A Damaged God
by Collegepanda
Summary: Bad girl Bella was sent to Forks for discipline, no big deal right? There’s nothing Isabella Swan can’t fight, but when she runs into Edward Cullen,shes a litte in over her head. She learns there is only so far you can push a vampire. *Adult content*
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my new story. I know many of my readers wanted "Road to Nowhere." Do not be sadden. The minute this story finishes that should be my next task. I just wasnt sure how I was going to work out the plot line. Now i must warn you about this story. It's kinda weird. lol there is use of weed and one night stands. i do not support any of these....okay one night stand if it was was with Taylor...god that man is _sexy!_**

**_A Damaged God  
warning: this chapter contains a lemon_**

* * *

She put the cigarette out and raised her hands high above her head. The convertible raced down the highway at top speed. She let her brown hair fly in the wind as she squealed with happiness. The radio was on, playing an old AC/DC song. Her bare feet were on the dashboard as she watched the desert fly by her. Her jean shorts were short showing off her legs and her white band t-shirt was blowing in the wind.

"Careful there cowgirl." He laughed looking at her.

"Jealous you can't do this!" she screamed over the radio.

"I _could _do it I just won't look as sexy." he smiled at her causing her heart to skip.

"Where are we going?" she smiled as he turned down the radio.

"I thought it'd be cool to visit where we first met." He said smiling.

"Your bedroom?" She giggled.

"No, that's for _after _this date." he smiled at her taking her hand. "You know Bella; there are a lot of things I love about you."

"Oh really," Bella said turning to him. "Is it my charming ability to wear short shorts?"

"No, believe it or not." he grabbed her chin and ran a finger over her lips turning his eyes off the road. "It's your uncanny ability to be the perfect girl for me."

"Caleb…" She whispered her eyes searching his.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too cowgirl." he patted her thigh as he turned the car into a parking lot.

They exited the car and she looked at the place as she put her flip-flops back on. "Is this the bar we met?"

"Yes, I hope you at least remember that Bella." He grabbed her hands tugging her in as she let out a laugh.

"Caleb I can't go in there!" she giggled stopping. "I'm 17."

"So?"

"We all aren't over age like you." she giggled as he picked her up he tossed her over his shoulder and opened the door.

"Hey guys," he said hitting some men on the back. "I brought the party girl."

"Shut up!" she giggled hitting his back, "Put me down!"

Once her feet touched the floor, she held her hand up to attract the bartender. Biting her lip, she leaned over the table.

"I want one coke." she winked at the end of the sentence.

"Oh I see little cutie and what's in it for me?" the bartender leaning over to see down her shirt.

"Hey! You flirting with my girl?" Caleb asked pulling her towards him as he sat on a bar stool in bar. The concrete walls were gray with strobe lights bouncing off them.

"No sir." The bartender said smiling walking away.

"Bella!" Two girls screamed waving excitedly.

"Stephanie! Karina!" She smiled yelling back as she walked toward them.

The red head with a toned body held up a bag. "Karina and I found this and thought of you."

Bella giggled looking back at Caleb. His brown hair a disarray of their earlier session in his back seat. His beard was scruffy and a black t-shirt covered his chest while his jeans hung low. He was 25 and all hers. Just as soon as she turned 18, she was out of the house and off marrying him.

He was her first person she ever slept with. Sure, she fooled around with many guys but he was the only one she went all the way with.

She turned around to her friends and nodded. "Sure, lets go." she smiled.

The three females ducked into the girl's bathroom. "Bella this dude who gave us this shit said it was the best!" Karina giggled.

"Bella is too busy thinking about Caleb's junk" Stephanie cackled.

"Shut up!" she said blushing looking away as they rolled the joint carefully.

"Bella, your first puff." Karina held it up to her as the end smoldered by the heat.

Caleb's tongue swirled in her mouth as they rolled around in the stall. She moaned as he broke the kiss, "You're a wild one cowgirl." He laughed clearly high.

"I can get wilder!" She giggled.

"No, I think this is as wild as you can get." He laughed, as he zipped up his pants exciting the stall as the music boomed in the background. She buttoned up her shorts as she stood in the stall doorway.

"What is that suppose to mean?" She asked suddenly angry.

"It means Bella," he turned around from washing his hands and drying them on his pants. "You can only be so wild. You're young." he laughed as he turned around fixing his hair.

"So? That means nothing." She said crossing her arms.

"When I met you, you were a virgin." he smiled at her.

"What does that mean? I was a virgin what's the big deal?" She frowned.

"Bell…" He turned and smiled. "It's okay you're my little pure flower."

"Yea…" She looked away as he grabbed her hand dragging her out the bathroom stall. She frowned when the left the women's bathroom and went back to the bar.

She was coming down off her high as her cell phone rang. She turned nodding at Caleb as she walked out the bar with the phone to her ear.

"Hi mom."

"Where are you it's about midnight Isabella Marie?"

"I'm out." she snapped back.

"With?"

"Caleb." She growled.

"Isabella get your self home now!"

"No."

"Isabella-"

Bella hung up the phone turning back into the bar and stopped cold.

Caleb was pushing a blonde girl's hair behind her ear. The blonde girl was giggling, Bella growled as she sauntered up grabbing Caleb's ass.

"I need to get home." She said frowning.

"Awwww little baby got to be home on time." The blonde-haired woman giggled.

"Bitch-" Bella growled before Caleb cut her off.

"Let's go Bells." Caleb sighed.

"You were flirting with her!" Bella growled looking at him as the convertible made it down the highway.

"Bella, I wasn't"

"Yes you were!"

"Calm down Cowgirl."

"Don't patronize me!"

"I'm not baby."

"I hate you so much some times."

"I love you too babe."

"Shut up." Bella pouted looking at the dust flying by.

The silence cut through us.

"I can't wait to be 18..." she whispered.

"Why?"

"I can move out. Move out of my house."

"Where you going to go?"

"With you." Bella looked innocently at him.

"You can't stay with me…" He whispered.

"Why the hell not?" she hissed.

"My wife wouldn't agree with it." He laughed slightly.

Bella's blood ran cold.

"You're married?" She stumbled.

"Yes, didn't we talk about this? Anyway cowgirl you should watch yourself starting fights with girls."

"Do you have a kid?" Bella asked.

"What?"

"You're 25 you wouldn't get married so young with out a kid."

"You're still on this problem?"

"Is that a yes?"

"Bells…"

"Let me out!" Bella screamed.

"What?"

"Let me out of this car!"

"We are in the middle of the high way Bells!"

"Let me out!"

"_Fine!" _heroared as he pushed his car to side quickly hearing the horns.

Bella screamed and everything went black.

Bella blew the smoke out of her mouth as she leaned down to the graveyard. The smoke bounced off the headstone.

_Caleb Reese, a beloved father, husband and son. _

Bella looked down at the grass and pulled out her lipstick she sighed as she wrote "And beloved lover." on his tombstone with the red lipstick. She looked up and saw a crying woman walking toward her. Bella stood sighing as the woman-stopped inches from her.

"Who are you?" the woman asked in her black dress. "Are you more family?"

Bella wore a pair of boots and a black skirt. Her shirt was red it had a low dropping v-neck. She looked at the woman.

"I'm the girl he fucked when you held out on him." She said bitterly pushing past the wife. She heard the wife gasp and let out a moan of pain.

Bella swayed down the hill looking at her friends waiting in the car. She slid in next to a guy as Karina and Stephanie sat in the front laughing. "What did you say to her?" Karina asked turning around.

"Nothing important." Bella said pulling a joint to her lips looking at the guy next to her before leaning into kiss the guy.

Edward watched as the strippers in front of him danced magically. He watched intently until some one knocked on his door.

"What?" He hissed at the strippers froze.

"We are going to go out; we figured you'd want to tag along?" Emmett said slumping against the doorframe.

"No thank you I'm quiet fine here." Edward said his eyes on the two blonde strippers.

"No kidding." Emmett sighed as he shut the door.

The girls giggled as Edward nodded them to continue. He looked around his room before he pulled out a cigarette bringing it softly to his lips as he blew the smoke out looking at his ceiling. He looked back down at the girls and growled as they shared a kiss.

"You girls wouldn't happen to know where I can get some stuff would you?" he smiled evilly.

"Maybe." One of the girls giggled.

"Do not tease me girl." Edward hissed.

"Fine maybe we know some one." one of the two said.

"Number." He said pushing a notepad to the girls.

"We can't give out the number."

Edward stood bring a hand to the girl's face as the other one screamed running for her bag.

"Don't tease me." He hissed.

The other girl came running out with pepper spray "Get away from her."

He grabbed the woman's hand. "Get me the number." He hissed

"Okay.." She whimpered. She ran to the bag getting a cell phone holding the address book open for him to write it down.

"Thank you." He hissed. He waved his hand as they scurried out. He pulled his cell phone to his ear.

"Hello." He cooed.

Bella grabbed the beer bottle smashing it on the security guard's head as he jumped on Karina.

"Get him Bells!" Stephanie called as she jumped on the bar holding the soda nozzle.

Screaming she pointed it toward the ceiling as the bar erupted into a riot. Bella stood on the bar stool jumping on the guard's back as her friend swung at a girl from under him.

The security guard smashed his back against the bar causing Bella to fall over the bar. She grabbed a near by glass smashing it on his head.

Edward pulled up on his motorcycle looking around the dark alley. He walked forward as his long black trench coat flew behind him. He saw the shadow in front of him as he held out the money, the man gave him the brown paper bag.

"Thank you." Edward whispered.

"Yea," the dealer looked at him jittery and Edward immediately knew.

The dealer pounced on Edward punching him in the face.

Edward growled as he attacked the man.

The cop grabbed Bella by the wrist cuffing her as she escorted her away.

"Fight it Bells!" Karina screamed as she pushed into the cop car.

"You're going to the big house little missy." The cop snarled as he jumped in the front seat starting up the car.

Edward left the alley wiping his mouth with the back of his hand; he looked back at the mangled body before jumping back on his bike. Leaning forward he drove through the dark streets shaking his head to himself thinking of the story he now had to tell his father about this mishap.

To bad, the blood was not really worth it.

"Seriously, Bella this is the last straw!" Renee tugged her arm as she walked out the jail cell.

"What?" Bella said moving her hair out of her face.

"You're 17 and _you _start a bar fight?"

"I didn't start it, but thank you for thinking I'm that good." she winked at her mother.

"I called Charlie." Renee said smirking and crossing her arms with attitude.

"Why?" Bella turned around.

"You're going to Forks Bella."

"Edward…" Carlisle pinched the bridge of his nose. "You are a handful."

"What?" Edward leaned back.

Bella sighed. "I didn't do anything _that _horrible."

Edward smiled. "I didn't do anything _that _horrible."

Carlisle frowned looking down at him. "You killed some one."

"A bottom feeder!"

"A human life is still at lost."

"You started a bar fight!"

"At least it was defused in like 15 minutes!"

"They might press charges!"

"They didn't know it was me!"

"You such a handful!"

"So you send me away? Nice parenting mom!"

"Pack your bags Bella, your new home is waiting." Renee slammed the door and walked into the house leaving Bella out in the car by herself.

"What a bitch…" Bella whispered to herself.

"Edward…" Esme stood in front of him looking hurt. "I think what Carlisle is trying to say is that….maybe you need to calm down for a bit."

Edward chuckled. "Fine, I can calm down." He smiled. "All you had to do was say so."

He got up walking past them and walked up to his room slowly touching the brown bag in his pocket.

Bella looked away from her mother. "Isabella, you're going to thank me for this."

"Thank you mommy for sending me away!" Bella rolled her eyes as she walked to the front door placing her bags down.

"Bella, its cold in Forks." Renee sighed as she saw her daughter wearing a pair of ripped shorts and a spaghetti shirt. She wore a pair of black knee high boots and her hair was in two low pigtails.

"So?" Bella shrugged walking back up the stairs and down again placing more bags at the door.

"You're going to die of frostbite before you touch the ground."

"I'll be fine. I'll find a guy to warm me up." Bella teased heading back up the stairs.

"Bella that is not the propose of this trip!" Renee screamed up the stairs as the doorbell rang.

Putting her hands in the air Renee swung open the door to Stephanie and Karina. Karina was wearing a _short _black dress holding a Kleenex to her small nose. Stephanie stood next to her in a black shirt with black leggings on.

"Girls…" Renee sighed. "Coming to say goodbye?"

"No, they are driving me." Bella said walking passed her mother hugging the girls as she picked up her bags.

"Wait, Bella I thought I was driving you…" Renee said following her daughter out to the red beat up car.

Bella hit the car with her fist as she placed her bags in the trunk. "Oh, well Renee you signed me up for this trip and the girls want to drive me to the airport."

Bella walked back to the house to get two more bags. Renee on her tail.

"I wanted to take you." Renee said watching her daughter pick up more bags.

"You never said anything." Bella shrugged.

"Bella, I'm your mother.."

"I know we went over all of that in therapy." Bella smiled at her mom as she closed the trunk.

"But."

"I know mom I know you're going to miss me." Bella smiled.

Bella walked up to hug her mother for added dramatic affect but her mother backed away shaking her head.

Renee pinched her nose and sighed. "Good-bye Isabella. Have a nice life in Forks." Renee walked into her house slamming the door behind her.

Bella stood there momentarily affected but she shook it off. "Let's go girls." She jumped in the passenger seat as the two other girls slid in.

"Bella I can't believe your mom is sending away to dad." Karina said painting her toenails in the back seat.

"I can," Bella, said blowing smoke out the window. "My mom just wants more time for her new boyfriend, and my father is like a cop so what ever."

"A cop for a father?" Stephanie said taking her eyes off the road.

"_Bummer." _Karina whispered.

"That won't calm me down." Bella whispered.

"But aren't you going to be sad?" Karina frowned.

"Why would I be?" Bella looked back at her. "A new town to seek trouble in, new boys, new-"

"Caleb's grave is all the way in Arizona." Karina cut in.

Bella looked forward slowly, she forgot all about that.

"And you'll miss us." Stephanie said jumping in.

"I won't have to…if you take me all the way there." Bella jumped up looking at them.

"It's two states! Oregon and Nevada we got to drive through, plus the rest of Arizona and the point to Washington." Stephanie frowned.

"Bells, I don't know if I can drive that much."

"Who said anything about driving?" Bella laughed. "There is hitchhiking….jumping on an airplane" Bella smiled.

"We don't have tickets." Karina whispered.

Bella pulled out her purse and pulled out three tickets.

"Oh my god!" Stephanie said jumping at the tickets letting the steering wheel go.

Bella grabbed it keeping it straight smiling at her friends.

"How did you afford these?" Karina marveled.

"I used some of the money Caleb gave me awhile back when we first met. Then I took some from my mom, and then I used some of the money I earned from dealing a little while back." Bella waved her hands letting go of the wheel as Stephanie grabbed it.

"Whoa." Karina said grabbing the tickets.

"We are going traveling girls!" Karina screamed.

Bella twisted her self as she leaned out the window and howled into the air.

"Bella this is going to be so much fun!" Karina whispered as they pulled into the airport.

"Always!" Bella smiled.

"Wait…what about baby." Stephanie said petting her steering wheel.

"Leave him in the parking lot, trust me this trip is not _forever _like my mom is saying." Bella sighed.

"Okay." Stephanie sighed parking her car in the parking lot.

"We don't have any clothes." Karina said turning to Bella as they got out.

"I think ahead girls, I packed a lot if you didn't notice." Bella smiled.

"What if your dad so wants to keep you in Spoons?" Karina said as they got their tickets checked.

The flight attendant looked up at Karina as she said this remark.

Bella laughed. "Forks, its Forks. In addition, I will just leave. We can go anywhere."

"Like Vegas!" Stephanie screamed waving her hands in the air.

"Totally." Bella whispered sitting in the airplane seat by the window. Her two friends plopping next her giddy about the trip.

_Good Bye Caleb. _Bella thought to the clouds as the plane took off.

Edward leaned the blonde-haired woman on the bed as she moaned in pleasure. Alice pushed open the bedroom door and stood in the doorway with her arms crossed.

"Alice!" Edward hissed as the girl squealed covering her self in the sheets.

"Get out." She said looking square at the blonde.

"But my clothes…"

"OUT!" Alice hissed causing the blonde to run out from under Edward wearing only a bed sheet.

As she ran out of his room she pushed pass Emmett. "Hey!" He screamed. "Rude.." he walked into the doorway with Alice.

Edward plopped on to the bed holding his head. "I need to move out."

"Edward Anthony Cullen!" Alice stomped her foot.

"What?"

"You were suppose to pick me up today from school!" Alice growled as Emmett smiled.

"How old was that girl?" Emmett asked.

"Legal." Edward whispered as he turned on his side.

Alice walked up to him and smacked him on his back. "Edward do not turn away from me when I'm yelling at you!"

Edward growled sitting up looking at his sister. "Okay! I'm listening."

"What is with you lately?!" She stomped her foot.

"You interrupt me during sex." He growled.

"No, you've been a major ass hole!"

"You can leave now Alice."

"No!" Alice stomped her foot again.

"Emmett." Edward looked at his brother. "Remove her or I'll stand up."

"That's a lame threat."

"I was just having _sex_ do you really want me to _stand _up?" Edward whispered.

Emmett ran towards Alice picking her up throwing her over her shoulder.

"Let me down!" Alice roared hitting his back.

"No! I'm doing this for all of us." Emmett smiled.

"Thank you." Edward hissed.

He jumped up pulling on any type of clothes and walked out of his room.

"Where ya going?" Jasper said looking at him happily.

"Out." Edward shrugged.

Edward left to the garage jumping on his motorcycle looking back at the house before he kicked into drive.

Bella walked off the airplane stretching looking at her friends who were doing the same. As the three walked to baggage claim. Bella spotted her father looking around for her. She put her head down quickly, grabbed her bags, and hurried her friends along.

They stood outside the airport holding onto their bags, "Which way?" Karina said turning to her. Bella picked up her cell phone, checking the time she smiled.

"We need a ride." She laughed.

"Ohhh maybe we should ask them." Karina said flipping her hair back as a bunch of guys stood away talking to one another.

"Yea, maybe one has a coat I could borrow." Stephanie said shaking.

Bella laughed softly.

"Hey…" Stephanie called to the guy shaking her body as she swayed toward them.

"Hey." One of the guys said back.

"Do you think you guys can give us a ride?" Stephanie said nodding back to Bella and Karina.

"Sure," the guy smiled. "I'm Paul, and this is Seth, Jared, and Quil."

"Hey." Stephanie smiled at Seth.

"Uhhh.." He looked at Paul who took over the conversation again.

"Get your friends. I'll get my car." Paul backed away as Stephanie skipped to her friends.

"We got a ride." she said smiling.

"Hells ya!" Karina said holding up a high five for Bella.

Bella high fived Karina and turned her self to look at Stephanie.

"That's them?" she nodded toward the van driving toward them.

"Yea Bells baby."

They jumped into the van with the group of guys. The van had two front seats and behind the seats, there was an open space.

Bella took over the open space with Karina as Stephanie was in the front with Paul.

Bella looked at Seth who sat next to her. He stared at her for a while she returned to the favor. As the van drove down the green highway, it hit Bella.

She _knew _these guys.

Jared has his tongue half way down Karina's throat when Bella noticed a small diner.

"Stop!" She screamed causing everyone to jump.

"What?" Stephanie looked back at her slightly annoyed.

"Let me off here."

"Why?" Karina wrinkled her nose at the odd request. "It's so warm in here." she said looking at Jared and Quil licking her lips.

Quil looked away and Jared smiled widely.

"I got business here." Bella said climbing from the back.

"Bella, what about your stuff?" Karina asked as Paul pulled into the diner parking lot.

"Take it to my dad's house." Bella said pulling on the door as Seth's eyes widened.

_Shit shit shit let me out! _Was all Bella thought.

Paul unlocked the door. "Okay, what ever you say." He smiled as she jumped out. He winked at her as she slammed the van door. She watched it peel away but not before she saw Seth stare at her from the back door's window.

She turned around to the diner she was stranded at. She walked slowly up the diner. She opened it as she watched everyone in there.

She backed away and looked in the parking lot. She smiled widely when she saw a motorcycle. Running up to it she swung her legs around on it lowering her self on the seat she looked around before leaning down fumbling with a few wires.

Caleb taught her this a long time ago, when his brother took his motorcycle.

The purr came to life. She sat back up and turned the handles as she turned to look behind her she looked forward to come face to face with him.

"What the _fuck _are you doing?" He growled.

"I'm…" Bella pretended to ponder her answer. "Getting a ride." Bella smiled as she lifted her boot pushing him away a bit, as she turned the nose of the bike.

There was no time for backing up. Hit the gas as she drove left, keeping the front wheel left she made a big circle before she peeled out of the parking lot.

He stood there growling to himself before taking off into the trees.

He would catch up with her.

Bella smiled as she drove through the highway on the bike, it was a nice bike. Black with a lot of chrome shining through. She loved the way it purred under her. She looked back at the shrinking diner and laughed as she sped down the empty high way. She screamed as he walked out of the woods calmly and in front of her. She turned the wheel right causing the bike to spin out of control, she hit the pavement rolling. The bike spun out of control falling on its side scrapping against the pavement.

"Bitch." Edward whispered as he picked his bike up off the floor. Setting it on the stand, he turned to her and grabbed her by the arm.

"Let me go!" She spat tugging her arm away.

They got a good look at each other for the first time.

His topaz eyes roamed over her curves, the long black boots, the jean shorts and the black shirt. Her hair in two low pigtails.

Her brown eyes stayed staring right into his topaz eyes. She saw his pale stone features and his muscles under the white shirt he wore. The way his black jeans were ripped on the end by his black shoes, the long black coat. Her breath caught when she realized he was looking at her too.

"Do you always take things that don't belong to you?" he spat, she was just another pretty face.

"Do you always dress like the terminator?" she growled back, he reminded her so much of Caleb.

"Bitch." He seethed again turning and swinging his leg on the motorcycle. Bella looked down the highway; no cars were on their way.

She swayed to the front of his bike as he kicked the stand closed. He looked at her and blinked.

"I will run you over."

"Give me a lift." she said as the engine purred.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" Edward raised his eyebrows.

"You wouldn't leave a poor girl out on the street." She pushed out her chest a little bit.

He stared at her, realizing he could read none of her thoughts. She must either be really stupid, or a vampire.

"I've left them in worst places." he smiled moving forward on the bike causing her to jump back.

"Asshole." She growled.

"Thank you." He smiled.

"I'll make it worth your wild." Bella said rolling her eyes.

"You'd sleep with me just so I can give you a ride?"

She paused for a minute. "Yes."

"Who said there wasn't a god." he smiled looking at her. "Couple of rules though Miley Cyrus."

"Fuck you."

"Rule 1: I don't do sluts."

"Go figure even _you _have standards."

"Rule 2: I don't do emotional connections."

"Oh poor little old me, here I thought we'd fall in love and have a baby some day!"

"Rule 3." he went on as if she never interrupted him "Get rid of pigtails."

Bella looked at him in disbelief.

"Oh yea, Rule 4: If you start it, you better finish it."

Bella looked at his gorgeous features and sighed. Walking to the back of the motorcycle, she went to swing her leg over but he went forward a few inches.

"What?" she hissed.

"Pigtails." He looked back at her as she tugged the rubber bands out her hair. She let the brown locks fall freely. She swung her leg over and wrapped her arms around his waist.

They were speeding down the highway. She squeezed her eyes shut, her hands tightened around him. He looked at her through the side mirrors. He smiled to himself, as he looked her shuteyes. He pulled at the bike handlebars he kept pulling until they were on one wheel.

"Oh my god" He heard her scream. As she dug her face into his back. He was laughing as they came down on two wheels again.

She gasped as he pulled up to a big glass house. "Nice house."

"Yup." Edward said swinging off the bike.

Bella hopped off as he walked forward.

He heard her heart beat speeding.

She had never done this before, Bella was no virgin but even when slept with guys she barely knew for a few hours they were more…personal.

He was so impersonal almost like a stone.

He opened the front door turning to look at her. "Are you going to come in or stand there like an idiot?"

"You know just how to sweet talk me." She hissed.

"And yet here you are going up to my bed."

She stood in the doorway staring at him. They held that angry eye contact for a while until he sighed hitting his head against the door.

"I don't break rule two for anyone."

"I'm not asking you too." she looked at him her face never changed.

He looked at the short walk to his room and heard the silence of his house. His family was out hunting. He reached his hand taking hers in his. He tugged her inside, and slammed the door behind her. He held her hand up until they reached his room.

His hand was like stone to her. She wiggled her finger uncomfortably in his hand.

He pulled her into his room, she looked around the room the windows were huge and the carpet was gray. She looked at the bookshelves that were built into the wall, the computer in the far corner but the big bed in the middle of bay windows was her only focus. She felt his hands grab her shoulders, she turned around to ask a small question but his mouth crashed down on hers.

She staggered backwards as he pushed her onto the bed. His tongue worked its way around her mouth. Her hands flew up to his bronze locks running her fingers through them. His lips left her mouth and kissed her neck his tongue swirling around.

Her body shivered under him. Her hands clawed off the coat on his shoulders his stone hands outlined her frame. His lips left her neck for a moment as he grabbed her shirt; he took the straps in his hands ripping them away. He ripped the shirt open smiling to himself at the view under him.

She gasped as the fabric gave away to his stone hands. She watched him her breathing shaky as his eyes roamed over her flat pale stomach and her vibrant red bra.

His arms wrapped around her as he fiddled with the clasp on the bra. She sat up on the bed pulling his shirt over his head. Her hands traced his muscles as he threw the bra to the side.

Her breathing was erratic as he pinned her back on the bed his tongue tracing over her nipples. His breathing never hitched it remained calm his hands floated in between them as he pulled at her shorts. She lifted her body in the air allowing him to rip the shorts and underwear off her body. He never took off her boots.

He leaned in between her legs kissing her chest and neck. She felt the bulge in his pants rub against her thigh.

She placed her hands on his chest pushing him. He lifted his mouth from her throat as she rolled them over leaving her on top.

He was taken back a bit as she pushed him down, her lips traveled over his chest down his abs and to his pants line before her lips traveled back up.

"Don't tease me." Edward growled his hand raveled itself in her hair pulling her head back. She moaned in pain. He released her hair as she moved back down unbuckling his pants.

Edward grabbed her by the shoulders flipping them over again. She was pinned under his a second time. She squirmed under him as he pulled off the rest of his clothes he moved back between her legs.

She pushed him back again as they rolled over once more causing him to growl. His growl melted into a hiss as her lips wrapped around his manhood.

His hand wrapped around her hair once more. He shoved her head all way down his shaft he was surprised when she did not gag. She brought herself back up as he continued to do the movements. He hissed as he was seconds away from climax. She crawled back up his body he growled as he threw her onto the bed pouncing on her he nipped at her shoulder leaving small bite marks on her shoulders.

He hated it when females teased him.

He positioned himself at her entry and slammed into her. She screamed under him as her toe curled and her hands gripped at his hair.

He pulled out all the way, as she took a deep breath readying herself for the next movement. He slammed himself back into her. She continued to cling onto him; she hands gripped around his arms muscles as he held himself above her. His topaz eyes looking down at her, she wrapped her legs around him but his body continued to rock into her as hard as he could. Her shoulders seemed to ache as he pounded into her, her hand squeezed tighter around her arms as he began to hiss he lowered his body to touch hers. She shivered against his cold skin. She began to moan in pleasure and move her hips in time with his.

She was wrapped around him like a glove; her brown hair was spread over his pillow. His hands slipped under her waist as he held her close to his body rocking slowly as he felt himself being pushed over the edge.

Her arms wrapped around his neck holding him tightly. He ducked his head low enough to catch her lips. Their kiss deepened almost like magic as he softened inside of her, he rolled them over so her body was laying flat on top of him. He slipped out of her but they did not dare break that kiss.

They were so wrapped into each other they did not hear Alice and Rosalie open the door. Then quickly close it. Until Alice got curious about whom the girl was and pushed the door quietly opened again Rose looked at Alice as both girls marveled they closed door.

"He never holds anyone like that."

"I'll say." said Emmett making both girls jumped.

"We got to stop walking in on him having sex." Rosalie hissed.

"That's like trying to stop walking on the ground. He's _always _doing it." Alice huffed.

"Lucky bastard." Emmett sighed.

Both girls looked at him.

Emmett's yell of pain jumped Edward and Bella apart. She looked down at him, "What was that?"

"Nothing." Edward said gaining his senses back. He rolled her off him and stood pulling his jeans up. "Get dressed I'll take you to where ever you need to go."

"I can't" Bella sighed looking at him.

"What do you mean you can't?" Edward said looking back at her.

"My _shirt"_ she said looking at the torn rag on the floor.

Edward sighed pulled on a shirt and walked out of the room. Bella sat in his bed with the gray covers surrounding her body. She flinched at the mild pain between her legs. He was rough. He walked back in closing the door with his foot flinging a red shirt at her.

"Where did you get this?" Bella said standing pulling on her thong again Edward watched her pull her clothes back on. She paused while putting on her shirt tugging it off; she walked over to his bedroom mirror and looked at her torso in the mirror.

"I have two sisters." He said as he pulled on his shoes.

"Okay…" Bella turned to him.

"What's the matter?" Edward said as he stared at her.

"Did you bite me?" She said turning to him.

His throat went dry. "Why?" he stood. Looking down at her shoulders he saw his teeth marks there were about four holes. He bit her twice not hard enough to draw blood but enough to leave an indentation.

"Yes, I guess so." He looked down at her; she stood inches shorter then him. He shook his head just another pretty face.

"My name is-" Bella started only to have his hand clamp down her mouth.

"Rule two?"

"It's just my name," she said shaking free of his hand.

"Whatever, just put on the shirt so you can leave."

"Asshole." she growled tugging on the red shirt. He walked out of his room as she followed him down the steps of the big house. She noticed two girls staring at her as she raced to keep up with him.

He swung open the front door as they both left jumping on the motorcycle. He dropped her off at her father house.

"Good-bye Miley." he smiled at her.

"Good-bye terminator." she hissed back.

"You were a nice lay." Edward said looking forward as she jumped off the back of the bike.

"What happen to rule 2?" She asked crossing her arms.

"It still stands, I was just saying that if I swing by again there's a new rule."

"Rule five?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yes."

"And that is?" she placed her hands on her hips.

"No underwear." Edward kicked his bike in gear.

Bella rolled her eyes turning to walk up the pavement her cell phone began to ring. She answered it.

"Hey Karina. Oh I'm just walking in."

She kept walking.

"Yea, I found a way home."

She listened to Karina and laughed.

"No, I doubt I'll ever see him again."

If only she knew.

* * *

**Okay you guys, love it or hate it? **

**i know it's an odd start :)**


	2. Breaking a Rule

**I typed all night long to this chapter out :D  
okay i lied it took me two hours...hey i'm on summer vacation! DON'T JUDGE ME! **

**Chapter 2: Breaking A Rule.  
WARNING!:This chapter contains a lemon**

* * *

"Isabella Swan!" Charlie roared looking at her.

"What?" She said looking at him.

"I was waiting at the airport for hours!" Charlie said looking down at her.

"It's still daylight." Bella rolled her eyes walking passed her father. He grabbed her arm.

"Where were you?"

"No where." She stared at him.

They stared each other down. "Tell me."

"No."

"I'm your father god damnit I have a right to know!" Charlie said grabbing her arm tighter.

"Fine, you want to know soooo badly?" Bella said quietly back.

Charlie stared her intensely.

"I was with a _guy _want me to say more daddy?" she yanked her arm from his grasp walking to the kitchen in the small country home.

"Isabella you better be joking." Charlie said following her.

"Uhuh.." Bella grabbed a juice from the fridge.

"Isabella I will not have you walking around this town like a whore!" Charlie screamed.

"Who said I was whore!"

"You were fucking some guy! You haven't been here for more then three hours!" Charlie slammed his fist on the fridge.

She stared at him intently. "Hmmm interesting," she cocked her head to the side.

"What?" Charlie seethed.

"Isn't that the amount of hours you knew mom before I was conceived?" Bella said cocking her head to the opposite side while she poked her cheek with her tongue, "Uh." she shrugged walking passed her father.

"When you live in my house you do not disrespect me!"

"Okay, fair but as long as you want me to live in this house, you don't disrespect me."

"Excuse me young lady?"

"Well, you guys always taught me to get respect it has to be given. Funny how when I get to certain age rules change and I have to respect you even if you don't respect me."

She began to walk up the stairs.

"You have to respect me!" Charlie growled.

"Fine." Bella turned around and walked down the stairs throwing open the door.

"Where the fuck are you going?"

"I brought friends with me." Bella looked back at him, "This isn't my only source of shelter."

"Isabella…" Charlie growled.

"They are girls." Bella said crossing her arms.

"I thought you came out here to learn discipline."

"I thought you asked for a divorce to have the bachelor life." Bella strained her neck to look around living room from behind the door. "Guess that idea died where it started aye old man?"

Charlie growled stepping forward when Karina and Stephanie jumped into the doorway.

"Surprise!!!" They yelled.

"Who are you?" Charlie growled.

"Well, I'm Karina." She sauntered forward; her black hair was in a ponytail as her black dress clung tightly to her tan features.

"I'm Stephanie." The red head said walking forward into the living room looking at Charlie.

"Wait, how old are you girls?" Charlie said putting his hands up.

"25." Stephanie said licking her lips.

"23" Karina giggled.

"You two are grown women." Charlie said crossing his arms frowning.

"Yea, so?" Karina said grabbing Charlie's arm. "Is that too old for you?"

"What business do you have hanging out with my daughter?" Charlie growled.

"She's cool." Karina rolled her eyes.

"You can't stay here." Charlie shook his head.

"What?" Stephanie said slapping her hand to her chest.

Bella rolled her eyes and stood in front of her friends. "They stay here." she crossed her arms.

"I see the influence they have on you already, they go home."

"They stay."

"They leave."

"They stay." Bella said tightening her jaw ready for a fight.

"Isabella…"

"What?"

Charlie felt tired already. "They stay, _tonight _but tomorrow they are out. I don't care where they are, they just don't stay here."

"Yay!" Stephanie jumped up and down.

"Rule one," Charlie boomed.

"More guys with more rules." Bella rolled her eyes. "Is this like a common law in Forks?"

Charlie ignored her. "Wear some _real _clothes." He stared at each girl.

"Rule two: No _boys" _Charlie opened his mouth to continue but the doorbell rang.

Bella ran to the door and pulled it open.

Sitting in the wheelchair was Billy Black behind him was his son. Jacob Black, his hair was short and spiked in front. His black shirt clung to his torso as he wore baggy jeans. Both men's eyes bulged when they saw Bella.

"Ummm…" Billy stuttered.

Bella slammed the door in his face and walked to the couch plopping down with her friends.

"Isabella!" Charlie roared.

"What?! _You _said no boys!" Bella said looking at him.

Charlie ran his hands through his already graying hair as he pulled the door open again.

"I'm sorry Billy." He waved them in.

"Ohhh native candy." Karina leaned forward as well as Stephanie.

Jacob looked at the girls uncomfortably for a moment before looking back at Charlie.

"Jacob, the one in the middle is Bella." Charlie said rubbing his face. "The other ones are her friends." Charlie looked at Billy.

"You could use a beer." Billy said after taking his eyes off the three girls.

"Yea no kidding." Charlie whispered.

"Bella, this is Jacob. Do you remember him?" Charlie said turning to her.

"Are you kidding?! Hells Bells remember anything?!" Karina cackled.

"She could barely remember who she wakes up with!" Stephanie said holding her sides.

Bella was laughing right along with them.

"You need _two _beers." Billy said turning back to Charlie.

"He used to be your childhood friend." Charlie sighed. The girls were still laughing.

"Make that _three_ beers please." Charlie whispered walking away with Billy.

"Soooo," Bella said looking at Jacob.

"You don't remember me do you?"

"Well." Bella stood walking in front of him.

"Do _you _remember me?" She spun in her outfit.

"Yes, not like that however." Jacob said frowning.

"You don't like?" Bella said swaying closer to him.

"Go Bells!" Karina whispered. Causing Stephanie to laugh loudly.

"No, I don't." Jacob whispered as she came inches from his face.

"Are you sure?" She placed her hand through his hair.

"Yes."

She leaned closer placing her lips on his. He didn't respond, turning his face away he coughed.

"What?" she said putting her hands on her hips.

"You already met him uh?"

"Who?"

"Nothing." Jacob said taking a deep breath smelling the sweet sugary smell that was coming off her.

"I'm leaving." Jacob said moving into the kitchen.

"_Gay_" Karina giggled.

"100%" Stephanie smiled.

"Yea, you can tell." Bella said loudly after the leaving Jacob.

"Yes, because all guys love a slut." Jacob said walking back holding car keys.

"Excuse me?" Bella hissed following him to the front door.

"I believe you heard me." Jacob swung open the door and let out a sarcastic laugh. "Look at that, you pimp is here." Jacob said turning to her.

Bella pushed passed him and stared at him on the motorcycle. Jacob stood behind her his towering shadow covering her as she stared at him. She turned and looked at Jacob, "Jealous."

She swayed down her walkway looking at Edward. "Hi," She said leaning towards him.

Karina and Stephanie scrambled to the doorway. "Oh, my god!" They both squealed. "He is so hot!"

Edward chuckled looking up at Bella. "Hello."

"I thought you said no emotional ties?" Bella said placing her hands on her hip.

"I'm not here to date you Cyrus."

"What do you want Schwarzenegger?"

"Well didn't I say I'd stop by?" Edward smiled a crooked smile.

"I didn't think you were serious." Bella smiled.

He looped his arm around her waist.

"O-M-GEE!" the two girls squealed back in the house.

Jacob rolled his eyes and walked to his car sliding in. "Idiots." He whispered backing up.

Edward had one hand his bar handle and the other arm was around Bella's waist. He pulled her into his side she giggled playfully.

"This seems like the breaking of rule 2."

"Nothing emotional, I'll be sure to leave you the middle of no where after I finish fucking you."

Bella nodded.

Charlie and Billy came to the front door curious of just who was making all the noise. Charlie froze as he saw the boy in front of his house.

"Young lady…get in this house _now_!" Charlie yelled.

Bella looked back at the boy and back to her father. She swung her leg over the motorcycle. "Take me." She whispered to his back. He squeezed the handles speeding off.

Bella closed her eyes at the wind flew through her hair. She hugged his waist letting her head rest on the strangers back.

She knew nothing about him, he knew nothing about her. They knew where they both lived, but there was no depth in their conversation. That is what turned her on the most. The danger of being with him, just like Caleb. She met him when she was fifteen years old. She never stopped loving the danger of dating him. When he first took her virginity it was in her very first club, they had sex right in the men's bathroom. The danger was the best part of it.

Edward drove faster his mind conjuring up the images of earlier. The way her skin was so soft under his hard lips. He needed to taste her once more, and then he would dispose her.

They motorcycle stopped in front of a large forest just off the highway.

"Uh…forest?" Bella said looking at him

"What? Scared?" he looked back her teasingly.

"No!" Bella growled.

"Then let's go."

He walked forward through the trees and the leaves. Bella stumbling behind him, she struggled to keep up but then slowed down not wanting to seem too excited. She finally made it out of the woods just as he walked into the clearing turning to smile at her in the setting sun behind him.

She walked towards him looked up at him.

"This still seems a violation of the rules."

"Hmm…" Edward's eyes roamed over her. "So are these." he said pulling at the red thong strap appearing under her shorts.

"You broke the rule first."

"Well for punishment…" Edward stared at her. His hands gripped her shirt pulling as hard as he could the fabric gave away.

Bella gasped as it fluttered to the floor. "I thought rules were meant to be broken?"

"Not mine." He growled pulling at her shorts they slid down her legs. She smiled up at him and stepped out of them.

"You broke one too." She smiled.

"Hmmm," Edward nodded as he undid her bra. He tossed the articles of clothes to the floor.

She shivered being left in her thong as the cold air hit her exposed body.

He grabbed her pulling her into him; he kissed her harshly before pushing her floor. He pinned her to the grass, she wiggled under his weight. He pulled her thongs down gently laying them on the grass next to her. He unzipped his pants fiddling for a while he pulled out his stiff member rubbing it against her sensitive skin.

His left hand held her shoulder down while the other helped tease her. She looked at him as a devilish grin appeared on his face.

"You're hurting my shoulder." She said squirming under his iron hand.

"Hmmm," was all he responded as his other hand held down her other shoulder. He positioned himself at her entrance. "This is what you get for breaking the rules."

"You broke one too." She looked at him suddenly growing a little angry.

Edward nodded. "I didn't, but you did." he smiled wickedly at her as he slammed into her dry. She let out a scream of pain and pleasure. The birds in nearby trees flew away as he pulled out rapidly and shoved back in. His hands clung to her arms as his fingers dug into her. She wiggled in discomfort under his weight.

She hated it.

Nevertheless, she loved it.

He shoved deeper into her each thrust making her chest bounce. He growled as she wiggled under him she froze looking up at him and his topaz eyes.

His left hand left her arm and wrapped in her hair again his right arm came across her mid-back and he brought her to his face as he thrust into her never missing a beat. He pulled her hair causing her head to snap back as he reached deeper and deeper inside of her. Her moans of pains never seemed too stop; when they did, he would create a new source of pain. Tugging on her hair, he nipped at her neck causing two more indentations. She shivered at the cold breath that seeped out his mouth. Her body, despite the pain, began to shiver as pleasure built in her stomach. She curled her toes has she wrapped them around his waist he held her close to his body, his breathing still remaining calm. She began to breathe hurriedly in his ear her arms pinned between their bodies bruises forming on her arms. He pulled out picking her up slightly until she was hovering over the top of his shaft. She shuddered at his strength, she did not know it was coming but she found her stupid for not realizing it as he slammed her back down with all his strength causing her to moan in more pain. He pushed her on to the grass as he continued the brutal assault. He released her arms enough so she could wrap them around his body just as she did before.

Her legs tightened on his waist as his hands gripped her sides tightly. His lips found hers again as the kiss was rougher then the actual sex. He began to hiss violently as he slammed into her once more falling on top of her as he coated her insides. Her muscles squeezed around him as she felt the pleasure release through out her body. He rolled off her running his hands through his hair as he looked down at her.

She was breathing heavily as juices dropped down her leg. She shivered in the cold air her brown eyes looked back up at him before she whispered again.

"Are you sure you don't want my name?" her chest breathed move up and down.

He looked away, that would be violation of the rules… he looked down at her. "No, I'm good with Miley."

"Some twisted Disney fantasy?" Bella looked up at him.

"No, but you seem real innocent like her."

Anger boiled inside her as she jumped up looking at him her bare skin catching more wind.

"I am _not _innocent!" she growled.

"Hmmm…" Edward looked at her body. "Really?"

"Yes!" Bella growled at him.

"Why does that make you so angry?" Edward laughed.

"That falls under rule two." She growled back at him.

"You're right." Edward nodded.

"I bet Jacob would…" She could not finish her sentence Edward was up and pulling her hair. He was seething.

"Don't you _say _that name to me again…Ever." He growled pulling her hair.

She looked at him in the eye. "_Jacob" _

Edward growled grabbing the back of her neck as he positioned himself back at her entry slamming back in she howled in pain. He was ripping her open.

He used her two more times before he stood up dusting himself off and putting on his pants. She was gasping as she lay on the grass bruised and tired.

She hated how rough he was, how vicious he was.

But she loved it all the same.

She stood bending down for her shorts until she felt his hands on her hips his already hard bulge rubbing against her thigh. She looked back at him. "What?" she growled.

"You are still under punishment." He picked her up the waist sitting her on his lap. The material of his jeans felt cold against her naked ass.

He picked up her thong slipping it her legs she rose up allowing him to put it on. He kissed her nipples before taking off his black coat and pulling up his shirt, he tugged the white shirt over her body. He put back on his trench coat bending over grabbing her bra, shorts, and ripped shirt. He smiled at her smacking her thigh.

"Alright Miley." He whispered in her ear making her shiver. "You can get up now."

"But…" Bella pointed to her clothes.

"Punishment." Edward smiled.

"You're an ass." She hissed standing up.

Edward laughed before stopping. "Take off the boots."

"What? You can't be serious." Bella crossed her arms.

He growled reaching for her leg before she jumped back. "I'll take em off!" she yelled unzipping them.

Edward laughed at her, "You can keep those" He stood and walked to his bike, she stumbled behind keeping her hisses of pain inside as she walked.

Getting on his bike, he turned to her turning it on. "Get on back."

He watched her swing her legs over giving him the clear view of her red thongs again. He drove through the now dark highway before he slowed down.

"What are you doing?" Bella growled as things slowed down. He reached behind him pulling her leg. She slid forward.

"Are you crazy?" She snapped.

He tugged again patting the small spot in front of him.

"We'll fall!" She screamed.

"That's a chance I'll take."

"Fuck you."

"I can leave you all the way out here."

Bella growled as she maneuvered herself on the steady bike. Sitting in front of him now, she was shaking out of fear. He smiled at her in the darkness the wind blowing her hair forward. His fingers left the bike handle and pinched her thigh. She jumped in pain.

"Unbuckle my pants." His voice was low.

"You got some stamina." She said sarcastically, "How many whores do you do this too?" She smiled leaning forward. He swerved his bike to the left causing her to scream and cling on to him.

"Do it." He hissed.

She moved her hands forward fiddling with his pants until his dick sprang out. He smiled as his left hand left the handle he ordered her to move her panties to the side.

She did as she was asked as he slipped himself back in her. He hissed as she wrapped around him as tight as ever.

She moaned as he entered her gently. She leaned onto his body.

They drove the rest of the way like that. Edward's bike stopped blocks from her house. She understood this is where he was leaving her and she moved off him he slipped out of her. He fixed himself, as did she. Her eyes looked at her balled up clothes in his pocket of the coat.

"I don't get my clothes back?"

"No." He smiled at her.

"So let me guess I don't see you again after this."

He paused for a moment. "No, you don't."

"What's your name?"

"Now, Miley I thought you were 'wild' enough to handle this."

"I am." She growled.

"So?" He shrugged.

"Just incase I wind up with an STD I know who to call."

Edward chuckled at her sarcastic tone getting off the bike to pull his pants more up.

She does not know why she did it. But she did. She leaned in and kissed him. Her hands held his face softly. Her hands slipped around his neck.

He was surprised but did not protest. The kiss was tender. His left hand cradled her face as his right held her waist. Their lips moved softly as their tongues danced quietly almost afraid if they moved to harshly the neighborhood would awaken.

His hands flew to the back of her head his fingers running gently through her hair.

He pulled away his breath finally erratic. She looked up at him her breathing slightly off.

He looked down at her with eyes of betrayal. He backed away hitting his bike as he jumped on his bike. Starting it hastily.

"Wait." Bella said hurriedly as he started his bike. He looked at her eyes still filled with betrayal.

"What do you want?" He hissed.

"Isabella." She whispered.

"What?" He growled.

"My name."

He stared at her for a long moment. They never broke the eye contact. He started the motorcycle taking off. Her eyes still watching him ride away, something happened between them in that kiss. She barely knew him but it sadden her to realize he would go.

She walked slowly to her house in the long white shirt; she climbed the tree she remembered that was at the side of the house since she was little. She opened her window before slipping in; Stephanie and Karina sat up wanting all the juicy details.

"Tell us everything."

And she did so, she told them all they wanted to know. However, that final kiss never left her lips. Not once during the long night.

Edward stomped through the house causing his family members to jump. Alice turned and smiled at him.

"I saw it!" She pointed at him.

"Shut up." Edward growled walking into the kitchen.

"Where did you go?" Rosalie said following him.

He turned to look at the pixie and Barbie clones. "Out."

"With _her_?" Alice giggled.

"Shut up." Edward growled throwing open the patio door stepping on to the wooden porch where Emmett and Jasper sat.

"What's up?" Emmett looked up at them holding a cigarette.

"They are being little annoying…" Edward started mumbling under his breath.

Jasper could feel their excitement.

"What you see babe?" Jasper said tugging on her arm causing her to fall in her lap.

Emmett saw clothes in Edward's pocket. "You're not dressing up as a woman at night are you?" Emmett said eyeing the bra.

"No." Edward growled.

"His _girlfriend _wore that bra." Rosalie giggled.

"Shut up." Edward snarled.

"Edward slept with the same girl more then once."

"Damn." Emmett and Jasper said at the same time.

"Plus, he made out with her tenderly." Rosalie said smiling.

"Shut up." Edward said looking at her.

"You know you like her." Alice teased.

"I don't know her name." Edward lied as he looked out into the backyard.

"Do you care that you don't? I got private eyes man." Emmett looked at him smiling.

"Fuck you." Edward said taking the cigarette from Emmett's fingers.

Rosalie looked up at Edward. "You are such a man."

"You are such a Barbie." Edward snapped at her.

Bella sat up in the bed rolling out of it. She stepped over her friends and walked around small blue and yellow room. She looked in the full mirror as she pulled off his white shirt. She threw it on the bed and looked at her body.

Bruises painted her arms and waist. Her neck had small dots on it. She reached up touching it, the small circles degrees cooler then the rest of her body.

She turned and pulled on a small robe she had packed. As soon as she tied it, Charlie busted into the room. "Isabella!" He yelled at her as she spun around. Stephanie and Karina jolted awake in their pajamas.

"What?" She hissed as he dragged her by the arm into the hall.

"Are you dating that boy?!" Charlie yelled.

"No!" Bella yelled back. "Why are you up so early it's like six?"

"I was waiting up all night!" Charlie growled.

"I'm never seeing him again!" Bella hissed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" she said yanking her arm away.

"He's bad news Bella!" Charlie yelled.

"So?!" Bella screamed back.

"Stay away from him!"

"FINE!" she screamed on the top of her lungs.

"Isabella…" Charlie said softer placing his hands on her shoulders. He suddenly felt guilty for yelling. "There's a reason I came here."

"Oh, other then yell like an annoying prick?" Bella said nastily.

He took a deep breath trying to respect the fact she was angry with him. He would be mad to if she busted into his room.

"You're going to school today."

"Yea, right." Bella scoffed.

"Yes, you are."

"Yea, I don't go to school at home."

"You do here."

"No I'm not I just got here!" Bella seethed.

"That's why you should have stayed home last night and talked to Jacob." Charlie growled.

"Why?"

"He attends Forks High."

"Oh…" Bella looked down. "You can't make me go!" She hissed.

"Want to bet?" Charlie hissed back.

"Fuck you."

After a few minutes of staring at each other Bella sighed her body aching.

Bella looked at him; she was too tired from last night to fight. "What ever."

She walked back into the room slamming the door.

Bella rode in the cruiser wearing a black jean skirt with a white studded belt going across her waist. She wore a white v-neck shirt with a grey vest it showed her mid-drift perfectly. She had black netted gloves with hot pink heels. Her brown hair was in a clip as she watched the scenery pass by she thought about her friends who left the house this morning. Charlie spoke animatedly about the school.

"Are you thinking about that boy?" He snarled.

"What?" Bella turned her head to him.

"You're thinking about the boy."

"No I'm not."

"You better stay away from him."

"I'm sorry when the fuck did I say I was thinking about him?"

"He's bad news."

"Oh please. I will date him if I want. You can't automatically choose to be a father _now_"

"He killed some one Bella." Charlie said changing the course of the fight for his own sake.

"What?" she said lost.

"That boy that your ran off with last night. He killed some one."

"What? How?" Bella said sitting up further.

"I don't like what you're wearing." Charlie grumbled.

"How did he kill some one?" Bella asked again.

"I can't tell you Bella, it's a police thing."

"How can you tell me that shit and not back it up?" Bella said oddly protective of the mystery man.

"He's dangerous Bella…" Charlie sighed as they pulled up the driveway of the school. "And you're forbidden to see him again."

She jumped out of the cruiser and turned to look at him with her skull messenger bag. "Fuck you." She slammed the door walking into the school.

She walked threw the hallway still fuming from her spat with Charlie.

She swayed through the halls until she saw Jacob at his locker.

"Hey" She cooed.

"Oh damn." Jacob sighed. "I hoped to get out of here before you came."

"Sounds like a man during sex." Bella laughed placing her hand on her hip.

Jacob smiled, "You changed Bella."

"Yea, puberty does that to people. Like it did you."

"You are a very smart ass girl."

"Is that the kind of girl you like?"

"Can you be around a guy with out hitting on him?"

"Yes, I was around your father and said nothing to him." Bella said smiling.

"Funny." Jacob smiled.

"Thank you." Bella curtsied.

"What's your first class?" Jacob said leaning against the locker.

"I don't know."

"You haven't been to the main office yet?"

"No. Want to spank me with a ruler?" Bella raised her eyebrow.

"Let's go to the office." Jacob sighed chuckling.

They walked down the hall joking back and fourth when they passed through the hall Alice smacked Rosalie's arm.

"Ow, what?" Rosalie looked away from her locker.

Alice jumped up and down and pointed to Bella and Jacob who wore a blue shirt with black jeans.

"Oh my god." Rosalie whispered. "Isn't that her?!" Rosalie said turning in her pink skirt.

"Yes!" Alice continued jumping in her dark denim jeans.

"He's going to freak she's with _him._" Rose whispered.

"I know…" Alice whispered.

Bella swayed out of the office holding a locker number. "Where is 234?" she looked up at Jacob.

"Second floor. I'll show you we have about five minutes till the first bell."

"Ohh.. I saw we ditch the locker and just have some fun in the janitor's closet."

"Do you ever stop?" Jacob said laughing.

"When I get what I want, yes."

"Bella…" Jacob smiled looking down at her. "Let's just find your locker and first class."

"Great, a second floor locker and _biology _how fun."

"Hey sometimes they have sex ED." Jacob smiled poking her arm.

"Oh, and you call me the slut." Bella said looking up at him.

"I'm sorry about that." Jacob looked down. "I was in a bad mood and-"

Emmett pushed Jacob's shoulder hard as he walked down the hallway with Jasper.

Jacob turned growling in his throat.

Bella whistled. "I love Forks." She smiled looking forward. "Fine men and they are fighting over me."

Jacob laughed and placed his hand on her shoulder guiding her through the halls. Bella looked at her small red locker.

"This sucks." Bella said pushing all her books in it. Jacob pulled out her green biology book.

"You're first class." he raised his eyebrow.

"UGH, let's ditch!"

"Bella…" he warned.

"Come on we can still learn the human anatomy."

"Bella…" He laughed.

"Fine!" she rolled her eyes. "I'll go to class. Like a _good _girl." she swayed down the hall next to Jacob feeling soreness in between her legs.

The bell rang just as she stepped next to the door. She quickly jumped into the classroom line. "I'm on time!" she said smiling at Jacob who cracked up laughing.

"You're a funny girl Isabella."

"Funny enough to fuck?"

"Oh god." Jacob laughed walking away.

Bella turned and froze. Edward was staring at her from the back of the class.

Edward's head poked up from his ipod when he heard a voice familiar to him. He ignored it at first as his mind traveled but then he heard it again. He looked up and growled instantly out of lust, and anger. He felt stupid for guessing she would not come here, but there is no way he can let her get close. He growled as she stared at him.

Bella turned to walk out of the class until Jacob ran into the class handing her the book. "You forgot this."

"Uh..thank you.." She whispered looking back at Edward, suddenly she kicked herself. Isabella Swan does not fear a man, he fears her.

She grabbed Jacob's shirt tugging him into her. He was so startled when she placed her lips on his her tongue pushing passed his lips. Jacob's hands grabbed her waist tugging her more into his body.

A whistle was heard from the rest of the students as they filed in. The kiss broke and Jacob cleared his throat.

"So umm..yea.." Jacob looked at her oddly.

"Hmm, I think you do want to fuck me."

"I…bye." Jacob walked quickly out of the room.

Bella turned and suddenly cursed herself, during her little show not only was Edward seething as he stared at her the seat next to him was the only available one.

She rolled her shoulders back, swayed down the row of desk, and slid into the empty one near him.

"I guess this is a violation of rule two uh?" she said crossing her legs.

"Go away." Edward hissed at her.

"What's a matter?"

"I don't like fucking girls from this school, especially ones who are into that trash." Edward tilted his chin to the door.

"What's your problem with him? What he got a bigger dick?"

"You tell me?" Edward glared at her.

"Oh…nice, so I guess saying _Jacob_ right now wouldn't do much for us uh?"

"There is no us." He snarled almost breaking his ipod.

"Aww.. Don't get flattered I'm not going to stalk you and put your initials in my notebook"

Edward looked at her before looking away cursing his luck as a sub walked in.

"Aw, look all the more fun! We can talk the whole time!" Bella said in a sarcastic excited voice before pulling out a book and an ipod.

She placed the ear buds in her ear and opened the book. She searched songs as the teacher did roll call. She finally found a song and was about to press it when she heard him speak up.

"Edward Cullen!" the sub said over the loud voices.

"Here." Edward grumbled.

She turned to him, "Well now I know your name."

"If you don't shut up…"

"You'll what?" She leaned closer looking at his eyes. "You'll what?"

Edward growled looking at her. "I'll hurt you."

"Aww…I'm so scared." she leaned closer growling in his ear, "Do it."

She reached her hand up to the clip in hair and released her hair as she turned away.

Fifteen minutes into the class, she felt his cold hand on her thigh. She pulled out her ear buds and turned to look at him.

He leaned closer to her. "Rule six: Don't look at me, act normal."

Bella smiled placing the ear bud in her ear as his hand traveled up her thigh and under her skirt. His fingers danced over her wet thong causing her to jump a little. He pinched her thigh.

"Act normal." He hissed.

Her eyes retreated to her book as she read the same line over and over his fingers danced with sensitive skin. Her knuckles turned white griping the book as she tried to keep the bubbling scream in her throat.

She shuddered as she felt herself climax over his fingers. He turned away from her and returned to his work.

Not one word was spoken for the rest of the period.

* * *

**I dont want you readers the be angry with me! THIS IS AN EDWARDxBELLA fanfic though there will be a tiny bit of BELLAxJACOB just to get Eddie all pissy of course.**


	3. The Shiny Volvo

**This one took me longer to get out because it's been diffcult..I have rewritten this chapter three times. I hope you like it **

* * *

Her legs were weakened when the bell rang signaling the end of the period. She walked shakily over to the door. He had not left yet but she knew he was waiting for her to leave.

She smiled as she walked out of the class and leaned against the wall waiting for him to come out of the class.

"So Mr. _Cullen." _she said as he walked out. He looked at her and his eyes dulled a bit.

"What did I tell you?" Edward growled walking passed her.

"You told me to not look at you." Bella said smiling looking ahead at the lockers.

"I do believe this is breaking said rule."

"Well, I'm not looking _at _you, plus you never said anything about talking." Bella shook her head at her own cleverness.

Edward growled, "What do you want?"

"Nothing, I mean you just finger me in a class room and now I can't talk to you? I think you're doing this ass backwards." Bella said laughing.

"No I'm not," He turned to look at her profile.

"You just broke your rule."

"I never said I couldn't look at you." Edward snarled pushing his way through the halls. Many girls turned in awe looking at Bella walking next to him.

"So does that mean you _do _want to look at me?" She said smiling.

"Do you ever go away?" Edward growled "Or do I have to scare you off."

"Then do it." Bella said stopping in the mild of the stampede of people. Edward stopped as well they stared at each other for a long while.

Her eyes traveled over his black shirt and blue jeans. That damned black trench coat hanging on his shoulders. She felt as if he was watching her body and the way it swayed when her blood pumped through her heart.

Edward looked at her; the smell of her arousal was reaching his nose. He listened to her as her heart thumped evenly. She was an idiot the only one who did not run when the first threat was given.

He was suddenly angry. Had he lost his touch?

The bell rang causing the halls to lessen with people. He rolled his eyes and continued walking forward.

"Exactly." Bella said as the clack of her heels fell in step with the thud his boots.

"Why are you following me?" Edward hissed looking at her.

"Well, I just want to observe you." Bella smiled.

"What?"

"I've never met some one with a stick so far up their ass…I just wanted to observe the rarity." She smiled sarcastically causing his temper to boil.

"Leave _me _alone." he turned away from her now walking down the empty hall.

"God," she said as she kept with his pace, "Is this the sweet reunion I dreamed about?" Bella said dapping imaginary tears. "Here I wanted it to happen with me running into your arms…" Bella was cut off by the sudden action.

Edward grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her in a locker. Her body vibrated with pain as she hit the locker. He was holding her to it, his hands squeezing her arms.

It happened so fast she could not defend herself.

He came inches from her face obviously seething. "What don't you _fucking _get?" Edward whispered. "I don't want to talk to you, I don't care about you, and I don't want you in my life. You were a passing time fuck."

It was Bella's turn to seethe. "Oh really? Then why did you kiss me like that?" Bella said looking up at his taller frame. She was smaller then him but she wouldn't go down with out fighting. That wasn't her style.

"What kiss?" Edward squeezed her arms.

"The one we had last night, the one right after you dropped me off." Bella hissed.

"That _never _happened." Edward growled.

"Yes, it very much happened and you liked it." Bella whispered looking at his lips.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Edward whispered.

She moved her body as best as she could in the position she was in. Her lips landed on his jaw causing his hands to grip her tighter.

She kissed the corner of his mouth so gently that she barely felt his marble skin. Her lips danced over his still lips.

She felt him pull her off the locker and slam her back against it once more. His eyes danced with fire as he stared down at her.

"I'm going to tell you this one time-" Edward started.

"Did you do it?" Bella asked her eyes dancing with curiosity remembering this morning with Charlie.

"Don't _ever _interrupt me." Edward hissed.

"Did you commit the murder?" Bella asked again her back was ringing with pain.

His eyes widen in anger, she could have sworn they were turning black.

"I'm telling you this one time," He said grabbing her chin forcibly he looked her in the eye his finger in front of her face. "I don't not care to know you. Leave me alone." Edward hissed.

"Is that a yes?" She asked mumbling.

His eyes hardened as he released her jaw his fist connecting with the locker inches from her head. He walked away; she stood slumped against the locker rubbing her jaw.

Class drove quickly through out the day, Bella was sure she had seen the last of Edward until lunch.

She walked into the pea green lunchroom and wrinkled her nose in disgust, this was sad. Green walls? So sickening.

Bella bumped into someone while she was not looking. She came eye level to a girl who wore a pair of black jeans; she wore a bright green spaghetti shirt and green flats. The green's contrast to her pale skin was blinding. Even if she threw a black jacket on there was no covering the fact she was hurting Bella's eyes.

"Hi." The girl stuck out her hand at a confused Bella.

"Hey." Bella said nodding never taking her hand.

Bella sidestepped the girl but she stepped in front of Bella again.

"I'm Alice." She said smiling brightly.

_God another perky cheerleader. _

"Bella." She nodded as she tried to get around the small girl but she stepped in front of Bella smiling widely as her black spiked hair bounced slightly.

"Who is Alice dancing with?" Emmett said nudging his chin in his sister direction.

Jasper's eyes picked up off his tray and he laughed. "I don't know but I can sense her annoyance from over here."

"That bitch." Was all Edward growled as he looked at the girls across the lunchroom.

"What?" Emmett said turning to him.

"She's talking to her." Edward growling.

"What's so bad?" Emmett shrugged.

Alice stood in front of Bella. "You must be new." Alice said smiling cheerily.

"Yes." Bella mumbled crossing her arms.

"Have you met a lot of new people?"

"I'm _trying _to." Bella frowned.

Alice ignored the obvious hint and continued to talk, "Hey, I know!" She giggled clapping. "Rose!" Alice said waving frantically at the blonde-haired woman who walked into the lunchroom.

"Yea?" Rosalie said skipping over her pink skirt and pale black shirt.

"This is Bella." Alice said smiling ear to ear.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie." Rose held out her hand as Bella stared at it.

"So what's the big deal if they talk to her?" Emmett shrugged looking at Edward.

"He might actually know her name." Jasper joked.

"I know her name." Edward hissed as he watched his sisters carefully.

"Really?" Both guys said.

"Man…this is serious." Emmett said looking down.

"Tell me about it." Jasper whispered trying hard to keep the amusement, he felt hidden.

"They won't bring her over here." Emmett chuckled.

"Or umm…" Jasper said looking away, "They might."

Edward's growling could be heard even from where Bella stood with his sisters.

"Leave." Edward growled looking at Bella.

"They wanted me to come over here and say hi." Bella said pointing to his sisters.

"If you won't leave I will." Edward stood.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch Eddie." Bella crossed her arms.

Emmett smiled slightly as Jasper seemed to be fighting off series of emotions that waved over him. The table felt uncomfortable as Bella and Edward stared each other down. They angrily watched each other until Bella sighed.

"You're not even worth it." Bella growled.

"Worth what?" Edward's eyes mocked her hatred.

"My time." Bella turned rolling her shoulders back; she cannot believe she was just about to let herself start to feel something.

Imagine her Bella Swan falling for the likes of Edward Cullen. That would never happen.

Alice hummed as her tiny feet danced around the house. Her small green flats tapped on the grey wood floors. Jasper smiled as he stood in the doorway watching her spin her body in a small circle. She danced back to him taking his hand as they swayed around the room holding each other close.

Alice giggled as Jasper placed his lips on her forehead. "Alice is all this dancing really needed?"

"Yes…" Alice said as the green flats graced against the grey wood.

"Why?" Jasper said looking down at her as he spun her.

"Carlisle and Esme's anniversary party is coming up and we got to learn the dance they want us to do." Alice said as her hands wrapped around Jasper's neck.

"May I cut in?" Emmett walked in holding Rosalie's hand.

Jasper looked up at him warily. "You're not going to push her out of the way to dance with me are you?"

"No, conceited." Emmett laughed as he pulled Alice away from Jasper.

They began to spin around the room as Rosalie turned to Jasper.

"I have to ask a favor." Rosalie began crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yea?" Jasper asked as "L.O.V.E" by Michael Buble played in the background.

"I need you tell me how Edward feels." Rosalie said looking up at him.

"Rose…" Jasper looked down at her small frame as the stood by the grand piano as their respective loved ones danced around giggling.

"I just need to know how he feels about her." Rosalie pleaded.

"I can't Rose…you guys are setting this up to fail." Jasper shook his head.

"Look, Jazz, you're a guy so you're partially retarded to this," Rose started. Jasper looked at her frowning. "But I can see it, so can Alice. Jasper there is something there between them." Rose looked at Emmett and Alice, their body frames looking hilarious in comparison to each other.

"What?" Jasper said confused.

"Look, he knows her name, he's slept with her more than once…"

"He also told her to leave, from what I saw he practically spat fire when you brought her to the table."

"Edward has slept with one woman after another. I would not be surprised if we have a niece or nephew out there somewhere! Have you ever known Edward to look at a woman more than once?"

"Rose, what if he does feel for her?" Jasper shrugged. "What are we going to do? You know he won't act on it."

"I'll make him." Rose pleaded.

"How?"

"Jasper! When you look at Alice, even if you guys are fighting you say something, _anything _to get her attention!"

"Yes…" Jasper nodded trying to see where this would go.

"Well, let's say if Maria came dancing back into your life tomorrow, would you bother telling her anything?"

"Yes. I'd tell her to leave. Rose Edward does not like this girl" Jasper sighed. Rose frowned realizing she was not going to win this one.

"I just need you to tell me what he feels."

"Rose, Edward is not ready." He ducked his low sighing.

"How do you know?" Rose whispered.

"Rose, he _killed _some one. You can't bounce back from that like a rubber band."

"He didn't do anything, she set him up!" Rose said eyeing Jasper.

"Edward is too blinded by love for her to see that." Jasper pushed himself off the piano grabbing Alice's hand he smiled.

Emmett walked back towards Rose holding her in his arms. "Everything will work out babe."

"He needs a dance partner by the anniversary party Em…"

"I know babe." Emmett whispered into her hair.

"He needs some one to save him before he has to face her again."

"I know." Emmett repeated.

"I'm so worried about him Emmett. I miss our old Edward." Rose said sighing.

"We all do Rosie…" Emmett whispered in her ear.

Bella plopped onto her bed her mind still spinning from the school day, and her after school session with Karina and Stephanie. Bella closed her eyes as the day filtered through her brain.

"_You know I talked to Jennifer today?" Stephanie said taking a puff from the blunt looking at Bella. _

_Bella was lying on the hotel bed staring at her friend. "Yea?" She sat up as the guy who was lying next to her kept rubbing her thigh._

"_Yup, gave me some news from the home front." Stephanie smiled as Karina skipped into the room gleefully jumping on the guy next to Bella. _

"_What's going on over there?" Bella said looking at Stephanie as she took the blunt._

"_Well, first your mother and Phil are currently having some problems." Stephanie laid back against the dresser. _

"_Really?" Bella stood from the bed as Karina and man began to roll around. _

"_Yes," Stephanie looked at Bella and frowned. "She's pregnant." _

"_WHAT?!" Bella dropped the blunt._

"_Bells!" Stephanie said picking up the blunt. "This was a lot of money."_

"_How could she be pregnant?" Bella asked her throat drying. _

"_He fucked her before he died…" Stephanie raised her eyebrows as if it was obvious._

"_Wait…Phil died?" Bella said suddenly lost. _

"_No, oh my god Bella. Teresa! Caleb's wife." Stephanie said rolling her eyes._

"_Oh.." Bella said looking away. _

"_You're not still hung up on him are you?" Stephanie eyed her closely. "It's been like months." _

"_Seven." Bella whispered. _

"_Oh well, anyway she's the size of a house, plus her kid she had already has like become a total brat. They say she like goes to his grave everyday and just sits there staring at it."_

_Bella closed her eyes as her friend talked._

Bella opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling. Caleb's wife was pregnant; she had another baby from him.

Bella rolled on her side as the emotions racked through her body. Hatred, he never told her about a whole side of him. She thought she knew all of him. Guilt, she was the other woman; she was what he came to when his wife was busy. She was with him when he died; she was the one who killed him…if she never asked him to pull over.

She felt grief, he was gone and never coming back. When he died, he took the Bella she was once, the Bella she aspired to be, with him. However, what she felt even greater was love, she wanted Caleb back. She wanted her boyfriend back. She loved all he did to her. When she cried he would make the tears stop, when Renee kicked her out multiple times he always offered her a hotel room to stay with him. Even if he had a wife and a kid…he was there for her. He took her virginity and he changed her.

She sat up in the bed and padded to the closet looking in it. Her eyes scanned the upper shelves and smiled. She pulled out a small yellow shoebox she had put up there years ago. Of course, Charlie would never move it.

She sat on the bed with the yellow box and opened it. She looked at the contents, a rock from her first camping trip, her first drawing, pictures of her and her grandmother. Bella smiled as she dug deeper into the memory box. She pulled out a white book and smiled she cracked it open smelling the dust that flew off the pages.

She smiled; the last time she wrote in this was when she was eight. Bella opened it to the last entry and sighed. She could not read her eight-year-old scrawl and threw it over her shoulder. She looked at her bags still unpacked and shifted in her bed.

"_Bella when are we going home?" Karina said turning over on the hotel bed now naked. _

_Bella sighed as Stephanie walked out of the bathroom naked looking at Bella. _

"_I'm not sure." Bella looked up at Karina. _

"_Are you planning to stay for all eternity because I can't?" Stephanie said walking over to Bella plopping on her lap. _

"_I don't think so." Bella whispered as Stephanie pressed her lips to hers._

Bella looked at the bags wondering was she going to stay. She felt the question disappear as soon as it came. Of course, she was not. However…could she face Arizona with all the memories it held?

Bella got up and opened her bedroom door. She walked down the stairs and saw Charlie asleep on the couch; she frowned as the memory played in her head.

"_CHARLIE! I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE!" Renee stomped down the stairs Charlie in pursuit. _

"_You're not the only one!" _

"_You need help!" Renee turned to look him in the eye. _

"_I do not." Charlie said in a calm voice. _

"_You're constantly working! You need to cut back on your hours I won't raise our children on my own." _

"_You are not! I'm supporting this damn family!" Charlie said walking next to her._

"_No you're leaving me alone with a child soon to be two!" Renee said looking at him._

_Before he could speak, she grabbed her large stomach in pain and screamed. _

"_What's going on!?" Charlie screamed holding her shoulders. _

"_I don't know!" Renee said grinding her teeth. _

Bella walked towards her father watching his sleeping face. She turned walking into the kitchen. She pulled out a beer from the fridge opening it she looked around the kitchen; it was if she could still hear them.

"_Charlie…what are you saying…" Renee stood in the kitchen doorway staring at her husband who was leaning against the counter. _

"_I can't do this anymore, the yelling." Charlie gestured around him. "You blame me for the loss of the baby." _

"_No…no I don't" Renee said tears dripping down her cheeks. _

"_Yes, you do, you're constantly accusing me of affairs, forgetting about you and Bella, you're still angry over it." Charlie said looking down._

"_Don't you think I'm mad for the reasons you just listed? You constantly are gone." Renee said in a small voice._

"_Renee, I think it's best we just go live our separate lives." Charlie looked down. _

"_Fi-fine.." Renee said taking off her wedding ring. _

"_I'll call my lawyers and separate everything." _

"_No." Renee spoke._

"_Why not?"_

"_I don't want anything in this house; nothing in it is worth fighting for. I just want my daughter." _

_Charlie nodded. Bella watched her mother place the ring on the counter and turn to her. "Let's go Bella." Bella scooted off the kitchen chair. _

Bella threw the beer in the trash and ran up the stairs. She threw off her skirt as she walked around the room pulling at her hair.

She undressed as the memories kept flooding her mind.

"_So how old are you?" Caleb looked down at her. _

"_Fifteen." _

"_Ow." Caleb looked away bringing the water to his lips. _

"_What?" _

"_Nothing jail bait." Caleb smiled as he sat on the couch. _

"_You're the one at a high school party." _

"_True…" Caleb looked at her._

"_What are you suppose to be?" Caleb nodded at her Halloween costume. _

"_A cowgirl." _

"_Hmmm…." Caleb nodded._

"_What about you?" _

"_Vampire." Caleb smiled. _

"_Sexy." Bella said loudly, she blushed. Did she just say that?_

Bella walked to her closet fighting back tears pulling on a pair of jeans.

"_So cowgirl have you ever done this?" Caleb said leading her into a bedroom. _

"_No…" she whispered. _

"_Well, can you think of a better way to celebrate Halloween?" _

"_Not really." She whispered as he laid her on the bed._

Bella tossed on a big white shirt tying it at her hip. She pulled on a pair of sneakers.

"_Did it hurt?" Lila leaned forward. Bella stared at her long time best friend. _

"_Yes, a lot." Bella looked down. _

"_Are you going to see him again?"_

"_Yes, tomorrow night at the motel right off the highways bend." Bella looked down at her lunch. _

"_Whoa, dangerous Bella." _

Bella tied her hair into a ponytail her bangs falling out as she walked down the stairs softly looking at her father, she frowned yanking open the door she marched down the sidewalk. She would just walk into town and look around, see how much she remembered.

She walked down the street as her hips swayed a couple of guys whistled. Normally she would be happy with the attention but something was off.

_Edward _her mind bounced the name in her head. She hated him, but on some level the way he reminded her of Caleb…just had a weird affect on her.

Edward was a selfish jackass, he cared nothing for women and from what she could tell he needed anger management and plus with the murder charge still lingering in her mind he was not her type. She did not like that much baggage.

The way he treated her made her sick she had barely known him for all around a couple of days but he treated her as if he could not stand her. Frankly she could not stand him either, his pompous way of fucking. He was rough and uncaring; she was still aching from him.

He was bigger then Caleb. He was sexier and everything about him screeched sex appeal.

Bella shook her head. No, she was not going there, she had to find a new object. Something less Caleb and more new.

There was Jacob; he was sexy, strong and well positive.

Could she go there? Not yet, something just was not there, he held no excitement. Bella looked down as she fiddled in her pocket. The box of cigarettes was still there. She pulled one out but cursed when she realized she forgot a lighter.

She walked into a nearby convenience store. She looked at the female behind the counter, "Hello."

"Hi," the native girl looked away back into her magazine. Her long black hair dangling over her shoulders. She wore a pair of jeans and a grey shirt that had the name "Leah" stitched above her left breast.

"Leah?" Bella smiled simply.

"What?" Leah looking up again.

"Could you by any chance let me use a lighter?"

"You have to buy one. Hence it is a store." Leah rolled her eyes.

"Please I'm low on cash…" Bella pouted.

"Whatever just go away you're attracting bad attention."

Bella looked up and saw a man in the window; he had long blonde hair tied at the nape of his neck.

She looked at Leah before heading into an aisle; she ripped open a lighter packet and pocketed it. She walked over to Leah who was buried into her magazine.

"You must not want this job." Bella said eyeing her.

"Not really." Leah said curtly.

Bella left the store and looked around for the man but he was nowhere to be found. She continued to walk down the street blowing smoke out of her mouth. She looked down as the rain poured above her. She cursed herself and Forks as she crossed the street.

"Watch out" the person, yelled over the pounding rain but she did not hear them. Nor did she see the sliver Volvo racing towards her. At least until she heard the screech of its tires, she looked up as the yellow lights came closer.

"Oh my god!" some one yelled. Bella rolled on the payments her head bouncing a little her arm held a small pain.

"Edward! I told you to slow down!" Alice screamed jumping out of the car.

"Shut up." Edward calmly slid out of the car and walked over Bella. He nudged her with his foot.

Alice smacked his arm as she dropped down to her knees. "Bella?"

"Her name is Isabella." Edward said looking at his sister.

"Nickname Bella." Alice growled looking up at him.

Bella's eyes hazily opened.

Alice scooped her into her arms. "Please wake up."

Bella eyes opened slowly. "Ow…" was all the whispered but it was enough for Alice to scoop her up and run to the car. She slipped in the back seat with her. Edward looked at the gathering people and held up his hands.

"We'll take her to the hospital." Edward mumbled.

Bella turned over feeling bed sheets wrapped around her body. She groaned as she opened her eyes, she met seven pairs of eyes.

She groaned rolling over in the bed sheets. She buried her face in the pillow next to her inhaling the sweet scent.

"I don't see why see needs to stay here." Edward's words dripped in venom.

"Edward." Esme's voice was soft. "She needs a safe place to stay."

"What are we going to do about her father?" Rosalie asked looking at her parents.

Bella's eyes opened slowly as she listened.

"I don't know, but damn how fast were you guys going?" Emmett said turning to Alice. "How come you didn't see it?"

"He was going so fast I couldn't even complete the vision!" Alice pointed accusingly at Edward.

"God some one give her an aspirin." Jasper was rubbing his head intensely.

Bella raised her upper body and felt pain shoot through her back. Jasper grimaced in the far the corner.

Bella felt her brown hair fly past her shoulders as she sat up. She looked up at them and suddenly felt very strange.

"What?" She said pulling at her brown hair nervously.

"Isabella." Her eyes danced to Carlisle who leaned on the bed. "You were hit by a car."

"I was?" Bella looked at him.

"Yes, do you remember?" Carlisle reached into his black bag pulling out a tiny light he shone in it her eyes.

"I remember crossing a street." Bella whispered.

"And?" Carlisle looked at her.

"Uhh…yellow lights and a Volvo?"

Emmett chuckled.

"Good, you have minor injuries. Cuts and bruises," Carlisle spoke as Bella looked at her bandaged arm. "The cut on your head is what concerns me."

Bella's hand flew up to the bandaged on her head. She winced as her fingers graced it.

"Why am I here?" Bella spoke to Carlisle with the softest voice possible.

"Observation, I am a doctor I could show you my I.D. and medical degrees if you wish."

"No…it's okay." Bella said in the soft voice, it even surprised her how soft she was being.

"We gave you some medication to dull the pain. However you do have to stay here." Carlisle said smiling at her for comfort.

"Here?" Bella pointed to the bed that felt foreign to her.

"Yes, just a for day nothing big." Carlisle rubbed her shoulder.

Bella's hand flew up to her forehead hoping to silence the pain.

"Isabella." Bella's eyes jumped up to Esme who was walking closer to her holding a few clothes in her hands. "Is there anything you need?"

Her eyes flickered to Edward.

"A restraining order."

Emmett and Jasper laughed.

"What?" Esme asked with a crooked smile.

"Nothing, thank you." Bella smiled at Esme.

"Are you hungry?" Esme said pushing brown hair out of her face.

"No.." Bella whispered.

"Well we will let you get changed and we will be down stairs if you need us." Esme stood. "I'm Esme Cullen."

"Bella Swan." Bella smiled softly holding her head.

Esme smiled turning to her children. "Emmett, Jasper." the boys perked up. "I want you to head into town and pick me up a few things so I can cook for Bella. Alice, Rose why don't you help me in cleaning up a bit." Esme smiled as they left the room.

Bella looked at Carlisle who was standing. "If you feel any dizziness I want you to tell me automatically."

Bella nodded as Carlisle nodded at Edward before leaving.

He stood there with a grimace on his face. She was in the middle of his bed looking up at him.

"You hit me with your car?" Bella asked looking at him.

"You weren't watching your step." Edward looked away.

"What ever." Bella started digging in her pocket pulling out her cell. "Dad…" she whispered into it. "Yes, I'm stay with Stephanie and Karina….I know I just am too tired to head home." Bella grimaced and growled. "Well _fine." _she snapped the phone shut.

"If you didn't want me around you didn't have to run me over." Bella eyed him angrily.

"Well, I told you I'd scare you away."

"What ever…" Bella whispered.

He stared at her a long while.

"What?" She snapped.

"You're in my room." Edward hissed.

"You didn't mind last time when you were fucking me." Bella growled.

"Just change and get out and stay the night on the couch."

"You hit me with your car!" Bella said throwing the blankets off her.

"Just change and get out."

Bella sighed as he walked out. This was going to be the worst sleep over ever.


	4. Flat Line

**THANKS! lol to all my reviewers :D i love hearing from you guys it inspires me to keep writing even when i fall bored. I was so happy with the responses I posted a next chapter sooner then i though i was. **

* * *

Bella looked in the mirror. A pair of grey sweats and a big sweater, under it she wore a white beater. She climbed into the bed again and laid down; she curled into a small ball she was drifting into a sleep when the door swung open. Edward walked into his room closing the door. He looked at Bella's back and shook his head, walking to his closet he pulled out a pair of sweats and a sweatshirt. He lifted the t-shirt off his body.

Bella sat up watching him.

His pale muscles moved as he ball up the shirt throwing it to the side. He unbuckled his jeans as she cleared her throat. He turned and grimaced at her, "What?" He asked slightly pissed.

"Do you mind?" Bella said looking at his half-naked body.

"It is my room you know." Edward growled.

"Yea but," Bella stretched out on the bed "It's mine for right now."

Edward growled and was by the bed faster then a blink of an eye. He wrapped his stone hands around her wrist and pulled her off the bed.

"Ow." She looked at him while she tried to break out of his grasp.

"Just get out of my life do you understand? Get out of it." Edward shook her staring her in the eyes. She stared at him and growled she brought her knee up to his crotch and he nearly broke her wrist.

He let go of her hands and walked to his closet pulling out gym shoes. He returned to unbuckling his jeans when her hands delicately tickled his back with her nails. He turned to her growling but some thing was just softer about her.

Bella's eyes were shining with tears as he walked into his closet to get his gym shoes. He looked just like Caleb without a shirt on. He looked at her with confusion.

"What are you doing?" Edward hissed as her nails went over his chest. She just looked at her his chest as her hands trailed it. She shook her head tears building; her hands moved down his sides then back up again.

"Miley." Edward hissed.

She ignored him her fingernails tracing over every curve and dip in his body. She hated god for showing Edward to her, the constant memory of Caleb would forever be burned into her mind.

"_So Cowgirl what do you want to do now?" Caleb stood at the foot of her bed with his shirt off._

"_I don't know." She said standing putting on her shirts fixing her hair. _

"_You know lets go to the beach?" Caleb slipped next to her._

"_It's like ten o' clock at night." Bella giggled._

"_So? We can make sandcastles." He nuzzled her neck causing her to laugh. _

"_Is this my birthday present?" Bella giggled looking at him. _

"_No, this is." Caleb held out a small bracelet. "It was a my mother's" _

Tears slipped down her cheeks as he grabbed her shoulders. He shook her "Isabella?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Bella said removing her hands backing away.

"Why are you crying?" Edward's face was mixture of curiosity and guilt.

"You hit me your car idiot, I'm bound to have some side effects." Bella said rubbing her cheeks.

"That makes no sense." Edward raises his eyebrows taking a step towards her.

"Why do you care? Rule two is still in effect isn't it?" Bella backed away.

"I…." Edward looked at her and sighed. "What ever." He pulled off his pants.

Bella sat on his bed covering her mouth trying to silence this emotional wave tumbling through her. She was Bella Swan she did not _cry _over a man. Caleb was gone why couldn't she just accept that there is nothing she could do to bring him back.

Her eyes danced to Edward who was pulling on his sweats. Why did he have to remind her so much of Caleb?

She took a deep breath as Edward pulled his sweatshirt over his body. He walked in front of her and crossed his arms.

"What?" Bella said looking at him with distaste.

"I don't really like you. But want to go for a run?" Edward said looking down at her.

"Run?" She brought her hands to her lap.

"My brothers and I are just going to go a for a jog around the forest. I'm sure if you go my sisters will tag a long and you all can talk about what ever female thing is bothering you."

Bella let out a laugh.

"What?" He hissed.

"That was the longest sentence you ever said to me." Bella looked up at him as his eyes widened and then rolled.

"Shut up." He growled leaving her behind. She looked down at her sneakers by the bed and quickly pulled them on. She ran after him as he walked down the stairs Emmett was standing there in black jogger and a yellow sweater. His smile widened when he saw Bella.

"Can you run fast?" He joked looking down at her very small frame.

"Probably faster then you, then again with that fat head of yours to weigh you down, I think even a five year old could." Bella crossed her arms at a shocked Emmett.

"Oh that was priceless." Jasper said laughing patting Emmett's shoulder before extending his hand to Bella.

"Jasper Cullen," he patted Emmett's shoulder. "This is Emmett Cullen."

Bella took his cold stone hand and looked back at Edward. "Nice to know not every one is as bitchy."

"They don't know you yet." Edward growled back.

"Bella you're going to go running?" Alice flounced down the stairs walking up to her.

"Uhh…"

"_Edward _invited you?" Alice was jumping up and down.

"Uhh.."

"Come with me!" Alice tugged Bella by the arm and up the stairs, Bella stumbled most of the way.

"We leave in five minutes!" Emmett boomed after them.

"OKAY!" Alice screamed back as she threw Bella into her room where Rosalie stood.

"Alice?" She raised her eyebrows looking at Bella.

"Bella is going running with the guys."

"Really?" Rosalie said walking towards her.

"Yea?" Bella said looking at both of them.

"_Edward _invited her along." Alice said walking into her closet emerging minutes later with a green jogging suit.

"Whoa." Rosalie smiled. "I'm suddenly in the mood for a jog as well!" Rosalie jumped up and down.

Bella walked into the forest with them, as Rosalie and Alice were next to her the three boys ahead of them. "Can you run fast Bella?" Alice asked looking at her.

"Yea, I guess I got a lot of practice in Arizona." Bella said smiling looking down.

"Really?" Rose asked confused.

"Yea my boyfriend Caleb and I did it all the time." Bella smiled then frowned.

"Boyfriend?" Rosalie's voice hitched.

"He umm…broke up with me." Bella lied.

"Oh that sucks." Alice frowned.

"Yes it does."

"Do you like my brother?" Alice blurted.

"Alice!" Rosalie hissed.

"What?" Bella sighed.

"We are at the starting line!" Emmett called getting their attention.

Bella watched the boys laugh.

Jasper turned his attention to Edward as the girls walked slowly towards them. "Why did you invite her, I don't mind, but why?"

Edward shrugged.

"Now I got to hold back my awesome speed." Emmett said flexing.

"Oh shut up." Rosalie giggled coming up behind him. She planted a kiss on his lips, Bella looked at Alice strangely.

"Aren't you guys related?"

"Adopted." Alice corrected.

"Oh…" Bella looked away and just shook her head. They were in the middle of the forest and truth be told she did not know where she was. She looked around her and all she saw were trees.

"I'll race you." Emmett looked at Bella cracking his knuckles.

"Okay?" Bella whispered.

"You're racing a loosing battle."

"Shut up." Bella whispered as they took off.

"Where we going?" she looked at Emmett as he ran.

"Through the trees." Emmett laughed.

They sat in the small clearing breathing heavily. Emmett was lying on the grass with Rose curled on his chest.

Jasper had Alice on his back and he was swinging her in a circle. She was giggling helplessly as Bella watched. She looked down at her sneakers and brought her knees to her chest.

"Oh yall the ones making all that noise." A man stood at the brink of the clearing with his friends. There was about seven of them.

"Sorry." Jasper laughed. "Did we disturb your hunting?" Jasper said feeling their angry vibe.

Edward stood automatically and pulled Bella to her feet. "Ow what are you doing?"

"Shut up." Edward growled.

"Naw yall didn't disturb nothing." The leader spoke. He was tall with white skin. He had a beard growing around his face. He held a rifle and was wearing a pair of overalls.

Edward walked forward grabbing Alice from behind Jasper and pushed her next Bella before he motioned Rosalie to join.

"So what can we do for you?" Emmett said standing walking forward.

"Get on your knees." The man pulled his rifle up looking at the girls.

"Oh shit." Bella whispered.

Emmett growled walking forward but the rest of the men brought up their rifles as well. He froze looking at Edward then to Bella.

_We cannot do shit in front of her. _

Edward nodded looking at the girls. He frowned and looked forward as the men holding the rifles stared at him.

"Stand down boy." The man growled cocking the rifle.

Edward backed out of the way looking down. The men laughed as the leader walked cautiously forward. Edward picked his fist up and hit him in the face.

The men picked up their rifles and started shooting. Emmett dodge a bullet grabbing Rosalie running. Jasper followed in action as they ran into the forest, Edward grabbed Bella's arm dragging her forward. They ran into the brush of the forest as Edward heard the footsteps racing toward them.

"We need to spilt up." Jasper said quickly.

"What?" Rose looked at him, "No."

"Yes, it's a war tactic if we spilt they have to as well and we can escape easily."

"Thank god you were never in a war." Bella whispered.

"What?" Jasper raised his eyebrow.

"Nothing." Bella said looking back and yanking her arm from Edward's grasp.

"Do you not agree Bella?" Jasper spoke softly as if scared to hurt her.

"I agree, that plan works for you guys." Bella whispered.

"What and you're special?" Edward mocked.

"I travel better by myself." She seethed staring him the eye.

"Oh yea because you can handle your own against seven men and seven rifles.

"I've faced worst." Bella growled.

"Like what?" Edward seethed.

"You." She shot back.

"God damnit! Kiss already!" Emmett said tugging at his hair causing both of them to look at him in anger.

"Okay! We got to get out of here now!" Jasper whispered.

"Just spilt up." Edward growled as the rifle shot hit a tree near them.

Alice jumped and took off with Jasper on her tail. Rosalie grabbed Emmett's hand heading in another direction. Edward turned to Bella but she was not there. He looked around as a shot fire again coming closer to him. He sighed looking for Bella and took his best guess. Heading in that direction.

Bella ran fast through the trees not knowing where she was going. She stumbled on a rock as she moved faster hearing footsteps behind her. She ducked behind a bush, two men passed by holding a rifle.

"I swear I seen one come this way." He said pointing his rifle around the area.

Bella looked at a near by bunny as it hopped toward the bush.

"Hey look Joe a rabbit, why don't we just take that back to Noel."

"Shut up boy." The man looked at the rabbit and stepped closer to the bush. Bella held her breath.

"Stop!" the older man yelled pointing his rifle.

Bella and the other boy followed his aim at Edward who stood there staring at them. The younger boy brought his rifle up and pointed it at the same target.

Edward ran forward jumping on the older man as he pulled the trigger but he dropped the rifle as it fired off.

Bella screamed in pain as the younger boy moved the bush aside looking at Bella holding her leg.

"I found her Joe!"

Edward growled as he jumped on the younger boys back taking him down. "Run!" Edward screamed at her.

Bella got up shakily as she stood. Edward froze as he saw her with blood pouring out her thigh. She limped forward crying in pain.

She continued to run as fast as she could, which was not very fast at all.

However, she got far enough the scuffle was far behind her. She leaned against the tree as tears flew off her face. She fell to the floor as she heard footsteps, she quietly crawled into the bushes looking around she continued to crawl until she felt some one grab her shoulders she let out a scream before the cold hand clamped over her mouth.

"Don't do that." Edward whispered in her ear.

He pulled her up to her feet as her left thigh oozed blood she looked away putting her weight on her right foot. Edward sighed as he picked her up bring her to his chest she looked up at him as he looked around the area.

"Okay the gun shot warned the others so we have to move fast because we just attracted them."

"What about the other two." Bella said motioning to behind them.

Edward swirled his tongue around his mouth tasting their blood on his teeth.

"We don't have to worry about them."

He carried her far until he came into a crowed area of trees and bushes. He sat down with her looking at her thigh. "It's not that bad." Edward told her looking at her.

"Oh, well let me shoot you in the fucking leg and tell you that it's not that bad!" Bella seethed looking at him grabbing dirt as it throbbed.

"Does it hurt?" Edward smirked,

"No shit you fucking idiot." Bella grinded her teeth.

Edward chuckled, it was short lived when Bella picked up her foot and kicked him the chest. He smiled as he took off his sweater; he wrapped it around her thigh his hand accidentally brushing against her core. She growled at him as he laughed, he watched as her blood soaked through the sweater. His throat went on fire he looked at Bella as closed her eyes.

He leaned forward toward her face, her eyes opened studying him. He was close their lips inches from each other. He leaned down slowly her breathing picked up slightly. A gunshot startled them apart.

"Come here." He whispered picking her up again. The shirt less Edward picked her up as they walked carefully through the forest.

His footsteps cracked the twigs as he walked forward. Bella whimpered against his chest in pain.

"You'll be in the hospital soon." Edward whispered in her ear.

"Caleb?" She whispered.

"Who?" Edward looked at her suddenly freezing.

Then they heard the gun shot again. Bella screamed as it the tree by them.

"There they are!" The guys called as they ran through the trees.

Edward looked down at Bella, "Close your eyes and _don't _open them." Edward set her the ground. Bella groaned as she held her thigh. She closed her eyes tightly, there was some yelling a few gunshots then silence. She opened her eyes and saw Edward kneeling besides the men. He turned as looked her seething blood apparent on his lips.

That was the last thing she saw before she passed out.

"Bella…" A hand touched her shoulder. She turned her head to the side, she heard beeping distant beeping. Bella opened her eyes and saw Edward in the far corner of the room. Looking up she saw Charlie shaking her gently.

"What happened?" She whispered.

"You got shot in the thigh by a couple of bad men." Charlie said shaking his head.

"Where am I?" she whispered.

"Hospital." Charlie frowned. "You told me you were going to be with Stephanie and Karina." Charlie looked back frowning at Edward.

"Hey I brought her to the damn hospital." Edward growled.

"You did?" Bella said looking at him. "Your rules…"

"Rule six: When you're bleeding all rules are off." Edward got up looking at Charlie.

"Get out." Charlie growled.

"No." Bella whispered causing both men to look at her.

"What?" Charlie said looking at her.

"Let me talk to him." Bella said looking at her father.

Charlie growled but Bella ignored him. "Leave or I tell you about the time I lost my virginity."

Charlie turned away growling, "I'll be right outside." he finished by slamming the hospital door.

"What did you want?" Edward whispered standing over her.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"I don't really care." Edward shrugged.

"Do you just hate anything emotional?" She sighed looking at him.

"Yes." Edward growled.

"Then…. "Bella paused thinking, "Leave…" Bella turned over on her side her thigh hurting.

"What?" Edward said standing straight up.

"Leave Edward." She sighed thinking about her luck; she just was shot and hit by a car in the same day.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Edward whispered.

She sat up growling. "You want to play enemies like I got nothing better to do. I do not need the annoyance you bring to my life or the memories. So just got away Edward Cullen. You got what you wanted now just leave."

"Oh…" Edward stood up straighter. "Fuck you…," he growled walking to the door. He turned around once more "I won't bother bringing you to the hospital next time." He pulled it opened and turned around one last time but she just looked away.

He left the room and the hospital.

Edward traveled down the street wearing a shirt Emmett brought him from home. He stopped off at a diner and sat down on a barstool. He thought about why Bella telling him to leave bothered him, but he shook it away from his brain.

"Hey." The female's voice was soft.

"Hey." Edward raised his eyebrows and looked at the woman.

"My name is Karina." She offered her hand.

"Nice name." Edward nodded turning away again until her hand lay on his lap.

"I've heard about you." She whispered.

"What?" He asked eyeing her.

"A friend of mine, and I'm visiting and I would love to have a male show me the ropes." She pouted her lips.

"Well, why don't I just show you my rope?" Edward chuckled placing his lips on _hers._


	5. Breaking The Date

**Oh I love all the reviews! thank you all so much. Now let's get this story rolling!**

* * *

Bella walked through her bedroom. Charlie was leaning against the doorway watching her complete this task, "Bella those men were wanted rapist through out the area." Charlie watched his daughter exercise her thigh.

"Woohoo." Bella whispered walking around wincing.

"Bella, you could have gotten hurt. You lied to me." Charlie walked into the room holding his daughters shoulders.

"Let me go." Bella looked him in the eye.

"Bella!" Charlie shook her "Enough!"

"What enough what?!" Bella said pushing her father away.

"With lying!" Charlie looked at her. "Bella what happened to you?! You were never like this!"

"What happened?!" Bella screeched, "You are what happened! You kicking us out of your life your damn job is what fucking happened!" Bella pushed her father aside walking out of her room.

She was wearing a pair of guy shorts that reached her knees; they were black with skulls along the side. She wore a black spaghetti strapped shirt. Her brown hair hung limp around her face. She slowly went down the stairs.

"No you can't blame your faults on me!" Charlie said stomping down the stairs.

"Oh of course not because you're responsible for yourself and that's all." Bella growled grabbing a pair of gym shoes by the door.

"Where the hell are you going?!" Charlie grabbed her arm.

"Jogging!" She screamed back grabbing her I-pod from the hall table drawer. She threw open the door and continued walking down the street. Carlisle told her she had to exercise her leg the best she could.

It had been two weeks since she last saw Edward Cullen. It almost seemed like he was not in town. She placed the ear buds in her ears listening to a series of songs from Three Days Grace; she stopped by a stop sign and began to stretch her legs. She took a deep breath and began to run. She felt the pain in her thigh pulse but she was not stopping. She had so much on her mind the last few days it seemed as if she could not speak with out getting angry.

She was nowhere close to forgetting Caleb…she kept thinking about Caleb and his love for jogging. Her hair flapped behind her as she jogged her thigh was throbbing with pain in new levels but she would not slow down. She was running from life, from what she strived to forget.

_Caleb and his wife_ and their two kids. She felt jealous; she wanted to have his kids not that tramp. How could he not tell her that he had a wife? They constantly were expressing their love for one another; she gave him all of her every drop of her life. She _loved _him.

But…

If she loved Caleb so much, why did she think of Edward so much? Why did she look for him in biology? Why did she search for him the lunch room? Why? She thought these things as her feet hit the pavement in steady beats. How long was it going to take her life to rein normal again, she slowed down taking small gasps. She walked into a general store, the same one she walked into weeks ago.

Leah was still seated at the counter but something was different she was leaning over giggling reading a piece of paper.

"Hey." Bella said taking off her ear buds.

"Hey?" Leah raised her eyebrow. "Coming to steal another lighter?"

"No, I'm here for a drink. I got money this time." She said jogging to the back, she picked out a small sports drink and placed it on the counter when she got back she saw Karina putting a box of condoms on the counter. She was giggling insanely to Leah who looked not so interested.

"Karina." Bella smiled walking up to her hugging her.

"Bella!" She smiled widely but it didn't reach her eyes. She looked back out the window then to Leah. She looked at the native girl and tapped the counter, "Hurry up."

"Whoa a box of fifty condoms? I thought you told me and Stephanie that you and this guy weren't really serious." Bella joked putting and ear bud back in her ear smiling.

"Well he's really good in bed; we've spent the last few days in bed not bothering getting out." Karina giggled holding her hand to her chest.

"Aw that's good. Are you guys getting serious?" Bella wiggled her eyebrows.

"Yea, he's going to take me out tonight." Karina held up the box of condoms.

"Wow…nice!" Bella giggled. She was just about to put her ear bud in when she heard his voice.

"I've been waiting outside, how long does it take to buy condoms!" Edward laughed holding his hands up. He froze when he saw Bella standing there with ear buds in her ear, she stared at him.

Edward searched her face suddenly feeling out of place. He looked at Leah who was re-reading her letter in her hand.

Bella turned to Karina, "Is this the guy you were telling us about?" Bella said pulling her ear buds out of her ear and slamming the drink on the counter.

"Uh…Eddie baby…" Karina turned to Edward who was looking down trying not to smile.

"What the fuck are you smiling about?!" Bella said glaring at him.

"Nothing." Edward looked at her smiling. Bella's growl crawls out of her throat. Leah leaned forward watching the scene unfold.

"Bella, to be honest you guys were just fuck buddies." Karina smiled lightly.

"What happened to your rules?" Bella growled ignoring Karina.

Edward looked down and shrugged. "Different rules for different girls, she doesn't need so many rules."

Bella's eyes bore into Edward. "Bella _we_ have to go." Karina said rolling her eyes. "You can be such a drama queen."

Bella felt her anger boil, her fist connected with Karina's face within seconds, Karina screamed holding her nose in pain. Bella grabbed her drink looking at the surprised Edward.

"You know what? Fuck you and your rules." She opened her sports drink and poured it on his head.

"What the fuck!?" Edward said as the drink spilled down his head.

"Have fun fucking my leftovers." Bella pushed passed Edward.

"You bitch!" Karina screamed jumping on her back.

Bella fell to the floor with a thud. She pushed herself to her feet and pushed her into a shelf, she let Karina fall to the floor.

"You're just jealous he got something better." Karina said staring at Bella.

"Bitch." Bella said stomping out of the general store.

Bella walked out seething. Why did she care? Karina was right…but what ever happened to the girl friend code? The thing that says you cannot fuck your best friend's old fuck! What ever happened to being a good friend. Karina knew everything that happened between her and Edward she knew that Edward and Bella had something going on. Then again…Bella ended it didn't she? Even if she did that didn't give Karina permission to fuck him and flaunt it in her face. Did it?

Bella sighed as she stopped at a bus stop she sat there for awhile, she turned around she still felt thirsty. Swallowing her pride Bella turned and walked toward the store again. She entered silently and saw Leah picking up fallen items from Bella's previous fight with Karina.

Bella turned to walk out of the store but Leah's voice stopped her. "I like what you did just now."

"You did?" Bella said walking toward her picking up a few fallen items.

"I wish I did that to my best friend a few years ago." She smiled sheepishly.

"Thank you, I was scared I over reacted." Bella whispered getting up.

"I heard about you." Leah said walking over to Bella who was leaning against the counter.

"Heard what?" Bella asked standing up straighter.

"You're Charlie's daughter, the chief of police?" Leah said raising her eyebrow.

"Oh…Yea…" Bella looked down at the folded piece of paper. "What's this?"

"My letter. I kind of signed up for this thing at school. It's really retarded." Leah said smiling sheepishly.

"Oh, so is that why it sounds like a love letter?" Bella said raising her eyes from the paper.

"Okay, so maybe the guy I got is some what sweet." Leah said sitting behind the counter again.

"Maybe.." Bella giggled.

"So what happened?" Leah said looking at her.

"With?" Bella smiled sitting on the counter.

"You and the guy." Leah said batting her eyelashes.

"We just met up a few times….it's really nothing that serious.." Bella looked down at her hands.

"Well, are you sure because you seemed like you.."

"I don't like him." Bella said frowning. "He just reminds me of my ex.." Bella sighed.

"Ouch, I guess that can suck." Leah sighed.

"I got to go…get back my running, I'll stop by soon."

"Bye." Leah smiled taking the letter in her hands for the third time.

"Bye Leah." Bella said waving.

She looked down the street and sighed. She turned back on her I-pod; listening to her play list again, she began to run down the street. What was wrong with her was she suddenly becoming weak again? How come she was letting everything get to her? Like Caleb, but he was married that whole time now Edward got a girlfriend? Didn't he go against everything emotional? Bella stopped in the middle of the street taking a deep breath.

If both guys can go on with their lives so could she. What was going on her with her lately was she loosing her touch being out here. She ran across the street, running towards the woods.

Jacob rested on a tree his chest heaving in and out of his body when he saw Bella running his way. She did not even notice him as she jogged passed him. Jacob smiled and ran after her he looked down at her and smiled.

"Hey." He smiled running next to her. She looked at him reaching for ear buds and smiled at him.

"Hey." She winked, "Running after me now?"

"I just want to apologize for not talking to you since…"

"Since I kissed you?" Bella laughed.

"You seemed too calmed down."

"Getting shot in the leg does that to you." Bella laughed.

"I know I heard. I'm sorry?" Jacob offered.

"Well my leg might be injured but it doesn't stop them from spreading." Bella wink at Jacob.

Jacob stopped running and began to laugh his shoulders shook as he watched her turn around jogging in place.

"Bella, you have more to offer then sex." Jacob smiled.

"Yea…" Bella rolled her eyes.

"Not everyone is like Edward." He stood running his fingers through his hair.

"How did…"

"I know things Bella." He smiled nodding at her.

"What ever." Bella laughed turning around and continued to run.

"Pick you up at eight?" Jacob called after her she stopped at turned around.

"What?"

Jacob jogged up to her and smiled "We can go to dinner as my official welcome to Forks."

"You're aware you are two weeks late?" Bella crossed her arms.

"Well it's never too late for a welcoming party."

"To your bed room maybe?" Bella teased.

"Yes or no?" Jacob smiled.

Bella sighed looking at the passing motorcycle that turned into the gas station across the street. Edward got off the bike and stared at her his face in plain anger. He began to walk towards her and she smiled. She turned to look back at Jacob.

"I'll call you after I clear my schedule." Bella said pulling her cell out letting Jacob punch in his number.

He jogged away as Bella watched Edward cross the street. He growled when he was with in two feet of her.

"I'm not dating her." Edward said looking down at her angry.

"Awww did poor wittle Edward come all the down here to tell me that?" Bella said folding her arms against her chest.

"No, I'm just letting you know that your friend is over exaggerating." Edward growled.

"Oh and I should believe you because your_ outstanding_ award for being a good citizen?"

"Why is this a touchy topic for you?" Edward smiled suggestively.

"Why do you care so much if I believe you or not?"

"It's not."

"Then why come all the way over here?" Bella motioned to his bike.

"Because I can." Edward growled, as he smelled the scent coming off Bella.

"Well to bad I got to go home and get ready for my date." Bella said backing away.

"With him?" Edward growled.

"Yea, its funny here I was about to be angry over you and Karina I almost forgot something." Bella walked up towards him inches from his face. "You meant nothing to me. Just a dick that was there when I needed a ride."

Edward snarled as his hands grabbed her face forcing her to look him in the eye. "_You _will not go on that date."

"Why not?" Bella said smirking at him. "I wasn't the one buying condoms, well maybe I'm going to have to now."

"You don't need them." He snarled.

"You're right, he'll pull out in time." she smirked.

"Shut up."

"It's okay Edward you'll always mean some thing to me….you'll always be the boy who just used sex as a small escape from his pathetically sad life." Bella pushed him away.

He grabbed her arm. "You _know _nothing about me." Edward growled.

"I know you committed a murder, I know your nothing but a womanizer, you're a walking fuck machine because let's be honest…you have nothing else to offer." Bella said smiling leaning in.

"You're just a stupid bitch who is too hung up on her dead married boyfriend to grow up."

Bella felt as if she had just been slapped. "How the fuck do you know?"

"I've fucked your best friend senseless. She'll say just about anything to suck a dick." Edward smiled evilly.

"She wouldn't say shit about him!" Bella screeched.

"You're right, the dead boyfriend, the wife, the _two _kids. You want to talk about pathetic. What about you skipping around like a little hardcore whore just because the last thing you two fought about was how wild you _weren't_."

"You know nothing." Bella said looking him in the eye. "You know nothing about being in the position because you don't have it in you too love, you're pathetic and you will always be alone."

"I highly doubt that." Edward smiled. "I'm an expert on women; I can make them stay if I wanted too."

"You think that fucking a million girls makes you an expert on woman?" Bella ripped her arm from his grasp. "It doesn't it makes a you a damn fool, no matter how many bitches you fuck you will always be alone and unloved."

"If that's so true why did you just punch your best friend?" Edward smirked.

"You know what….you want to know so badly?" Bella growled. "I _liked _you I was starting to _like _you, your mysteriousness, your tricks, your smile I _liked _it." Bella looked at his smile. "But you know what, I was wrong I don't like you, your mysteriousness was all just a big front for the fact is you're spineless. I am over it faster then I began to like you. Now you really do mean nothing to me." Bella turned around as Edward's face fell.

"I'm done playing your stupid cat and mouse game; you tell me I can't grow up? Look at you, you're nothing but a silly child playing a man's game." she stopped and turned to him, "And I will go on that date, because that's _my _choice."

With that, Bella was marching home. Soon she disappeared from Edward's sight.

Bella stared at Jacob from across the table. He wore a black button down shirt with a pair of jeans. His hair was spiked up; Bella looked down at her dark washed jeans and her purple halter-top. Her hair was in a side ponytail on the nape of her neck. Her mind wondered about how long it would take him to eat his food. She wondered if she could be in his bed by midnight tonight.

Bella smiled gracefully as Jacob smiled at her. "You know Bella, I don't understand you."

"What do you mean?" Bella asked looking at him.

"You've changed… when I first met you sex seemed to be your goal…what happened?"

"I don't know." Bella whispered looking down at her food.

"I don't expect that from you. At all." Jacob reached across grabbing her hand.

"Jacob I have to be honest…" Bella said about to tell him the real reason she went on this date. Just then, however out of the corner of her eye she saw movement. Her eyes traveled over to the table. She let out a hushed gasped and quickly turned around. Edward was there, with Karina. This was fucking ridiculous.

"Bella?" Jacob said bringing her attention back to the table.

"Uh…I have to go to the bathroom." She smiled getting up. She escaped to the bathroom and entered the stall. She looked down at the floor and took a deep breath. She stood there in wonder, why did he have to be here. Did he know she was here? Wait… what was she doing? She _didn't _care. She opened the stall and marched to the sink where she happily ran into Karina.

She was standing at the stall looking at her new black and blue face. Bella chuckled as she fix her hair.

"Bella…" She said astonished.

"Oh, hi Karina." She rolled her eyes.

"What…"

"I'm here with a man." She said holding up her hand. "And I don't have time for your sorry ass remarks, if you don't mind I'd like to get back to him. We are just leaving to his place."

"Edward and I were just in his."

"Oh, well next time I'm in there you think you could get my bra back from him. I really liked it, it matched the thong he liked." She marched out of bathroom her eyes met Edward's as she walked out.

When she reached Jacob she leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Let's go to your house…"

He looked at her and frowned, "Bella.."

"Please," her hand traveled down his chest. Jacob pondered the offer has her hands dipped lower and lower.

"Okay." Jacob said standing as she took his hand she lead him out of the restaurant as she watched Edward.

Jacob pushed Bella against his bedroom door as she struggled with the handle. Billy was out with Charlie tonight; that gave her the whole night. Bella opened to door and tumbled in with him. His lips were everywhere, on her neck, on her face. He pushed Bella against the dresser as he sucked gently on her neck. Everything about him was gentle. His hands wondered on her body as she moaned in his ear. She felt her hand pushed down on papers, she grabbed at the paper as his lips left her neck he walked over to his desk lamp and turned it on. He looked at her with a serious face.

"Bella, we don't have too." He whispered.

Bella looked at him then down at the paper underneath her hand. The top of the paper said,

_Dear Wolf boy, _

"What is this?" Bella said bringing the paper to her face.

"I got a pen pal." Jacob shrugged walking over to her.

"Jacob…" She whispered. "You wrote this letter?"

"No, she wrote it back…"

"What's her name?" Bella said looking up at him in the dim light.

"Store girl…"

"Oh…" Bella sighed as she placed the paper down and stood up straighter fixing her hair.

"Bella?"

"I can't do this." Bella whispered.

"Oh, we don't have too.." Jacob walked toward her.

"I know your pen pal."

"You do?!" Jacob said excitedly. He then cleared his throat, "I mean…you do?" He said calmer.

"Jacob…I can't sleep with you because…"

"It's okay Bella…want some coffee?"

Bella nodded, as she felt mentally exhausted. She was going to fuck him, but then Leah entered her mind. This afternoon at the store, she knew what it felt like to have some one you like and one of your friends fucking behind your back. Wow…she was getting soft.

Bella sipped the coffee, as she looked at Jacob as he sat there talking animatedly about his family. Bella pretended to listen but her mind was somewhere else. She thought about Edward and how angry she was with him and truthfully there was nothing she could do but hate him. She was not going to fall again and be a sex victim to him.

She sighed as Jacob looked at her and frowned. "What is on your mind?" He whispered.

"Life." She replied.

"Talk to me." Jacob smiled.

"I prefer not to if you don't mind." Bella whispered.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not one of those girls." Bella said shooting him a glare.

"What kind of girl?" Jacob said raising his eyebrow as he sipped on the drink in his hand.

"The girl that cries about all her problems like she can't handle them. I can very well handle myself." Bella got up to the counter and opened a cabinet searching for something.

"Well I don't doubt that for a small second." Jacob smiled. "You were always the one who was so damn bull headed when it came to problems when we were younger."

"What?" She closed one cabinet and opened another.

"Bella tell me you can at least remember when we younger?"

"I don't…" Bella whispered as she bent down to look in the lower cabinets.

"What happen with your parents? You would not tell me anything about it. But you waited till the day they split and you were moving to tell me."

"Oh…well what do you expect I wasn't going to advertise it like an idiot." Bella said as she looked on top of the fridge.

"No, it's alright Bells. I get it you do not want to open yourself to hurt, it happens more that way. If you want, we can start off small…"

"Small?"

"Yea….I listen to rock music when I get depressed." Jacob shrugged.

"Why?" Bella smiled.

"I know people usually listen to it when they are mad but when I'm depressed it helps me flow easily. Helps me listen to my thoughts."

"You listen to your thoughts with people screaming in your ear?" she squealed as she pulled a flask from the top of the fridge.

"Yes, what about you?" Jacob said leaning forward. "What music do you listen to when you want to cry?" He watched her walk over to her drink as she looked in the flask opening.

"I don't…" Bella shrugged. "I usually just…"

"Have sex…" Jacob filled in the blank.

"Yea or smoke…" Bella poured the alcohol in her coffee.

"Bella…"

"I know I know save me your boring insane lecture."

"I can't tell you anything about sex, but smoking is bad for you so is drinking." he nudged to her hand that was still pouring the contents into her coffee.

"Why can't you tell me about sex?" Bella plopped down setting the empty flask on the table.

"We all deal with it. It's natural, and it's an animal instinct."

"Oh….are you saying you've had the animal instinct?"

"Yes."

"How many times a day would you say you have had this….instincts?"

"Shut up." Jacob laughed.

"Well I was curious."

"Look I had one today. We both did, and truthfully we would of both really regret it."

"Well screw you too I'm pretty sure you would be a lousy fuck anyway." Bella said growling.

Jacob laughed, "I didn't mean that way Bells, I meant that we would of regretted it because let's be honest you are doing it to get back at Edward. We don't want to put our friendship through that." He laughed.

"Oh really?" Bella said raising her eyebrow. "We are friends now?" she sipped her drink and made a small face but shook it away. "Thought I was just a slut."

"You have a lot more to offer then sex Bells." Jacob frowned.

"I know that."

"Then act like it."

Bella stood silent for a long moment before she spoke again.

"You think you know everything don't you?"

"I know a lot granted I may not know it all but I know enough."

"You don't know _anything_." Bella said standing slamming her cup down.

"Bella…" Jacob jumped up.

"No, I think I have had quiet enough of this bull shit. I am not a girl who sits with a cup of coffee and talks to a person. I'm the girl with the cigarette after she fucks him."

Jacob rubbed his hands on his jeans. "Fine, if that's what you are then lets go to my room." Jacob walked out the kitchen.

"What?" Bella said standing there.

"Exactly." Jacob walked back in. "You just create any problem to get out of talking. But I'm not going to fuck you Bella."

"Fuck you."

"It's okay to be mad Bella; I'm not going to tell you that you can't be."

"Shut the fuck up." Bella said walking passed him.

"Why did you want to come back here?" Jacob said following her.

"What do you mean?" Bella growled.

"You didn't come here because you think I would automatically fuck you did you?"

"Shut up."

"No you came here because Edward was in that restaurant."

"You know what why don't you just shut up?!"

"I hope you know Bella that this guy isn't worth your pain." Jacob crossed his arms over his chest.

"Shut up." Bella swung open the front door stomping out.

She walked down the sidewalk when she heard the purr of the motorcycle.

She picked up her pace of walking and continued down the street.

"You can't outrun me." He growled behind her.

"Why don't you go suck a dick?" Bella growled back.

"It's dark out here at night."

"Why don't you go away?" Bella picked up her pace.

"Should you be walking home at this time of night?"

"Why are you chasing me?" Bella said turning looking at him he was riding his bike slowly enough to follow her. "Is there something you need? What happened to the Edward that wanted nothing to do with me?"

He looked at her and stopped his bike as she continued to walk down the road. She thought she lost him for good until he grabbed her arm and spun on her around inches from her face he whispered.

"Nice hickey."

"Fuck you."

He pushed his lips on her in a harsh kiss, Bella's body shivered in response but she pushed him away.

"What are doing?" Edward growled at her.

"I'm stopping this shit before you start it again."

"Rule…"

"Shut up!" Bella turned looking at him suddenly letting her anger thrash out.

She walked up to his face, "Shove your rules up your ass, run home kiss your girlfriend and leave me alone."

"Is that what you want?" Edward said leaning closer to her.

Bella back away. "_Yes_ you are only chasing me because you can't accept the fact that this bitch left you." Bella turned her back on him. "Now if you excuse me I got to leave before your face runs into my fists."

Edward smiled as she walked away.

"Nice to see you again Bella Swan." He called after her. She continued walking forward in the dark night sticking the middle finger up at him.

Alice paced back and fourth in front of Jasper and Emmett. Rose began to pace as well both girls looking down scared to death.

"Alice what did you see exactly?" Jasper said leaning forward feeling their fear.

"I saw them _coming _here…." Alice said stopping flapping her arms around her body.

"Okay, how many are we talking about?" Emmett stood up.

"Five maybe eight." Alice said falling to the floor holding her knees rocking back and fourth.

"When did you see this?" Emmett said looking at her.

"Right now! I was talking to Rose and it just happened."

Jasper sighed scratching his head. "We can't let Edward know."

"What are we going to do?!" Alice screamed. "Hide him?!"

"Okay we need to think who did you see in your vision?"

"_Her_"

"Alice be specific who else?!"

"Alec, Demetri, Chelsea, Renata, and _her._"

"Shit…"

"Wait you said eight?" Jasper looked at her.

"I saw another vision soon after with Victoria, James, Laurent."

"Wait, what the fuck? They have no ties to any of those." Emmett whispered.

"Maybe she invited them?"

"Why?" Emmett whispered.

"To keep us busy." Rose looked away.

"They are coming for Edward." Jasper whispered.

"Ever since this murder charge appeared everything is hay wire!" Alice cried.

"No…not since the murder charge." Jasper whispered.

"What?" Alice whispered.

"They day you and Edward hit Bella with the car you guys were looking for a vampire that was going to kill someone?"

"Yea, I had seen a vision of a vampire coming into town and killing some girls named Stephanie and Karina." Alice whispered.

"Wait…" Rose began to pace again.

"What if that vampire was one of them?"

"I would have seen it." Alice whispered.

"Well what if they were a messenger? Sent to check up on him."

"Okay but…" Alice suddenly gasped.

"What?" All three teens said at the same time.

"That means if Jane comes back she's going to want Edward."

"Jane's coming back?" Edward said walking in to the living room literally beaming.

"Shit!" Emmett whispered.

"Ye…yea…" Alice looked down.

"What?" Edward said walking forward.

"They aren't here to do good Edward." Rosalie said walking to her brother grabbing him.

"That vampire? Remember the one that came for the girls name Karina and Stephanie?"

"Wait….I know those girls…they aren't nothing but potheads who like to fuck what would that vampire want with them? What does Jane want?"

"How do you know these girls?!" Jasper sprang up.

"I was sleeping with one of them…"

"Jane wants you back." Jasper growled.

"Really?"

"That's the only reason she would go after one of those girls."

"Who are these girls?"

"Isabella's friends." Edward growled.

Alice frowned, "Could they be going after Bella?"

"Why would they?" Edward said looking at Alice with dark eyes. They both fell silent as if talking to each other mentally.

"Is there something you two aren't telling us?" Rose spoke up.

"I had a vision.."

"About…" Jasper urged.

"Bella…"

"What about her?" Rose asked getting annoyed.

"I saw her and Edward.." Alice looked up at the dark eyes of her brother.

"Saw what?" Emmett asked looking at both of the them.

"Getting married."

"What?!" Rosalie screeched, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I was told not to." Alice looked back at Edward who seemed to be far away in his head.

"Well then that's it. Jane is coming because of that."

"They wouldn't know. None of the Volturi has the power of sight."

"Only Aro could figure it out and some one would have to have gone and seen…" Jasper turned to Edward.

"Did you go see the Volturi when you went out of town last week to 'hunt'?"

"I just needed to see Jane" Edward said his eyes softening. "Just to kiss her…"

"FUCK!" Emmett yelled hitting the coffee table, which automatically broke.

"What's the worse that can happen if they come?" Edward shrugged smiling thinking of Jane.

"They could kill Bella, if Jane wants you back! They could hurt those two girls, DUDE they could kill _you"_ Emmett yelled hating the hold Jane has on Edward.

"They wouldn't…" Edward whimpered.

"They aren't above murder." Alice whispered.

"Fuck you." Edward growled marching forward.

Emmett stood in between them. "You! Me and Jasper outside. Now!" Emmett pushed Edward who growled as the boys took him outside.

Rose walked to Alice and hugged her. "How do we tell the wolf pack?" Alice whimpered back.

"How are we going to protect Bella?" Rose wondered aloud.

* * *

Confused?

GOOD


	6. Black out

**Questions will be answered soon! Be patient my readers mwhahaha!  
lol thanks again ! i love my reviews! Thank you!**

* * *

"What's going on?" Emmett said sitting on the porch.

"Edward…" Jasper whispered as Edward paced back and fourth.

"Do you think Jane will want to get married?"

"Dude," Emmett said picking up a rock and hurling it at Edward, it hit his arm causing him to hiss. "Fuck Jane right now, what happened with Alice and vision?"

"She already told you." Edward shrugged.

"This is important!" Jasper hit his knee. "Edward that meant you get over Jane."

"I don't love Bella Swan." Edward growling.

"You just called her Bella." Emmett said holding up his hands.

"So?"

"We barely know the girl and you're calling her by the nickname." Emmett smiled.

"I know her a little bit better then you."

"First it was the girl, then Isabella, now Bella." Jasper smiled.

"Shut up." Edward growled.

"Why are you fighting this so much?" Emmett sighed.

"Because."

"It was a vision Edward, it might happen. Why are you trying to make sure it doesn't?"

"Because I don't want to deal with this."

"Deal with what?" Jasper said holding his hands in the air.

"With _marriage!_"

"Is that it commitment?" Emmett said holding his hands in the air.

Edward looked away. "No.." Jasper whispered. "It's Jane isn't it?"

"I don't need to talk about this anymore." Edward said trying to walk up the stairs.

Emmett stood and pushed him back. "No, dude what else aren't you telling us?"

"Nothing…"

"He's lying." Jasper growled.

"I…" Edward looked down and looked at Emmett. "Her blood."

"What?" Emmett asked.

"Her blood is so tempting.."

"Bella?"

Edward nodded. "I could kill her…I almost have.. So many times…" Edward whispered looking at the sky.

"You're scared of murder?"

Emmett sighed looking at Edward as he looked down. "What happened in Italy?"

"I'm not answering this." Edward growled.

"Then answer it to Carlisle and Esme when it comes time to tell them about our guest."

"I slept with Jane." Edward said after a while.

"We should kick you." Emmett spoke softly.

"Emmett.." Jasper said looking at him.

"Look…" Edward whispered. "I'm sorry I caused this but I can end it."

"How?" Jasper said looking at Edward. For a second he saw his brother for who he was back then. Before Jane hurt him, before the Volturi came into the picture.

"I'll offer myself up for them."

"What if they want death?" Jasper whispered.

"I'll offer myself."

"You'll let them kill you over killing Bella?" Emmett whispered.

"Yes." Edward said after a long pause.

"You _like _this girl." Emmett whispered.

"If Jane comes and they want blood, I'll sacrifice myself. If Jane just wants me back…I'll go." Edward shrugged.

"You can't do this." Jasper whispered wanting to smack him.

"I can." Edward growled reading Jasper's thoughts.

"What about Bella?" Emmett whispered. "What if they a death, what if they want her blood."

"They won't get it." Edward snapped.

"What makes you so sure? Alec? Jane? Demetri? Victoria? James? Laurent? Chelsea? Renata? Those guys out number us. Plus they are ten times stronger."

"I…" Edward frowned.

Jasper frowned as despair and love washed over Edward.

"Who is it?" Jasper said staring him in the eye.

"What?" Edward frowned.

"Who do you want to fight for more?" Jasper stood looking his brother in the eye.

"You can't be serious. I have history with Jane; I've gone through half my life with her she was my greatest love!"

"Who framed you for murder!" Emmett growled.

"Shut up you don't know what happened!" Edward shot back.

"What about Isabella?" Jasper getting Edward's attention back on the topic.

"What about her?" Edward shrugged.

"You were going to marry her!"

"In a vision that hasn't happened yet!"

"Then why spend so much time trying to fight it off?"

"I don't love Bella Swan!"

"I hate Edward Cullen!" Bella slammed the candy bar on the counter.

"Well damn no kidding." Leah said eyeing the now broken candy bar.

"Who does he think he is?!" Bella said pacing in front of the register.

"He thinks he is god's gift to women." Leah said shaking her head.

"God I can't stand his stupid face!" Bella screamed.

"You like him." Leah giggled.

"I do not!" Bella growled.

"What color are his eyes?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Bella looked at Leah.

"When you guys hooked up what did you look at?" Leah said rearranging the question.

"His chest?" Bella shrugged.

"Okay maybe your don't like him." Leah shrugged. "But the minute you guys fuck and you look into his eyes you like him."

"I don't want anything to do with him, I just want him to go away…but it's like all he does is appear out of no where."

"Well why don't you just tell him that."

"I did." Bella frowned.

"Do you feel anything for him?" Leah winked.

Bella looked at Leah, "If I had to choose between Edward Cullen and a _dog, _that dog would win."

"Those are some harsh words." Rosalie said coming into the store with Alice.

"Lucky dog." Alice smiled.

"Come the fuck on…" Bella growled at them.

"Can I help you?" Leah leaned forward.

"We are the jack ass's sisters." Alice said pointing at Bella. "We are here for her."

Bella looked at Leah and then at Rosalie and Alice. "What do you want?" Bella almost growled.

"My brother needs to talk to you about something." Rosalie said looking out the stores window.

"Well if it was so important he would have come himself." Bella growled.

They stared at each other for a long time. Neither side backing down.

"We have plans." Leah said suddenly smacking her hand on top of Bella's.

"Oh…" Rosalie said looking at their joined hands. "You're….together?…"

Leah and Bella looked at each other. "Yea, we are." Leah smiled.

"Edward does need to talk to you Bella, it's really important." Alice frowned.

"I don't want to talk to him, I'm done with Edward Cullen truthfully we weren't really anything."

"Bella, that's not true." Rosalie spoke in an even tone.

"It is, he said over and over himself. I don't know what you guys want from me." Bella shrugged.

"Bella this is _really _important you could be in dan-"

"I don't care, god who knew that fucking one guy would come with all this drama. I really really really don't want to talk to Edward sorry but no."

"But Bella-" Alice was cut off.

"I'm not comfortable with my girlfriend going to see that man." Leah pretended to be annoyed.

"Alice…" Rosalie sighed. "Maybe it's better if they don't talk." Rosalie stared at Alice as she stared at Bella.

"But what I saw…" Alice squeaked, "Nothing is making sense.."

"Come on." Rosalie pulled her sister. "It was nice talking to you girls."

Leah looked at Bella before letting go of her hand. "I'm not gay so don't think that was me asking you out." Leah teased.

"Yea, me either I've only swung that way a couple of times." Bella sighed.

Leah stared at her for a long moment before laughing. "Get your Halloween candy and get the hell out of my store crazy." Leah said jokingly.

Edward waited in the car with Jasper and Emmett as Alice and Rose got in. "Well?" Edward said looking at them. He started the Jeep as Rosalie shook her head.

"She's got a date with someone, she can't talk." Rosalie said looking out the window.

"With?" Edward said looking at both girls.

"Why do you care, you love Jane remember?" Rosalie shot back clearly annoyed.

"What is your problem?" Edward said as he stopped at a red light.

"You." Rosalie s snapped looking him in the eye.

"What did I do to upset princess?" Edward mocked.

"You are frustrating and annoying! If you love Jane, why are we chasing down Bella?"

"We have to chase Bella." Alice whispered huddled into Jasper's lap. "If we don't Edward will have to sacrifice himself to them."

"That's the thing! If Bella means nothing to you," Rose said yelling at Edward "Why sacrifice yourself!? Let them kill Bella!" Rose hissed.

"Rosalie!" Jasper warned as Edward hit the breaks pulling over to the side of the road ignoring all the beeping from behind them.

"I will not let them kill an innocent." Edward growled.

"Again?" Rosalie snorted.

"I will not let anything happen."

"But you did the first time! Ha and look we are still paying for it!" Rosalie hit the dashboard in anger.

"This is a stressful time for us," Jasper sighed "Let's just relax."

"No!" Rosalie said looking back at Jasper. "Don't you _dare_ calm this fucking car!"

Jasper looked at Rosalie in fear. Her blonde hair pulled into a ponytail as she wore a white t-shirt and blue jeans with pink flip-flops.

"Emmett control your _bitch_" Edward said staring at Rosalie.

"Hey…" Emmett stared at Edward. "Watch your mouth."

Jasper sighed closing his eyes letting the car become calm but a smack to the forehead stopped him. He opened his eyes at an annoyed Rosalie.

"This shit needs to be said!" Rosalie turned her glare on Edward. "This isn't stressful because Jane is coming back; this isn't stressful because we have eight hell bending vampires on their way to kill us!" Rosalie pointed at Edward. "It's because of you!"

"What the fuck did I do?! Did I ask Jane to come to Forks?! Did I ask them to come and kill?!"

"No! but because you can't decide what way your dick is taking you this shit has become twice as hard. Alice had a vision that you'd marry Bella, what does Edward do?" Rosalie scratched her head sarcastically looking up. "He goes to fucking Italy with out his family knowing to make out with his screwed up ex girl friend!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Edward roared at Rosalie. Alice whimpered against Jasper.

"No! I will not! Because damnit Edward! Not only has your sex adventures put your own mental health at risk it has put all of us at risk! Now Jane is coming down here because you let Aro read your fucking thoughts about Bella and the stupid wedding!" Rose growled. "You got so freaked out and had to run to Jane to make sure you were still a man!"

"Then this is my problem?! If that's so true then butt the fuck out!" Edward said hitting the steering wheel.

"No, because you're my brother and we are family and we are not going to let you fight this shit alone!" Rosalie growled.

"Then why are you fucking yelling at me for!" Edward barked.

"Because! Do you love Jane!? Or do you love Bella?!"

"I don't know Bella!" Edward said pulling at his hair.

"That wasn't my question! You haven't answered the question at all…You avoid it like you avoid a woman with a pregnancy test! That means something, Edward just answer the damn question!"

"Why!?" Edward looked at Rose.

"Because if you love Jane, we will find a way to make this shit work in her favor! We'll give her everything we have so we don't have to fight! But if you love Bella…" Rosalie said staring at her brother.

"If I love Bella you'll what." Edward growled looking at his sister.

"We will do anything to protect her…_anything."_

"I wont let you kill Jane.."

Edward stared at Rosalie for a long moment before they both heard a whimper from Alice. They both turned around, "What's wrong?" They both asked in unison.

Emmett was looking off into the distance, ignoring the episode in the car. Jasper was clinging on to Alice with his eyes closed he was feeling her running emotions.

"The choices every one is making keeps running through her mind." Jasper whispered.

"That always happens." Rosalie touched Alice's shoulder.

"They are changing so much she's constantly blacking out for visions." Edward whispered looking forward. "I can hear it."

"Is she going to be okay?" Rosalie said looking up at Jasper.

"Let's hope all this indecisiveness is over before we have to go hunting…or else…"

"Else what?" Rosalie said her voice wavered.

"She won't be able to hunt with out blacking out." Emmett said softly.

Bella walked into her house as the quiet calm surrounded the house. She walked up the kitchen counter and saw a bouquet of roses.

"_To my one and only" _

Bella blinked as she looked for a name but saw nothing. Could Jacob have sent these? No, the last time she seen him was two days ago and even then they fought. She hasn't dated anyone but Jacob and the only other guy she came in contact with was Edward.

Bella slammed the Halloween candy on the counter as Charlie came in.

"A pale red blonde man with a pony tail dropped those off." Charlie grumbled. "Looked a little old to be interested."

"I don't know any blonde man.." She cursed as the rose pricked her finger causing her to bleed. Her finger felt as if it was on fire.

Charlie grimaced at Bella and sighed "I'm sorry Bella, for fighting with you so much lately. Maybe I just need to understand you better."

"Hmmm…here I got you the damn candy." She pushed the bag to him. "It's your Christmas present to so treasure it." Bella growled walking out of the kitchen holding the card in her hand.

"I got you a car." Charlie growled.

"What?" Bella walked back into the kitchen looking at him in disbelief.

"It's strictly for driving…I get one hint of sex in that car and I take it." Charlie growled looking at her.

"You bought me a car?" Bella raised her eyebrow.

"It's from Billy really, it's his old fixed up car." Charlie said leading Bella out the back door and through the back yard.

"You got me a car?" Bella was astonished she had been nothing but bitchy to Charlie.

"Bella.." Charlie looked up at her and sighed placing the keys on the hood watching her face. "I'm going to work." He turned walking out quietly. Bella's eyes roamed the car and frowned she suddenly ran after Charlie.

"Is this a bribe?" Bella said as she watched her father open the back door.

"Excuse me?" Charlie turned around.

"Is this a bribe about not being here for me."

"No, Bella it's just a car you need to get around." He rolled his eyes. He left Bella standing the middle of yard holding the key looking at her father as he left.

She sighed walking up the stairs. It was October 23rd and the leaves were changing color again. She felt the icy wind fly through her hair as she walked to her car again. She stared at the red truck and got in.

Edward stared at Rosalie as she held Alice close to her body. Emmett sighed as Carlisle was speaking to Esme about going to find a coven to help with the impending danger.

"Edward calm down." Jasper sighed.

"Calm down?…I can't…" Edward whispered.

"Why not?" Jasper whispered back.

"I miss Jane."

"What happened on the trip to Italy?"

"Let's go outside." Edward stood taking his older brother with him.

Edward always felt closer to Jasper, throughout the years Edward lived he felt as if Jasper had his back with anything. He knew that Jasper would listen and never judge, Jasper would be able to sympathize with him were no one else would.

"Jane and I…" Edward sighed looking at his brother. This was so hard for him to understand let alone talk about.

Jasper leaned forward looking at his brother, he saw again the old Edward. "Tell me."

"Jane and I…had sex." Edward coughed out.

"Okay you said that, what happened?"

"I had heard Alice's vision and I freaked out, I don't want to marry some girl I don't know."

"It was the future Edward….no where close to now I'm sure by then you would of gotten to know her."

"I know that, but at that moment I was so panicked that I went to Italy because I had to see her…just to make sure everything is okay. Then I had to go through Aro to see Jane, and he shook my hand…" Edward closed his eyes and looked down. "Aro did not keep the secret of my thoughts and he told Jane and Alec."

"So Jane became jealous."

"She got so angry at me, she used her power on me." Edward looked away.

Jasper frowned.

"But she quickly apologized and we made up she kissed me and we had sex…it all felt so familiar and I was so happy after words."

"Is that why you sleep with all these girls?" Jasper said looking at his brother.

"I don't know. I want what I had with Jane, we were so close that I gave her everything. But then last summer happened, and she just _left. I want the girl who knows how to love me, like Jane…"_

"You're constantly trying to out do the pain she caused you with the pleasure those girls can give you?" Jasper said guessing.

"Yes…are you sure you don't got a mind reading power?"

"I'm sure." Jasper laughed.

"Then Isabella happened." Edward laughed at the memory "We met with her trying to steal my bike. I thought she was gorgeous, her smell, her hair. But I couldn't do anything but fuck her."

"You do love her." Jasper nodded already feeling his emotional ties.

"Yes, on some level. But not on a high enough level to cancel out how I feel for Jane."

"Jane is your first love, she was your first everything."

"I know…and I could never dream of replacing her. But that fire that Bella has in her…."

"I've seen it."

"It's captivating. It's like….she is not scared of anything."

"You love Isabella….but you love Jane more."

"I love Isabella with my body…. I love the way she feels in my arms, but I don't love her with my heart. I love Jane with my mind, body and soul."

"But Jane…"

"I know…that summer." Edward looked at the night falling sky. "That doesn't make me love her any less."

Jasper chuckled.

"What?" Edward asked looking at his brother.

"You're backwards."

"Why does everyone tell me this?"

"Because when I was with Maria…I wasn't a romantic man…I was very…like you." Jasper smiled.

"I do not believe it." Edward joked.

"Then I met Alice…" Jasper's eyes fell into complete admiration. "She brought out all the sensitive sides of me and I just couldn't fight anything when it came to her."

"Does that mean I love Jane more then Bella?"

"It could mean that.." Jasper nodded and he laughed. "Not every love story is simple Edward. Some of them begin from the end and finish at the beginning, others are short and simple, some begin with hatred and end with admiration, and then there are some that that begin with multiple lovers, deaths and beginnings, fighting and yelling but they always end the same. Finding that one true love that stuck with you throughout all of that."

"I love Jane." Edward smiled.

"Then…Edward…" Jasper took a deep breath before running his hands through his hair. What he just said changed everything. "We will do anything…to protect Jane." Jasper whispered.

"Boys!" Esme screamed causing both of them to jump and high tail it back to the living room.

Jasper took a sharp intake of breath diving by her side as Alice shook violently on the floor.

"What's happening?" Esme cried.

"She could be going into shock?" Carlisle said guessing diving by her side as well.

Jasper shook his head. "It's pain, her whole body is in pain."

Edward closed his eyes watching the visions fly by his head began to ache. He held his head as he stumbled backward. Jasper's eye flashed to Edward.

"Edward?" He called.

"Shit, he's going down!" Emmett ran over to his brother grabbing his arms as Edward tumbled to the floor.

The last thing Edward and Alice saw was Bella driving down the highway in a red pick up truck with two pale woman with her one with vibrant red hair and another with blonde hair and dead eyes, Bella's eyes shone with unshed tears as they drove down the lone highway.

Both Cullen's blacked out.


	7. What Really Happened

**Hey sorry it took so long for this to be posted up! I LOVE THE REVIEWS GUYS! thanks :D**

* * *

Edward was jolted awake when he felt Emmett splash water on his face. Edward groaned sitting up eyeing his soaked clothes. He looked in confusion at Emmett.

"I've been doing this for awhile." Emmett smile sheepishly.

Jasper was kissing Alice's forehead and cheeks as she was talking to Esme.

"How long has it been?!" Edward jumped up.

"It's morning…" Emmett said eyeing him.

Edward pushed passed them and looked at Alice who looked at him. They both frowned.

Bella sat on her living room couch as she watched the clock tick slowly. She had 15 minutes until she had to go to school, she looked around and sighed. She wore a pair of a jeans and a blue shirt, her brown hair was down cupping her face. She was contemplating not going to school because of the fear of listening about a Halloween dance. Halloween…she so did not need that memory now.

She felt her finger burn as she looked down the small poke from the roses thorn was pulsing red. She stood up and walked into the kitchen running her finger under the faucet, the doorbell rang. Bella walked slowly to the door pulling it open and frowned.

"Bella?" Alice squeaked wearing a grey skirt and pink top.

"Alice, what can I do for you?" Bella growled leaning against the doorway.

"Did you give a ride to any one last night in a red pick up truck?" Alice whispered.

"What is Edward checking up on me now?" Bella growled moving to close the door but Alice's foot stepped in the way.

"No, this is for us Cullens; I just need to know did you?"

"Why does it matter to you? I don't know you." Bella said running her fingers through her hair. She walked into the kitchen leaving Alice in the doorway.

Bella was fussing with her finger again when Alice followed her into the kitchen. Her eyes lit up amazed when she saw the roses.

"Who are these from?" She said looking at the stem sniffing it.

"Some guy with blond hair apparently he dropped-" Bella turned to look at Alice as she threw the roses on the floor breaking the glass. The water splattered across Bella's shirt.

"What hell is wrong with you?!" Bella screeched.

Alice stared at her "I'm protecting you!"

Edward ran into the house. "What's wrong?"

"What are doing here?!" Bella yelled.

"Here to check on you!"

"Why?!" Bella growled holding her burning finger.

"What's wrong with your finger?" Edward pointed to it.

"What the HELL do you guys want?!" Bella stomped her foot.

"Hey what's going on?" Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie floated in. Emmett looked at the fallen roses on the floor.

"What the hell!" Bella growled.

"We are just here to check on you Bella." Alice stepped forward over the roses.

Bella stepped back, "Get out of my house."

"Isabella." Edward looked down at the roses. "We have to talk this is important."

"I swear if you guys don't leave." Bella growled.

"Isabella did you pick some one up last night?" Edward repeated.

"Get out of my house!" Bella growled.

"Edward.." Jasper whispered feeling Bella's anger rise to new levels.

"Bella…"Alice whispered. "Two women, did you take them anywhere last night."

Bella growled looking at Alice, "Get away from me." She looked at her roses and Rosalie picked them up from the floor in a pile.

"Just answer the question." Edward sighed.

"No I didn't…" Bella growled.

"I thought she did-" Jasper began.

"I answered it now get the fuck out of my house."

"Bella, we are concerned about you." Emmett sighed.

"Why?!" Bella gestured at them. "Right now the only thing I have to fear is the fact I'm getting stalked by a one night stand and his family!"

"We aren't stalking you." Emmett sighed.

"And technically we did it more then once." Edward smiled teasingly.

"This is all for the weed I smoked isn't it?" Bella asked the ceiling. "Can't my life changing experience be a little bit more normal? Maybe a pregnancy, diagnosed with lung cancer, and STD?"

"Those are all pretty bad." Rosalie whispered.

"Better this!" Bella growled.

"Who gave you these Roses?" Edward wondered.

Bella reached behind her and picked up a brown plate she hurled it towards him causing him to duck as the brown shards fell around him.

"I'm not asking again!" Bella pointed at the door.

"Bella…." Alice started.

She walked over to a drawer and pulled out a small black tazor and a plate she walked over to Edward inches from his face.

"I could throw this," She held the plate over his head. "Or I could use this." She pressed the activation button on the tazor.

"Bella." Edward whispered.

Her face twisted in confusion. "Get out." She said dropping the plate to the floor.

"Fine." Emmett put up his hand. "Let's go." He grabbed Edward's arm as the rest of them filed out.

Bella reached out grabbing Edward's arm, "Not you, we have to talk."

Emmett nodded as the Cullen siblings exited the house.

"What can I do for you?" Edward asked as he bent down picking up the shards.

"Why are you chasing me so much lately?" Bella

"What do you mean?" Edward said throwing the shards in the trash with the roses. He eyed them carefully until her voice brought him back to the conversation.

"Do you want something?" Bella said looking at him tazor still in hand.

"I…" Edward sighed as he turned. "I just had to check if you picked any one up."

"I didn't." Bella said looking at him from across the kitchen. He looked down but her gaze still held, "Edward…are you sure that's it?" Bella kicked her self mentally. What was she fishing for?

Edward's gaze came up to hers, his topaz eyes burning holes into hers. His lips form a thin line as he looked away again. His hands found his pockets as he ducked his head low.

"I just want to know why you're chasing me so much lately." Bella walked towards him, "I don't really care but when I get stalk I most likely want to know why."

He looked at her and shook his head. "I'm not stalking you Isabella."

"Okay, then let's just call it insanely running into my life repeatedly." Bella walked closer. "But is there a _reason_?"

"Not one I can recall." Edward muttered his mind racing his feet itching to walk toward her.

"Oh…" Bella stopped.

"Bella…" Edward looked up at her his voice cracking. He cleared his throat and stared at her.

Her brown eyes came up from behind her brown bangs, which suddenly acted like a curtain, hiding her clear hope.

"Yes?" She caught her self in the middle of smile but pulled it into a small frown.

Edward walked closer to her and smiled a crooked smile. He looked down at her frame as her brown hair covered her face. His hand reached up for her face but stopped mid-way.

_Jane…_

Was all he could think. He sighed and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Who sent you the flowers?" Her face fell and her eyes harden, she pushed his hand off her shoulder.

"Leave my house, and don't you _ever _come back to it you are not welcomed here."

"Bella…" Edward grabbed her shoulders again. "This is important."

"_Don't_" Bella shrugged out of his grasp. "Don't touch me, don't visit me and…don't call me Bella, only my friends call me that." Bella walked around the kitchen table putting distance in between them turning to look out the window. "You can go now."

Edward walked around the table and stared at her as she move away. "Fine, you won't leave? I will." Bella moved swiftly as she threw her book bag on and headed out the door down her car in the drive way.

Bella was half way to school, her radio blaring and old Avril Lavigne song when she looked in her rear view mirror. She growled hitting her steering wheel in frustration. The sliver Volvo was close behind her. She stomped on the gas as she speed through the high way with the Volvo on her tail. She looked to her side as she saw the few cars that drove in the early morning to work. She looked behind her and saw only one car. She stomped on the break and watched as the car jerked to stop as well. Bella growled sitting still looking at the car behind her; she looked around as she saw a busy intersection in front of her. She pushed her car in reverse and stepped on the gas lightly. The sliver Volvo jumped back quickly, Bella continued pushing them back. She quickly shifted her car in drive and hit the gas taking off as fast the old clunker pick up truck took her.

She watched as the silver Volvo disappeared from view, she took a deep breath as she came to a red light and relaxed in her seat. Until she saw the Volvo behind her, again anger boiled in her body as she pushed her car into a park. She unfastened her seatbelt jumping out of her truck she slammed her hands on the Volvo's hood.

Edward growled as she completed this action. She watched as he slowly and gently got out of his car and walked toward her angrily.

"Stop following me!" Bella screeched in the middle of the street. Cars around them held drivers who watched on simply a taken back by what they were witnessing this morning.

"Isabella, I will follow you because I have too."

"Stop it."

"Why?" Edward looked at her evilly. "What will you do?"

Bella pulled out her house key and brought it to the Volvo's hood causing Edward to tense. "Follow me the rest of the way and you just might see." She turned taking her key roughly off the car. She climbed back into her pick up truck and drove off just as the light was turning green.

Edward slid back into his car and stared at Alice who looked away; she sighed and looked back at him. He shook his head driving on.

Bella watched as the Volvo continued to follow her. She growled as she parked her truck in a parking spot and walked hurriedly into the school.

Edward stared at the long scratches along his cars doors, hood, and the two popped tires. Emmett was lying on the hood of the car whispering to the car.

"Its okay baby that mean woman won't hurt you no more. We will protect you." Emmett hugged the car.

Edward groaned as he turned watching Rosalie pull up the Jeep besides the Volvo. It was 5:00 p.m. When school had let out Edward was shocked when he saw the state of his car, he finally understood why Bella was not at lunch. Jasper stood next to Edward as Rosalie looked at the car shaking her head. It had taken about an hour for Rosalie to get two spare tires and the Jeep.

Alice sat in the Jeep eyes staring into space. She had her head in her hands and windows rolled up; she did not want to be bothered.

Edward leaned against the Jeep as Jasper talked to him. "I don't understand…"

"How can you not? It is so simple; she keyed my car because she is a bitch." Edward growled looking at his sliver car.

"No, well I get that, but why did we go to her house this morning in the first place?"

"Well why not?" Edward said looking at Jasper.

"You said you didn't want to protect Bella." Jasper shrugged.

"I never said that."

"Then what did you mean when you said you wanted Jane more?"

"I…" Edward looked away and sighed. Rose placed a jack under the car as she began to pump the car off its tires cursing at Emmett's crying the entire time.

"Edward…it's not inhumane to have feelings for Bella." Jasper stared at him.

"I'm not human." Edward growled.

"So?"

"Isabella is…" He said bringing his fist to his mouth as the wind tugged through his bronze locks of hair.

Emmett looked at his brother and frowned. "Is that why you're fighting this so much? Because of the differences?"

"Did I invite you into this conversation?" Edward growled walking to his brother.

"No, Emmett he's fighting this because," Rosalie side throwing one bad tire to the side. "He's scared that if he admits that he loves Bella that he will realize how stupid it is to cover for Jane."

"Rosalie…" Edward stared at her. "What is it that you have against Jane?" Edward asked looking at her. "Is it because she's prettier than you?"

"No because she killed some one! Because she killed an innocent girl who had a _family _and killed her just because she knew too much and then tried covering up her crime by making you take the blame!" Rose screamed. "And you get off with months of parole because the Volturi scared the cops!"

"Rose calm down." Jasper said speaking up.

"No…" She got quiet looking at Edward. "That poor girl had done nothing wrong, she had a little sister. She had a family, and you watched your girl friend take her life. The girl deserved justice for her life and neither of you idiots got what you had coming to you, Jane for taking her life, and you for letting it happen and help cover it up."

"Rose-" Edward was cut off.

"I went to that funeral." Alice spoke up causing everyone to turn around. Her limp body was against the Jeep's door. "It was so beautiful they had white roses for her."

Edward was staring intently at the cement ignoring the images in his brain.

"We have to find Jacob." Edward whispered as he walked around jumping into the Jeep.

"I'll go with you." Emmett said jumping in looking at Jasper.

"Go ahead…" Alice whispered kissing Jasper on the cheek. "I got to stay with Rosalie."

"Jacob!" Edward called over the wind rustling the trees.

Jacob growled as Paul and Jared walked forward.

"What do _you_ want?" Jacob growled walking up to Edward as he sighed.

"Jane." He whispered.

Jacob instantly tensed, Jacob knew what that meant. He was not stupid he recalled the day last summer when an innocent was murdered and the Cullens pleaded their case to the wolves. Jacob and Edward never saw each other as friends in any sort, Edward was jealous that Jacob could get just as many women as he could but never had the danger of killing one. Jacob was jealous of Edward because he had gotten to half of the girls in the town and Edward had even flirted with a few of Jacob's girl friends.

"What does she mean to me?" Jacob growled as he stepped closer to Edward causing Emmett and Jasper to crouch down in fighting stance.

Paul and Jared stood behind their friend growling as Edward let out a snarl, he was praying none of them morphed, that would mean a battle would ensue.

"She's coming back to Forks."

"Why?" Jacob said his hands balling in a fist. "I told you the next time your stupid girlfriend comes into my town I'd-"

"I know…" Edward sighed. "She heard something from another vampire and she is on her way out here to check on it."

Edward's cool demeanor, "So why the fuck should I care", was annoying Jacob? Jacob waved his hands in the air.

"Because there are about seven other vampires attending Forks with her."

Jacob stood still staring at Edward. "The more vampires in this area the more werewolves appear. This can cause children who are unprepared to change into a wolf."

"I know this is why I am telling you and not letting you find out for yourself." Edward whispered.

"There is something else the _leech _wants." Paul growled.

"Yes there is something I ask for." Edward stared at Jacob.

"Protection."

"What?" Jacob stood straighter.

"Jane, don't hurt her when she enters town." Edward nodded.

"No, if she enters from the La Push border I can hurt her since she is on my land." Jacob growled.

"We hope that if Jane gets in smoothly she'll come in with peace and get what she wants and leave." Jasper whispered.

"What does she want?" Jared asked speaking up.

"Me." Edward spoke up.

"And Bella." Emmett said staring at Edward angrily.

"What does Isabella have anything to do with this?" Jacob said growling uncontrollably.

"She believes things are serious between Isabella and I she might just be jealous." Edward said glaring at Emmett.

"You need to protect Isabella." Emmett said walking toward Jacob.

Everyone watched with bated breath, Emmett's stature was a tad taller then Jacob's. The muscle each had however carried in the same weight.

"Why can't you leeches do it?" Paul spoke in the silence. "You get her into danger and expect us bail you out?"

"Again." Jared growled.

"We will be too busy tracing Jane and her friends." Emmett spoke directly to Jacob. "Bella wants nothing to do with the Cullen clan. This is why I believe that you should protect her."

"I'll protect Isabella, not as a favor to you but as a favor for her." Jacob looked at Emmett.

Emmett nodded, "Thank-you."

"There is another matter we need to speak about." Edward growled walking toward Jacob causing Paul and Jared to shiver in anger.

"What is that?" Jacob said stepping forward towards Edward.

"Don't touch Isabella." Edward snarled.

"Why would you care, your prissy lover is coming up to visit you." Jacob growled his hands curling into a fist.

"Don't _touch _her." Edward repeated.

"I can't do much harm. What could I do? You already put her on hit list."

Edward jumped at Jacob getting a piece of him with his teeth causing Paul and Jared to erupt in fur leaping at Emmett and Jasper. Jacob growled changing into his wolf form taking Edward to the floor, Jacob's teeth bared as he growled pulling at Edward's hand.

Jasper pushed Jared off him as Jasper jumped digging his teeth far into Jared's back. Causing him to howl in pain.

Emmett picked Paul up by the legs and flung him into a near by tree. Emmett growled as he watched Jasper release Jared who rolled over growling on attack once more. Edward bit heavily into Jacob's shoulder as Jacob dug his teeth into Edward's arm.

"Enough!" Emmett boomed grabbing Jacob by the fur flinging him across the clearing.

He pulled Edward up by his shirt and looked at Jasper who growled once last warning to Jared before retreating.

"We did not come here for this!" Emmett boomed. "Let's go."

Emmett pushed Edward forward as the walked away from the clearing. Edward growled as they climbed into the Jeep. They were half way down the road to their home when Edward pulled the car over growling profoundly.

"Why did you bring up Isabella!?" Edward said hitting the steering wheel.

"Because." Emmett growled from the backseat.

"Emmett we agreed we are only going to focus on making Jane happy!" Edward turned in his driver's seat.

Emmett stared at Edward before opening the backdoor and sliding out. He stepped on the road in the quiet dark neighborhood. He raced at super speed to the driver's door. He yanked it open dragging Edward out, he pushed Edward against the car and snarled.

"I brought up Isabella because you love her."

"Emmett, cool down." Jasper called racing around to meet them.

"No," Emmett growled. "What is your problem? You are not a Cullen man. They have integrity!"

"I am a Cullen." Edward hissed back.

"No! You are a whipped man stuck on a woman who treats you like shit. The saddest part is you will let her hurt another innocent like Isabella Swan then be unhappy."

"That's love!"

"That is mind control!" Emmett roared looking at his brother.

"Emmett!" Jasper yelled over the screaming suddenly feeling fear.

"What?!" Emmett roared.

Jasper nodded over the sidewalk where Bella and Leah stood holding a bunch of plastic bags.

Emmett growled and let Edward's feet touch the floor again. Emmett stared at the girls and frowned.

Bella clung to herself in her over sized sweater. Her brown hair hung limp against her facial features.

"Isabella." Jasper called out. Leah grabbed Bella protectively trying to push her away but Bella stood firm planted against the sidewalk.

Bella dropped her plastic bags and raced across the street in her sweats not bothering to look both ways. She walked towards Edward whose eyes seemed to be everywhere else then hers. Leah followed close behind Bella.

"Is that true?" Bella said looking at Edward shakily.

"Is what true?" Edward said looking at Leah who was trying to pull Bella away.

"All of it."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Is some girl going to try to hurt me because of you?"

"I don't know yet." Edward whispered. "That's what I've been trying to warn you about."

"Do you lo-" Bella stopped and looked away. "Like me?"

"Look I…"

"It's a yes or no question."

"Why does it matter?" Edward sighed.

"Because I want to know if I have something to fight for." Bella stared at his topaz eyes.

"Isabella Swan…" Edward stared at her and suddenly felt love for her. Truly deep love and calm. His eyes darted to Jasper who was nodding furiously. Emmett stood by with his arms crossed snarling slightly at Edward.

"Isabella Swan I do **not **like you in any shape or form." Edward standing up straighter. "I have rules remember? I do not break them any of them for any one. Not even stupid ditzy Miley Cryus." Edward rolled his shoulders back.

"Now if you'd excuse me… I have better women to mingle with."

Bella's eyes danced with rage as she stared at him. Leah almost fell forward when Bella yanked her hand from her grasped and push Edward against the car. Edward was not prepared for this causing him to slam into the car. He let out a loud hiss as he stared at her.

"I wish you would just drop dead." Bella growled.

Edward stared at her brown eyes automatically feelings sorrowful forever hurting her. He could have sworn he saw a small crystal of light moving down her cheek. He opened his mouth to say something but before he could, Leah grabbed Bella and pushed her to crossing the street. Leah leaned forward looking at Edward.

"Stay away from my friend." Leah pulled her long black hair back and growled as she left.

* * *

Bella sat on the couch looking at the horror movie on the TV screen. Leah pulled a handful of popcorn to her mouth. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Bella shrugged.

"Bella…are you thinking about him."

"No."

"Bella you can talk to me." Leah placed her hand on Bella's.

Bella looked at Leah and felt something move inside her. Leah was a good person unlike Stephanie and Karina. Neither of which she has heard from in awhile, Leah was a true friend who not only influenced her in the good way but also protected her.

"Girls I'm off to work now." Charlie said standing in front of the TV looking at the two girls in their pajamas.

Bella wore long purple pajama bottoms and a black shirt that said "I rock it out loud!" Leah wore blue pajama bottoms with the matching shirt that said, "Wake me up when the Bacon is done."

"I'll be back before you girls know it."

"Good night Mr. Swan." Leah nodded.

"Night dad." Bella rolled her eyes.

Charlie smiled excitedly, ever since Leah had been around Bella seemed to mellow just a tad.

Bella watched her father leave and turned back to the TV, the picture disappeared seconds later.

"Hey." Bella said looking at Leah who put the remote down.

"Talk to me…What's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm just thinking of my old boyfriend." Bella smiled.

"Bella…"

"Okay…" Bella took a shaky breath. "If I tell you…you swear not to tell?" Bella said looking at her friend.

"Yes, I'll even spill something too."

"Okay…" Bella took a deep breath. "When I was 15 years old I met this real nice guy named Caleb. He was years older then me…" Bella looked at Leah's face then looked away. "He was 23 years old; we met at a Halloween party. I slept with him that night, I felt stupid afterwards because I had just met him and I lost my virginity to a perfect stranger. I cried the moment I got home and under my covers, I told my best friend Lila and she thought it was dumb but she thought it was dangerous and then I just fell in love with the idea of meeting this person secretly. And I did, and I fell in love with him." Bella bit her lip. "My best friend Lila liked him too when I introduced them…but two months later Lila detested him. She told me he was cheating on me…that he hit on her. I did not believe her I called her jealous and did not want to listen to her. I ran and told Caleb and Caleb laughed, he told me he loved me and would never do that. Couple of months later Lila disappeared…I was heart broken and slept with Caleb again that was the first time I tried coke." Bella wiped a tear away. "Then I met these girls Stephanie and Karina, they were really friendly to me and filled the void that Lila left in my heart. My mother hated them, all of them she believed they were corrupting me…and in a way, they were. I tried Weed, coke, I even stared to drink. I got promiscuous and it was just insane. Then before I knew it I was 17 and he was 25, I thought we were going to get married, I thought we would move in together and I would escape my mother. Then I found out he was married the whole time and had a kid, that in fact the reason he was at that Halloween party was to pick up his wife's niece. We were fighting in his car because I just found out, I yelled at him to pull over and let me out, and he did. However he must have been drunk or too angry because he swerved into the oncoming lane."

"Oh my god…" Leah whispered.

"He died and I lived for some odd reason I lived, I wished I hadn't though. I love Caleb to this day and it hurt to be at his funeral and watch from a far watch his wife and his kid throw themselves onto his coffin. She didn't know me, she thought he was just being nice and was taking me home."

"Oh Bella…" Leah wrapped her arms around Caleb. "Is that why it hurts to see Edward? Because he reminds you of Caleb?"

"Edward reminds me so much of him, that's why it hurts to look at him. When he told me, he did not like me it just reminded me of every thing I went through with Caleb. I keep chasing these guys who I want to love and I want them to love me but they never do." Bella sighed.

"I had an abortion." Leah said in the silence.

"What?" Bella sat up looking at Leah.

"I was 13 and stupid, the guy was like the coolest guy in my grade and I slept with him. The condom broke half way through and I got pregnant when I told him he hit my stomach and told me to get rid of it and I did, only it was at some cheap doctors so I had gotten real bad stomach pains and had to go to the emergency room and my mother was so angry with me but she was there for me and every 16th of November I cry and dedicate the whole day to going to baby stores looking a what would have been my baby's things. I had named it Jordan because it was going to be a boy and I killed it! I tried killing myself because I hated abortions and yet I did one I felt like such a slut and now I just want to be happy and I have fallen in love with a PEN PAL! Some one I would never meet and never get to love me once I tell him what happened. It could be a cruel joke but I deserve it because I killed a baby! I killed and innocent baby!" Leah took a deep breath as she had just finished speaking quickly. Bella could have sworn Leah did not breathe when she said all of that.

"Leah…it's okay." Bella said pulling Leah into her arms. She rocked Leah in her arms hushing her small cries. Bella closed her eyes as she sighed "I know who your pen pal is."

"Who?" Leah said sitting up quickly tears still streaming.

"He's a friend of mine. He is in love with writing to you. I could introduce you to him if you wanted."

"Yea…that would be nice." Leah said drying her tears.

They were silent before Leah spoke again. "So, you still want to be friends even though we know everything?"

"Yes…" Bella whispered smiling. She leaned in to hug Leah once more. She felt like she finally had gotten something real and that, she knew, was a step in the right direction.

Edward closed his eyes as he sat on the tree stump. He had asked Emmett and Jasper to leave him alone with his thoughts. Edward looked at the big full moon and sighed. He thought about Alice going to the funeral, and how Rosalie told him off about Bella and Jane. Almost everyone had come to terms with the face that Edward loved Bella.

Expect for Edward who refused to admit it.

He closed his eyes and tried to remember when it all started. When it all got out of his control.

_**Flashback **_

_Edward bounced around in his living room looking at Alice who was giggling at his antics. Rosalie sighed as she snuggled into Emmett continuing to read her romance novel. _

"_You're telling her tonight?" Jasper frowned. _

"_Yes. I'm asking Jane to marry me!" Edward stood up straighter as he fixed his tie. "Should I wear a blazer?" Edward asked Alice in a panicked voice. _

"_No, I like the blue buttoned down shirt. It goes with your personality."_

"_Are you sure you want to do this?" Rosalie said looking back at him. _

"_Yes, I want Jane to be a Cullen part of our coven."_

"_What happens it the Volturi doesn't want to loose their most prized member? What if they want you to join their coven?" Emmett sighed._

"_You guys! Be happy for Edward!" Alice giggled. _

"_We are." Carlisle said handing Edward the ring. "Just like you asked, I picked it up for you." _

_Edward smiled putting the box in his pocket. "Thanks Carlisle." He turned to Esme. "Thanks mom." He pulled her into a hug as she smiled. He lifted her off her feet and spun her around. Carlisle laughed as he placed Esme back down. _

"_Edward you're happiness is almost sickening at this level." Rosalie leaned forward. Edward raced to her and hugged her tightly. _

"_I am happy Rose you should be too!" Edward laughed as he hugged Alice as well. He looked at Emmett but Emmett put up his hand. _

"_Hey…I don't do man hugs." _

"_Okay…" Edward said looking at his family "Wish me luck!"_

_Edward walked quickly to the warehouse in which he planned it all, she would show up in the dress he sent her he would lead her into a warehouse and she would be angry by how ugly it looks but then inside she will see the long blanket he set up in the room with the perfect view of the sunset and then he would propose to her. Soon after would they would dance. _

_Edward leaned from foot to foot; he fixed up that particular room for tonight. He painted it, placed a rug in it. He even put in a small keyboard incase she want to hear him play. He hung up pictures of the two of them. It was a project that took up every ounce of Edward's last month but he did not care. He just wanted Jane. _

_He saw her and he almost fainted. She looked gorgeous in her red floor length gown as she swayed up to him. Her long blonde hair was passed her shoulders and her pale skin glimmered in the setting sun._

"_Edward…" She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him. _

_They made it steadily up to the room and watched the setting sun. She giggled as he talked excitedly about the full moon and how it was called the lover's moon. _

"_Jane.." Edward whispered looking at the last bit of sun in sky then to the candles around them. "I love you and I want you to be…" Edward fixed himself quickly on his knee. "To be a Cullen." Edward whispered holding the ring out._

_The door swung open and in walked two vampires. Lead by two other vampires. _

_Volturi. _

"_Jane!" Alec said pushing two vampires forward. Alec nodded to the Volturi guard that accompanied him._

"_What is it?" Jane said hurriedly brushing past Edward. Edward stood and watched as Alec pointed to the two offending vampires. _

"_They exposed the secret to a child." Alec spoke swiftly. "They killed a human right in front of her. She witnessed it." _

"_Where did this take place?" Jane said shifting into business mode. _

"_Arizona." _

"_You two stupid idiots!" Jane growled. "Do you know what I'm going to do to you now?"_

_The Volturi guard appeared with a small 15-year-old girl. Her long brown hair was flinging around wildly. She wore a school uniform and was screaming. _

_Edward stepped forward as the Volturi guard pushed the little girl into the room. Edward walked forward pulling the little girl to his side. He knelt down and whispered to her._

"_Calm down…I won't let them hurt you. Calm down." Edward whispered repeatedly. _

_Jane stared at Alec. "We have to eliminate the problem!" Jane leaned forward and looked at the vampires. _

_Edward and the girl watched as they ripped apart the vampires one by one. The small girl cried as Jane picked up a candle lighting a piece of cloth on fire and dropping on the vampire's bodies. Jane turned to the small girl in Edward's arms._

"_We have to kill her." Jane called over the flames._

"_No!" The little girl screamed._

"_Jane can't we discuss this…there had to be away." _

"_No there isn't!" Jane ripped the girl from Edward's grasp. _

_Jane stared at the little girl as she thrashed around. Jane dug her teeth into the small girl's neck as she screamed. _

_Jane let the small girl fall to the floor almost lifeless. "The flames will finish the job."_

"_Izzy…" the little girl whispered. "Izzy…tell her I love her." Edward heard the small voice and realized she was staring at him. "Tell.." the girl's eyes glazed over as her life left her body. _

_Jane pulled Edward out of the warehouse and into the bustle of fire trucks that had spotted the fire._

"_Fuck." Alec hissed. _

_Jane pushed through the door and watched as the cops looked at them. "Edward…" She whispered. "I need you to take this." _

"_What?" Edward almost yelled. _

"_You need to take the fall so I can go to Italy to talk to Aro. Then I'll come back to bail you out." _

"_Jane…" _

"_Please…if you don't I can get killed for exposing us."_

"_But Jane you didn't-"_

"_It will be out first act as fiancés" Jane said grabbing his hand. _

_Edward smiled gleefully and nodded. _

_Edward stood in front of the pay phone making his only phone call. _

"_Edward! YOU COVERED FOR HER?!" Emmett yelled. "You know what this means?! Now we might get kicked out of Forks!" _

"_I know Emmett…where is Carlisle?"_

"_Now we have to plead our case to the wolves!" _

"_Where is Carlisle?" Edward sighed. "I'm in the town jail."_

"_Edward Cullen!" a cop said walking forward. "You are going to be charged with murder."_

_Edward sat in the tree in front of the tombstone as the girl's parents cried in front of the cold stone. The parents wanted the small girl buried in Forks. It too much of painful memory to keep her in Arizona. Jane was next to Edward as they jumped off the tree as the parents left. _

_Edward looked down at the grave marker as Jane spoke. "I have to go back to Italy, but at least you're clear out of the way now." _

"_You guys threatened the cops."_

"_You're out of jail aren't you?"_

"_I guess so…" Edward whispered staring at the stone._

"_About this marriage business…" Jane whispered. _

"_Yea?" Edward looked up finally smiling. _

"_I can't be a Cullen." Jane frowned. "Not yet anyway." _

_Edward frowned deeply. "Why not?" _

"_I am not ready. Plus I have a lot to do with the Volturi." _

"_Jane…" Edward begged._

"_Now silly I still love you." Jane leaned forward kissing his cheek. "I will be back soon and then I will be ready." _

_She disappeared before he could fight anymore. _

_Edward fell to his knees in front of the tombstone and suddenly felt like dying. The small angel carved in the stone mocked him as a raindrop hit it. _

_Soon rain was pouring all around him forcing him to get him up of the muddy floor. He took one last look at the grave maker and left._

_The water ran smoothly off the plots around Edward as he walked out of the graveyard. He repeated the girl's tombstone is writing to him. _

"_Lila Prescott- An angel on earth and an angel in heaven. Rest in Peace."_

**_*End Flash Back*_**

_

* * *

_

Hey guys! Ready for my next Fan Fiction? I got a great story brewing underneath my mind and look out because it's going to be _killer _and All human. So watch out for "_Venomous Lovely"_


	8. Date Me

Bella stood up that morning combing her hair through. It was Saturday and she had a plan to go out and find a brand new man. That was what she needed after all a man and real good one. She looked back at Leah who was spread out on her bed. Today nothing was going to stop her not Edward Cullen, not Caleb, not anyone.

Bella pulled out a blue halter top from her drawers. Leah helped her unpack last night, the halter top had the normal straps it was a tad long then a bra. It that had to strands of cloth crossing across her stomach. She pulled on black low rider jeans, she turned around looking at Leah who was still in the dead world of sleep.

She let her long brown wavy hair flow free as she jumped on Leah. "Wake up!"

"What?" Leah groaned. "It better be after 10."

"It is."

"What time is it.." Leah said eyes still sleepy.

"10:01"

"Get off me you skank."

"I love you too honey." Bella rolled off the bed as Leah crawled out of the bed.

After some long cat fights Leah was wearing a yellow sundress that was short showing off her tan legs. She had on white heels as the girls skipped out of the house heading for the stores.

"It's freezing out here." Leah complained.

"Oh you complain oh so much." Bella giggled insanely.

"What the hell got into you." Leah said walking through the mall holding up a slushy to her mouth.

"I don't know." Bella shrugged as she walked confidently through the mall. "I just am in a good mood."

"It's to fucking early for happiness."

"God must you be a damper on this day?"

"You woke me up, now pay the price." Leah said rolling her eyes.

"Oh I know maybe we should go get hair dye!" Bella jumped up and down.

"Why?" Leah threw out her slushy in a near by trashcan.

"I want to dye my hair."

"What on earth is possessing you to do that?" Leah said as she pulled Bella to a coffee shop.

"I need a change of look." Bella said watching as Leah ordered a coffee.

"You are aware that it is permanent? Right?"

"Yes I am aware."

"What color?"

"You'll see…"

"Oh god if you go blonde I swear I will dump you and find a new person to bond with." Leah sipped her coffee.

"I won't go blonde!" Bella smiled.

"Good." Leah smiled as she drank her coffee.

"You know what I need?" Bella said as they left the coffee house.

"A good stiff.." Leah held her hand out in front of her.

"A JOB!" Bella screeched cutting Leah off.

"Oh…yea I was going to say that…" Leah said laughing drinking her coffee.

"How do you not have to go pee?" Bella said walking into the store next to her.

"I have a strong bladder the only thing that bitch of a grandmother gave me."

"Wow." Was all Bella said as the entered the hair aisle.

"Bella…" Leah sighed. "Promise to take no offense to what I got to say."

"Ok….I promise." Bella said laughing as she picked up a box of hair color.

"Don't you ever wear real clothes?"

"What?" Bella raised her eye brows.

"Don't get me wrong hun, you're sexy no doubt but…you look like you're going clubbing almost everyday."

"I'm not…" Bella looked at her clothes. "I'm wearing jeans!"

"You're also wearing a bra as a shirt."

"It is a shirt."

"So lets go to another store and work on your look."

"No!"

"Look we got to take you from Britney Spears to Jojo!"

"What?"

"We are going to make you look sexy with out showing off your skin so much!" Leah rolled her eyes. "Must I teach you everything?"

"Edward seriously I just don't feel like talking right now." Alice whimpered on the couch. Almost everyone tried to cheer her up but she seemed sadden almost depressed.

"Alice, I'm worried about you." Edward said sitting next to his sister. "Jasper is going sick with worry."

"I don't feel like talking about it right now." She whispered.

Edward stared at her and got nothing from her thoughts. This meant drastic measures had to be taken.

"Want to go shopping?" Edward offered cautiously.

"Are you serious?" Alice stared at him.

"Yea why not?" Edward shrugged "I miss the time we used to spend with each other."

"Oh my god!" Alice flung her self at him. "I love you!"

"Should I be jealous?" Jasper said from the door way.

"No! Edward is taking me shopping!" Alice screamed running upstairs to change.

"Wow…" Jasper looked at Edward.

"What?" Edward whispered.

"You are being extra nice today." Jasper said eyeing him.

"So?"

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"I just feel like being nice is all."

"Uhuh." Jasper said leaving the room.

"Shut up!" Edward called after him.

"Seriously I don't do tights." Bella said looking at the black leggings.

"You're right you don't _do _them. You wear them." Leah rolled her eyes pushing her into the dressing room. Leah walked back to the racks and pulled out a few articles of clothing before shoving them over the dressing room again.

"I can only try on clothes so fast!" Bella called from behind the door.

"Uhuh less talkie more getting naked." Leah said patting the door. She stood against the door as a wildly red headed woman walked up to her.

"Excuse me." The woman's voice was sickeningly sweet. Leah looked up at her.

"What up?" Leah said nodding at her.

"Is that dressing room taken?" She pointed to the stall Bella occupied.

"Yea." Leah nodded staring at her wild red hair.

"I love your dress." She cooed.

"Thanks." Leah nodded looking at her oddly.

Bella came out in a gray sweater dress with black leggings her skin was covered but she seemed to look more…sexy.

"This crap is hot." Bella grumbled and looked at the wild red hair woman.

"You look stunning." The woman swayed.

Leah smiled slightly looking forward at Bella as the woman slipped away. Bella twirled in the mirror and looked back at Leah.

"What's next?"

"Tshirts."

"Wow…" Bella sighed.

"Don't worry some mid-drift is involved." Leah said watching her sulk back into the dressing room.

"So Leah how do you feel about meeting you pen pal today?"

"Oh my god." Leah jumped up. "Of course!"

Alice giggled as she set her multiple bags down on the table as Edward rolled his eyes sitting next to her in the food court.

"Are you happy?" Edward smiled.

"Of course" Alice said feeling the bags. "It's been so long."

"It's been a total of three days since you went shopping."

"Well…." Alice shrugged "It's a long time in my book."

"What had gotten you so down in the first place?" Edward smiled.

"I…the future changed." Alice whimpered.

"What happened?" Edward smiled.

"You and Bella didn't get married." Alice said under her breath.

"Oh." Edward said after a long pause. "Can we go home now?" He faked a smile.

"Of course I got my full." Alice said faking the smile too.

"Edward?" Victoria stood at the near by table.

"Victoria?" Edward growled walking toward her in fury. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I just wanted to send you a message." Victoria said leaning forward.

"What is it?" Edward growled.

Victoria turned and looked at Bella who was walking towards them with various bags laughing with Leah who was dancing with a bang in her hand. Edward followed Victoria's gaze and growled.

"Their days are numbered."

"Their?"

"Hmm we have more then one target Eddie." Victoria said cupping his chin leaning forward kissing him briefly before he jumped away. "That was from Jane. She wish she could have been here but she had more loose ends to tie up." Victoria stared back at Bella who was walking toward the exit.

"I wonder if she'll be good as one of us. Honestly I just _had _to see her, see how pretty she is."

"Stay away from her." Edward growled.

"Why?" Victoria sneered showing her fangs.

Edward was so angry he wasn't thinking. "I love her."

Victoria's face fell.

Bella sat in her bed room with a plastic bag wrapped around her hair. "What's going to happen to my old clothes?"

"They will be in this pink suitcase" Leah said pointing to the suit case. "I better only see these when we go clubbing, or on Halloween when you dress up as a prostitute."

"Shut up." Bella laughed as Leah went to work hanging up her clothes.

"Leah…" Bella whispered.

"Hmm?" Leah asked without turning around.

"I want a boyfriend." Bella sighed.

"We all do honey." Leah whispered.

"Did you ever love some one before?" Bella whispered.

"No, I never loved myself so I couldn't love anyone else." Leah said shrugging it away like it was nothing.

"What do you mean?" Bella said standing up.

"My mother always told me 'You can never love some one unless you love your self first.' I thought it was stupid but I understand now. Bella enable to love Edward you got to love yourself first that way you know who you are and you can show it to him."

"Who said anything about Edward?" Bella said getting annoyed.

"If it were anymore obvious they would put you two under the word in the dictionary."

"Shut up and help me take this stuff off my head." Bella snapped as Leah giggled.

"Okay Bella." Leah said as she looked picked up a blow dryer.

Several hair clips bobby pins and a bra later the girls had emerged from the room. Leah's black hair was in two low pigtails and a pair of light blue jeans, with a band t-shirt on showing her amazing figure.

She skipped down the stairs and cleared her throat getting Charlie's attention. "I bring to you from your own house and loins, Isabella Swan."

Charlie smiled as his daughter skipped down the stairs. She wore a pair of black baggy jeans and a pair of sneakers. Her shirt was long sleeve with grey and green horizontal stripes. The sleeves came to her knuckles, it also sported a v-neck that she accompanied with a choker. Her now long black hair was straightened and was flowing freely. Her black bangs covered her smiling brown eyes, she twirled in a circle.

Charlie smiled noticing that the only skin showing was her mid-drift. "It's a good change."

"We are off to meet Jacob and the guys." Bella said grabbing Leah's hand.

"Okay not to late Bells." he called after her as she ran out the backdoor to her car.

"Okay who is this guy?" Leah said fixing her chest.

"He's a nice guy, very respectful."

"Shit…he's ugly isn't he?" Leah said looking at Bella as she cackled with laughter.

"No." Bella smiled.

"Good." Leah sighed, "What are we doing tonight anyway?"

"Going to the park, just to hang around."

"Is that where we are going now?"

"Yup." Bella smiled.

"What if he doesn't like me?"

"Are you actually nervous?" Bella giggled.

"Don't worry I will be there and if you don't like him there are six other guys!"

"Damn…so what about you sexy?" Leah waggled her eyebrows.

"Is there a said man in your vision?"

"Nope, I'm going stag and will probably play some tackle football with these guys."

"Ohhhh good way to cop a feel."

"God you are hornier then me."

"What? The last time anything entered me was when I got so bored I actually used a-"

"Oh god don't complete that!" Bella said laughing hysterically.

"Hey! Not all of us have your luck!" Leah smiled as they pulled up the park. Bella parked the pick up truck and looked at Leah.

"You ready?"

"Are you?" Leah said looking at the park.

"Why does it matter?"

"Edward's here."

"What?" Bella said looking out Leah's window.

"Let's go." Leah said opening the car door.

"Wait…" Bella said biting her lip. She didn't want to be here.

"Why? If you don't like Edward nor care about him why let him ruin our day?" Leah slammed the car door and waited for Bella to crawl out.

In which she finally did and took a deep breath. Leah looped her arm around her friends waist and began to walk forward.

Edward was talking seriously to Jacob while Alice stood there staring at Paul, Seth, Jared, and Quil as they played cards on the picnic table.

"Hey Jacob! Is that Bella?" Seth said sitting up off the picnic table.

"Wooohoo" Paul said whistling "Who is the babe with her?"

Jacob and Edward both looked in the direction. Edward smiled his famous trade mark crooked smile. While Jacob's heart stopped beating.

"She dyed her hair." Alice said smiling.

"Jacob." Bella said once she was close enough. "This is Leah Hathaway." She ignored Edward completely.

Jacob was just staring for awhile with out saying anything so Bella continued on. "Leah this is Jacob Black aka your pen pal."

"Hot damn." Leah said looking at him up and down.

Bella's eyes flickered to Edward as he continued to smile at her. "Bella, can we talk?"

"Hey so when are we going to play some tackle football?" Bella said looking at Paul.

"When ever Jacob stops drooling."

"Bella." Edward whispered pulling for attention.

"I'll go back to my car I got a football in there." Bella said looking at Alice.

"Awesome!" The guys cheered.

As she walked away Edward looked at Alice who was pointing at Bella vigorously.

Bella opened her car door looking around the seats for the ball when she felt cold hands on her waist. Her body twitched as she felt desire pool between her legs.

His body leaned over hers as he whispered into her neck. "You look good with black hair."

Bella pushed her body up and closed the car door she turned to look at him.

"Don't touch me." She stated flatly.

"Do you really want that?"

"Yes" She hissed.

Edward pushed her against the car roughly.

"We are in the middle of a street." She growled.

"Hmmm…" Edward said nodding looking at her.

"Let me go."

"So do I call you Hannah Montana now?"

"What?" Bella was lost.

"Your hair change?"

"Shut up." Bella hissed.

"Gladly." Edward said huskily placing his cold lips on hers.

It was a rough kiss filled with hatred, arrogance, and annoyance but most of all passion. It was a knee weakening, heart swooning, child making kiss.

He pulled away from her allowing her to breathe. She looked up at him betrayed.

"Now tell me…did you really not want that?"

"I…" Bella looked at him his lips came crashing down on hers once more almost like magnets her arms locked around his neck as his arms gripped her waist almost pulling her off the floor. The kiss broke and he stared at her. "Hate you." She said breathing heavily as the released each other.

"Hmmm but you want me." Edward said looking at her.

"I'm going back to the group now."

"No you're not."

"Yes, I am." She whispered.

His lips placed a small kiss on her collar bone, Bella's knees weakened against him and she almost fell. He laughed, "Now now I don't want you falling for me."

"Shut up." Bella said pushing him away walking back to her friends. Edward followed closely behind her and picked her up by the waist swing her around. She screamed in the surprise.

"What the hell?!" She said looking at him with anger.

"Go out with me." He said it so quickly she her automatic response was…

"UH?" she said her mouth opened a little.

"Just a date…"

"Oh so all of sudden you think that I'd date you just because _you're _ready? What if I got a boyfriend? What if I don't want to?" Bella placed her hands on her hips.

Edward sighed and walked around Bella towards Leah and stared at her as she giggled with Jacob who was whispering to her.

"Leah." He said smiling.

Leah looked up at Edward then back at Bella who followed closely behind and then to Alice who was next to Edward suddenly.

"What?"

"Don't you think Bella should go out with me just for a date?" Edward smiled.

"No." Jacob growled.

"Just to get the curiosity out of the way?" Leah shrugged.

"Leah!" Bella screeched.

"WHAT?! Yea he's an ass hole but you two seem to dance around each other a lot and jeeze if you went on a date I wouldn't have to listen to your constant nagging!" Leah reasoned with her.

Edward turned and smiled at Bella. "See…"

"That means nothing. I will not go on a date with _you _of all people."

Edward smiled and walked closer to her. "I'm ready to tackle this." he whispered under his breath.

"Tackle what?" Bella growled.

"Us."

"No, what just last night you "hated" me and now all of sudden it's completely different?"

"Yes."

"You expect that to be enough?" Bella rolled her eyes.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Not ever!" Bella stomped her foot angrily. "I will not date you!"

"Wednesday night, be ready around nine." Edward whispered softly.

"Did you just not fucking hear me?"

"Be ready." Edward whispered as he walked around her motioning the very excited Alice to follow.

"Edward what happened?" Alice said gleefully as they entered the car. This was just was just meeting between Edward and Jacob about Victoria's appearance but then it turned into this.

"At the mall…when I told Victoria that piece of information… I just thought…it wouldn't be so bad to _try." _

"_Oh my god Eddie…"_

"_Alice…don't make this a big deal okay?" _

"_Oh my god!!" Alice squealed_

"_It's just a date!" Edward spoke softly. _

"_I can't wait to tell Rosalie!" _

"_Oh dear god." Edward sighed. _

_Edward sighed maybe he bit off a little more then he could chew…could he cancel this thing or was it too late?_


	9. So Close

**Okay I am on a roll!!  
Dont forget my readers my new story coming out after this one "Venomous Lovely" it's going to be my first all human, but dont be fooled it will be just as drama filled.**

* * *

"I will _not _date him!" Bella stomped her foot as she screeched into the phone.

"Chill Belles!" Leah giggled on the other end.

"It is not funny Leah; I thought you were on my side?" Bella plopped on her bed.

"I am on your side."

"You could have fooled me!" Bella lay back on her bed.

"Bella what is the worst that can happen?"

"I could wind up killing him for his down right stupid cockiness and do five to ten in jail."

"Bella be serious, look in most teens cases if they just fuck that person the sparkle and mystery is gone. For you and Edward it just happens to be backwards."

"We are not backwards!"

"We?" Leah's tone was suggestive. "Since when are you two a 'we'"

"I mean Edward and I are not backwards."

"Please you two started off fucking and are probably going to end that way too."

"Leah! He told me the other night he did not care about me and now he wants a date? How can you not find this retarded?!"

"That proves what he said was a lie! Bella seriously go on this date! Edward is good looking and personally you have not better to do that night anyway."

"I do too! Leah I thought you hated him!? Aren't you supposed to cheer on my refusal?"

"Well I'm being honest. It's just one date Bells…"

"No!"

"Why? What is so bad about it? If you can suck his dick you can date him!"

"Must you be so graphic?"

"Sorry…" Leah cleared her throat. "Well Isabella if you can have intercourse with him you can surely date this man."

"Shut up." Bella growled annoyed with her sarcasm.

"Bella…go on this date or you will be sorry."

"It's on Halloween!" Bella screamed into her pillow.

"Do you want to double?" Leah said laughing nervously.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Bella said thinking about her previous date with Jacob. "Who are you dating?" Bella asked even though she knew the answer.

"I'm going out with Jacob."

"When?" Bella said lighting up.

"Well technically we are going to take my little brother trick-or-treating but he's really excited about it."

"Who? Your brother or Jacob?" Bella said laughing.

"Shut up…Jacob is really hot you know?"

"I know but so are you Leah."

"Ehh.." She whispered.

"Shut up." Bella said laughing.

"Bella…I'm begging you…Go out with Edward."

Bella and Leah sat in the mall food court the next day talking about what Leah should be for Halloween.

"I say sexy chamber maid!" Bella giggled.

"No…I say sexy pirate." Leah said bringing a fry to her mouth.

"Well did he tell you what he's going to be?"

"No…" Leah sighed. "I wish I went to Forks high with you two…my stupid parents had to enroll me in the school on the reservation."

"Hey look at the bright side you can cheat and he won't know."

"Bella!" Leah laughed. "He is really sweet."

"Sure sure sure I don't care just tell me how big he is." Bella teased.

"We just met!"

"Uhuh.. If you asked me you two hugged for a little bit too long yesterday."

"Just like you and Edward disappeared for a while when you went to get your football from your care."

"Nothing happened!"

"You didn't come back with your ball!" Leah said pointing her finger accusingly.

"Shut up." Bella said laughing.

"You came back with Edward's balls."

"Shut up!" Bella said throwing a fry at her.

"How big _is _Edward Cullen anyway?" Leah leaning forward.

"Well he is…" Bella was about to continue when they were interrupted.

"Excuse me?"

Bella and Leah looked down at the small child with two brown pigtails. She held up a black box with an orange bow to Bella.

"What is that?" Bella said without taking it.

"For Wednesday."

"What?" Bella asked as the girl put the box down and skipped away.

"That was close." Leah said laughing, "We were about to teach her sex Ed."

Bella stared at the box warily.

"Is it from Eddie dearest?" Leah said pulling at the ribbon.

"What the is it?" Bella said raising an eyebrow.

"A real nice necklace." Leah whispered holding on the black velvet choker with white lace designs. Hanging from the middle was a small jewel.

"Oh.." Bella said looking at it.

"Ohh indeed." Leah said picking up a card. "_Dear Isabella I would be delighted to see this around your neck on Wednesday."_

"See! Even he is excited about it! Bella are you going to go?" Leah said looking at her friend.

"Ummm… How about we go shopping?" Bella said getting up quickly.

"Don't avoid me." Leah growled.

"I'm not Leah I just…I don't know."

Leah sighed and handed her the box. "What ever you say Bells."

Bella and Leah giggled as they ran to Bella's house in the rain laughing the whole time. "Isabella Swan?" A mail carrier called from behind them in a raincoat.

Bella looked at Leah warily. "Yes?"

"This is for you." He handed her a medium size box.

"Maybe it's a ring." Leah said sarcastically as they walked inside.

"God I hope this isn't going to keep going on." Bella plopped on the floor of her room opening the box. It was two pairs of shoes, brown flats and sliver heels exactly Bella's size.

"Oh he's good." Leah whispered looking at the shoes. "Bella I think these are designer brand."

"Is he trying to control what I wear?"

"So you are going on this date?"

"No I am not." Bella growled throwing the small box from earlier into the medium size box. She pushed both under bed and turned to look at her friend.

"Well what ever then. Can I try on my sexy little miss red riding hood costume now?"

"Yes go ahead." Bella laughed as her eyes wondered to the boxes poking out from under her bed.

Should she go on this date? If she did what did that mean?

Monday passed slowly. Nothing was unusual, Edward was not there which Bella prayed was a sign that he was off somewhere forgetting the whole date idea.

Edward walked through the store looking at the selections.

"I can't believe we all missed school to help Eddie prepare for his date." Emmett sighed looking at the women's bras.

"Shut up Emmett." Rosalie said looking at him then to Edward. "It's romantic."

"I didn't know Edward even knew the meaning of the word." Jasper joked as he picked up a pair of black leggings.

Alice glided over to Edward. "I think I found the perfect dresses."

"I also found the perfect location." Rosalie piped up.

Edward nodded following Alice to the spot in the store.

"I have to say I am a little nervous." Edward said looking at Emmett and Jasper.

"Dude, don't worry we will all be there for the second part." Emmett said slapping Edward on the back.

"This is why the first part will be just you two." Alice said turning to him. "It's going to be a full moon."

Edward took a deep breath and looked at Alice as she pulled out the two dresses. She held up a beautiful beige dress, it was strapless as it had red beaded designs in the front. As it flowed down the beige soon turned into the vibrant red. It was gorgeous, right along with the dark tan shorter dress with the beaded mid-section. **(A/N: Both dresses are on my profile they are very gorgeous)**

"Those are perfect." Edward said walking toward Alice.

"Thank you." she smiled with pride.

Edward smiled as they took the dresses to the front. On the way their however Edward stopped looking at a glass case "Those are perfect." He whispered looking at the woman's mask that was gold with red feathers and man's white mask. **(A/N: Both masks are on my profile.)**

"She's really going to love it bro." Emmett whispered looking at Edward as they went to the front desk.

"Now I just have to work on delivery." Edward sighed as he thought for a long while before smiling.

"Edward…" Jasper sighed. "You are head over heels already."

"Miss. Swan?" Bella was in the library on Tuesday reading a book thoughtfully before looking up.

"What?" She said pointing daggers at the nerd.

"You got a package." He said placing down the large box.

"Oh crap." Bella sighed.

"Can you take it back?" She said looking at him.

"No, no returns."

"Can you burn it?" Bella batted her eyelashes.

"Bella!" Leah said as Bella showed her the dress when she got home from school. "Both of these dresses are gorgeous!"

"He's trying to dictate what I wear." Bella scowled.

"Bella, you guys are obviously doing something extremely fancy."

"Yea what ever." Bella said staring the dress as if they were traitors.

"Bella, they go with the shoes and a necklace. Give him some credit the boy got moves."

"I'm not going." Bella said suddenly feeling nervous.

"Why?"

"I just don't feel comfortable with it."

"What?! Bella you like him! Why let dresses intimidate you, if anything I would of guess Edward for that."

"I can't do this Leah.."

"And why the hell not!" Leah said jumping up angrily.

"Because I said so." Bella growled looking away.

"Why!?"

"That's Caleb's day!"

Silence.

"He's _dead _Bella."

"I know that!" Bella said tears painting her cheeks.

Leah laid the dress on the bed and stared at Bella. "There is a guy who wants to take you some where and he even bought you a dress not one but two. I'm all for healing over the past but don't let said past hold you back." Leah frowned.

"I'm not."

"Then grow up Bella. Let it go and move on, I know you loved him but take it from me. The first step is always the hardest but it is worth it."

"I just don't want to hear anything about Halloween!" Bella said kicking the dress off her bed.

"Happy Halloween!" Bella's literature teacher was wearing a witch costume.

"Oh come the fuck on." Bella growled hitting her head on the desk.

"I want all my students to enjoy the holiday." The teacher said clapping.

Bella looked at her literature teacher. Mrs. Liz, the thing was she was crazy. She was constantly finding new ways to gain her student's interest. Bella on the other hand just thought she was on crack.

"And the bitter cold weather." Bella said under her breath.

"Oh now now Isabella the sour puss attitude will get you no where!" Mrs. Liz said wagging her finger.

Bella rolled her eyes as she fixed her sky blue t-shirt that had a peace sign on the front. She had on dark blue jeans and blue converse. Her long black hair was pulled into a ponytail and she even had clipped her bangs up to make a small bump on top of her head.

"Oh Mrs. Liz you know we should go outside and tell Halloween memories." Jessica Stanley called from the back of the classroom.

"Oh how about no." Bella mocked.

Jessica glared at Bella as Rosalie snickered. Rosalie had always shared literature with Bella they just really never talked.

Rosalie was wearing a pair of baby blue jeans with a pink blouse and a grey sweater vest. Her blond hair was down shielding her from Jessica's death glare.

"Actually Mrs. Stanley…I would love that." Mrs. Liz said clapping her hands.

"Oh yay! Frost bite!" Bella snarled as they walked outside in the middle of the large field by their school. It was a multi-purpose area, used for sports, summer dances, and for making out. Well the last part was not on the schools pamphlet.

"Bella?" Rosalie said cautiously as the teacher began to talk.

"What?" Bella snapped.

"Are you going on that date tonight with my brother?"

Bella grew quiet. "I don't know."

"He really is looking forward to it."

"I just think I am going to stay at home." Bella said shrugging.

"Bella no." Rosalie's voice came out as a whine.

"What? Does your brother know you're pimping him out?" Bella shoved her hands in her pockets.

"Bella…Edward has gotten hurt before…badly. Please…you are the first girl he has asked out in so long. You can't cancel."

Bell stood quiet. It never dawned on her that Edward thought he was taking a chance too, that maybe he was hurt before. That would explain his female stupidity.

"Rosalie…" Bella whispered. "We all have gotten hurt before." Bella spoke softly as the wind whirled around them.

"Bella….you'd be saving a lot of people if you did this."

"What do you mean?" Bella said eyeing her.

Rosalie sighed, "Look you won't be alone on your date for the whole night. Just see it through." Rosalie reached out, grabbed Bella's hand, and squeezed it softly. "If you feel hurt you could leave at anytime you wish."

Bella looked down at their hands and frowned. "It's too risky."

"Why is that?"

"It's your brother." Bella said simply. They did not speak for the rest of the period.

"Happy Halloween!" Mike said coming up from behind Bella screaming it in her ear. Bella was sitting by herself eating quietly reading. She growled and brought her elbow to his groin causing him to holler in pain. Bella returned to reading when minutes later Edward's cool fingers raked through her long black hair causing her to growl.

He leaned down to her ear, "That very cruel what you did to poor Mike."

"Hmmm obviously you didn't learn from demonstration to not sneak up on me."

"I did." Edward said standing up his fingers never leaving her black locks.

Bella brought her elbow up but his hands quickly pushed it down. "May I have a seat?"

"Go ahead." Bella shrugged grabbing her apple.

Edward pulled out the chair across from her but she pulled back into the table wit her foot.

"Take any one of those seats." She growled pointing around the lunchroom.

Edward growled and disappeared. She smiled with self-satisfaction until the chair pulled up next to her and Edward sat in it.

"What did I just say?"

"I took a seat from over there." Edward smiled pointing to another table.

"Fuck you." Bella hissed.

She continued to read until she felt his arm snake around her shoulders.

"What are you doing?" She asked almost growling.

Edward pulled the book from her hand with his free one and turned her face to his. "Are you still going out with me tonight?"

"No." Bella said simply, "I was never going out with you."

"Hmm…" Edward said looking at her lips as she spoke.

"That is annoying." Bella rolled her eyes.

"What is?" Edward's eyes flickering to hers.

"When you just say 'Hmmm' it drives me crazy."

"Apparently not to crazy." Edward whispered.

"What?"

"I still have my arm around you."

Bella growled pushing his arm off her.

"Why don't you want to go with me?" Edward said in the silence.

"Well other then obvious reasons?" Bella snarled.

"Come on you don't know me Isabella I could be pretty suave when I want too."

"Go away."

"You would rather spend Halloween alone?"

"Hmm.. Hang with you an obnoxious self-centered egotistical asshole or chocolate and scary movies." Bella rubbed her chin. "Let me think…I'd go with the monster."

Edward chuckled. She just said a mouthful.

Edward stared at her and sighed, "Are you sure?"

"Completely." Bella growled she stared him in the eyes.

"Why are you so scared to go on this date with me?"

"I'm not scared." Bella said shocked as she choked on her words.

"I've already slept with you, I've already seen you naked…what can possibly happen?"

"That must be that suave personality you talking about shining through." Bella growled.

A lot could go wrong, didn't he know that? They could wind up doing something stupid, like go on a second date.

Edward chuckled as his lips connected with hers. Bella had no time to react before his left hand was pushing her more into his mouth. His right hand found her hand; his fingers drew small circles on her hand causing her whole body to burn. The lunchroom around them seemed to disappear as the kiss deepened causing Bella's head to spin. Edward's hands locked around her shoulders bringing her closer, he _needed _to be closer.

Bella pushed him away gently gasping for air. She looked up at him then to the lunchroom around them almost every pair of eyes were one them. Edward chuckled as Emmett produced a loud whistle. Bella's cheeks burned furiously as she jumped up from the table leaving the lunchroom. Edward in hot pursuit, he grabbed her shoulders as they stood in the silent hallway.

"Isabella…"

"Why is it suddenly changing?" Bella whirling around looking at him.

"What are you-?"

"Why is it suddenly like this?" Bella said tears following from her brown eyes. "I'm _confused _one minute I was just a sex thing, then I was nothing, then I was disgusting and now I'm suddenly a target of interest?" Bella said looking at him frantically.

"Isabella?" Edward said watching her tears fall from her cheeks onto her shirt. "Why are you crying?" He seriously must of have missed something.

"Why all of sudden do you want anything to do with me?"

"I can't explain it now…"

"When can you explain it?" Bella said fidgeting angrily.

"Isabella forgive me but you're kind of being…emotional…for no clear reason."

"No clear reason? Edward you have some serious mood swings."

"I'm the one changing moods?" Edward raised his eyebrows walking closer to her.

"How do I know that when we are on this 'date' you wont switch moods?"

"Trust me." Edward smiled coming closer to her like a hunter and its prey.

"You think it's that easy? You slept with my best friend."

His hand cupped her cheek.

"No, you can't do this! You can't be a complete ass hole and then just change your mind and be prince charming!" Bella said pushing him away.

"This date will just be us getting to know each other. No pressure." Edward looked at her his smile still on his face.

"No." Bella said shaking her hands. "I can't"

"Why?" Edward asked his patience running low.

"My boyfriend." Bella whispered without thinking. "This is our day."

Edward quickly released her face. "Boyfriend?"

"No…I meant.."

Edward cut her off. "I hope you and your boyfriend have a great night."

"No...Edward…I didn't mean it that way.." Bella said quickly backpedaling.

Edward walked brisk fully away before she could finish her sentence. Yet on his way out, he dropped a piece of paper. Bella slowly walked forward and bent down to pick it up, she read it and frowned.

"_Dr. Cullen's third annual Masquerade ball 10 p.m. - 3 a.m." _

Bella frowned and suddenly the dress that was hiding under her bed finally made sense. However, what was the second one for?

* * *

**Okay dont kill me....  
Will they go on a date? $sigh$ I dont know :D**


	10. UnMasking Our Secrets

**The song in this chapter is "I'll Be" by Edwin McCain. Go ahead listen to it while you read the chapter :D  
Thanks for the reviews guys!**

* * *

"Dad seriously if you don't leave…" Bella frowned looking at her father as she sat on the couch.

"Bella its Halloween I'm not all too happy about you being here alone." He frowned mirroring his daughter's expression.

"I'll probably go out with Leah and Jacob." Bella said rolling her eyes. "They are going to stop by."

"Okay…but if you need anything Bella please…"

"Don't hesitate to call…" Bella rolled her eyes.

"Night Bells." Charlie called over his shoulder getting his service pistol.

Bella sat on the large couch wearing a long grey shirt and shorts. Her black hair was in two low pigtails, the TV played a scary movie. Bella sighed, "On to the popcorn!" She called to no one.

She got up heading to the kitchen as the doorbell rang. She jumped and ran over opening the door.

"TRICK OR TREAT!" A little ghost, Santa, and Cinderella held out their bags.

Bella smiled as she grabbed a near by bowl of candy dropping them in the bag each. After closing the door, she ran back to the kitchen she touched the cabinet handle when the doorbell rang again.

"Damnit." She whispered walking back to the door.

"TRICK OR TREAT!" a couple of more kids called.

Bella walked back into the kitchen before the doorbell rang again.

"COME ON!" Bella yelled to her kitchen before turning around yanking open the door.

"Trick or treat?" Edward said leaning in smiling at her.

Bella quickly blinked and shut the door in his face. She shook her head, what was going on? She thought the date was broken. The doorbell rang again.

She unsteadily opened it to a smiling Edward.

"You know is it because I lack a costume?" Edward said pointing down to his white buttoned up shirt and black leather jacket. He wore blue ripped jeans and his hair was a sexy mess. He carried a backpack.

"Umm…no I think you nailed the asshole costume just right." Bella said nodding looking at him.

Edward stepped into her house closing the door behind her. "What did I do?"

"Why are you here?" Bella raised her eyebrows.

"Well…I ran into a native girl at the video store, see I was going to rent a few movies and stay in because this girl I met told me that she would rather stay home and watch movies too, so I got curious as to how someone could find it alluring. Anyway, the native girl recognized and asked me about my plans; she seemed livid with my explanation and even hit me with her purse repeatedly. I know that if you'd check your phone you would have a nasty voice mail from her."

"So this native girl?" Bella said crossing her arms. "She told you to come here?"

"She explained something about a death and a boyfriend and I just thought, if you really want to stay in we could." Edward looked at the TV then back at Bella his smile grew.

"What?"

"Pigtails?"

Bella's hands flew up to her hair pigtails and caught herself in a smile. "Shut up."

"Maybe you should dress up as Miley Cryus for Halloween?"

"How come you're two hours early?"

"What?" Edward said rubbing his hands together.

"You said our date wasn't until nine."

"True but with recent turn of events I guess I could be a little earlier."

"What were the dresses for?" Bella whispered.

"You'll see." Edward smiled.

The doorbell rang causing Bella to grab the bowl of candy. Bella opened the door slowly and saw a Dracula and Bell, from Beauty and The Beast

Edward began to laugh as he looked at the two characters. Bella closed the door looking at him. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Edward smiled. It was genuine smile something that Bella had never seen Edward do before.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Bella said smiling as well.

"I don't know I got a hot date tonight." Edward teased.

"Shut up." Bella rolled her eyes heading into the kitchen Edward following.

"So Miss. Swan what is the first thing we do?" Edward stood against the doorframe.

Bella sat Indian style on the couch as Edward twisted his body to face her.

"Bet I can get it in."

"Oh yea right." Bella said laughing.

"Then open up." Edward said eyeing her holding a piece of popcorn.

Bella opened her mouth waiting. Edward laughed as he threw it hitting her in the eye.

"Ah!" Bella screamed laughing. "You have horrible aim!"

"I was never that good at video games." Edward said laughing.

Bella grabbed the popcorn bowl. "You're turn."

"Oh please Bella I_ know _you can't make it."

"I'll prove you wrong."

Edward opened up his mouth closing his eyes. Bella giggled as she grabbed a handful of popcorn stuffing it in his face causing him shoot off his seat. A woman screamed on the TV as a werewolf chased her.

"You are going to get it." Edward flung himself at her causing her to scream and duck out of the way. She ran up the stairs throwing herself into her bedroom and into closet, she could not stop giggling when she heard Edward fumble on the stairs.

Edward entered her room and smiled. "Oh well I guess I'll just do a panty raid." He walked toward the dresser as the closet door opened. She flung herself at him causing him to fall on the bed.

"Bella there are easier ways to get me into bed." Edward said tugging at her pig tails.

"Yea I know, you're quiet the man whore." she said flicking his nose.

Edward playfully growled flipping her over pinning her on the bed. "Take it back."

"Never." Bella stuck her tongue out at him.

"That's it give me that tongue." Edward said trying to grab her tongue, she laughed as they began to roll around the bed. Edward tickled her sides soon they were wrapped in the bed sheets and they both tumbled to the floor. It was wonderful for both of them. As soon as Edward came into the door, they both no longer had to act like anything but themselves.

"Shit." Edward whispered laughing.

"What?" Bella laughed trying to untangle herself from the bed sheets.

"I've fallen for you Bella." Edward said staring at her smiling.

She froze and looked at him "I'm joking." Edward rolled his eyes sensing her panic.

She picked up a near by pillow and flung it at him.

"Ow!" Edward said over dramatizing his pain.

Bella giggled as he tried to get up but his feet were tangled in the bed sheets. Bella giggled as she untied his gym shoe stealing it.

She finally got his shoe and climbed on the bed trying to get out the bed sheets confinement.

"Where are you going?" Edward said looking at her in confusion.

"Window, I'm going to toss your shoe out."

"Oh no you don't." Edward flung himself back on top of her.

"Let me go!" Bella laughed insanely.

The doorbell rang.

"We don't have candy!" Edward yelled to the visitor trying to get his shoe.

"Don't deny the kids their candy Edward!"

"We don't have any!"

"Stop being selfish Eddie!"

Edward stopped and stared at her. "oohhhh that's low."

Bella cracked up as she pushed him off her as she clumsily ran down the stairs grabbing the bucket of candy. Edward was walked after her as she threw open the door.

"Isabella!" Stephanie said throwing up her arms. Karina right behind her. Edward paused on the stairs; Bella looked back at him and frowned.

"What are you guys doing here?" Bella said crossing her arms.

"We are here to keep you company on the worst of days for you." Stephanie said entering rolling her eyes. Bella walked toward the stairs where Edward stood.

Karina's eyes widen. "Hypocrite!" She said pointing at Bella.

"What?" Bella raised her eyebrows.

"When did you dye your hair?" Stephanie giggled.

"What do you guys want?" Bella growled.

"You're just a hypocritical bitch!" Karina said stomping her foot.

"How am I a hypocrite?" Bella growled.

"Ladies." Edward cleared his throat grabbing Bella's waist "Do you mind leaving Bella and I were actually going to go out soon."

Stephanie looked at Bella and frowned. "Bella are you guys like kicking us out?"

"No…I am." Bella growled. "Get out!" She pointed toward the door looking at Karina.

"Fine." Stephanie growled.

"Slut." Karina snarled as they stomped out.

Bella growled staring at the closing door and threw the bowl of candy at the door. Edward's hands wrapped around her arms and pulled her back up to the bedroom. He chuckled as he sat her on the bed, "What the fuck is so funny?" She snapped at him.

"I'm happy it's not me you're mad at this time."

Bella stared at him and laughed.

"Now come on!" Edward bending down pulling the boxes from under the bed. "It's 8." Edward smiled looking at her.

"So?" She shrugged.

He pulled her off the bed and smiled. "You got to get ready for our date."

She smiled at him, "Where are we going."

"You'll see." Edward whispered.

"I got to take a shower." Bella whispered.

Edward nodded. "I can wait."

He had no intention of waiting.

Bella looked up at him as his eyes danced with mystery. "Okay?" She shrugged walking out of her room. Edward waited until the shower started to the run down stairs and he locked the front door securely and grabbed his book bag and raced back upstairs. He threw his book bag and coat in Bella's room as he walked to the bathroom.

The door was unlocked.

Edward slipped in the already steaming bathroom. He could make out Bella's figure through the shower curtain. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

Edward slipped into the shower behind Bella carefully feeling the water's steam hitting his naked body. He walked closer to her and finally pulled her closer to him causing her to gasp.

"Edward?" She turned looking him.

Edward's mouth watered as her body was dripping with water. Her long black hair now soaked and pulled back. Edward pulled her back towards him his mouth hungrily devouring her. His hands traced over her wet skin.

"Edward I don't want…" Bella pulled away looking at him. He just nodded.

"It's okay just let me have this." Edward whispered pulling her mouth back to his.

They stood there under the showerhead both naked both letting the warm water run over them.

Bella stood in the middle of her room with the towel wrapped around her. Edward moved fast about the room pulling out things from his book bag. Bell let out a small sigh it had to be against the law for a man to look _that _good. Half-naked.

Edward wore a towel wrapped around his waist. "Edward." Bella sighed as he pulled the brown dress out of the box.

"Yes Bella?"

"Explain to me what you are thinking." Bella whispered.

"What?" Edward froze looking at her.

"I need to know." Bella crawled onto her bed looking at Edward. "Please?"

"Well… Bella…" Edward moved the boxes to the floor and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm thinking about tonight and what I have planned." Edward smiled.

"Why are you being so nice all of sudden?" Bella's wet black hair began to dampen her pillow.

"I just…I guess I just feel like I need to." Edward eyed her.

"You can tell me." Bella whispered crawling towards him.

"Bella…"

"Edward tell me…" Bella's eyes pleaded.

"Isabella I like you." Edward sighed.

Bella smiled. "See, did that take so much work."

"Yes…" Edward whispered.

"Why?" Bella sat next to him looking at his wet hair.

"Bella.." Edward looked at her what was he going to say? _You are in mortal danger because I was in love with this female vampire who is now jealous of you and wants to kill you and I cannot defend either one of you because I am starting to love you both equally. _Edward smiled as he recited it in his mind. Instead, he went with something else. "Bella, I've never really liked some one since my last girlfriend, and it's scary to think now I got to do it all over again."

"Well…me too." Bella whispered. "I won't lie. I want to try…" Bella said eyeing his chest.

"Bella, I'm not a man for relationships." Edward frowned.

"Hmm I don't know, you seem like it."

"Isabella, let us get to know each other first then we can discuss this more thoroughly."

"Fine." Bella said standing letting towel fall. Edward jumped up and grabbed her kissing her neck.

"Stand in the middle of the room."

"Why?"

"I'm going to dress you." Edward said devilishly.

Bella stood nervously there. Wasn't every day she had a Greek God dressing her. Edward walked towards her carrying a beige thong.

"What is with you and beige?" She giggled.

"I believe it is a good a color on you." He snickered kissing her lips gently.

His lips left hers and then kissed her neck.

"Edward…I don't want to have sex." Bella giggled.

"I know, and we won't." Edward chuckled as his lips traveled down to her breast. He placed gentle cold kisses on each one before he picked up the thong and Bella took a sharp breath would he kiss there as well. Edward leaned down slipping it over her smooth legs he slowly kissed her thighs as he pulled into place. He smiled gently as he grabbed the shorter brown dress and pulled it over her body.

"There's a reason I picked these dresses." Edward whispered as looked for the choker in the box.

"What is that?"

"No bra." He chuckled as he snapped the choker on her neck. He kissed her neck one more time before reaching for her shoes he bent down and slipped them on her small feet.

She spun in the dress. "You look gorgeous." Edward sighed.

She smiled at him as her black hair hung wet over her shoulders. She sat on the bed and watched him grab his boxers. Bella smiled, as she thought about Edward shirtless. Finally, she was nothing thinking about Caleb. Finally.

"Edward where are we going?" Bella said jumping up and down in the silver Volvo's passenger seat.

"Well in the spirit of Halloween." Edward whispered as they pulled up to a big pumpkin patch.

"Pumpkins?" Bella giggled.

"I know you have never carved one." Edward smiled.

Bella looked at him shocked through and through. That was true; Bella never once carved a pumpkin before in her life. She was always too young to hold the knife and when she got old, enough she wasn't interested in it and was more interested in her older boyfriend.

"How did…?"

"Karina…the things she lets slip." Edward grinned.

"Edward…" Bella whispered looking at the pumpkin patch.

"Let's go Bella." He whispered sliding out of the car. She followed closely behind him, as the walked through the patch. Edward nodded at the man who stood at the edge of the patch and he hit the lights. The large piece of land was covered with a white fence that had been laced with Christmas lights. Bella looked around at the bright lights as they lit up the night air. Edward led Bella over to a large pumpkin and looked at her.

"Choose anyone."

"Um…" Bella laughed. "I like the big one."

"Of course you like big ones." Edward waggled his eyebrows.

"Shut up you perv." Bella said blushing.

"Well Isabella I do believe you are letting up." He said poking her cheek.

"What's your favorite color?" Bella asked as soon as they put their pumpkins on a wooden table.

"Blue." Edward smiled. In the last few minutes Bella found out a few things, Edward loved the color blue, the smell of the morning rain, the feelings of wet dew on the grass and he liked cats.

"So aside from loving pizza, sweets, the color red, and pandas. What else do you love?"

"Promise not laugh?" Bella giggled stabbing into her pumpkin.

"You have my word."

"Vampires."

Edward jumped causing his pumpkin to roll off the table. Bella stared at him wondering why he was suddenly fidgety.

"What?" His voice squeaked.

"Vampires. My mom said it is because all the old movies I watch but really, it's cool. I mean they are such sexual creatures."

"Yeah…" Edward squeaked putting his pumpkin back on the table.

"Did you do it?" Bella whispered after a few moments of silence.

"Do what?" Edward whispered cutting the pumpkin.

"Commit the murder." She spoke softly.

"No." Edward said carving his pumpkin.

"Then why are you charged for it?"

"You know those wrong place wrong time things?" Edward frowned.

"Yea."

"That is what happened me."

Edward frowned. "Don't worry Eddie." Bella teased. "I believe you."

"Okay Izzy." Edward said teasing back. Bella tensed immediately, "What did I say?" Edward frowned again.

"Nothing it's just…my old best friend used to call me Izzy." Bella whispered looking at the pumpkin.

"What happened to her?" Edward said looking at Bella with comfort.

"She disappeared." Bella whispered.

Edward eyes slightly opened…._Uh-oh.. _"What was her name?"

"Lila Prescott." Bella sighed shaking her head. She turned her pumpkin towards Edward "What do you think?"

Edward smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. It was a poorly drawn ghost. "Hey at least I _tried" _Bella giggled.

"Isabella.." Edward said looking at her.

"Edward thank you for tonight." She said at the same time.

"What?" They both said at the same time.

"Sorry" the said unison.

Bella giggled, "Thank you for tonight I haven't felt like this in a while."

"I'm glad." Edward whispered.

"What were you going to say?"

"We need to move on to the second part of our date." Edward said standing pulling Bella with him. She carried her pumpkin along with her.

"Where are we going?" Bella said jumping up and down.

"Back to your house." Edward whispered pulling out his cell phone. "Hello?" He spoke into it softly.

"Alice? Yea we are on the way back." He paused for a short time and gave a weak smile. "Yes she loved it. Thank you good bye."

Bella stared at Edward oddly. "My sisters are going to help you get ready for the next part."

"Really?"

"Yes." Edward ran his free hand threw his hair.

"Edward…"

"Yes?"

"What happened with your last girlfriend?"

"We have different views. I wanted to get married; she wanted me to be her back up plan." Edward growled.

"Oh…I've been there." Bella smiled.

Edward looked away glad for the darkness of the streets. It wasn't just Bella's days that were numbered. His days were numbered as well, Bella will find out the truth about everything and then she will want nothing to do with him. His eyes flickered to her as she sat in the passenger seat looking at her pumpkin.

He sighed as the pulled up to her house. Rosalie and Alice stood in the front yard waving frantically.

"I've never really talked to your sisters before." Bella whispered.

"I know…trust me they are harmless."

"Are you going to stay?"

"No, I have to get ready." Edward said not looking at her.

"Oh…well that's okay I guess I'll see you soon."

Edward chuckled a dead chuckle, "You obviously have never had Alice dress you."

"What?"

"Nothing." Edward turned to her. "Isabella.." He grabbed her arm before she slid out the car.

"Yea?" Bella asked holding her pumpkin to her chest.

Edward leaned in softly placing his lips on hers. He pictured it as their last first kiss on their last first date. The thought ran through his mind about what she would say when she found out the truth and that only fed his passion more. The reluctance to let her go had him close to calling off the second part to the date and just be alone with Bella. His tongue slipped softly into her mouth as her hands touched his face.

He pulled away slowly letting their foreheads touch. "Bella, I've had those feelings since the first time you kissed me like that."

"When you left me with nothing but my underwear and your shirt?"

"Yes."

"Then why all this chasing?"

"Because there are some skeletons in my closet I'd rather you don't see."

"Edward we all have that."

"I wish." Edward sighed touching her lips once more.

He watched her leave the car and enter the girl's embrace. Edward growled stepping on the gas no matter what happened tonight…it was going to be the last date between him and Bella. He suddenly felt so angry at everything. God would do this to him give him a treat but hastily take it away.

"So where are we going?" Bella asked as she led them into her room.

"Well we are all going to a masquerade ball." Alice giggled with excitement.

"All of us?" Bella said looking at the two girls.

"Yup." Rosalie smiled at Bella. "So go change into this gorgeous dress, and then we could do your hair and makeup."

"It really sucks to be you." Emmett told his brother as they stood in the middle of large ballroom.

The three men wore black suits; Emmett wore a black simple mask that covered his eyes. Jasper wore a champagne colored mask. Edward's mask covered half of his face it cut diagonally from the corner of his right eye to his left jaw line. However even a mask could hide his trademark bronze locks.

"What am I going to do?" Edward asking brings the wine to his lips.

"Are you drinking?"

"I'm damn well going to try."

"Edward I say let it flow naturally." Jasper smiled.

"Or pray to god she's got a third nipple or something." Emmett added. "That way you have an excuse."

"She doesn't.." Edward closed his eyes. "She looked glorious naked."

"God…I wish I had that mind reading power right now.." Emmett said staring at Edward who reached out hitting his arm.

"Bella looks gorgeous in that dress as well." Jasper whispered.

"How would you know?" Edward whispered. Jasper nodded to the large staircase.

Bella stood in the middle of Alice and Rose. Rosalie wore a red dress that hugged her torso but puffed wildly from the waist, she looked like Cinderella. Her blond hair was up in a bun as she wore a large white mask on her face with feathers.

Alice wore a long blue dress the shot straight down defining her smooth curves. Her hair was spike up it was in strong contrast to her black beaded and feathered mask. She looked like a gorgeous Snow White.

Bella stood in the middle with a floor length dress. It was a beige color it lifted showing off the front of her legs but it had a train. The under tone of the dress was a vibrant red while the beads on the top part of the dress were red forming a belt like design. The dress was pure satin, like her long black hair that was pulled in a side swooped ponytail that hung low beneath her ears. Her mask was gold that had two ribbons on the left side red and gold with two red feathers.

"Holy shit…" Emmett said as the three girls walked down the stairs.

"Well girls I think we look good." Rosalie giggled.

"Yea…this dress feels expensive." Bella murmured.

"No, honey that's just because you are feeling down right sexy." Alice reassured.

"Can you spot our dates?" Rosalie said pointing her manicured finger towards Edward and the boys.

"Wow." Bella took in a deep breath looking around the ballroom. "It's gorgeous."

"Thank you." Alice giggled.

"Alice planned this thing." Rosalie said smiling at Bella.

"All of it?"

"Yup." Alice waved Jasper over.

"Ladies." Jasper nodded placing his arm around Alice's waist.

"Hey Bella how is your leg?" Emmett chuckled kissing Rosalie.

"It's fine thank you." Bella muttered.

"Isabella you look amazing." Edward smiled another dead smile.

"Thank you." Bella said almost loosing her breath. Was it just her or does he look good in _everything_?

"Well we better take our seats. Esme and Carlisle are going to give their speech soon." Emmett chuckled letting Rosalie grab his arm.

"This place is gorgeous." Bella whispered to Edward.

"I know that is why parents wanted to use it."

"How could they afford this?" Bella said taking the seat Edward pulled out for her.

"We made good investments."

That is when it dawned on Bella that Edward was rich and that parties like this is something that came natural to his family.

"What's the occasion?" Bella whispered to Edward who sat next to her.

"Their anniversary." Edward frowned and looked away from Bella.

Bella grew self conscious did she not look right in the dress. Was her hair out of place? What happen?

"Isabella?" Bella turned in her seat and frowned.

"How did you know it was me?" Bella said to the pest.

"Well lucky guess you'd be sitting up here." Stephanie smiled brightly in her short pink dress and white mask gesturing to the head table.

Bella frowned and looked back at the Cullens. She smiled and nodded quickly excusing herself and walked toward Stephanie. "What do you want?"

"Silly we are friends?" Stephanie rolled her eyes. "I came earlier to tell you about this party but my guess is you already know about it."

"Are you high?" Bella whispered.

"Maybe, just a little."

"Seriously, why are you here?" Bella growled in frustration.

"I am accompanying one of their guests." Stephanie smiled.

"Oh god is he married?" Bella said looking at the old man.

"Oh well look who on her high horse." Karina growled coming from behind her wearing a teal dress.

"I'm going back to my table." Bella hissed.

"It's funny you were just like us and now all of sudden you're are better then us?"

"I'm not better then you. I just think I need to grow up, something you should consider since you are in your fucking twenties." Bell spat at her old best friend.

"Oh so just because they slap a pretty dress on you, you're all grown up?" Karina growled.

Stephanie began to cackle loudly. Bella shot her a death glare.

"What's a matter Bella is that embarrassing, does that disgust you?" Karina said flipping her black hair over her shoulder. "You used be laughing right along with her."

"I have had enough of this thank you now goodbye." Bella said turning around.

"No wonder Caleb cheated on you with Stephanie all the time, you are always on that pinched up little high horse." Karina growled a bit loudly.

Bella's eyes landed back coldly on Stephanie who was giggling loudly. She thought back to the blonde woman Caleb was talking to the night he died. She had blonde hair as if Stephanie's…was she wearing Stephanie's clothes too.

"Shut up." Bella growled picking up the hem off her dress allowing her self to walk quickly. She slipped into her seat next to Edward as her mind whirled, she felt like crying but then again is she did what would she tell everyone?

"Good evening everyone." Carlisle spoke into the microphone in front of the playing band. He wore a suit; as well, his mask was white contrasting against his pale skin. Esme stood next to him looking breath taking in a long purple dress. Her hair was in curls cupping around her large black mask. "I am pleased that you all found time in your lives to celebrate this day with us." Carlisle said gesturing Esme to come closer.

"Thank you." Esme smiled. "I am pleased to say this year my children have arranged something for all of us to enjoy." Edward stood up grabbing Bella's hand.

"Where are we going?" Bella said looking frightened.

"It's a dance." Edward smiled.

"I really can't dance."

"Well you are in luck Bella, Edward is a great dancer." Rosalie smiled as Emmett led her onto the dance floor.

"Edward…" Bella warned. He pulled her with him she suddenly was every nervous everyone was staring at them. Emmett and Rosalie stood to the left of them while Alice and Jasper were on her right. Bella cleared her throat and looked down.

Esme and Carlisle joined them on the dance floor standing in front of them all. The music started and it astounded Bella, it was the softest song she had ever heard.

_**The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky**_

Edward leaned his head down so their foreheads were touching. "Are you ready?"

"Do I have a choice?" Bella whimpered.

"No." Edward laughed. He picked her up placing her on his feet.

"This has to hurt." She giggled. Had he always been this good looking?

"I can deal with the pain." Edward smiled charmingly.

"If you're trying to impress me so you could sleep with me…"

"Bella I would love nothing more then to sleep with you again, but, and do not use this against me, I really just want to be around you tonight." Edward whispered looking at her. They glided in circles along with the rest of the Cullens. Bella's eyes traveled to Emmett and Rosalie who where dancing gracefully giggling at some secret between them Emmett held her slender body closer to his larger frame. Bella then turned to look at Alice and Jasper who were completely silent but were staring at each other as if they were talking. It was intimate she felt uneasy watching them as if she was intruding. Edward spun Bella in a circle causing her breathing the hitch.

_**Never revealing their depth  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated  
I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above**_

"I hope you weren't offended when you saw the dresses." Edward whispered in her ear.

"Well why would I be?" Bella giggled nervously.

"Just incase you started with some feminist movement about not choosing your own clothes." Edward chuckled.

"Well honestly I did, but I'm thankful I would have had nothing to wear to this." Bella said looking around her. Her eyes landed on Esme and Carlisle, if ever a couple belongs on a bridal magazine these two were it. Esme had her head against Carlisle chest he was whispering to her almost as if he was singing the song.

_**I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life**_

"Isabella let say I have secrets; secrets I would rather forget completely then have to tell you." Edward whispered craning his neck to look down at her.

"We all have secrets Edward." Bella giggled.

"That much is true, but Isabella your secrets are easier to listen to then those of a murderer."

"I thought you were innocent." Bella whispered.

"I am innocent of murdering that person but I am no where near innocent with everything else."

"I don't understand." Bella looked up at him.

"I am not a great man." Edward whispered as they twirled around the dance floor. "But I am a man of failed attempts to be great. I have learned so much about you tonight, granted I may not know everything but I have learned enough to know I don't want to stop learning. Promise me you will not hate me anymore then you already do."

"Edward I can't make that promise." She noticed his frown. "It depends on your secrets." She felt a pang on her chest as she thought about Caleb.

"I will not lie to Bella, you will get hurt."

"I am a big girl I can handle it."

_**Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive not dead  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above **_

"I understand what you meant earlier." Edward whispered suddenly.

"What?" Bella looked back at him.

"Your feelings of confusion. I understand it." Edward spun them around again. "I am lost too Bella. It is hard for me to admit that I feel something for a woman I barely know. The first moment I saw you it was as if you were an odd vision of something I once wanted. Little did I know you were what I wanted before everything changed."

"You talk as if we never will see each other again." Bella joked.

"You are the best dancer partner I have had the grace to dance with." Edward said his fingers trailing down her back.

"If you don't stop feeling on me I will leave you here to dance with your brother."

Edward chuckled. "I must be insane."

"Why do say that?"

"I find those sarcastic comments of yours the highlight of my day."

_**I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life** _

"I have to call Leah and thank her for yelling at you." Bella giggled.

"She is quite feisty almost like you."

"I think Jacob likes her." Bella sighed.

"I know he does, she is his life now." Edward whispered twirling her black hair swaying side to side.

"You surprise me Edward, I didn't think you were so…"

"Romantic?"

"Yes.."

"I normally not, but you…change me. In the short time we've known each other."

"A month."

"That's all the time I need Isabella to find my attraction to you."

"Such a sweet talker."

_**I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in, turned on, Remembered the things that you said**_

"Isabella you are different from most girls."

"Yes I suppose. I guess I enjoy the chase." She eyed Edward. "You warmed up to me."

"Indeed I have."

"I remember you telling me that you wanted to nothing to do me."

"Now do you think I could take that back?" Edward chuckled. "I indeed want everything to do with you I never want to let you go." He immediately mentally slapped himself.

"Edward what are you saying?" Bella said as he dipped her.

"Isabella…I.." He closed his eyes and kissed her. He brought her back up to him and stopped his dancing. He kissed her with all that he could and all the pounded through his brain was inevitable truth of telling Isabella about everything. Telling her what he was, who he wanted to be, the truth but he would loose her the moment she knew. Nevertheless, as harsh as his thoughts flew the kiss was soft…as soft as the music that flowed around them.

_**I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life**_

Bella blushed deeply as she took her seat, another song coming on inviting others to join into dancing. Bella looked at the green tablecloth she felt odd…almost giddy.

"Oh my god." Alice giggled running up to Bella. "That was so adorable."

"What was?" Bella said still burning from the dance.

"You and Edward." Rosalie rolled her eyes. "You two are cute together."

"I guess." Bella sighed.

"I told you he was crazy about you." Rosalie said touching her wrist.

"Thank you.." Bella said looking at them. "Tonight is great."

"Can I speak to my date or is everyone trying to steal her?" Edward smiled. He kept mentally kicking himself but he wanted to enjoy this while it lasted.

"No…" Alice said smiling. "We want to hear what you got to say."

"Fine." Edward turned to Bella. "I am so sorry my sisters are such pest they don't mean to be that way."

Alice slapped him with her hand before leading Rosalie off.

"What do you need prince charming." Bella said rolling her eyes playfully.

"Oh that's an upgrade from terminator."

"Edward!" Esme came walking over with Carlisle's hand in hers. "Isabella." She smiled "You too are the most adorable thing ever." Esme walked over to Isabella. "You look magnificent."

"Thank you." She smiled simply.

"Mom, dad come on I'm trying to woo her here." Edward jokingly causing his mother to playfully swat him.

"Don't let him get to you dear he is nothing but a big softie at heart." With those words, she walked away with her husband to greet more people.

"Great there goes that…my mom calling me a big softie." Edward joked.

"Well you are no softie when I'm around." Bella smiled evilly.

"Wait…are we still talking about feelings?" Edward chuckled.

"You know what I mean." Bella hit him in the arm.

Edward sat down next to her and kissed her neck again. "Do you think I can get one quick quickie?" Edward whispered huskily.

"I thought you said you just wanted to be around me."

"I do but its difficult Isabella when you look the way you do." Edward said nipping carefully at her neck below her ear.

"This is not the man I danced with mere seconds ago." Bella teased.

"Look me in the eye and tell me that you don't want too." Edward stared at her licking his lips.

"Let me go freshen up." Bella said getting up hearing Edward's groan.

Bella stood in front of the mirror fixing her hair when Alice walked in. "Hey Bells." She giggled.

"Hey Alice how are you doing?"

"I'm fine. So I can see you and Edward seemed to be hitting it off well."

"Yes I believe so too." Bella smiled gleefully.

Alice looked herself in the mirror as she applied a new coat of lipstick. "I'll see you out there Bells!" She called cheerfully skipping away.

Bella smiled, Alice and Rosalie were nice to her but they seemed marveled at the idea that Edward liked her. Maybe it was because they knew Edward had not felt anything for a long while. She continued to primp in the mirror.

"Hey." Edward whispered walking up behind Bella as she stood on the dance floor. "I thought you were freshening up." Edward kissed her pale cold shoulder.

Alice skipped back to her table where Jasper and Emmett sat chatting with Rosalie. "Hey guys." She said sliding in her chair.

"Will those to get a room." Rosalie teased looking at Edward and Bella.

Alice chuckled "They will as soon as Bella comes out of the bathroom."

"Alice…Bella is right there." Rosalie pointed to the woman Edward was now kissing passionately.

Alice stood up and looked back to the bathroom, a woman was walking in causing the door to swing open revealing Bella was in fact still in front of the mirror with her mask off.

"That's not Bella!" Alice called.

"What?" Rosalie asked confused.

"Bella is in the bathroom."

"No Alice she is right there." Jasper pointed to Bella.

Alice looked back at the bathroom in which Bella was now just exiting. "No look!" Alice pointed to the real Bella. Who was walking toward them.

"What the fuck?" Emmett said standing.

Bella smiled at them. "What's wrong?"

Emmett wildly spun to face Edward who was holding the mystery Bella's waist.

"What the hell…" Bella whispered looking at the same scene.

Bella pushed passed Emmett and marched up to Edward the rest of the Cullens falling closely behind.

Edward felt a light tap on his shoulder, he broke apart from his Bella to turn and see another Bella. "Isabella?" Edward said confused. He turned back to the woman who stood by his side, she smiled softly.

"Who…"

"What's going on" Bella yelled hitting his arm with force.

Edward reached up and took the woman's mask off slowly. She allowed him too, when the mask was free from her face it dropped to the floor.

The woman smiled wickedly at him before speaking, "Hi Edward."

"Jane?" Emmett screamed, "I thought she was blonde?!"

"I was. But I dyed my hair." She flipped her hair looking at Bella.

Even though they wore the same dress, and same hair Bella suddenly felt insignificant. She felt her chest was too big, her legs were too scrawny, and her stomach was too fat. This was Jane. No wonder Edward never liked anyone else she was too pretty.

Edward stood cautiously still his eyes filling with worry every second that ticked by.

Jasper looked from person to person before speaking, "Jane to what do we owe this lovely visit."

Alice grabbed his arm tightly. Why hadn't she seen this coming? "Well I just thought I'd stop by." Jane smiled again at Bella. "There was a murder just a few blocks down the street." Jane waved her hand.

"Who?" Rosalie hissed stepping besides Bella.

"I don't recall. I just remember black hair, they seemed to be trick-or-treating. They were killed on a doorstep." Jane looked at Bella for minute before talking again. "It's funny a girl named Isabella Swan's phone number seemed to be in both their cells so they are calling the chief to the site."

The color drew from Isabella face as she stared at Jane. "Who is it?" Her voice asked shakily.

"What dear?" Jane asked with a hiss.

"Who died?"

"I don't recall…" Bella looked from the still stun struck Edward to the goddess who stood next to him. She felt her eyes burn with tears and her heart race with worry.

She pushed between them and ran out off the dance floor ripping her mask off her face as she ran.

"Funny the last time she ran off on her own didn't she get shot? I wonder what would happen this time." Jane giggled amused.

Edward woke up from his daze and began to race after Bella along with his siblings. Picking up the hem of her dress, she made it to the double doors with five voices carrying after her. She did not care right now as she ran down the street in probably $500 dollar heels and the most gorgeous gown of all, all she cared about was getting to that murder scene wherever it was. What carried her through the puddles of water and through the bitter cold of the wind was not the thought of getting away from Edward Cullen and taking off this newly ruined dress but finding her friends.

Leah and Jacob and hopefully Leah's little brother.

* * *

**The dresses in this chapter are still on my page...well Bella's dress anyway.**


	11. Ending to Beginning

**Promise you wont loose interest in the story once you guys got what you wanted ! :)**

* * *

Edward watched Bella from the back of the funeral home. Bella sat in the front twirling a piece of tissue in her hands. Her red eyes danced to her father who stood in the corner of the room talking to two other officers.

Edward looked around the cold room the two coffins in front of them all. His eyes lay on his siblings next to him. They all looked sullen and on edge, his eyes looked at Jane who sat next to him filing her nails. Edward was shaking his leg he was waiting at any moment for all of them to attack.

Bella felt anger build in her chest as Carlisle came from the back room speaking to Charlie about the autopsy. Bella felt the bile raise in her throat the room was _empty_ her legs carried her towards the coffins even though her mind did not want to go there. Everyone one in the room stiffened to her sudden movement she has sat here for about a half of an hour contemplating…

Her black pencil skirt swayed against her knees. She had on a simple black spaghetti shirt and a grey sweater. She never fully understood why these places had to be so cold; she stood between the coffins staring. She wanted to kick the coffin but reframed.

She thought back to the night before. The party, the romantic dance, and then Jane showed up. Apparently, Edward's old girlfriend, the one she heard so many hints dropped about. Bella remembered when she ran through the streets seeing the blue and red lights. She hiked up her dress and ran; the same dress was lying in a pile on her floor in her room. It was torn and muddy at the ends; she remembered that she did not get a wink of sleep last night. She stood up all night staring at her wall holding a pillow remembering seeing the bodies covered in the white blankets.

Bella stood in front of the coffin bringing her hands to her lips. The blood was everywhere splattered on the house's door, her screams blended in her ear as Edward held her by the waist restraining her from running to them. The flashes of the camera's bulbs taking the evidence down. Charlie trying to soothe her, Bella let a sob escape from her lips. Was there a feeling to describe this?

No.

Last night was the second anniversary of her virginity being taken from her it seems like everything was taken from her. She felt so stupid; she was living her life blindly. Of course, Edward had a gorgeous ex, of course, she wants him back, of course Caleb was married, of course, he had two kids, and of course, she was left out here alone. In those stupid moments, in those stupid moments of that dance she lost herself she fell in love with Edward Cullen completely and unexplainably. She let her fist slam down on one of the coffins.

Funerals she hated them. She hated sitting here thinking about what she has lost and will never get back. Why sit here, watch dead unmoving bodies, and think about what she does not have anymore and be forced to cry when she did not want to.

Bella looked at the open coffin and let a tear fall.

"_Will we be friends forever?" Bella whispered looking up at her._

"_For ever and always Babe." She laughed back. _

Bella looked down at her black dress her eyes were closed making her almost just as pale. She looked down at Stephanie and sudden anger exploded in her.

"_I have had enough of this thank you now goodbye." Bella said turning around. _

"_No wonder Caleb cheated on you with Stephanie all the time, you are always on that pinched up little high horse." Karina growled a bit loudly._

_Bella's eyes landed back coldly on Stephanie who was giggling loudly_

Stephanie knew how Bella felt about Caleb and yet she still put her filthy hands on him. But something in Bella soften, she couldn't forget the time Stephanie picked her up in her car. The first time Bella truly believed in her, three girls were picking on her calling her weirdo and emo kid. It was a month after Lila disappeared; Stephanie showed up in her car and saw it. She stormed out of the car and threatened the three girls that she would fuck their boyfriends stupid. It was a weird threat but she was Bella's hero nonetheless.

Bella's eyes watered. Stephanie held her when Caleb died and held her when she threw up because she drank too much. Stephanie always made a bed for her in her small run down apartment when her and her mother got into fights. Bella turned to Karina's coffin and her breath hitched.

Another betrayal laid in this friendship. Karina slept with Edward, she called Bella a slut and she was overly rude every often. However, Bella could not forget how much she cared at the beginning, driving Bella to see Caleb when Stephanie could not. The three of them would go shopping, pick up boys, and yes on occasion get a little crazy. The last things she had told both these girls was that she was moving on, growing up. Now she felt she was not so sure of that, she loved these girls' flaws and betrayal. She felt her heart rip open, these girls where her legs to stand on when she could any more. They were her lungs when she could not breathe and they were her cheerleaders when she thought she could not push on anymore. She let one man change that. She let Edward change that, but truth was it was not Edward who did this and she knew that. Bella had grown up in her short time being here, Leah helped the process along but Bella knew in her heart it was her own brain that forced her to grow up. Bella didn't want to loose these girls in fact she wanted to stay with them. She let out a loud sob and fell to her knees between the coffin.

Death was her enemy claiming everyone around her.

Caleb, Stephanie and Karina, and maybe Lila. All of them were dead she felt it in her bones and right now all she wanted to do was crawl in the coffin with them. She remembered the one sleepover where Karina offered to watch some old party videos with Caleb in them and they did, after that all three girls laid in bed talking about their first loves and virginity lost. Bella's hands folded in her lap, she had called both girl's parents and they were on their way to work out the kinks and take the bodies back to Arizona.

Bella felt hands on her shoulders. She looked back and saw Jasper she looked down at her knees again.

"Bella it's okay to cry." Jasper whispered sensing her resistance.

"I…" Bella squeaked and completely broke down. She did not get it what the hell was she suppose to do? How was she supposed to go on? When Caleb died, she had Stephanie and Karina, now she had to no one to cry too. Leah was there but how could she understand this when Bella did not.

"Bella do you want to leave?" Jasper said from behind. She turned and looked at Jasper.

"It's okay you guys can leave." Jasper frowned looking at her red puffy eyes it killed him and he looked back at Edward who looked like if he was in obvious pain as he read Jasper's mind seeing Bella's face.

"Bella come with us." Jasper whispered turning back to her.

"I don't know.." Bella whispered feeling her tears fall freely.

"Well, if you change your mind we will be at the park a couple of blocks down." Jasper whispered hugging her limp frame.

Bella heard the feet move and the doors open and close.

Bella sat in the middle of the coffins until she heard a loud sob. She turned around and saw a woman and man run to Stephanie's coffin. Bella stood looking at the parents. She let her limp feet carry her out of the funeral home. She closed her eyes and just walked she wasn't watching where she was going or what she was doing. Her heels sunk in the grass. She looked at the small cemetery she entered slowly she looked over each plot reading them slowly. She was not sure what she was doing but right now, she did not want to think she just wanted to walk.

She froze in front of one plot. "Lila Prescott." She stared at the carved words for what seemed like hours. They taunted her and mocked her she turned quickly tripping as she ran out of the cemetery she ran as fast as the heels took her she did not stop until she touched the opening on the woods. She walked in a circle like an animal hunting its prey.

She stopped and looked at the tree in front of her. She looked at it and dreamed of turning into the hulk and crushing it under her super human weight.

She felt it boil in her heart, then in her throat. She let out a loud scream, it was a heart felt pain endured scream. She brought her hands up to hair pulling at it wildly. She looked up at the sky and let it ripple from her body once more at the passing grey clouds.

The scream vibrated to the park causing Edward to jump up. "Did you guys hear that?" He asked his already running siblings.

Bella grabbed a rock off the floor. She flung it at a tree scaring a near by squirrel. She wanted to start over she wanted to leave Forks.

"Bella?" Edward called from behind her. She didn't bother turning around she just stood staring at the tree.

Edward looked back at his siblings and they nodded. Jane stared at him coldly he prepared himself for pain but she just smiled and eerie smile. Edward watched her leave with the others who seemed to be equally stunned. He walked toward her and grabbed her waist, "Bella." He repeated.

"Go away." She spoke weakly.

"Do you really want me too?" Edward said softly.

She just shook her head. She didn't want to be alone here, she didn't want to be alone period. Edward's arm wrapped around her waist. She turned in his grasp and fell into his chest crying ruining his black buttoned up shirt.

"Bella it's okay.." Edward whispered although he knew it wasn't.

They stood like that for a long moment before she spoke again. "Edward…can we take a walk?"

"Okay." Edward said slightly confused.

He guided her as the walked in silence. "What is on your mind?"

"Your ex." Bella said looking at him.

"I feared this moment." Edward whispered. He grabbed Bella's hand as they walked into the forest. "Jane and I were in love. Technically, I loved her more then I loved my own family, my family loved her too. We dated for four long years and I decided finally I wanted her to marry me, I proposed and due to some incidents…" Edward paused looking at Bella who seemed to be listening. "She said yes but we had to postpone the wedding planning. However, a few months later she said she had to go to Italy for various reasons. She gave back the ring and told me we had a whole life time to find each other again."

"When did you stop loving her?" Bella asked looking at their hands.

"I never did. Until I met you, I love Jane less and less everyday." He looked at their hands too.

"Caleb used to call me his cowgirl." She said randomly as the wind blew her hair back.

"That's interesting." Edward whispered.

"Stephanie said it was because he probably had this thing for the Wild West movie, so she one day suggested for me to dress up as one when we had sex. I did…" Bella chuckled looking at the passing trees.

"Oh…" Edward said not knowing how to respond.

"She slept with him." Bella said looking up at him. "My best friends slept with the two guys I like." Bella frowned looking down. "They are both dead."

Edward frowned and stopped still holding her hand. She looked at him, "Why are you doing this?" Bella begged.

"What?" Edward asked slightly confused.

"Jane, she's so pretty and I don't get it why are you here holding my hand Edward you almost married her."

"And you wanted to marry Caleb I suppose." Edward calmly replied.

"But he was already married." Bella cried.

"We both have had strong feelings for other people. I may love Jane but in all truth you still love Caleb."

"Caleb is _dead_ he's gone I can't ever go back to him like you can Jane…" Bella sobbed.

"Why are we fighting about this?" Edward asked growling.

Bella's eyes looked at him in shock. "Why? I'll tell you why." Bella stood in front of him. "I want a boyfriend to go through all of this with. I want a boyfriend Edward. I want you to be my boyfriend."

Edward stared at her completely thrown. This was not how the game was supposed to go.

"But I can never call you mine as long as she is here." Bella whispered. "Edward I'm not strong enough for this." She brought her hand to her mouth tears flowing down she was holding back a scream. He knew she was. "It's here and now Edward. Choose, do you want me to be just the girl you fucked like the rest of them or do you want me to be more? There is no middle ground it's who is it me or …Jane?"

Edward stood silent watching her tears. He did not know what to say.

"I'm not your doll Edward. You told me that Jane wanted you as a back up but you're doing the same to me."

Edward turned away from Bella and began to walk away. Bella's eyes dropped low to the floor as the tears flew so freely now. She turned her back and started heading in the other direction.

She made it a few feet before she felt an arm snake around her waist and a foot trip her pulling her down with him. She grunted hitting the floor. She looked at Edward and he looked at her. They both laid out in the grass under the dull clouds rolling in the sky they felt the dew soak into their backs but all they did was stare into each others eyes. His hand found hers slowly and he took a deep breath. The next four words out of his mouth would be the death of him.

"I am choosing you." He smiled his famous croaked smile.

"You scared me…" Bella whispered.

"I know…but I had to think clearly."

She smiled as the tears rolled down her cheeks her eyes sore from doing it all day already. She looked up at him bring her hand to his face. He leaned down and kissed her sensually. Here on the grass of Forks, Washington in the cool morning air on November 1st did Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen settle their biggest battle of all time.

Their love for each other and now that it was declared she would be his and he would be hers it was not the only battle that stared them both in the face. Both of them were well aware of this, but she could not go through another day of not holding his hand and he could not go another day with out seeing her smiling face. Even though he knew that when he announced this Jane would probably murder him with her powers but he did not care because if he was to die tonight his life was more then okay. Isabella understood that she still had to come to terms with death and had to brave Jane whom she knew would not be easy. However, it was there on that very grass they both knew.

There could have been a better person to fight this battle with.

* * *

**Tsk tsk kiddies! Know this.... Not everything lasts forever they still got to face Jane!**


	12. Trust me

Edward looked at the house in front of him turning to look at Bella. "Well you're home…" Edward whispered.

"I noticed." Bella giggled grabbing his hands she led him into the house.

"I thought your dad would be home." Edward whispered.

"No…he's at work." Bella whispered closing the front door.

"Ohh…" Edward said turning to look at her. "So are going to watch some more movies?" He asked chuckling.

Edward slammed her against the door as her fingers raked through his hair. She had no pants on and he was shirtless. They were hungrily kissing on top of the door, Bella let out a groan as his erection pressed against her.

Edward lifted her with his hands slamming her against the wall. Her fingernails scrapped at his cold stone skin. She had her legs wrapped at his waist; her hair was knotted into Edward's hands as he sucked on her neck. She threw her head back in pleasure arching her back; he walked towards the bed and let her fall roughly. He fumbled with her shirt as they continued kissing finally; he was able to rip the shirt off her.

"Edward…" Bella took a deep breath.

"Hmmm…" He said his lips kissing above her belly button.

"Maybe we should take this slowly?" Bella offered.

"Maybe." Edward said his hands traveling up and down her body.

"I'm serious." She moaned.

His lips traveled back up to her face he cupped her chin in his hand roughly and stared at her. "Don't push your luck Isabella." he said leaning down capturing her lips in a kiss. She giggled as he moved back down. He stuck his finger in her mouth letting her suck on it lightly while he continued to kiss her stomach.

His other hand danced up her thigh and cupped her dripping sex. She arched his back to his touch; she sat up pulling him by the shoulders up to her. She pushed him on to his back rolling over fumbling with his belt staring him in the eye.

Edward's hands explore her chest underneath her troublesome bra. He traced the lace with his fingers he smiled up at her delicately before ripping it off snapping the straps.

"That was my favorite bra." Bella whined.

"Frankly I don't give a damn." Edward said grabbing her by the waist pining her under his now naked frame. Edward nipped at her neck once more traveling down her shoulders with his lips. He forced Bella's legs open and placed himself between them his lips hungrily devoured her nipple as his fingers pulled at the thong. The material gave away from her skin, Bella pushed Edward off her. His lips left her body with a loud audible growl.

Bella giggled leaving the bed running towards the bedroom door. He did not understand at first and then the allure of the chase registered in his mind. He got up running after her, she laughed as she ran through the hallway she fumbled trying to open the bathroom door but he pinned her against it.

"I always like chasing my prey." Edward growled his hands traveling downward. She laughed looking at him and pushed him off once more.

She was faster then he gave her credit for. "Bella…" He growled. "I don't like teases." He ran after her, she raced down the stairs into the kitchen he tackled her from behind pushing her against the counter. His growled came from his chest, "I don't like being teased."

Bella grabbed him by his manhood and gave him a firm stroke causing him to shiver. She laughed looking at him he grabbed her forcefully shoving her onto the counter.

"Edward…" She whispered breathlessly as his fingers worked their way into her. He was biting into her shoulders when she spoke.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

All motion stopped. He stepped back allowing her feet to touch the floor. He looked at her a softly smiled.

"I didn't mean to freak you out." Bella whispered.

Edward frowned and picked Bella up as if she were a bride. He carried her upstairs to her bedroom and laid her on the bed. He kissed her slowly he placed himself on top of her and kissed her neck.

"I love you too." He said in a low rumble in her ear.

"Edward…" Bella grabbed his face. "Have sex with me…like a boyfriend would."

His lips found hers as he pulled the covers over them. He slowly placed himself at her entrance. This moment seemed like a deal breaker once this was done it would be permanent. He slipped easily into her as she moaned a low slow moan.

"Oh god Bella." His teeth clenched. "You're even tighter then before." his face fell into her neck.

He started his pumps slow; they both enjoyed the pure bliss of going slow. Being able to feel everything. His left hand held himself above her but his right held her face.

"Tell me…who is it that you will dream about tonight?"

"You." Bella whispered moving her hips with his.

"Who owns you?"

"You." Bella said slamming herself into him roughly.

"What happened to slow and savoring Bella?" Edward teased.

"Fuck that…fuck me."

Edward laughed but her wish was his command.

Bella's eyes opened and she was alone, she must of fallen asleep. She thought about the last thing she didn't before knocking out, she cried about her friends' departing. Bella rolled over and quietly got dress, she walked down the stairs her eyes searching the room. It was late at night her body casting a shadow on the wall; she wearily walked into kitchen and screamed. She jumped back hold her hand to chest looking at Jane who seemed to materialized out of nowhere. Her hands went unknowingly to cover the hickey on her neck Edward had given me, how did she get in here?

When Bella's voice finally gained momentum and she finally spoke, "How did you get in here?" she knew Charlie was not home so it is not as if he let her in.

"I have my ways." Jane answered deadly.

Jane fashioned a scowl on her face. She wore black leggings with a dark green dress it was such contrast to her skin it seemed to make her look evil. Jane moved closer to Bella who wore a pair of shorts and a large black t-shirt. Her black hair was down and slightly messy; her eyes were red from sleep and sadness.

"Isabella Marie Swan, 17 years old, 5'2 voted most likely to succeed in middle school, wanted to be a writer until she was 15 when she changed her mind wanting to be an bartender?" Jane looked at Bella oddly.

"How did you…" Bella whispered but Jane cut her off.

"Hmmm you don't seem his type." She walked in circles around Bella, "Oh well other then the boobs." Jane smiled as Bella turned around quickly.

"Get out of my house." Bella's eyes danced with rage in the dark kitchen. The moonlight shining over Jane.

"Not until I'm done." Jane walked inches from Bella's face staring at her intently.

"You _are _done now get the fuck out." Bella growled closing the distance.

Jane opened her eyes wildly astonished. She had expected Bella to be rolling on the floor due to the pain Jane was trying to put her through.

"Ahhh maybe I was mistaken now you seem like his type." Jane pushed a stray hair from Bella's face.

"Are you crazy?" Bella growled.

"No more then the Cullens." Jane giggled walking pass her towards the kitchen table.

That is when Bella noticed them, the vibrant red roses Bella's finger burned instantly as her eyes studied the long green stems cupping the blood red petals. They were held in a delicate glass vase there were a dozen roses.

Jane looked at the roses as well she walked toward them her frame casting a shadow over the roses. Bella looked up at her in the white light of the room. "Where is Edward?" Bella whispered softly.

"He left when your father came home." Jane said leaning on the kitchen counter.

"Why are you here?" Bella whispered eyeing the roses.

Jane walked around the table and looked at Bella blocking her view of the roses. "There are a few things you should know about your boyfriend."

"I learned to not take advice from Ex-girl friends." Bella growled.

"You're smarter then they give you credit for." Jane smirked she walked towards Bella. Closer to Jane, Bella was struck by her beauty she had the skin of a china doll but the passion of what seemed like a dragon.

"I'm not playing this word game." Bella said rolling her shoulders back. "Get out of my home."

"You think I'm here to threaten you?" Jane said cocking her head to the side. Her golden eyes buzzing slightly.

"You better not be for your sake." Bella growled her fist curling.

"I am not." Jane said noticing Bella's fist. "I am here for business purposes." Jane turned quickly and glided to the kitchen table she pulled out a seat and looked at Bella. "Have a seat."

Bella stood in her spot.

"I'm not going to eat you Isabella." Jane sighed. Bella took a few cautious steps before sitting down in the seat. Jane walked to the other side of the table noticing Bella's eyes gluing once more to the roses.

"I'm waiting Isabella." Jane whispered looking at the roses as well. Bella seemed almost dazzled by their color.

"For what?" Bella whispered never letting her eyes lift from the roses.

"For you to know everything." Jane chuckled evilly. "Isabella I can't threaten you because I am not here to hurt you. I'm simply here to wait for you to learn all you should know."

"Yea right." Bella's eyes shot to Jane's, "I've watched enough movies. You are in no way a hero." Bella's eyes held Jane's.

Jane sat in front of Bella leaning over the table. "Isabella what if _I'm _not the bad guy?" Jane smirked. "What if I _am _the hero?" Jane whispered.

"If that much is true." Bella leaned over the table mocking Jane. "Then I must be wonder woman."

Jane sat back and grinned at the sarcastic comment. "Not yet anyway."

"What?" Bella said looking at Jane in the still dark kitchen.

Jane reached down pulling up a small messenger bag she placed it in the middle of them. "I'm aware that Edward told you about my history with him."

"Yes." Bella whispered suddenly feeling on edge.

"I am also aware that you trust your history with him?"

"I trust him but I have not shared my full history with him." Bella corrected.

"How much history is that Isabella?" Jane whispered opening the messenger bag pulling out a folder.

"We all have history." Bella growled.

"Of course." Jane whispered pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to Bella. Bella's eyes roamed over it and felt her breathing stop her eyes scanned the police report.

_Expecting female jumped by three females. Assailants are said to be blonde, brunette, and fair skinned._

"Her name was Ashley wasn't it?" Jane whispered. "The woman you and your friends beat?"

"She was pregnant?" Bella whispered.

"You didn't know?" Jane leaned forward. "Your friends did."

"How do you know?" Bella said suddenly feeling angry.

"I have my ways _Bella_." Jane whispered. "Just like you were never caught." Jane pulled out something else. A photo of a woman near a small grave. "But I bet you she wished you were caught. She lost her baby."

Bella put her head in her hands thinking about that night. "It wasn't my fault."

"Of course… you didn't know Isabella but don't you remember what happened? Didn't Karina will you to kick her in the stomach?" Jane sighed.

"She said that the girl did it to her." Bella whispered.

"You know what Ashley did?" Jane whispered.

Bella's eyes danced into Jane's. "She slept with Karina's ex boyfriend and got pregnant with him." Jane smirked.

"Karina said that she jumped her and took her boyfriend."

"Nope…" Jane said popping the "p", "All poor little Ashley did was make Karina jealous. I am amazed Isabella you seemed so smart how could you not see that Karina did not have a boyfriend at the time. That Karina was never bruised, how could you miss that?" Jane whispered.

"I…" Bella was cut off again.

"Or how about the man Stephanie once hit with her car? Remember? Karina slept with him to shut him up?" Jane got off her seat and paced in front of Bella.

"But…"

"How about the time that Karina recorded that poor girl having sex and blackmailed her with it. Remember how you held onto that tape?" Jane whispered.

"Why are you doing this?" Bella shot up growling.

"You have to see Isabella." Jane said walking quickly to stare Bella in the eye. "I'm not here to blackmail you. I'm not here to scare you; I'm here to show you that my information is never wrong."

"Why?" Bella said growling.

Jane reached into the messenger bag pulling out seven folders. She handed them to Bella, smiling.

"What is this?" Bella said staring at them not yet taking them into her own hands.

"Seven folders full of seven deaths." Jane whispered coldly.

"Why are you giving me them?" Bella said backing away.

"I need you to read them because I need to you understand." Jane said studying Bella. "I want you to understand."

"You're fucking crazy." Bella said growling.

Jane dropped the folders on the table. She stared at Bella as she pulled out another folder she held it out to Bella. "Some thing you might need to question."

"What is it?" Bella growled.

"A criminal record." Jane whispered.

"Get out." Bella's voice was cold.

"Okay." Jane said looking at Bella she pulled out one last thing from her messenger bag, a small velvet case. "I've overstayed my welcome anyway." Jane smiled. She walked towards Bella and stared at her in the darkness. "There are things you don't understand and you probably never will but then there are things that you don't understand but need too." Jane turned and looked at the folders before leaving.

Bella heard the door close; she stood far from the table. Her brown eyes looked at the shadows in the kitchen her eyes landed on the folders. She walked toward them and picked them up she read each name printed neatly on the tab.

File one: Lila Prescott, File two: Caleb Montanez, File three: Stephanie Burge, File four: Karina Delgado, File five: Edward Masen Senior., File six: Elizabeth Masen, File Seven: Edward Masen Junior.

Criminal Record: Edward Cullen.

Bella pulled her chair out and stared at each folder.

"What are you crazy?" Alec hissed looking at Jane. They both stood in front of the house watching its silence. "She can find out what he is, what we are!" Alec hissed.

"She's not that smart…but this will push her in the right direction." Jane turned to look at her brother. "She won't be smart enough to draw that Edward Masen and Edward Cullen are one in the same. Not until Edward finds those folders. He then will take care of the next step." Jane smiled.

"Jane maybe we should of listened to Aro, let this carry out normally. Then step in." Alec sighed.

"Then what would be the fun in that? At least this way….there is no marriage, no child, and no Isabella Swan." Jane looked at the house before smiling again. "Let me get back, I don't want the Cullen's expecting anything."

"What about Edward…he is a smart man."

"True brother." Jane pulled her black hair into a ponytail. "But when a female is in front of him," Jane pulled the straps of her green dress off her shoulders, "He becomes easily gullible."

* * *

**From here on out this might get complicated so...be ready...the roses will be explained soon enough and as for JaneXEdward and BellaXEdward...i have plans...**


	13. Choosing Sides

**Err....thanks for all the reviews **

* * *

Bella sat and studied the files. She placed them on the table running her fingers through the black ocean of her hair she sighed. She got up from the table a limply walked to the fridge she walked through her kitchen with nothing but moonlight. She heard the soft padding of her feet as the crossed the linoleum she pulled out a beer she thought of Leah and her scolding if she saw Bella with this drink in her hand. She turned back to the table and stared at the rose's softness. They reminded her of something…she just could not decide what it was. She opened the can of her beer and padded back to her chair. She eyed each folder gracefully; she had just read seven stories. Seven deaths and she empathized with each one; she had also read one file one file of a man she knew quiet well.

Her fingers danced over to Lila's folder. She opened it a crack a thumbed through the pages once more, there was no morgue picture, which should come with each file, but she figure that Jane removed them. She was shocked at the gesture; maybe she was wrong about Jane. However, Bella's mind did not tremor from the topic at hand. Jane gave her these folders but why? What did Jane gain from letting Bella muse over these folders? Bella picked up the folder closest to her.

Edward Anthony Masen (Jr.), Bella sighed the named seemed so peaceful yet so distant from her mind. Who was he? Why did he serve such a purpose to Jane? Bella's eyes scanned the death report, he was born June 20, 1901 he died in September in 1918 he was her age when he passed. The poor child has vibrant green eyes; he was 6'2 and had blonde hair. She felt a small pang in her chest, she sighed he died of influenza. She also noticed that this roughly was around the time of WW1 and the time when the draft age had lowered. This boy could have been a solider. Years ago, so what difference did it make to her or Jane for that matter? Her fingers danced over the neatly printed words on the papers. She sighed closing the folder tossing it to the side in confusion. She replaced her empty hands with another folder.

Elizabeth Masen, Bella sighed rereading the information that seemed burned in her memory. She was a homemaker, being a mother and a wife she died during the second wave of influenza days before it claimed her son. Bella frowned slightly and leaned back in her chair she dropped the folder and clawed for another one.

Edward Masen (Sr.), Bella place a finger delicately on the name "Edward" she continued reading. He was a moderately wealthy lawyer who died during the first wave of influenza. She closed the folder unable to read of any more sorrow. She stood with her now empty beer and tossed into the trash can she felt dead herself. Her heaving heart seemed to sink even more when she turned eyeing the roses. They reminded her of the Cullen family, so simply beautiful. Bella danced over to the roses she pulled on out of the bunch never touching the stem. Her eyes glanced back to the folders; she set herself down again and prepared herself with the rose still in her hand.

Lila Prescott, Bella's eyes blurred. Fifteen, Caucasian female, five plain, blue eyes and brown hair. Found at a scene of the crime currently during a fire. Two puncture wounds, the weapon was never found. Bella paused to let out low moan of pain before continuing. She had read this before but nothing got easier the second time. She closed her eyes as she continued, her parents identified the body and opted the funeral and burial be placed in Forks. Bella did not understand why at first but now reviewing this second time she understood. There was too much pain in this story, the pain vibrated off the neatly type Arial, point 10 font. She could not fathom dealing with this case in real life. For two years she wondered what happened to her best friend, now that she knew she wish she didn't. Bella sighed bringing the rose to her nose; she inhaled slowly then listened to the kitchen's silence. She dropped the folder from her grasp and looked for one less painful. She looked at Edward's criminal file.

She pulled it to her face studied the folder's color and sighed putting it back on top of the table. It was the only folder she did not read, she thought about reading it. Edward was her boyfriend the man after Caleb; though she had a hard time trusting him, she could not violate his privacy. She remembered Edward telling her about his skeletons in his closet and his distaste for the things he had to tell her. Bella pulled another folder to her face.

Caleb, his story about the car accident Bella stopped rereading she was there and she watched it. There was nothing she did not know in those folders. She turned around to Karina and Stephanie's folders. They died as well with many puncture wounds to their bodies. She wondered what they were doing at the doorstep. Weren't they at the ball? She tried remembering if she saw them after their confrontation but she did not.

Off in the distance she heard her cell phone ringing. She looked at the clock, it was nearly midnight. She found her self to lazy to move, looked down at her rose, and delicately brushed it against her face. The silence of the house seemed to lull her into a zoned out state. The ring of her cell phone the second time broke her awake from her dazed. Growling she climbed up the steps slowly holding the rose not yet touching it is stem.

She reached her room she rushed to her cell phone not looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" She said in a dull voice.

"Open your window." The growl was familiar to her.

"Edward?"

"Open the window." He said just before he hung up.

Bella dropped the rose and ran to the window opening it. The raindrops hit her face as she looked wildly around. Turning her back to the window, she grabbed the rose by the stem.

The ten rose thorns dug deeply into her skin causing a burning sensation to shoot through her hand. She let out a yelp just as a cold hand grabbed her fist ripping the rose from her grasp. Edward held the rose looking at Bella and her hand.

"Where did you get this?"

"They were on the kitchen table." Bella stuttered, she knew they could not have been from Jane…could they?

Edward stared at her as she held her hand in pain. She looked up at his topaz eyes as his golden locks dripped from the rain. She took a deep breath and looked at him, "Why did you leave earlier?"

He grabbed her wrist tugging her down stairs with force. "You're hurting me." Bella cried as he dragged her to the sink. He threw on the kitchen light as he turned the water from the faucet on. He pulled her hand to his face observing it; he let out a snarl putting her hand under water.

"Edward? You're hurting me." Bella growled as his cold iron hand squeeze around her hand.

He turned the water to the faucet on warmer. His face was serious and looked as if he was in pain.

"Edward." She said struggling to her get out of his grasp. He let her wrist go as she stumbled backwards. He stared her eyes on fire. He growled.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Bella asked holding her wrist slightly turning it.

Edward walked closer to her in two long strides he pushed her against the fridge she let out a yelp as the magnets fell around her. She looked up at him in confusion and amazement. He stood his ground snarling almost ready to pounce again. Bella pushed herself off the floor and placed her right hand on the counter moving along it slowly not wanting to set Edward off. His eyes followed her, she quickly turned around and grabbed a knife turning back around she screamed as Edward was inches from her. He grabbed her and pushed her across the kitchen table. The files fluttered around her body like early snowfall in late November. She let out a cry as she hit the linoleum floor the knife clattering next to her. She groaned sitting up watching Edward make his way over to her. She growled grabbing a kitchen chair pushing herself up she put it between her and Edward as he closed in on her.

"Edward what the hell is you problem?" Bella snarled as his form stood inches from her. She grabbed the kitchen table with all her strength and swung it at him. Grabbing the leg, he pushed its momentum on her instead. She stumbled back hitting the glass on the kitchen window, her head bounced with a thud. She whimpered holding her head looking up at him in her blurred vision as his fist wrapped around the glass vase in which held the roses.

He hurled it at her as she ran out the kitchen struggling to open her front door. She opened it only to have it slammed shut as Edward stood behind her growling. She stood shaky between his snarling frame and the door.

"Ed….Edward?" She whimpered. His fist connected to her stomach causing her to cry out in pain, she doubled over hitting the floor with a thud. Edward stood over her as she suddenly felt weaker the usual, she felt scared of him. She felt nothing like the Bella she was, the fighter.

Bella closed her eyes and his foot flew to kick her stomach. She let out a growl as it connected and suddenly it hit her.

Snapping point.

Bella pushed her weary body up from the floor. Grabbing a near by frame she whirled it at him, as he stepped closer snarling. She grabbed her father's end table by his recliner and pushed it into Edward's midsection.

She felt her blood trickling from various points of her body. She ran over toward the couch and Edward right behind her grabbed her by her waist slamming her into the couch. She slammed her fist against her his stone chest screaming. His finger wrapped them around her neck causing her to struggle wildly on the couch. Her vision dulled as she started to feel lightheaded.

The front door bashed open almost off its hinges. Emmett stood there looking around frantically Alice running passed him pushing Edward off causing him to stumble backwards landing on the coffee table.

"Jasper!" She yelled her wet cold fingers checking for Bella's pulse. Emmett grabbed the snarling Edward pinning him against the wall.

"Edward!" Emmett was shaking him. "Calm down!"

Edward's thrashing was too strong almost for Emmett.

"Something is blocking it!" Jasper entered the living room. He snarled instantly backing into the kitchen. Alice looked at her husband in fear.

"Emmet!" Alice screamed. "She's bleeding!" Alice said pulling her fingers back.

"Shit!" Emmett snarled trying to keep Edward pinned. "What the fuck is going on!?"

Alice's eyes trained on the blood trickling down her fingers. Jasper stood in the kitchen snarling straining under the aroma of the temptation. Emmett turned around and snarled. "Rosalie!"

Jacob ran in right before Rosalie could grab him. Jacob snarled pushing Alice away from Bella and into the wall causing the picture frames to fall. Bella groaned in pain as the darkness continued to spread into her pupils.

Jacob growled at Jasper his skin turning slightly off color. "Jacob!" Leah ran in putting her hands against his chest. "Calm down!" Leah said soothing him. "You're helping nothing."

Rosalie ran over to Emmett pushing Edward down. "What's going on?" Emmett asked Rosalie.

"When I got here Jacob was trailing up back with Leah. I tried to hold them back but then you called for me.." Rosalie stopped as Edward pushed them both off.

Jacob looked at the bleeding Bella and the five vampires surrounding them. He growled as he noticed Edward snarling towards Bella. Edward began to walk towards Bella, Jacob pushed Leah back causing her to stumble her and fall on top of broken glass from earlier. Jasper snarled again as more blood filled the room.

Leah let out a cry as Jacob turned into a werewolf flying at Edward bringing him down. Edward snarled looking at Jacob and pushed him off with amazing strength. Rosalie looked at Emmett who pushed himself up and pushed Edward down helping Jacob contain him. Jacob snarled inches from Edward's face showing his teeth. Edward returned the favor.

Leah cried out in fear as Jasper was staring at her. Alice holding him back as much as she could. "Rosalie!" Alice cried in desperation. Rosalie ran at inhumane speed and pushed Jasper into the kitchen.

"Focus asshole!" Rosalie snarled.

Alice looked at Leah in fear as Leah pushed herself of the floor her left arm covered in blood. "Bella!" Leah called. Leah ran over to Bella finding her pulse. "Bella, can you hear me?!" Leah cried looking down at her friend. "Bella!"

Rosalie froze in her spot looking at Alice. She turned automatically and looked at the front door. "Alice! The roof check the roof some one is on the roof!" Rosalie yelled grabbing Alice running from the house. Both females walked into the storm looking on top of the house sure enough they saw two vampires standing on the roof in the darkness.

Chelsea and Jane…were smiling wickedly down at them. Alice and Rosalie ran towards the house. Alice crawling up the side of the house and Rosalie crawling up from using the tree. Once on the roof Alice stared at Chelsea. She let out a loud snarl, Chelsea turned ready to attack before Jane hit her. "Focus on him!" Jane stood in front of Chelsea and smiled as suddenly Alice and Rose fell to the floor rolling around in pain.

Bella laid in Leah's weeping arms, "Bella, I'll explain it all just please…please pull through…Bella.."

Bella's eyes shut and darkness took over her and in the back of her mind, she heard the soft noises of snarling.

Bella jumped up screaming. She continued screaming looking at Edward who stood in the far corner of the room.

"Bella calm down you are okay." Carlisle's voice flooded her ears causing her to quiet for a moment her eyes never left the topaz eyes that seemed to cry out to touch her. "Do you feel any pain?"

"Yes." Bella mumbled.

"Where?" Carlisle spoke smoothing out her hair.

"My stomach." Bella spoke softly.

"Bella…" Her eyes danced up to the six people standing behind her. Leah was holding her arm that was covered in a bandage.

"Leah?" Bella attempted to stand but her body had other plans. She fell back into the couch causing Carlisle to become alarmed.

"Bella don't lie to me, are you hurt anywhere else?" Carlisle asked as Esme walked into the room carrying different articles of clothing.

"No.." Bella said her eyes trained on Esme who smiled kindly.

Carlisle looked at Jasper seeking if she was telling the truth. Jasper nodded once and Carlisle sighed in relief. "Bella what was the last thing you remember?"

Bella's eyes snapped to Edward's automatically and felt her body edge in anger. Jasper sighed and looked at Emmett. "She remembers everything."

"Bella.." Leah said finally walking to her friend hugging her. "I was so scared for you."

Bella tensed automatically when Leah's arms wrapped around her. She did not know why but she wanted no body contact.

"It…it's okay…" Bella spoke into the girls long black hair.

"You scared us all." Alice whispered looking worn and weary.

"What happened to you?" Bella leaned away from Leah looking at both Alice and Rosalie who stood there almost looking too pale.

"Don't worry about it Bella." Rosalie offered a reassuring smile. It fooled no one.

Bella turned her gaze away and looked at her left hand. It burned through stabbing pain she brought the cold hand to her face and she let out a whimper.

"Isabella…" Carlisle grabbed her hand. "What are you feeling?"

Bella stood quiet looking at her hand. This was her rebellion she would not talk, because if she started talking she would cry and then she would become sadden but angered. She was stronger this way.

"Maybe you would like to freshen up?" Esme whispered holding up clean clothes. Bella looked down at her rained soaked, dried blood pajamas. Bella nodded in the silence as she stood this time making it a point that her legs did not wobble.

Jacob watched her, from his spot near Emmett. She looked up at him and they held a conversation with their eyes. Jacob looked down then back up at her. "I called your dad…he thinks you're with Leah." Jacob mumbled.

Bella nodded after receiving directions to the bathroom in the large house. As soon as she was out of sight, Jacob let out a loud growl. "I still think she should have gone to the hospital." He held Leah closer to his body.

"And explain those injuries how?" Emmett growled as he plopped down in a chair.

"Bella is safe that is all that matters." Rosalie whispered sitting on Emmett's lap.

"What happened tonight?" Esme asked in a soft voice as Jasper leaned against the windowsill with Alice in his arms.

"I don't remember." Edward whispered.

"It was Jane…" Rosalie said at the same time. Edward's eyes flickered to Rose shortly before looking away. "Jane was there with Chelsea, they must have known that Edward was off to see Bella and got there before him. They got away though…."

"Who is Chelsea?" Leah asked aloud-causing Jacob to growl.

"A leech." Jacob replied.

"A vampire." Rosalie shot back. She looked at Leah and offered a kinder smile. "She has the ability to break emotional ties or make them stronger."

"That's why I couldn't defuse the anger." Jasper whispered looking out the window. "Chelsea's power is stronger then mine."

"So she made me hate Bella…" Edward spoke more to himself then any one.

"She made you believe Isabella was an enemy." Carlisle frowned. "That was out of your control Edward."

"I hit her…" Edward said looking at his lap.

"Yes, I know I was there." Jacob said growling.

Leah moved from his arms and sat on the couch near Esme. She brought her knees to her chest and looked at all of them. Her green pajamas were wet from the rain. She looked at Edward then back at Jacob.

"When Rosalie and I went up the roof Jane used her power…on both of us…at the same time." Alice spoke looking at Carlisle. "She got stronger…"

"So did we." Emmett growled.

"Not strong enough." Jasper sighed. "We stand no chance against Jane."

"Then get rid of her." Jacob growled.

"We can't…if she's too powerful we can't do anything, it'd be our death." Edward sighed.

"Sounds good to me." Jacob growled.

"If we go so does Bella's protection." Alice spat.

"Protection?!" Jacob walked around the couch looking at them. "She got hurt because of you!"

"We need to get Jane out of here.." Jasper sighed.

"Don't worry about it once council hears this.." Jacob was cut off.

"You can't tell!" Alice pleaded. "We will have to leave!"

"That is the pact and you know it." Jacob growled. "Once human blood drops on this soil at hand to you leeches you are either killed or made to leave."

"You can't tell anyway." Emmett smiled. "You broke the pact too, she knows." Emmett pointed to Leah. Who was still curled in a ball.

"We got attacked by one your kind! No doubt the cause of your girlfriend." Jacob growled.

"Bella is my girlfriend…or well…was.." Edward ran his fingers through his hair.

Jacob growled. "I had to choice but to tell Leah she had already seen all of it."

"It's still violation." Jasper whispered back.

"I have to tell." Jacob growled. Edward shot up from his seat.

"You tell them that I attacked Bella we will have to tell them about your pushing Leah into a wall."

"I was going to transform!" Jacob shot back growling looking at them.

"So now you're innocent but I'm not?" Edward snarled.

"I have to tell the council and hopefully all of you will be gone. But with your previous problems." Jacob eyed Edward. "We might be able to get rid of you for good."

"Why don't I just rip out your throat right now?" Edward snarled.

Both boys were snarling Jasper tensing ready to calm the situation when a scream stopped them all.

"Stop it!" Leah screamed pushing Jacob away from Edward. Jacob stumbled back ward and a looked at Leah. "What is a matter with you two?" She growled looking at one to another. "This isn't about some stupid treaty! It's about my best friend who was just hurt!"

"Leah there is order to these things." Jasper spoke to her calmly.

"Fuck your order!" Leah spat.

"This is what I'm telling you Leah these…._leeches _are worthless creatures." Jacob growled. Edward snarled.

"Stop it!" Leah stomped her foot. She eyed Edward then faced Jacob. "Last time I checked you have four legs and tail so you're as much as a _creature _as they are!"

"Leah.." Jacob growled. "You don't understand these things…"

"I understand pretty god damn well." Leah growled in response. "These people have done nothing bad to me, okay so yes he hurt Bella but it wasn't him it was the other ones. I want to hear a solution not fighting about whose dick is bigger!" Leah said shooting each one a glance.

"Leah I have to tell council."

"That will start a war." Esme said quietly.

"Jacob do not tell council." Leah pleaded.

"Leah you can't ask me to break that rule." Jacob shook his head. "I love you but this is something you can't change."

"Jake.." Leah's eyes begged. "If you go to war you will put everyone in this house and every one of your pack members in risk of dying."

"Leah it's procedure…"

"So! What happens when all this killing takes place? Who is going to watch after Bella!"

Silence.

"We have to tell her." Leah sighed.

"No." Edward snarled.

Leah turned her evil stare to Edward. "No?"

"She can't know, the Volturi…Jane…"

"Fuck that stupid bitch! What is so special about her?!" Leah growled. "Isabella is in danger no matter what way any one of you spin it, it ends the same Bella in danger and there is no way we can save her without her knowing."

"Leah.. You have to understand these things.." Emmett spoke softly.

"I'm not stupid!" Leah looked at Jacob. "I know if you tell your pack you will start a war, I know if you don't tell them and they find out they will turn on you. I know that if we tell Bella that Volturi will attack…"

"Exactly Leah, there are rules to this life." Carlisle nodded.

"Rules!?" Leah cackled. "Let me get this straight." She turned to Rosalie and Alice. "You two get attacked by his ex girl because you were defending an innocent?" she then turned to Edward. "You get possessed or whatever and made to attack an innocent? Then there is you." Leah turned to Jacob. "You get attacked for no reason with me and my younger brother present?"

"Exactly I didn't break the treaty they exposed themselves first!" Jacob said pointing at Edward.

"Shut up mutt." Rosalie hissed.

"My point is…if they get to play dirty why we can't?" Leah growled.

"Since when this turn into a we?" Edward raised his eye brows at Leah.

"Since my best friend just got hurt."

"We have too much to loose." Jasper said walking toward the group.

"Jasper is right Leah," Emmett sighed. "This life is too dangerous for you and Bella."

"I'm sorry for bringing you into it." Jacob whispered in a soft tone.

"It's better for you and Bella to forget this all." Carlisle spoke softly.

Leah laughed. "For a bunch of mythical creatures you all are spineless." Leah shook her head. "It's too late to shut me and Bella out, they targeted Bella for a reason unknown and everything around Bella dies. I know that means I'm next but I'm ready for it."

"Leah…" Jacob stood towering over her. "You have a lot of passion and that's great but you're human."

"Then make me a vampire."

Jacob snarled a loud snarl that shook the coffee table next to them. Leah stared at the table then looked at Jacob. "I'm not walking away…"

Edward sighed.

"Neither will you." Leah turned looking at him.

"What?"

"Edward…" She grabbed his arm making Jacob snarl again. "If you told Bella what you are…I doubt she'll run from you. But if she doesn't know she will run."

"Telling Bella…is dangerous."

"So is not telling her." Leah shot back. "You leave Bella a sitting duck if you don't tell her. If you do not tell her, you both will break up and you cannot be there when they attack her. You would have to hide in the shadows. If you tell her now, we can all go about this the right way." Leah squeezed his steel arm. "Edward pleases…if you truly love Bella you'd tell her."

"Jane is forcing our hand…" Alice spoke quickly.

"What?" Edward said looking at Alice.

"Leah is right…but this is what Jane knew was going to happen she wants Bella know…she wants to change her."

Leah's body vibrated from the snarl that came from Jacob and Edward. "Wow…" Leah said shivering.

"You saw that?" Rosalie said turning to Alice.

"Yes…" Alice spoke carefully.

"We are not telling Bella…" Edward growled.

"Why!" Leah screamed.

"Because she could get hurt!" Edward roared back Jacob grabbed Leah away from Edward and let out a growl.

"Don't you ever talk to her that way!"

Leah pushed in front of Edward again. She grabbed his face and pulled it inches closer to her. Everyone tensed.

"Listen to me…listen to me good Cullen." Leah growled. "There are two options…we drag this shit on the way you people want to do it. Or we do it my way. We tell Bella, kick that bitch's ass sooner and get on with our lives. True either way Bella gets hurt, but with your option she'll suffer longer then needed." Leah scanned Edward's hard eyes. "And if you love her as much as you're saying…then you will tell her." Leah released Edward and stared at him.

Edward stared at Leah, his mind moved fast.

Emmett chuckled, "Either Edward is loosing his touch…or these girls are getting tougher."

Rosalie smiled. "I think Leah is looking at this through a way none of us can…as a normal teenage girl in love with a mythical creature."

Edward sighed and looked at Leah. "I still want to keep Bella safe…" Leah opened her mouth to protest but Edward silenced her. "I will tell Isabella…"

* * *

**oKay....so what does big tough Jane want with our little Isabella? Wait and see**


	14. Rest In Pieces Jacob

**A/N: I recently got my first flame! Now it seems weird that i am announcing this right? But i wanted to let you all know that i do not shy from a good flame! If you think I'm writing rushed in the story or you think my grammar sucks go ahead comment on it that's what the "Freedom of speech" thing is about. The flame touched on my first chapter and how the view jumped from Edward and Bella. :( I understand that was confusing but it was the only way i could get Bella n Eddie's attitude in one chapter with out the unnecessary extra chapter and to get the action going! Now I do want you all to realize the ending to this chapter was written to the song "Apologize" by OneRepublic.  
I also wanted to thank my reviewers everytime i lost my will to go on with this story i always got a review that cheered me on! What also inspired this chapter was the new New Moon trailer. It's so cool Taylor was all on the screen...i almost kissed my screen! But this is why this chapter holds an important piece of the plot.**

* * *

Edward knocked on Alice's bedroom door. It had been thirty minutes; Leah had bugged him endlessly until he went upstairs to talk to Bella. He opened the door slightly and saw Bella standing in front of the window. She wore a pair of black sweats and a blue t-shirt, her wet hair was in a high ponytail, she seemed dazed by the moonlight's cast over the trees.

She turned around and growled instantly. "Get out."

"Bella…" Edward sighed walking toward her but she flinched away.

"I don't want to talk to you." Bella walked closer to the window.

"Isabella…I'm sorry, I am truly sorry and if I could change what happened I would. I know sorry isn't enough but…"

"You're right sorry is not enough." Bella held up her blue shirt showing his multiple bruises forming. "Sorry won't cure these." Bella growled before turning away again.

"Bella I can explain…" Edward sighed.

"Go ahead explain…I just won't be listening." Bella rolled her eyes.

"Isabella I love you…I could never hurt you." Edward said walking closer.

Bella pushed herself against the wall. "Too late for that Edward."

Edward flinched backing away a bit. "Look I know ever since we met we both have been playing this stupid game… and it is time for some truths…" Edward sighed.

"What that you an anger management problem?" Bella spat. "I want nothing to do with you Edward so just go away."

"Bella this is serious.." Edward sighed.

"It is…you hit me…my own boyfriend hit me!" Bella swirled around to face him. "What kind of boyfriend does that?"

"The vampire kind." Edward mumbled.

"What?" Bella said not hearing quiet well.

"Isabella….please come here."

"Go away ass hole."

"Isabella please."

"Go….away…."

"Isabella…"

"I'm leaving." Bella pushed passed him but he grabbed her pulling her closer to his frame.

"Let me go!" She squirmed in his grasp.

"Isabella…give me five minutes.." Edward whispered in her ear.

"You have four." Bella snarled as he released her. The minute she free she ran for the door but Edward beat her to it at amazing speed. He stared at her as she snarled. He pushed her gently back as he took a deep breath blocking the door.

He pulled off his shirt causing her to snort in anger. "I'm not sleeping with you."

"Bella do me a favor…for the next four minutes…shut up." Edward frowned. He grabbed her hand pulling her delicate fingers to his hipbone. Her fingers danced over the cold marble surface. He stared at her, "This scar is from a fight I had…in 1920."

Bella ripped her hand from his looking at him oddly. "Isabella, I don't want you to be scared of me. I'm doing this because I'd rather fight a thousand Volturi then watch you leave me thinking I'm a monster." he looked at her. "Isabella for centuries these creatures walked this earth blending in with your kind. In many tribes they are called cold ones…elders call them beast…you call them vampires."

"What?" Bella said looking at him confused.

"Isabella everything about me is intended to lure you into my trap. My voice, my looks, even the way I touch you."

"What are talking about? If you are drunk so help me…"

"No…Carlisle was the first one out of us, he was bit by a vampire. He was left for dead but he pulled himself up and created a life for himself. Then he met Esme who was near death, he bit her changing her. They fell madly in love and married."

"Edward…"

"Then there was me…I was dying of Spanish influenza at the age of 17. Carlisle bit me and changed me as well. Soon over time, there was Rosalie, then Emmett. Alice and Jasper joined our coven years later."

"What the hell are you on?" Bella said leaning on her left foot.

"Isabella I am a vampire, I am the biggest predator out there."

"Get out you crack head." Bella snarled.

Edward grabbed her arm pulling her on his back. In a flash, they were down stairs in the middle of everyone. He let Bella's feet touch the floor; she instantly stumbled back falling on the couch.

"What the hell?" Bella whispered looking around her lost.

"Do you believe me?" Edward's eyes pleaded with her insanely.

"Believe that my exboyfriend is blood sucking vampire?" Bella leaned forward studying him. "No."

Edward sighed rubbing his forehead.

"Isabella they are not lying." Leah stood up walking towards her.

"Leah?" Bella raised her eyebrow.

"Isabella…the Cullen's are something magical. They are vampires but they don't drink human blood, they drink animal blood."

"Leah tell me you're on something." Bella pleaded.

"Bella I am not lying…don't you ever notice that pale skin? The cold stone features….the no heart beat?"

"I guess…" Bella fell deathly quiet.

"You know there is a certain boy in this room that is also mythical." Leah whispered to Bella.

Bella's eyes looked at Leah ready to say so much but she held back.

"Jacob.." Leah whispered. "Change."

"Leah I can't…the pack…"

Leah sighed looking at Edward then to Jacob. "What if you couldn't help it?"

"She is thinking about kissing me so you better morph now." Edward said turning to Jacob.

Jacob growled and shook. Bella's eyes widen as he turned green almost and his skin irrupted in fur.

Bella jumped back, Leah grabbed Bella's hand. "I just love that!" Leah bounced up and down in her seat.

Emmett chuckled loudly catching Bella's attention. He smiled sheepishly at her and cleared this throat. In a blink of an eye he was next to her, "Bells, it's a lot to take in I know…but it is true. We are only telling you because you are in danger." Emmett frowned.

Jasper was by her side instantly. "Jane is one too, though she is not a friend of ours she is a vampire. Bella she wants to hurt you." Bella jumped surprised by Jasper's sudden appearance.

"Isabella.." Alice was in front of her. "We love you this is an important moment right now, you don't have to accept it but it has to be said."

"That much is true." Rosalie was instantly besides Leah.

"Stop it!" Bella said holding her head. "Stop with the moving. I'm getting a headache!"

Her eyes searched for something comfortable. The convulsing wolf that put its head in Leah's lap was out of the question. The five teenagers watching her every move made her uncomfortable. Her eyes landed on Esme.

"Let's say I believe you….what happened tonight." She asked directly Esme.

"Jane and another vampire attacked you honey, the vampire's name was Chelsea she has the power to make Edward hate you. She can break or strengthen relationships." Esme voice was full of love.

"They made me attack you!" Edward said grabbing her hand. "Isabella…they wanted me to kill you but luckily it was all stopped before it got worse…"

Bella held her head again. "Okay…" it was silent for a few moments. Then Bella's vision went black as she fainted hitting the wood floor.

"Bella?" Alice was fluttering over Bella. Bella opened her eyes slowly and let out a small groan.

"Bells?" Jacob came into view. He smiled down at her and let out a chuckle. "Still got that fainting problem?"

She blinked once, twice, three times. Alice's face was the first thing she saw twisted with fear and humor. Jasper stood behind her smiling at Bella as Emmett continued to laugh whole-heartedly.

"Isabella?" Edward called off to her right. Bella groaned once more as Jacob's warm hands pulled her off the floor. She pulled her hands from his grasp and shook her hands.

"Sorry…" Jacob smiled it is a wolf thing. He motioned to his warm skin.

Leah giggled looking at Bella. Bella looked down and ran her hands over her face, her left one colder then her right.

"Isabella…" Carlisle spoke from behind her. "Now that you know, you got to be on your toes."

"Don't worry I'll be around twenty-four seven." Leah smiled happily.

"You are just as human as she is." Jacob's face crunched up in worry.

"But I've known a whole twenty four hours before her." Leah grabbed Bella hugging her.

Bella stood still feeling suddenly numb. She was lost, what did that mean? If all of this insanity was true, did that mean that she was now in danger and that Stephanie and Karina died under alternative reasons maybe? What would anyone of these creatures want with her?

"Bells." Her eyes shot up to Jacob's and he was frowning. "Don't worry you are protected. I can get the pack to circle your house each night."

"That won't be enough." Jasper said looking at Jacob.

"We have to keep a close eye on her." Edward said getting up. He pulled her into his chest, she stiffened. Edward released her and suddenly felt confused. "Bella?"

"You still hit me." Bella said speaking to him with out meeting anyone's gaze.

"It wasn't me.." Edward whispered. "I thought you understood…"

"I do, I get it…" she looked around her and took in a deep breath. "Oddly, I get it. That doesn't change the fact you hit me…" Bella pulled from his grasp.

Leah sighed looking at her friend. "Bella… Why don't we go to my house?"

"What does Jane want with me?" Her eyes looked into Carlisle's.

"I am very unsure of that Bella, but all I could warn you now is stay close to Jacob and his pack or us. Never be with out a guard until we can find the reason. I do not believe this is just jealousy."

It was silent.

"Bella." Leah whispered to her.

"Hmm?" Bella was pulled from her thinking.

"We can get through this together." Leah smiled.

"What happened to Stephanie and Karina?" Bella said looking at Edward. "How did they die?"

Edward looked down as everyone else did. He sighed, "Bella I'm sorry they were victims to this problem…Jane is out for blood…"

Bella's ears stopped listening as she looked forward. _She_ brought her friends here. She was the one who slept with Edward. Had she killed Stephanie and Karina by simply placing them here?

"Bella…it's not your fault." Jasper said holding her eyes steadily. Bella looked at him questioningly. Jasper sighed, "Bella, like Chelsea I have a special ability. I can feel emotions that others have, and I can control them. I feel your anger right now at yourself."

Bella stood quiet looking at him for a while. "Special ability?"

Jasper nodded. Alice fluttered to his side taking his hand. "Bella I can see the future, the decisions people make. However it's not always set in stone." Alice frowned. "I'm sorry Bella I didn't see Jane coming, nor did I see your friends murders…Jane had some of her friends distract my visions."

"She must be really smart." Bella sighed leaning forward head in her hands.

"I can read minds." Edward spoke softly besides her placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Such an invasion of privacy." Rosalie hissed causing Bella to almost laugh.

"I can't read yours though." Edward spoke softly.

"That must be why Jane is after you." Carlisle whispered.

"What's wrong with me?" Bella asked looking at Edward.

"Nothing, Bella you're just tuned differently."

Bella put her hand back into her hands. "Leah?"

"Yup?"

"Can we go to your house now?"

Leah smiled holding her hand. "Of course babe. If you want we can do the movie mania thing and watch a butt load of Brad Pitt films and pause it at the shirtless scenes. Or we can just sit up all night and talk."

"I just need to think." Bella whispered.

"That's okay too Bells." Leah patted her knee. "But I'm afraid we won't be alone."

"I know." Bella said her eyes flashing from each pair of topaz eyes in the room.

Bella sat on Leah's bed. The bedroom was rather large; it had dark purple walls with white trimmings. The plush carpet was red; it had an old English theme. Bella felt as if the furniture came from a castle.

Bella sat on the red satin sheets as Leah looked through her movie collection. Bella looked at the open window and frowned. "Do they have to come in?"

"Bella, it's just going to Jacob and Edward. The rest of the pack is going to circle the house a few more times."

"I do not like this one bit." Bella whispered.

"Bells, what don't you like?" Leah said sitting next to Bella in the bed.

"The fact I'm being hunted…the fact that my boyfriend beat me…" Bella felt tears push behind her eyes. "The fact that all of this is so new and weird…"

"Bella…" Leah placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know what it is like."

It became obvious to Bella that she was being single minded. Leah was in her position as well, not only was Leah being tracked and hurt by these vampires because of her friendship with Bella but also she was dating a werewolf. "I'm sorry…I've been foolish…are you okay?"

"Of course, sure my boyfriend burst into a flea bag when ever he gets angry and I probably have to spend a life time buying him new clothes. But I'm okay."

"Life time?" Bella cocked her head to the side.

"Imprinting… it's this thing with wolves; once they see their soul mate they are bounded to love them forever." Leah smiled happily.

"You are okay with that?" Bella asked in disbelief.

"Okay I get what you're thinking, forever is a long time but…it's Jake… I like him a lot and he's funny and his heart is as warm as his skin." Leah leaned her head on Bella's shoulder. "We were meant to be almost as much as you and Edward."

"I was not meant to be with anybody." Bella sighed.

"It would break Edward's little poor unbeating heart to hear you say that?" Leah frowned.

"Leah…I don't know about being with anyone right now is smart." Bella closed her eyes dropping to the bed.

"Bella…I always say everything happens for a reason." Leah sat next to Bella's lying form. "You met Caleb to experience love. Once you experienced it god took him from you so you knew what pain felt like. That pain caused you to act out so your mother would send you away. You came to Forks and within hours of being on this soil you met Edward."

"Leah, not all of us have this romantic fairy tale you got…I'm being _hunted._"

"Hey." Leah smacked Bella's thigh. "Look at Snow white; didn't the jealous witch try to kill her before she met the handsome prince? Look at Cinderella the evil stepmother trying to keep her from her love? Alternatively, maybe Ariel, she was a mermaid and she fell in love despite those problems. If you ask me Bella, you got that storybook romance. Jane is just another witchy stepmother with a tail in your way; you will have that fairy tale ending. Trust me."

"There's only one problem with your Ariel theory." Bella sighed.

"What?" Leah looked at her confusingly.

"I can't swim." Bella giggled.

Leah smiled widely. "Now get up young missy or I will start singing to you and we all know I can be horribly off tune."

Jacob climbed through the window. "That is a good threat."

Edward followed soon after. "Bella you are safe for tonight."

Leah jumped up and down. "Now Isabella Marie Swan, go pick a movie and get me a soda while I talk to these two firmly."

Bella looked at her friend then frowned leaving the room. Leah waited until the door closed to look at the two very different men standing in front of her. "Okay you two play nice for tonight."

"As long as the leech stays on his side." Jacob growled.

"I will if he promises to keep the fleas to himself." Edward snarled back.

Leah sighed and looked at Edward sternly. "You are still on a small fence with Bella so you be careful. And you," Leah turned to Jacob and smiled brightly. "Play nice."

Bella laid in the bed ignoring the glow of the TV. Leah talked about the movie plot with Jacob as Edward listened stiff air around them on alert waiting. He sat on the bed next to the laying Bella, she was silently thinking to herself.

Edward watched her and he put a hand on her waist. She turned in the bed to stare at him, he tried to smile to her reassuringly but it fell flat.

Bella looked at him feeling her heartbreak. She watched Edward leaned over and pushed her hair behind her ear, and Bella let out a slow smile. Edward whispered leaning down to her ear. "Can I hug you?"

Bella looked up at his dancing eyes and Bella sighed until she felt some one hit her foot. She looked down at Leah who was sitting on the floor with Jacob. She looked at Bella with a pair of threatening eyes.

"Looks like I don't have a choice." Bella smirked.

Edward wrapped his stone arms around Bella and pull her to him slowly. He kissed the top of her head. Bella watched Edward silently and looked away at the TV.

Bella woke up the next morning tangled in the bed sheets next to Leah. She opened her eyes slowly she saw neither Jacob nor Edward. She sat up and looked down at the sleeping Leah throwing her feet over the side of the bed. She stood up and walked towards the clothes Esme gave her yesterday, changing out of the clothes Leah gave her to sleep in she pulled on the outfit from last night. She grabbed a pair of Leah's gym shoes and walked out of her room. She tiptoed past the closed doors and down the stairs. It was early morning, around six in the morning. She opened the front door and walked silently down the street; she crossed the street and entered the woods opening. She looked down at her leg; the muscle was still tight from being shot at earlier. Were those men vampires? Were they trying to kill her?

She sighed and ran out into the forest; her choppy running broke out into a smooth jog. Her heart pounded in her ears. She hated her life right now, her mind throbbed with questions. Why did Jane give her those folders? If Jane wanted her dead why did not she just kill her last night, she had the chance. Bella sighed stopping by the beachfront. Her eyes stared down at it through the chain link fence that held signs about swimmers safety. Bella heard a growl from behind her; she swirled around to face Edward.

"Hey..how did you.."

"What did I say about needing 24/7 protection!" Edward roared. "Do you get what's after you, what can happen to you?"

Bella backed away from his angering frame as she bumped into the chain link fence. It whined and creaked under her body.

"Stop backing away from me! Stop looking at me like that!" Edward growled.

"Like you're scaring me? Because you are." Bella whispered.

Edward's shoulders slump and he let out a sigh. "I'm sorry Bella I'm just scared."

"Imagine how I feel." Bella sighed turn stepping forward.

"It's going to be okay Bella."

"No it's not.." Bella whispered. "My ex-boyfriend's ex-girlfriend wants to kill me." Bella looked at Edward's face as emotions ran through him.

"Ex?" He whispered.

"Edward, granted what happened was well out of our control but you still hit me… and right now we need to focus."

"Isabella.." Edward's eyes fell to her lips before flickering up to her eyes.

"Edward I'm not saying we are never to be near each other, but for right now I just think it's best if we are friends." She scooped up his hand in hers. She offered a kind small smile.

"Is this because I'm a.."

"No…Edward believe it or not I can handle that, as surprising as it seems." Bella giggled.

His hand squeezed hers as the ocean breeze swooped around them. They were silent for a while before Edward spoke again. "We have no idea what to do now. Jane got what she wanted, and that is for us to tell you about us."

"So what do you want to do now?" Bella whispered looking at the trees sway.

"I have no idea…" Edward mumbled.

"Bella…" Leah was breathing hard as Jacob came up from behind. He wagged his tail panting.

Edward smiled letting a small chuckle escape his lips. "What is it?" Bella said looking at him.

"They got scared that you weren't there."

"Damn Skippy I got scared." Leah said coughing.

"Did you run here?" Bella chuckled.

"No, I caught a ride on his back." Leah pointed to Jacob who seemed to be smiling. "But the bastard can't run so gracefully."

Edward chuckled but soon turned serious. "I want you girls to steer clear of this forest, many vampires trail this area." Edward looked at Bella before dropping her hand from his. "Let's feed you girls."

Jacob looked at Leah but she jumped away from him. "Can we walk?" She pleaded.

They reached Leah's house. Bella sighed entering the house, "Leah where are your parents." Leah turned quickly looking at the three of them.

"Umm, they are out." Leah whispered. "Jacob can you go wake up my little brother?" Jacob left the room, "Change back before waking him!" Leah called after his wagging tail.

"Your parents left him home alone?" Bella whispered.

"Isabella don't worry my parents aren't here for now. Enjoy it." Leah smiled Bella sighed as she looked at Edward. He sat at the kitchen table murmuring quickly into the phone. She understood nothing of his voice.

"Leah…" Bella whispered. "How did you find out?"

"Trick-or-treating," Leah shrugged pulling eggs out of the fridge. "What ever got to Stephanie and Karina obviously wanted us first. They must have not counted on Jake being a werewolf they appeared before they could run."

"So what happened?"

"Well they showed up baring fangs. Jake morphed, I screamed, my brother was asleep in my arms thankfully Jake growled and they retreated." Leah shrugged. "It seemed strange though, like they didn't want to attack, they just wanted to make their presence known." Leah grabbed a pan from the cabinet.

"So then Jake told you everything?" Bella leaned over the counter looking at her friend as she moved around the kitchen.

"Yup…when I realized they got Stephanie and Karina, who seemed to drunk as hell, it was too late. I wanted to go talk to you but Jake was worried, he didn't want me to go near you just yet."

"Why?"

"They targeted your friends and Jake was scared he didn't know who they were after next."

"That's why you were at my house last night?"

"Yea, I managed to slip out the front door while Jacob was taking a shower. I did not get far however. Damn bionic hearing. I made it far enough though for him to sense the trouble going on at your house which is when we ran into Rosalie."

"Do you have any ideas on what to do?" Bella pleaded.

"I'm afraid I don't." Leah sighed. "I am just human after all."

"That's damn straight." Jacob said walking into the kitchen hugging Leah. He looked at Bella and leaned over the counter kissing the top of her head.

Edward snarled. He glared at Jacob still talking on the phone. Bella raised her eyebrows.

"It's some feud thing." Leah shrugged. "They don't like each other."

"Go figure." Bella mumbled.

"So what is going on with you guys?" Leah said her eyes gesturing toward Edward.

"We are taking a small break." Bella whispered. "Just until all of this is over."

"Bella.." Leah shook her head. "You are one strong girl; there is no way in hell I'm leaving Jake because a couple of blood suckers."

"Hanging out with him has already affected you." Edward spoke rising from the table.

Leah let out a small giggled as she continued to cook. "She is my girl friend after all Eddie boy." Jacob smiled he kissed her passionately, the love radiating off them made Bella blush.

Edward growled. Bella turned towards Edward, "Edward, when can I go home?"

"When ever you wish." Edward whispered looking back at her.

* * *

Bella danced through her kitchen cleaning. It had been a week, one whole week and nothing happened. Bella had long ago put those files away in her room; she did not need to worry over them anymore. She still had not peeked at Edward's criminal record and she learned quite well that Edward Masen was Edward Cullen; sadly, however Edward Cullen was on her mind. Being just friends with him was difficult; he took over most of the time watching her in school and out. Just yesterday, he had taken her to a magical clearing and let her watch the glitter shine from his stone features.

Bella sighed pushing the cup into the cabinet. Today was different, Edward had gone out hunting. She smiled to herself she was really warming up to this vampire thing. She learned that Edward hunted animals not people, she learned when he needed to go hunt and scarily enough she knew that Edward wanted her blood. She felt the rush of danger pulse through her whenever he hugged her good night. It reminded her of why she engaged in a relationship with Caleb.

Today her guard was Embry. It shocked Bella how many people she thought were normal actually were not. She pondered over asking Charlie if he was a warlock, she laughed at her own stupidity but then again if this were a month ago, she would not believe her boyfriend was a vampire.

Wait…ex-boyfriend. Correcting that had become increasingly hard. Truth: Edward had beaten the hell out of her, but every time he saw her, he apologized endlessly. Bella got what happened but she was scared of Edward and this situation. Could that happen again, will it go down differently the next time it happened?

Embry entered the kitchen; his copper skin glinted, as he wore nothing but a pair of shorts. His reddish hair stuck to his forehead. It was November 8th and the weather outside was becoming chilling. "Do you guys always walk around naked?" Bella giggled.

"_Half-_naked Bella." Embry chuckled. Of course, Charlie fretted over the increasing amount of boys that flood around his home. The only thing that held him at ease was knowing that they were friends of Jacob. Charlie however disliked Edward with a strong passion. He made that evident to anyone who was willing to listen the fact that they were not dating seemed to hold Charlie off from shooting at Edward. Bella sighed looking at Embry as he sat down patiently drumming his fingers on the counter.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked grabbing an apple from the fridge.

"Nothing." Embry smiled. "Why would anything be wrong?"

"You have more nervousness radiating off you then a geeky school girl."

"It's nothing, it's just…" Embry looked down at his hands. "You think I have a shot with a girl?"

"What?" Bella said almost choking on her apple.

"I'm just wondering why I haven't imprinted yet." Embry frowned sadden.

"Look I'm no Jacob nor am I Leah so I can't really fill you in on this stuff." Bella shook her head. Leah had become a 100% cheering section for Jacob and the pack. She read everything and almost anything, that mentioned wolves. There was a small running joke about Leah being the La Push Pack girl, and Bella being the "Cold ones" girl.

"I know…" Embry sighed.

"But if you're asking me if I find you attractive." Bella smiled flirting just a bit. "Yes I find you attractive."

Embry smiled, "I know you are lying."

"What?" Bella shrugged her shoulders.

"The leech that's attached to you…"

"His name is Edward…"

"Yea whatever, he made sure to warn us not to touch you."

Bella scoffed at Edward's possessiveness. "Well if _I_ touched _you_, it wouldn't be your fault." Bella giggled.

"No thank-you I'd rather not cross that vampire." Embry chuckled.

"Does anyone care about my feelings?" Bella sighed. Looking at the Saturday morning clouds lulling by in the sky.

"Not really." Embry got up walking out the front door again.

Bella side looking at the stove that needed massive cleaning. Her hip began to vibrate; she reached her hand down and pulled the cell phone to her ears.

"Hello?" Bella grabbed a sponge and began to scrub the stove.

"We are going shopping." Alice giggled into the phone. In the background, Bella could make out Leah's voice singing along badly to a song. Bella smiled, Leah had grown considerably close to Alice and Rosalie much to Jacob's distaste. He said she always came home smelling too sweet, while Alice and Rosalie complained about the stench of dog that radiated off Leah. Leah found playing for both the Cullens and the Pack exciting in her words she never had a boring day.

"Do I have too?" Bella groaned letting the sponge hit the marble counter behind her.

"Yes you do, I see in your future a cute yellow top that is on sale." Alice giggled.

"No." Bella said automatically.

"Come on, it will be me, you, Rosalie, and Leah." Bella could picture Alice bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Do I have a choice?" Bella said looking down at her bleached stain cleaning jeans and over sized Rise Against t-shirt.

"Not really." Alice chuckled. "Considering I'm in front of your house."

Bella raced to the front door and sure enough, Alice was sitting in the front seat of a brand new Lexus. Bella heard a whistle as Embry walked over to the car. "_Nice…_"

Bella laughed closing her front door running over to the car. She slid in the front seat and gave a little wave to Embry just as the car pulled out and on to the street.

"Okay Bella there are five sales happening today." Alice's eyes lit up. "It's time for mission 007."

"Oh god." Rosalie groaned from the backseat. "Here we go."

"As long as I get coffee I'm game!" Leah giggled.

"I think our little Leah has a coffee addiction." Alice smiled wickedly.

"How did I get stuck with you guys?" Bella teased.

"Fate." Alice raised her chin proudly.

"Just like her and Eddie." Rosalie taunted from the back seat.

"Not even." Bella chuckled. She leaned back in the car seat and closed her eyes. All she saw were those topaz eyes.

Jane stood at the La Push line staring at the seven growling werewolves. Jacob was not one of them. She smiled looking to at Alec, Demetri, Chelsea, and Renata. She did not dare cross the line, she rolled her shoulders back.

"This better work Jane." Alec growled looking the werewolves.

"God and the sooner we leave the better." Renata held her nose. "This stench is killing me."

"It will." Jane smiled devilishly. "Hello boys." More growls and snarls ensued. Jane parted her lips and sighed. "There has been a betrayal of the treaty by one of those amongst you."

Jane eyes lit up devilishly as the growling froze. "It seems a certain pack leader failed to tell you that Edward Cullen violently assaulted his mate, Isabella Swan."

The growls grew stronger.

"Don't believe me? Ask him…better yet ask his girlfriend. Seems to me like she knows everything." Jane clucked her tongue, "Seems like he has a knack for breaking rules." Jane smiled evilly as she stared at the wolves.

Bella lay sprawled out on her bed along with Leah, Alice and Rosalie. It had been five long hours of shopping and frankly, they were all spent.

A pebble causing the girls to jump hit Bella's bedroom window. "It's the guys." Alice said not moving from her spot.

"Damn.." Leah said walking over the window.

"What?" The three other girls wondered.

"They looked…scared?" Leah questioned calling the girls to come and view.

Bella threw open her window. "What's up?"

"Get down here." Emmett said calmly.

"It's about Jacob…" Edward called up looking at Leah.

Leah was the first female to make it to the door; she ran out the front door towards the guys her black hair blowing wildly in the ice-cold wind. She wore nothing but jeans and a flimsy t-shirt, her socks sunk into the grass's wet waves.

"What happened?" Leah asked Edward shivering. Bella ran out of the house after Leah carrying her shoes and coat. She handed each one to Leah before turning to the boys.

"What's wrong?"

Alice and Rosalie stood closer watching their lovers and brothers. Edward took a loud deep breath.

"Some one told the pack.." Edward said in a calm tone.

"Told them what exactly?" Leah said pulling her coat to her body. The wind just would not stop blowing fiercely, the darker clouds rolled overhead predicting thunder.

"Everything." Jasper cut in. "We came back from hunting and Edward heard Jacob's mind, we followed its call until the La Push line. Edward caught enough though to know that the Pack now has knowledge about what happened to Bella and about Jacob telling Leah the story."

"They always knew I knew." Leah said quickly looking at Edward. "Right?"

"Yes.." Edward placed his hands on Leah's shoulders. "They thought we exposed you to this they were not aware Jacob told you."

"He had to." Leah pleaded.

"I know Leah." Edward nodded.

"Anyway, they are holding his trail now…" Emmett frowned. "It sounded painful."

Leah tightened her coat around her waist letting out a loud sob. "Take me to La Push." She begged her wide hazel eyes conjuring up tears.

"We can't the line…"

"I don't care!" Leah snapped. "Take me to Jacob he needs me!"

"We can't cross that line, then we are in their territory and right now, after they get done with Jacob they are going to come for us." Jasper tried to reason with Leah.

Leah brought her hands to her mouth and let out another loud heart-breaking sob. "Bella…" her eyes begged her friend to step in. "They could _kill _him. To them this is like treason to the tenth power!"

"Edward." Bella's eyes shot to him. "Please I know it's a big risk but…Jake kept this a secret for you…"

"Bella…"

"Imagine!" Leah screamed at him. Tears streaking down her brown cheeks, "Imagine that it was Bella on the other side of that line!" she looked at Emmett then Jasper. "Or Rosalie or Alice! Imagine that at this very moment they could be killing her because of a stupid signed piece of paper. Please! Jake needs me and I need to get there _now_"

Edward looked at Bella and then took a deep breath. "Into the jeep."

It was a cramped fit. Emmett was in the driver's seat going way above the speeding limit. Jasper was next to him in the passenger seat. Leah's crying sobs were muffled by Bella's shirt. Bella sat on Edward's lap holding Leah who sat in between them and Rosalie who had Alice perched on her lap. Emmett tensed as they crossed the border.

"Where are they?" Bella asked carefully.

"La push point." Leah answered before anyone could. "It's where they hold everything important." Emmett slammed on the gas taking them into a new speed.

"Everyone is ready for what this might lead to?" Jasper said turning in his seat. "If anything happens Bella, take Leah and run into the forest."

Edward snarled. "No…I'm sure there will be a safer spot in the clearing."

"Edward…it'd be too dangerous." Jasper warned.

"So would the forest."

The clouds rolled overhead blaring a thunderous sound. Leah gripped onto Bella and Edward as Emmett made a sharp turn on to the hill. Emmett did not even completely stop when Bella and Leah jumped out the car.

Paul and Jared stood at the tip of the cliff looking into the water's waves. Seth and Embry held back looking down their feet. Billy sat on the wheel chair by Sam and Quil. A woman stood silently sobbing with scars painted across her face.

She looked up as she saw the running Leah. "Leah?" she called out.

"Emily!" Leah said running towards her the Cullens stood back far enough they were already earning a few glares from Paul and Jared. "Where is Jacob?" Leah said running to the older female.

"Leah…" Emily looked at the cliff point. Leah pushed passed her with Bella on her tail.

"Isabella?" Billy rolled forward. "What are you doing here?"

"Billy." Bella said breathlessly.

Leah ran towards Jared hitting his shirtless chest. "What did you do to him!" her piercing shriek even caused the Cullens to flinch.

Jared growled ready to pounce but Paul placed his hand in front of him, "Easy!"

"What happened?" Leah cried looking at both of them.

"He violated the pact Leah." Paul growled.

Bella looked at Billy. "What did you let them do?"

Billy looked down. "I can't do anything Bella this is the rules."

Leah looked around her and stared at Seth. "Seth…" she always felt like his older sister. "Seth… what happened?" Her breathing hitched as her heart began to beat uncontrollably.

"He…" Seth looked at the point… "He's gone Leah…"

Leah stood there her blood chilling. She shook her head tears forming instantly. "No!" She cried looking back at Paul who was now walking toward her.

"It's going to be okay Leah, he just took a dive over the point…he broke the rules he…" Paul was cut short as Leah pounced on him tackling him to the floor unexpectedly. She smacked his face and scratched at his eyes. She pounded his chest tears dripping on to his body.

"What did you do you assholes!" Leah hissed as Jared peeled her off Paul.

"Let her down!" Bella hissed at Jared.

"Bella none of this involves you two." He growled.

"That was my boyfriend you idiot!" Leah said pushing Jared. She suddenly had so much power, so much force she owed it all to her building rage.

"Leah we did what he had to do!" Paul screamed at her. She turned and growled at him suddenly immensely angry. She stood in between Paul and Jared the second and third biggest members, Jacob had been the largest in the pack.

"Leah." Sam said walking forward, "Calm yourself before you hurt yourself."

Leah snarled in protest, Bella grabbed Leah's shoulders she knew Leah was about to fight. Leah looked at Billy in rage. "How could you let them!" Leah hissed.

"Leah.." Billy shook his eyes tears falling. "Jacob made a mistake…he had to deal with it."

"You're his father!" Bella snapped. "Be a council man for the pack second and a father first!"

"I was!" Billy snapped back. "He was a strong spirit Leah…"

Leah broke free from Bella's grasp. "I _loved _him!" Leah screamed her eyes looked at Emily. She suddenly felt betrayal. "You guys were supposed to stand by him through thick and thin! This is a brother hood."

"He broke that Leah!" Paul said getting her attention again.

"You hurt him!" Leah shot back.

"He just fell off the point Leah! He fell into the water near the rocks!" Jared growled. "He didn't suffer."

Leah's eyes blurred. He _just _fell, as if it was nothing big. "Did he die?"

Seth hung his head low. "Leah he is _gone,_" He repeated. "We don't feel his bind anymore."

Leah felt the world go quiet. She looked at the sobbing Emily but heard no cries. She looked at the Cullens their lips in frowns she heard nothing. She stared at Bella's moving lips as they formed cussed words toward Jared and Paul nothing came into her ears. It was silent and dead.

Leah pushed passed Paul running for the cliff.

"Leah!" Bella screamed, but even to Leah it was nothing but a whisper all she heard was her heart. It seemed slow like it was breaking, she could of sworn she heard breaking glass inside her body. Before she knew it, she was dangling over the point. Bella hanging onto her waist using all her strength, Edward hanging on to Bella.

Leah out another heart breaking sob as she struggling trying to break free. She looked down at the rocks, she knew….she _knew_ if she fell down there she could find him. She could save him.

She felt cold stone arms pull her back from the edge. Jasper was holding her, she felt suddenly tired and calm. However, her heart still tugged out of her chest.

Bella stood at the point her eyes scanning the waves.

Leah let out a stronger cry scratching at Jasper's arms trying to get free.

Leah's hearing came back as she heard the waves crashing under her, the thunder rolling above her and the rain drops that fell around her…but none of that registered in her mind because Jacob was no longer besides her.

Before long Jasper lulled her into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Do not fear people! Have patience and answers will come. We will learn about the roses, Jane's purpose, Edward's criminal record, Bella's reaction to finding out the truth of Lila's death, and more importantly what happened to poor Jacob. Did he really die? What will Leah do?**

**Keep reading and you're going to find out! **


	15. Drowning out

**You guys were so awesome with the Reviews that i had to write one more chapter!  
I just want you all to the know that the song at the end of this chapter is called "I'm Broken" By Seether and Amy Lee. (It's a kick ass song!)**

* * *

Leah laid Bella's warm arms. They all sat at the Cullen house, no one said anything. There was nothing more that could be said, it was a strange feeling in the pit of all their stomachs.

"They said Jane told them." Alice whispered. She had finally gotten it out of Sam's mate, Emily who had revealed this information. Leah stood quiet, she no longer sobbed she had cried every tear her body could possibly produce. She stared off into space looking at nothing in particular, she wanted Jacob.

She thought about everything Jacob taught her about danger she remembered his jokes about being a secret ninja but only with fur. She thought about his soft fur when he was a wolf she remembered walking into the forest playfully running for Jake we he pounced on her in wolf form. She never met a man who was like him; he had all the playfulness of a boy but the mentality of a man. He would smear icing on her nose when she made a cake but he would jump in front of bus if it were to save her. She felt hollow; Jacob was the next best thing that happened to her. The first best thing was her pregnancy and just like Jacob, it was taken from her.

She let out a loud sob causing everyone to jump from its randomness. What was she good for? If Jacob would jump in front of hissing vampires for her, what did she do for him? She was human she could not avenge his death; she could not rip those who hurt her apart.

Bella pulled Leah in tighter. "Leah its okay, I know Jake he is a fighter just like his father said. I know he's out there fighting."

Fighting….Leah shivered, was he out there fighting death? Did he drown? Did those rocks stab him?

"Edward is there nothing we can do?" Bella whispered at Edward.

"No. The pack warned us heavily about interfering" He stood and looked at Leah. Leah pulled herself from Bella's grasp and stood shakily.

"I am going to go out from some air." Leah left the Cullen house and walked a few feet before sinking to her knees.

"It's hard isn't it?" Edward said from behind her.

She turned around to look at him. "Is he really gone?"

"I don't know." Edward knelt besides her.

"I know you didn't like him but…" Leah bit back a wail "But I loved him.."

"It's okay Leah I like you, you're a good friend therefore if you love Jake, we all do." Edward put a soothing hand on her.

"I don't know what to do…I can't fight anything." She sobbed into his chest.

Edward closed his eyes, he thought to the day his father died. He could fight nothing because then he was human. Then again… "Leah even if you weren't human what would you do?" Edward whispered trying to ease her hurt.

"Fight!" She hit her fist on the ground. "I'd kill each one of them!"

"I'm sure you think you would but Leah… evening the score doesn't make it better."

"They took my heart Edward, nothing will even that? Even if I pushed them into those damn rocks the feelings of it piercing their soft flesh would not be enough." Leah growled.

"Why don't I take you and Isabella home?"

"Edward…" Leah spoke softly looking up at him.

"What?" Edward spoke softly as well.

"Bella…Edward don't sit back and let this fake friendship between you two go on. She could go at any moment and then you'll regret not being able to kiss her as your girlfriend."

"Leah that is.."

"Do it for me…for Jake. Love her, push Jane out of you mind. Jane…" she growled. "Jane can't ruin everything around here."

"Leah?" Bella called from the front door. "You ready to go?"

"Yea.." Leah said in a husky voice. She looked at the pondering Edward.

Jasper came out with Bella and smiled at Leah. "I'm going to stay with you tonight is that okay?"

"Yea, I'm going to need all the emotional evening I can get…" she spoke in dead humor. Her eyes no longer shone and her face was blotched with red.

Bella hugged Leah one last time before parting ways. "You call me if you want to talk to a girl okay?" Bella looked at Leah.

"Sure…" Leah nodded. She looked at Jasper as they both walked to her front door.

Bella turned to look Edward and frowned. "What wrong with you?"

"Nothing.." Edward spoke quietly.

Bella slipped into her pajamas before heading to her bedroom. She had said her good nights to Charlie and entered her bedroom. Edward sat in the rocking chair in the corner of the room reading.

Bella sat on the bed. She let out a small sigh followed by a few tears, and from those few tears came a whole sob. Edward was by her side in a quick moment.

"Isabella why are you crying?" He whispered pulling her into his chest.

"Jake is gone…" Bella sobbed. "Leah is a mess, everyone keeps getting hurt and…I feel like it's my fault…"

"Why would Jake be your fault?" Edward whispered huskily in her ear. He hated this, he hated watching her cry.

"Because I was friends with him and Leah." Bella sobbed into his chest. "Edward I just don't understand what I did to Jane why does she hate me?"

Edward picked her up bridal style and carried her to the rocking chair. "I don't know Isabella. I wish I could tell you" He held her in his arms as she cried. Her sobs turned to breathing of slumber. Edward sighed kissing her head again.

"I love you Isabella Swan." Edward whispered into her hair. "I will make this right even if it costs me my life."

Isabella swan moved from the produce isle and on to the meat isle. She had woken up this morning with a mission in her head, even thought a vampire bitch was after her she would not deviate her life or live in a cave. She picked up a packet of pork chops.

Her mind thought over last night crying in Edward's arms. She felt warm and bubbly but then again being with Edward now was dangerous for both of them. If she admitted that yes one day she wanted to be Mrs. Isabella Cullen then that would raise the stakes in the game. Not only will she be putting her self out there more, she would be adding a new risk. She never told any one her line of thinking but she knew. If she had to die to save the ones she loved, she would do it. However if she had to die she didn't want Edward to do anything foolish, so if she stayed away from him maybe the feelings will fizzle out and he wouldn't be willing to run into a line of fire for her. She thought about Leah at that moment who was at the Cullens.

She felt guilty, here she was with the option of being with a man she…lo-… felt for… and she was not taking it while Leah had just lost the man she loved. This worried Bella because as she strolled through the aisles, Emmett was in the candy aisle she thought hard about Leah, she did not want Leah to do anything stupid that is why she kept pushing for Leah too be around Jasper. If he could keep her moods elevated, she did not have to worry about her friend trying to hurt herself.

Leah had been a walking zombie since yesterday. She barely ate; she slept all the time and she didn't want to leave her bed. Alice had been trying to cheer her up but even she could only do so much.

Emmett strolled towards Bella holding up a candy bar and smiled widely.

"I thought you guys didn't eat regular food?" Bella laughed looking at her cart.

"We don't, but I remember when I was with my brothers we always got chocolate bars and wound up trading with each other." Emmett's eyes twinkled with the memory.

"So you're going to get a candy bar?"

"No, it's not for me it's Leah. Doesn't chocolate make you girls happy?"

"Emmett as offensive as that is.." Bella sighed turning her cart into the candy aisle, "I have to agree with you." She laughed as he ran around the aisle getting different types of candy.

"Isabella?" The voice carried roughly to her ears.

She turned to see Erik Yorkie walking toward her. "Hey.." He smiled brightly.

"Hi Erik." Emmett walked back dumping the arm full of candy into the cart. He studied Erik and looked at Bella.

"What you up to?" Erik said looking at Emmett.

"Groceries." Bella rolled her eyes at Emmett's scowl.

"Oh that's cool; actually I'm glad I walked into you." Erik smiled. "Me and my friends are having this wicked house party and I actually wanted to ask you if…"

"She will be attending?" Emmett butt in, "Sure."

Bella looked at Emmett and frowned. "Actually I wanted you to go as my date." Erik said ignoring Emmett.

Bella looked at Erik. "Well…I'm not sure but can I get back to you." Bella offered kindly.

"Sure." Erik nodded.

"Bye." Emmett scowled.

"What's your problem?" Bella asked as Erik left.

"My brother is my problem." Emmett looked Bella in the eye. He walked closer to her and sighed. "Bella I thought you and Edward were…"

"_Were_ being that key word." Bella crossed her arms over her chest. "You know Edward doesn't own me just because I know."

"Bella it's more then you knowing the secret it's the fact that you two are playing this footsy thing." Emmett shrugged his shoulders. "One minute he's all over you and the next you both are barely talking."

"Well I have some mixed feelings about your brother still hitting me." Bella growled.

"Is that what this is about?" Emmett sighed. "Truthfully? It's not anything else?" Emmett stared at her.

"Yes and no it's not about being a…" she looked around the aisle, "You know what."

Emmett sighed, "Fine he doesn't own you but when you tell him about this I get to be there." Emmett shrugged. "I want to see his left eye twitch like it does when he always gets mad."

"I didn't say yes Emmett." Bella pushed the cart forward.

"You didn't have to. I know what's going to happen." Emmett looked down at Bella. "Good luck."

Bella stood in front of Emmett's BMW waiting for him to park in the garage so she can unload the groceries; Edward wanted Bella to cook for Leah and herself at the house so Bella agreed. She just wished Emmett was not such a baby when it came to scratching his car.

"Hey Bella." Alice walked into the garage.

"Hey Alice.."

"What's up?"

"Eh nothing." Bella said watching Emmett park the car finally.

Emmett jumped out of the car and walked to the trunk. He opened it grabbing all the bags before saying his hellos to Alice and disappearing. Bella sighed she wished he would of told her he wasn't going to do that so she didn't have to wait there like an idiot.

"So.." Alice said following Bella into the kitchen where Esme sat with Rosalie and Leah.

"Do you have something you want to tell me?" Bella chuckled looking at Alice.

"Are you going to go to that party still?" Alice asked quickly causing Emmett to throw his head back in laughter.

"I knew you'd made up your mind." He put the bags on the counter.

"Alice I never said I was going to go." Bella ignored Emmett.

"Are you really going to be his date?" Alice frowned.

"Alice I haven't said yes!" Bella laughed looking at her.

"Said yes to what?" Edward asked standing in the doorframe.

Bella jumped looking at him then to Alice. "Nothing."

"What party are you talking about?" Edward walked into the room. Bella shot Alice a glare.

"Hey I wasn't thinking about it." Alice raised her hands in defense.

Bella turned and looked at Emmett who just continued to laugh. Damn that stupid super hearing.

"I just got invited to a party by a guy." Bella shrugged pulling out the frozen pork chops.

"Who?" Edward asked alarmed.

"Erik Yorkie and stop it, no he is not a vampire hell bent on killing me. He has a heart beat."

"She got a point bro." Emmett said nodding looking through the grocery bags for the chocolate.

Edward frowned. "You're going on a date?"

"I didn't say yes!" Bella said slamming the pork chops on the counter. "I swear it's like I have siblings!" Bella growled.

"You think of me as your brother?" Emmett said wide eyed. "That's touching."

"You think of me as your brother?" Edward frowned.

"Yes…no… god just…" Bella looked at him. "Why are we even talking about any this?"

"I just…" Edward looked down. "Nothing."

"Aw you made Eddie sad" Emmett joked.

"Emmett." Rosalie hushed him.

Bella rolled her eyes and looked at Leah. "How you doing today?"

Leah just looked at the table. Her eyes were puffy and red. Bella frowned as Edward spoke up. "She is fine."

"Glad I asked you." Bella rolled her eyes.

"Are you mad at me?" Edward raised his eyebrows.

"No of course not."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I'm sure." Bella growled.

Esme tensed standing up hissing. Everyone was taken back by her sudden change of character that was until the rest of the Cullens joined in the hissing.

"Did I miss something?" Bella sighed when the doorbell rang. Bella ran to the front door Alice on her tail. Bella threw open the door to see Paul standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Bella tensed suddenly.

"I need to talk to who ever is in charge here?" Paul said speaking to Alice.

"Why don't you just leave?" Bell growled.

"We saw one of your vampires." Paul spoke again, Jared was standing besides him.

"Why are you here?" Leah stood in the kitchen doorway staring at him.

Bella frowned turning back to look at Leah, "Leah why don't you go upstairs and…"

Leah took three quick strides and looked at Paul and Jared then she growled slamming the door in their face.

"We need to talk to them Leah…" Edward whispered. "If it's about Jane…"

Leah looked at him, he shifted under her gaze. "_Fine_ talk to them, just don't expect me to be in this house with them." She threw open the door and pushed passed them. Paul was growling looking at her as she stomped down the porch.

"I'll make sure she doesn't leave the porch." Bella whispered pushing passed Paul and Jared.

"What did you see?" Edward spoke quietly.

"The blonde male and his mate, they were headed west. It looks like your girlfriend set up camp in the western forest."

"Not my girlfriend." Edward growled.

"Well what ever." Paul looked at them. "I could show you."

"We can't leave." Rosalie said looking at Edward.

"Well…we can't pass this opportunity up…" Edward looked at her. "If we catch them off guard with a wolf we might have a chance."

"You can never catch them off guard." Alice spoke up.

"Yes we can, with you there." Paul looked at Alice.

"Carlisle and Jasper are out hunting…" Esme whispered.

"Show us." Edward walked forward.

"But the girls?" Esme said looking at Edward.

"I'll watch them, you guys go and end this crap already."

"I don't think Leah would like that…" Alice spoke looking at Edward.

"She's going to have to for right now." Edward called for the girls.

Jared sat on the porch as the others readied to leave. Leah sat on the couch in the living room growling staring in the distance.

"Edward, seriously putting us in Jared's care?" Bella said following him.

"Bella look I know you don't like him right now but you're going to have too." Edward whispered.

"No!" She screamed.

"Well we can always get your beloved Erik to watch over you so no one hurts you." Edward spat as he pulled on his hiking boots.

"What?" Bella looked at him in confusion her put her hands on her hips. She wore a pair of jeans and a red button up blouse.

"You heard me quiet well." Edward said tying his shoe.

"Are you seriously going to act like a five year old?" Bella screeched following him out of his room.

"Bella…" Edward turned abruptly on the stairs causing her to crash into him. His family waited for him at the bottom of the steps. "If you are so _stupid _that you don't understand what I don't like about that situation I am glad that we aren't dating." He turned taking a few more steps.

Bella growled grabbing him by the collar of his dark blue shirt. He turned looking at her his eyes almost darkening. "I am not stupid, but if you are this possessive I'm glad I got out while I could."

"Is that what you think this is? Possessiveness?" Edward snarled.

"You're mad that I'm not throwing myself at you like a big whore you're used to being with!" Bella spat. "You just want to be the one in control."

Edward's fist clenched around the banister causing the wood to snap making Bella jump. "If you excuse me I'm about to go risk _my_ life to save _yours _you ungrateful bitch." He turned instantly and pushed passed Emmett stomping out of the house.

Bella placed her fingers on the broken wood her eyes danced over the indentation. "Isabella.." Esme called her back to reality.

"Yes?" Bella spoke softly.

"We will be back soon don't worry this will all be over soon." Esme smiled kindly before leaving the house. The door closed causing the house to fall silent once more. Bella looked at Leah who was staring at the banister.

"I know.." Bella spoke softly. She walked down the rest of the way and turned into the kitchen she started dinner with out another word to Leah.

"Bella.." Leah's voice was harsh and raspy.

"Yea?" Bella turned to face her; she was watching the pork chops fry.

Leah walked closer lowering her voice. "I don't want to be here anymore."

"I know Leah." Bella turned away.

"Do you think we can escape him?" Leah nudged her head to Jared who sat on the living room couch watching TV.

"I don't think so." Bella whispered.

"I think so…when my mom left my dad she made him a big dinner and a beer and watched him fall asleep soon after she left."

"You think that will work?" Bella whispered, Leah nodded. "Wait…you're parents are divorced?"

Leah looked down and walked into the living room.

"Take a rest on the couch Jared…" Bella batted her eyelashes.

"I'm fine sitting on the porch really." Jared patted his stomach putting his plate in the sink.

"You can hear just was well inside." Bella flirted. "Plus we are kind lonely in here."

"Really?" Jared smiled looking at both girls. Leah tried hard to disguise the disgust on her face as pleasure.

"Of course." Leah said through gritted teeth.

"Cool." Jared walked to the couch laying down on it.

"I'm going to get some shoes on." Leah whispered running up stairs.

"Where she going?" Jared said looking at Leah enter Edward's room.

"To wash up?" Bella guessed. Jared shrugged after a few minutes Leah came down in a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt she carried a bottle of liquor smiling profoundly. Bella giggled as she looked at Jared who was knocked out in sleep world already.

"Hehe.." Bella giggled as they ran into the forest hair flying up behind them. "How did you know that would work?"

"I dated Jacob, king of passing out after food." She smiled a great smile at the memory.

Leah for that moment released. She held her hands high above her head with the liquor still in hand. Bella laughed as their feet kicked at the dirt, branches tore their clothes but something about this felt so liberating after days of being watched being alone felt just right.

Leah stumbled into the sand laughing as Bella slapped into the sandy floor. She rolled over looking at Leah who giggled uncontrollably.

"Where did you find that?" Bella pointed to the liquor bottle.

"Edward's room." Leah said pushing her self off the sand. "It was by a stack of porno in a box marked, _Emmett._" Leah laughed.

"This is a gorgeous beach." Bella said after she finished laughing.

"To bad it never stops raining enough for us to go into the water." Leah grumbled. She walked to the shoreline kicking off her gym shoes she placed her toes in the water. She squealed, "Its freezing!"

"That's Forks for you." Bella looked at Leah and frowned.

"What's up?" Leah said looking at her as she plopped into the sand letting the water hit her toes.

"How are you doing?" Bella asked sitting besides her.

"I'm worse…" Leah smiled a weak smile. "I miss him Bella so much."

"I know babe." Bella pulled Leah into a hug.

"But you know what if I know my Jacob he wouldn't want us like this." Leah giggled. "He would want us to defy the vampires, which we already did, and celebrate being human."

"That sounds like him." Bella nodded encouragingly.

"So here is to Jacob!" She unscrews the top and put the bottle to her lips taking a quick swig. "Ahhh." Leah's eyes went watery, "Doesn't go down smooth."

Bella grabbed the bottle. "To Jacob." Bella mimicked Leah's actions

"Where do you think he is?" Leah slurred after a few more cheers to her beloved one they were both feeling the hit of the drink.

"Heaven." Bella gurgled passing the bottle back to Leah. "He isn't like Edward."

"Edward…" Leah looked up at the rolling sky "Edward doesn't like Jacob.."

"He sucks…" Bella said falling on her back into the sand. "Did you ever notice how sand is so grainy.."

"It reminds me of Jasper's hair…" Leah said snuggling her face into the sand.

"You like Jasper!" Bella said grabbing the bottle as Leah passed it back.

"Don't be stupid Belly." Leah giggled. "He's just really nice, not as hot as Jacob though."

"I'm sorry Leah.." Bella looked at Leah placing her head on Leah's chest as it heaved up and down. "About Jakey."

"I'm sorry too." Leah whispered. "You know what I'm going to miss the most?"

"What?" Bella hiccupped.

"His big dick." Leah rolled over giggling as the liquor came out of Bella's nose.

"Have you-" Bella's eyes turned into wide saucers

"No silly, I've seen him naked." Leah poked Bella's nose. "They change back as human naked." Leah laughed louder.

_**Seether:I wanted you to know that  
I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away...  
I keep your photograph and  
I know it serves me wellI wanna hold you high and steal your pain**_

"I miss him." Leah whispered to Bella as she placed the now empty bottle on the sand.

"I too." Bella slurred.

"You're drunk." Leah trying to push her self up only to hit the sand again.

"Nooooo you are." Bella squealed in laughter.

"I'm telling Eddie!" Leah pointed to Bella. "I don't care.." Bella stuck her tongue out. "I hate him."

"No you don't you love him." Leah sang song teasingly.

"Shut up.." Bella said throwing sand at her.

"You're stupid Bellsey" Leah rolled her eyes over dramatically.

"No I am not!" Bella giggled.

_**Seether and Amy Lee:Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

"When are you going to admit you looovvvee him." Leah poked Bella's side.

"No I don't." Bella said picking up the empty bottle.

"Yes you do, you want to have his vampire babies!" Leah whispered.

"No I'm not." Bella shot back slamming the bottle into the sand. "I can prove it!"

"How?" Leah giggled.

"I made out with Jacob."

"What…" Leah's eyes grew widely now she was sobering up.

"Yup yup."

"When…"Leah looked at her friend. She stood slowly.

"I don't remember.." Bella slurred turning over in the sand. "He gave me a hickey"

Leah stared at her friend and growled. "You bitch!"

"What?" Bella turned over looking at her.

"How could you!" Leah said her eyes tearing.

"What the fuck are you talking about?

"You _slut _what would feel if I made out with Edward!" Leah said her words slurring. She was not drunk she was tipsy now. Bella on the other hand…

"I wouldn't care!" Bella said wiggling to stand up.

"Yes you would stupid! You like him!"

"No I don't"! Bella said finally on her wobbling feet.

"You're just being stupid and don't want to admit it!"

_**Seether:You gone away, you don't feel me here anymore**_

"I don't got to take this shit!" Bella said wobbling away from Leah.

"I don't care!" Leah called after Bella. "Leave!"

"What ever!" Bella said as she wobbled away into the forest. She fell on a tree log and sighed. She fell onto her back.

_**Amy Lee:The worst is over now And we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn  
And no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**_

Leah stumbled as she paced the shore. She let out a small sob as she pulled her hair, her eyes continued to blur with tears. She looked at the ocean water, it's pale blue waves, it's calming noises. She grew angry and screamed, she screamed a good scream right at the water.

She looked out at the water she could of sworn in it's reflective surface she saw a wolf. She took a deep breath and looked around her. Where had Bella gone? Leah turned around her vision blurred with her quick action. She looked down at her bare feet, her legs pushed her forward as they entered the water. She was going to find Jacob.

_**Amy Lee and Seether:Cause I'm broken when I'm open And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

Bella groaned as she pushed herself off the floor. She had thought of something new to tell Leah, she was going to tell her that Jacob did not even take this pen pal stuff seriously. Bella stumbled but giggled, she kept going as the sand came into view. She looked around, looking and searching for Leah.

"Leah!" Bella called. "Jacob didn't even want to write to you!… Leah?" Bella stumbled to the shore looking at Leah's shoes she looked onto the water and saw Leah's stumbling form waist deep in the water.

"Leah?" Bella called slipping off her shoes. She pulled her shirt over her head. "Don't run from me!" Bella giggled. She stumbled into the cold water. She waded into the water calling Leah, a wave came crashing down on her as she saw Leah walk deeper into the water. Bella let out a scream as the cold water hit her face the waves were strong making it harder to walk forward. She stood up again wiping her face. She looked at Leah's wading form and continued forward.

"Leah!" She called once more but she got no response.

The water rose on Bella's body as the waves crashed angrily against her body pushing her back. She let out a loud squeal, as it seemed to pull her from her drunken state a bit.

_**Cause I'm broken when I'm open And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away...**_

It dawned on Bella as she began to think about this situation hard that she could not swim. She froze in her spot and screamed in panic. She looked at the crashing large wave that headed in her direction. She closed her eyes as it smashed into her body causing her to tumble underwater. She recovered quickly and screamed with more panic. "Leah!" it did not take long for another crashing wave to come around and pull Bella under again. Yet this time something was tugging her foot wildly under.

**_Cause I'm Broken when I'm lonesome  
__And I don't feel right when you're gone..._**

The last thing Bella saw above water was Leah's wading body her heart wailing sobs.

_**Seether:You gone away, you don't feel me here anymore**_

* * *

**Cliff hanger!!!! **


	16. News Good and Bad

Hey Readers! There is **good** and **bad** news: Keep Reading!!!

**Bad News: **Well due to the spike in my flames I'm having set backs in my thoughts about this story. I know I wanted flames but these flames made me think really hard. Moreover, I realize now that maybe I need to fix some stuff. Therefore, here is the deal: I am _not _taking down this story; however, I am going to cut it short. I planned for this to be a 27-30 chapter story _but _now I want to wrap this up sooner so I'll probably just get up to chapter 22. However, remember this is an Edward/Bella fan fiction.

**Good news: **I want to thank all of you for reviewing this story and taking the time to get to know my characters. I am planning right now a new story, I have the outline and all the information I need, the story will be called _**Venomous Lovely.**_

Here is the description:

All I wanted was a date with Edward Cullen the new boy at Blair Academy. He should have known better then turn _**me**_ away. Now he and his stupid little friends are going to pay. I wonder how I will keep Isabella Swan's secret. Some one is going to have to _**beat** _it out of me. How will I bite tongue when Jasper Whitlock's father comes to visit him? Surely,_**he** _must know by now what is going on at home while he is at war. Will it be challenging not to spill why Rosalie Hale's mother will not visit her? I wonder if her new _**step-daddy** _might have anything to do with it. I wonder what will keep me from _**firing** _my mouth off about Emmett McCarty and his little brother. Maybe I will just take it to my _**grave**_. Can I keep myself from _**stealing** _the show with little ole Alice Cullen's shocking pass time? You know what they say some _**habits** _die-hard. Since Edward Cullen is Mr. Nice Guy, I wonder if he would not mind dating a girl with a _**psychology **_major. I mean then at least he would not go _**crazy** _with loneliness. How can I stop myself…maybe I won't, maybe I'll just torture each and everyone of them with their secrets, you know what they say misery loves company. All I wanted was _one _date, stupid little bitches now they have to realize that when your secrets are _**this** _good they do not stay hidden long. With my little cell phone, I could destroy their _**lives**, _but do not worry kiddies I will not hurt them….much. -Confidently yours,  
**_Lovely_**

_**(AH, COMMON PAIRING, RATED M)**_


	17. Fugitive

**Okie readers! I just want to let you know that my laptop the one i write this all in has been taken to the geek squad because one of the keys fell off this means that i am two weeks without laptop. :( but my mom has a computer which is the one i wrote this chapter one but it has this new program on it so i dont know how to do grammar check etc. so excuse the mistakes i'm still learning. **

**this chapter was written by listening to: Pardon me by Staind **

* * *

"Edward!" Alice screamed looking at him.

"What?" Edward froze in his spot.

"Isabella, Leah they are both in danger." Alice called from her spot behind the form.

"That's impossible Jared is with them." Paul scoffed.

"If he was with them Alice wouldn't be able to _see_ them you idiot." Rosalie hissed.

Edward turned running. "Hey what the hell?" Paul called after him. "Where you going?"

"Jane can wait! Bella is more important." Edward called over his shoulder. He was a blur through the forest zooming past the trees that loomed over him. The clouds that never parted seemed to continue in their path of darkness.

"Edward!" Alice called from behind him. She was trying hard to keep up "They are at the beach!

Rosalie ran after them close behind with Esme. Yet no one could catch up to Bella. Hitting the shore with in fifteen minutes Edward sent Esme to check on Jared, he ran to the edge and looked at the shirt and shoes. His gaze lifted from the sand to the ocean's blue waves.

He saw Leah's wading shoulders and Bella's body being slammed into the water. Edward turned looking at Rosalie, "Go get Leah, Alice you might want to call Carlisle."

Edward took off running on top of the water; he was so fast that his feet did not sink into the ocean's grasp. He swooped his hands under the water and pulled at her form. Bella came out from the water slightly unconscious. Edward saw it then another hand. He growled looking at Rosalie who was running back with Leah over her shoulder.

"Bella.." Edward growled his eyes never leaving the pale hand the seemed to start retreating. Bella groaned. "Rosalie!" Edward turned watching Rosalie stop and turn.

"What?"

"Take Isabella."

Once Edward was free of Isabella he reached his hand under water snatching the culprit's hand. He yanked hard pulling Jane out of the water. She let out a furious giggle looking at Edward. He let out a loud snarl.

"Oh it took you long enough." She laughed looking at him.

"Jane…" Edward growled looking at her. "Leave us alone."

"No." Jane's face grew serious.

"Jane…" Edward growled.

"She's meant to be one of us Eddie…not one of _you _but one of the Volturi." She pushed Edward down suddenly as they slammed into the water causing a big splash.

Alice started to scream for Edward when she couldn't find a pulse for Leah. "Edward!" She repeated as he hit the water with Jane.

Edward felt her hands wrap around his neck bring him closer to her ear. She opened her mouth to speak as the waves crashed into their floating bodies. "Look here Eddie though I may not be Mrs. Cullen I know why I'm here, you've done your part and you'll pay your price but from now on stay out of my way." Jane placed a cold kiss on his lips before he could punch her she was gone.

He was so angry he didn't hear Alice's screams until he heard Carlisle's, "Edward! We are going to the hospital!"

Edward stood up instantly running back to them. "Bella?" He could her low beating heart, though he barely heard it, it was there.

The machine beeped at a steady pace. Edward pace back and forth, "I should have been there…"

"Edward don't beat yourself up it's not your fault Jared fell asleep." Alice whispered looking at the bed once more.

"How could you be so stupid Bella…" Edward growled.

Bella turned in the blue chair by the bed and stared at him she wore one of Alice's jeans but one of Edward's shirts. "You left her with a man who killed her boyfriend." The beep filled the silence.

"You scared us…" Rosalie whispered.

"I'm fine.." Bella snapped pulling coffee to her lips watching Leah's sleeping body.

"Bella, you are not fine." Carlisle said walking in. "When was the last time you got some sleep?"

"Last night, it just been a long week."Bella whispered thinking about all the school she has missed this week.

"Bella that is understandable but you have to realize you are only human." Bella winced at Carlisle's words.

"Bella.." Emmett spoke up. "You're the strongest human I met so far aside from Leah. But you can't be strong without self care."

"I just don't want to talk about anything non-Leah related." Bella leaned forward grabbing her friend's hand.

"Fine, the Volturi want you to be one of them." Edward spat angrily.

"What?" Esme put her hand over her mouth.

"What does Bella have that interest them?" Jasper whispered.

"Thanks you're a jewel Jazz." Bella snarled at him.

"No offense Bella I just don't understand why you interest the Volturi."

"Bella they are bad people." Alice whispered.

"Is she dead?" Bella whispered looking at Leah's sleeping form.

"No…she's just unconscious for right now Bella. She will pull through."

"She almost didn't…" Bella whispered.

"Bella, she is not dead she is fine." Carlisle repeated.

"Why is everyone around me getting hurt?" Bella whispered placing her forehead to Leah's hand.

"Just them trying to make ya weak Bells." Emmett spoke firmly.

"This is all over me being one of you?" Bella whispered looking at Leah's closed eyes. She willed her to wake up, she wanted nothing more right now then for Leah wake up so she could apologize she just wanted to hurt her so she wouldn't push her about Edward. Bella felt a snarl behind her.

"Yes, and the fact they want you to be evil." Edward growled.

"Make me one of you." A series of hisses filled the room Edward's being the loudest and firmest.

"No." He growled.

"Why not, this all will end and I won't have to go to bed worrying about my friends being hurt. You can't fight over a prize that's already been claimed." Bella frowned.

"Bella, there is no way I will allow any of them to touch you." Edward growled stepping forward.

"Why the hell not?" Bella got up looking at him. "This would all be over!"

"Wrong! It'd be a thousand times worst, not only will you be an uncontrollable newborn vampire you would be starting even more feuds with the pack!" Edward pulled at his bronze locks.

"Why don't you want to take a chance?!" Bella spat, "Are just scared of loosing Jane?"

"What the fuck are you rambling about?" Edward's topaz eyes locked on her wide brown ones.

"You still love her! Which is why you haven't kicked her out of Forks yet, you've had your chances!"

"Like today when someone decided to go swimming when they can't swim!?" Edward walked closer to her.

"It's not my fault she's here, you're the one taking all these precautions because-"

"To protect you! You think I'm new at this?!Bella I've been this monster for years, and I'll be damned if I mess up and cost you your life! I'm only so scared to take chances because it's not me whose life I'm gambling away its yours." His body tensed with sudden rage. "And if you died…Bella I wouldn't be able to live with myself…all this crap aside I love you, to see you be cursed as I am, to see you hurt like me, to see you at Jane's mercy it's killing me!"

Bella slumped back in her chair.

"Why don't we give you kids a minute…" Esme said ushering everyone she could out of the room.

Edward stood on the opposite side of the room staring at Bella who was curled up in a ball. Her head was down and he could smell the scent of her tears. He just didn't know what to do anymore. "Isabella…I'm sorry I know this is difficult."

"It is.." Bella said quietly. "I lost five best friends…and maybe six.." Bella's eyes lingered on Leah.

"I know..." Edward walked quickly towards her cupping her chin in his palm. "What we are doesn't help."

"Vampire?"

"No…crazy about each other." Edward smiled crookedly.

"Psh…I don't….I'm not…" Bella looked at him and looked away.

"I am not a perfect man Isabella. I can be stubborn, hardheaded, low tempered and selfish at times."

"Tell me about it…" Bella frowned.

"But you are not a perfect woman. You are hardheaded, bitchy, sarcastic, and you let no one in without putting a fight."

"If this is supposed to be romantic…"

"No, Isabella listen to me," He held her chin looking her in the eyes. "What's happening has as all on edge. When I first met you I understood that I would never see you again. But even that first night I couldn't stop thinking about you and how gorgeous you were. I'm sorry that I stand before you this way. I just want what I can't have and it's driving me crazy."

"What is that the you want?" Bella's voice was above a whisper.

"You, I want you to myself, no Jane, no Erik, nothing else but you. I want to be able to fight with you about little things like my driving, like my motorcycle. I want to fight with you about those things. Isabella this is why I can't allow you to become a vampire."

"Because you love me?"

"Is that so hard to believe?" Edward chuckled.

"About earlier…on the stairs…." Bella whispered.

"It's okay, I've put you through a lot and I guess I deserve some jabs."

"What now we still have Ja-"

She was cut off by his lips, he attacked her causing her to slam back into her chair. His hands locked around her back and pulled her up she ran her fingers through his bronze hair as he kissed her neck. He sat down on the chair pulling her onto his lap. Their lips were fiercely attacking each other; his scent was driving her wild. His hands rubbed her thigh as they broke apart.

Bella put her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She just wanted to be happy, she couldn't lie being in this man's arms were helping her endlessly.

"Tell me it will be okay….That we will be the evil witch and I can walk free." Bella whispered holding his hand.

"It will be okay." Edward chuckled. "How about you get some sleep?"

"I'm okay I didn't get hurt remember? Just needed CPR and some stuff." Bella snuggled in his chest.

"Okay….so how about I tell you a story?" Edward whispered in her ear. She just nodded in response. "Well once upon a time there was this gorgeous princess named Isabella, she lived in a far away cottage with three other women, Leah, Alice, and Rosalie. They were all set to be married by nice men….but then Isabella fell for a different man…she fell for the village monster…"

Bella's eyes closed soon after the village monster proposed to the princess.

Bella's eyes opened and she was sitting in a chair next to Leah who seemed to still be alive. She got up and opened the hospital window just a tad. She walked back to hurt seat and sighed, there was a large gust of wind causing Bella to jump. She then heard a whisper.

"Edward?" She called, Lila crawled out from under the hospital bed.

"Follow me…" Lila whispered motioning Bella under the bed. She bit back a scream and kneeled down to find Jane growling.

Bella started to scream, she started to feel like someone was shaking her. As Bella was pulled from the dream she looked at Edward's worried eyes. She frantically looked at Leah and then the bed the window was open causing a soft breeze to trail in.

"Do you think we can close the window?" Bella whimpered looking at Edward. It's was dark already, she sighed another day missed of school.

"What is going on in that head of yours?"

"Chaos…" Bella whispered she looked at Edward and frowned. "What are we going to do?"

"You're going to marry him…" Leah's voice was raspy.

"Oh my god!" Bella shot up looking at Leah. "Leah are you okay?" Bella threw herself on Leah's frame.

"Yea…I'm good." Leah said looking at Bella. Her voice was harsh and raspy, "Bella about what I said earlier…before…"

"It's okay, it's okay. I am sorry too I'm so sorry Jacob and I we didn't go much farther than that, I didn't mean too…"

"I saw him." Leah whispered.

"Saw who?" Edward walked forward grabbing Leah's hand.

"Jacob." Leah's eyes closed and reopened. "He was in the woods, alone, angry. I ran to him…I tried to talk to him but nothing…all I could do was smooth his hair…"Leah let a few tears out.

"Leah?" Bella spoke softly.

"It's okay…I wanted to find him and I did." Leah closed her eyes leaning back.

"I'm going to get Carlisle." Edward said leaving the room.

"Leah…" Bella kissed her friends forehead.

"He's dead Bella, I just know it."

"No he's not Leah." Bella started to feel her mind reel she had to fix her friend's broken soul before it broke her.

"Bella, I didn't want to wake up." Leah whispered. "It was so gorgeous seeing him again…" Leah let out a small sob. "I didn't want to wake up."

Bella grabbed her best friend's hand. "The minute you get out of here we will search for him."

"Bella…I can't…" Leah's hand went limp in Bella's. "If I do… I would be a wreck waiting for good news…and a wreck when I got the bad."

"Leah…" Bella started but Leah shook her head.

"Let Jacob go on in peace. It's what he would want."

"Girls?" Carlisle stuck his head in the room. "Can I come in?"

Leah picked her arm, "If you're here to take this IV out you can."

Carlisle nodded and walked in, Alice raced in hugging Leah. "We were all so worried."

Bella watched as they greeted Leah, but Leah just looked dead. She didn't sparkle, her humor was dry not even Emmett could make her smile. Bella sighed and felt Edward's arms around her, "I don't want to push it but there has been a development in our problem with Jane."

"What?" Bella turned to face him.

"We are going to join, just for now, alliance with the wolves."

Leah ripped her arm from Carlisle grasp. He was shocked by the sudden movement. "What?" Leah hissed.

"Leah, it would go faster and we'd be able to protect both of you. Really it'd be easier." Edward calmed her. She leaned back into her pillow and looked at Leah. Almost pleading.

"Who are we fighting against?"

"Okay there is James, who is a tracker, Victoria, who is just a force to be reckoned with, Laurent, is the brains of most of this operation along with Jane, who creates illusions of pain; Alec, who is able to block the others' senses; Demetri, who can track anyone once he has the tenor of their mind; Chelsea, who can change emotional bondings; and Renata, who can make anyone feel distracted and wandering when they are near her." Jasper growled.

"Tracker?" Bella whispered.

"He can hunt people down." Edward filled her in. "Look we know they are somewhere west, we can take the werewolves and be back by dawn hopefully, depending on what Alice sees."

"Just like that? It'd all be over..." Bella whispered.

"Yes, but I must warn you of this." Carlisle spoke up. "There is a possibility of not all of us returning."

"But that's what happens in war." Jasper said soon after. "We will be okay."

Bella frowned turning to Edward. "You might not return?"

"Of course I will." Edward kissed her cheek softly.

Bella looked at Leah who was watching her and Edward; Bella could see the longing in her eyes. Bella sighed and looked down, that's when it caught her eye. A manila folder, like the ones that were at house in her drawer. Bella bent down to pick it up she stared at its cover, there was no label.

"Love?" Edward whispered walking toward her.

"Nothing, it's nothing. It's some school work I bought in. I'll be right back." Bella left before anyone could stop her. Bella walked quickly into the woman's bathroom. She walked into the stall and opened the folder.

_Crime scene: abandon warehouse arson suspected. Victim was fifteen years old Caucasian female. Two puncture wounds…._

Bella frowned looking at the paper. It was Lila's murder file, why was this under the bed. She sighed shaking her head when she heard Alice and Rosalie's voice enter the bathroom. "Bella are you okay?"

"Yea I'm good just needed to take a breather." Bella called from the other side of the stall. She closed the folder when another paper slid out. She bent down in the small cramped area to pick up the paper.

_Investigating Officer: "You were the only found at the crime scene."_

_Suspect: "Do you believe that?" _

_Officer: "Don't give me that crap. Did you kill this girl?"_

_Suspect: "Does everyone have a heartbeat?" _

Bella raised her eyebrows. Suspect? Lila was murdered?

"Isabella?" Alice called from the sink.

Bella opened the folder again she thumbed through the crime scene reports and finally came to a mug shot. She dropped the folder completely with a audile gasp.

"Bella?" Rosalie called.

Bella looked at the paper fanned across the floor. Edward's mug shot stared up at her taunting her, she grabbed the folder after a few minutes and kept reading.

_Suspect was found at the scene, refuses to admit to committing both murder and arson. Was charged and got off with a few months of parole._

Bella looked back at the interrogation sheet. _"Does everyone have a heart beat?" _That sounded like Edward….but like Edward saying no. Bella closed her eyes, she tried to think about it hard.

"_You remember that wrong place at the wrong time thing?" Edward smiled at her. _

Bella's eyes shot open. She pushed through the stall door holding the papers in her hands. "Why did Jane leave Edward?"

"She didn't love him?" Alice looked at her like she was crazy.

No Bella wasn't crazy, she was just pissed. "Alice do not lie to me."

"I'm not…" Alice frowned.

"Did he cover for her?" Bella growled looking at Rosalie.

"Covered?" Rosalie looked at her.

Bella held the papers to Rosalie's face. "Did….he…cover….for…her." She spoke slowly.

"He….Bella…." Rosalie said looking at the papers.

"Did he!?" She screeched.

Rosalie looked down, Bella pushed passed her and through the bathroom door. The papers still in her hand, if she had read this sooner, if she would of just peaked into his file….

Rosalie and Alice were on her heels, begging her to calm down.

Jasper stood in the hospital room when Bella hit the corner of the hallway.

"What?" Emmett looked at his brother.

"Anger." Jasper's face bunched in pain. "A lot of it."

"From who?" Edward questioned.

"Bel-"

Bella burst through the door with Alice and Rosalie grabbing her shoulders. "Is it true?" She seethed at Edward.

"What are you talking about love?" Edward stood up straighter. Leah sat up looking at Bella.

"Let her go." Leah spoke softly, "She needs to let this anger out."

Bella was able to cross the room in three quick strides she whipped the file at him, "What happened to Lila."

The whole room tensed.

"Where did you get these?" Edward growled.

"That is not important. Is it true?" Bella looked at him. "Edward tell me it isn't true."

"Bella…" Edward looked down.

"You killed her?!" Bella shrieked.

"No!" Edward shot back. "Jane did! I just took the blame because Jane needed me too."

"And you only got parole!?" Bella roared in a high voice, her body was shaking with anger.

"The Volturi…they helped me.." Edward spoke looking at her shaking frame, "Isabella…calm down…" His worry was apparent.

"Calm down?! When were you going to tell me!?" Bella growled.

"Soon!"

"When!?"

"AFTER ALL OF THIS!" Edward roared.

"You helping to kill my best friend should have been the first thing you told me when you heard her name pass my lips!" Bella growled.

"Isabella!" Jasper said calmingly. "You need to calm down you're shaking."

"You covered for that….that bitch! You helped my best friend's murder get away!"

Jasper tried to calm Isabella but instead, he was the one filled with calm. He fell back in a chair.

"Jasper!" Alice ran to him.

Bella stood staring at Edward. "Bella, I didn't know who she was!"

"Why! Why was killed!" Bella growled.

"Jane…Alec…they said she saw too much." Edward said walking closer to him.

"STOP IT!" Bella growled. "Stop walking closer to me! You have no business being near me! You let my friend's death go unjustified!"

"Bella I was punished! This went to court!"

"You laid a hand to this murder because you could have stopped it! You should have gotten years in prison! At least then I could rest knowing her death was avenged in the legal system!"

"I was trying to calm her but it's like my own power came back and smacked me in the face." Jasper explained to Carlisle.

"Emmett…" Carlisle looked at him. "Grab her, her anger might be causing her shield to overreact."

"Do you know what her disappearance did to me!?" Bella screamed. "It ruined me! I went into a depression! I fell hand to Stephanie and Karina! I…."

Emmett's hands wrapped around her. "Bella!" He yelled, "You have to calm down!"

Bella thrashed in Emmett's arms. "Let her go!" Leah yelled. "You're going to hurt her."

Bella growled and for a second it sounded like a snarl….a vampire snarl.

Emmett immediately dropped her. Bella stood up looking at Edward. "I'm going to make sure you burn." She snarled.

"Bella…" Edward's eyes covered a whole new emotion, regret. "Bella you have to calm down Please!"

Bella snarled at him then looked at Leah. "This shit it over! Once and for all." Bella opened the door. "Get out."

"Bella.." Edward whispered.

"All of you! Get out!" Bella snarled again. She slammed the door after the last Cullen left the room.

Edward turned and looked at Carlisle. "What was that?"

"Her shield…" Carlisle whispered. "Edward I warned you that Isabella was made to be a vampire…"

Jasper rubbed his face. "Now she won't let us near her."

Seth walked passed the Cullens , "What happened? We heard Bella screaming?" Seth looked at each Cullen.

"She just found some things out…" Esme whispered. "We got to give her some time.."

"Actually I got to talk to her now about her dad."

"What about?" Edward looked at Seth.

"It's kind of personal." Seth growled walking to the room.

Bella looked at Leah and was snarling as she paced. "Bella honey they are gone…you have to calm down…"

"Why?!" Bella snapped.

"Because you're shaking!"

The door opened and Bella hissed.

"Whoa Whoa…innocent!" Seth held up his hands. Leah smiled.

"Bella its okay I trust Seth." Leah whispered.

Bella looked at Seth as he walked over to Leah and hugged her. They began to talk about Jacob but Isabella wasn't paying attention she was thinking. She was going to end this war now and rid herself of Edward but before she did that she was going to save Leah from winding up like Lila, dead. Bella knew that Leah would die from sadness, suicide. She was going to find Jacob, get the answers she wants, and stop Jane. She stopped pacing. There was only one way she could do any of that.

"Seth." Bella looked at him.

"Yea?" He turned around.

She walked closer to the bed and spoke in a whisper. "I need you to take me to the forest."

"Why?" Both Seth and Leah asked.

"Because Alice wants to meet me there secretly." Bella spoke quickly then plan was already forming in her mind.

"When did she say that?" Leah raised her eyebrow.

"In the bathroom when she went for me. She wanted to tell me something about a vision she saw, we can't discuss it here." Bella looked at her friend.

"Why do you need me to take you?" Seth whispered.

"Because I can't find my way there on my own." Bella whispered. "I need to head west."

"Bella that's where Jane is…" Leah whispered.

"I know, Alice wants me there she's going to get them to attack tonight." Bella lied quickly and smoothly.

"So why can't Alice take you with her?" Seth questioned.

"Because she knows Edward won't go for it, using me as bait."

"I wouldn't either." Leah growled.

"Leah…Seth… Please to end this?" Bella pleaded.

"Fine…"Seth growled. "But any sign of trouble we leave."

"Deal." Bella whispered.

"Bella?" She asked as Seth jumped off the bed phasing into a wolf.

"Leah, don't tell them I went it's suppose to be secret." Bella leaned down kissing her friends forehead. "Leah….I love you like the sister I never had."

"Bella why do you sound like you're going to die?" Leah whispered.

"Leah…you're a great friend and you've changed me." Bella continued acting like she didn't hear her. "You saved me from destroying my life beyond repair." Bella was speaking quickly she had little time.

"Bella…"

"Leah keep this quiet." Bella hugged her best friend once more. "Tell Charlie l love him, tell Esme and Carlisle thank you…"

"Bella they are going to be there with you." Leah said as her friend opened the window.

"Just in case I don't get the chance to say it…" Bella motioned Seth to the window, he hesitated but jumped anyway. Bella followed him anyway. Thank god they were on the first floor.

She pulled the collar up on her shirt as they took off running towards the forest.

Bella was a woman with a plan, she would trade her mortality for the favor of the James tracking down Jacob and bringing him back to the Cullens and Leah. Even if it was his dead body, Leah needed closure. She would trade her mortality to save Esme and Carlisle, to save Jasper and Emmett, to save Alice and Rosalie. She wanted no more deaths because of her. She ran into trees with Seth by her side, she wasn't going to turn around once danger came around. She would tell Jane to take her out of the Fork's border and do what she wished. The Cullens would not know what was going on in time to save her, she knew Leah would tell them, but only when she saw them still at the hospital hours later, when they expressed worry about her. Which is why she brought Seth, with a werewolf thrown into the decision Alice could see none of it. Bella was going to end this war, and where ever it lead her...Death….or Immorality , she was going to save the ones she loved. All she hoped for was that her decision lead her in a path of knowledge…knowledge in what to do about Edward, about her, and about her disappearing friends.

As she ducked the branches all she thought about was what she was doing this for….

For them…for the Cullens, for the town, for the werewolves, and for love, the strongest love she's ever seen. Leah and Jacob.

* * *

**Whoa did any one catch the shield thing? Yes that will be explained too, so we know why Jane wants her, we saw the reaction. so lets see is Jacob alive? Will Bell return alive? And more importantly which vampire will be the first one to tell Bella about her shield power? What if Jane tells her first? Does that mean Bella will trust her? Hmmm...looks like we gotta wait for that chapter now. **


	18. Strength

"Edward!" Leah said after a few minutes passed she did not trust this. "Edward!!!" She screamed again.

The hospital door swung open with an alarmed Edward. "What?"

Leah looked at the needle in her arm and closed her eyes. Emmett stood behind Edward. "No no no don't-" Leah ripped the IV from her skin. "Fuck! That shit has to hurt!" Emmett said shivering. Edward turned glaring at his brother.

"What's wrong Leah?" Edward repeated walking closer to as she ripped the tape off and took off the plastic thing on her finger.

"Isabella." She said jumping up from the bed mustering all her strength. She pulled her black hair back into a ponytail. "She just left with Seth to find Jane."

"What is she stupid!?" Edward tugged his hair out. "Fuck fuck fuck"

~*~

Bella ran ahead from the growling Seth. Jane stared at her as Bella entered to small clearing.

"Well well looks like dinner came to us." James spoke standing showing his fangs.

"No," Jane grabbed James' shoulder. "She has something to tell us." Jane smiled walking forward toward Bella. Seth continued to growl standing in front of Bella.

Alec stared at Seth, he watched as Seth started to whine. He could no longer see he was blind to it when Laurent came from his side kicking him. He chuckled along with James' as he hit the tree the sound of bones cracking filled the small meadow.

"Don't be scared child…" Victoria spoke picking up a strand of Bella's hair. "We don't want to hurt you."

Jane growled, "Get away from her." Victoria's eyes rounded wide.

"You are protecting her?" Victoria hissed.

"Leave her be Victoria, or you will be our dinner." Jane hissed.

Bella looked up at Jane and took a deep breath. "I want a trade."

James' let out a loud laugh. "We don't do deals." James was by her side in the blink of an eye. "But if you want to trade in for some one rougher than your boyfriend I'm welcome to the suggestion." Victoria hissed loudly behind him.

"James." Alec growled. "Relax."

"What do you want Isabella?" Jane walked closer to her. Bella closed her eyes and thought about why she stood here. Demetri let out a low growling laugh.

"Surely this child must have a death wish, coming here in this area full of vampires." Bella looked at Seth, Renata stood over him growling.

"I want to…" Bella closed her eyes trying to not be afraid. Jane's cold hand smoothed her hair out of her face gently. "I want to trade myself… for…" Bella looked down and closed her eyes. "For peace?"

Jane smiled almost a welcoming smile. "That my darling is what I've been waiting for. Let's pack up I can smell them coming." Jane grabbed Bella's wrist but Bella pulled it away.

"I have a few requests…" Bella stared at Jane. "I need the tracker…to find a friend of mine."

James stood up and let out a laugh, "I'm at your service girly." He flicked her hair, "Want me to find you a Barbie?"

"No…I need you to find Jacob Black." Bella looked at Seth who was now standing on his paws growling, "His old pack leader."

James blinked and looked at Jane, "Is she fucking serious?" He looked at Bella, "I don't do doggie hunting honey."

"James…takes a hair sample from the wolf and find the requested friend." Jane's eyes never left Bella's.

"What? Look I don't take orders…" James froze when Jane's eyes stared deeply into him. He let out a piercing scream as he fell to the floor he writhed around on it. It passed quickly as Jane looked back at Bella.

"Is that all?" Jane whispered as James got up cursing ripping a few hairs from Seth.

"You better be from his pack, that way this shit won't be as hard." James disappeared from view.

"Take me out of Forks line, and leave my friend safe, both of them." Bella said gaining confidence.

"Anything Bella…" Jane waved her hand.

~*~

Edward ran far ahead followed by Emmett who had Leah on his back. Jasper and Alice were next to Edward as he hit the clearing. Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme came from their left.

"They aren't here anymore." Rosalie walked to the middle of it. Leah's feet touched the dirt floor she ran to the tree that Seth had hit earlier. The wood was broken, she sighed running her hand over it.

"We are going to have to call the pack." Leah whispered. "They have Seth too."

"Damn it…" Edward growled running the dirt in his fingers. "We were 15 minutes too late…"

"The trail splits." Jasper said walking around the clearing. "There's a trail that goes south but it only contains werewolf and vampire, while the Eastern side contains Vampire werewolf and human."

"I can't see anything." Alice whispered falling to the floor. "I feel so stupid."

"Alice, you can't werewolves there is no use in beating yourself up." Esme whispered kneeling by her daughter.

Edward left out a snarl as he stood. "Jane is winning."

"This isn't a competition." Leah turned marching towards him. She wore hospital scrubs and a sweater.

"To Jane it is. Isabella has some kind of shield power." Edward rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Jane wants to collect her as a Volturi guard. She wanted us to tell Bella truth that way she couldn't be punished for revealing the secret. She pushed Bella to the breaking point by killing her friends and showing her those reports… This is all one big plan and we fell for it."

"Well now break out of the plan." Emmett said thinking. "Jane is going to count on us to run back and get the pack."

"We have to." Edward growled.

"We have to think outside the box in this one."

"Chase after them." Edward growled. "Esme, Alice I need you guys to go back and retrieve the pack."

"Okay…" Alice said nodding turning with her mother they disappeared.

"Carlisle and I will follow the southern trail." Rosalie spoke before turning to disappear, Carlisle followed.

"We are going east." Edward growled running ahead Jasper and Emmett struggled to keep up Emmett carried Leah on his back.

~*~

Jane growled, "We need to split up." Jane whispered to Alec.

"Why?" Alec held Bella in his arms while Laurent held Seth in werewolf form. They had tied him up, for safety precautions. They only got away with it because Jane paralyzed him.

"I can hear them throughout the forest." Jane growled. She ripped the shirt off Bella and plucked a few hairs from Seth. Turning she placed them in Victoria's and Renata hands. "Run west and do not stop."

She pulled at Bella's shoes and repeated the process with Seth's fur; she turned to Chelsea and Laurent. "Run North." She took Seth from them. Bella let out a small whimper when Jane's eyes burned a hole into her brown ones.

"You my child, are far too trusting for your own good."

~*~

Rosalie and Carlisle stopped suddenly. "Did you hear that?" Rosalie whispered.

"Yea…" Carlisle looked around. "Which direction did it come from?"

Rosalie pointed to her right. They both crawled at a snail pace to the bushes. James' was pinned to the floor by a large brown wolf who was snarling. James hissed snapping at the wolf.

"Is that?" Rosalie looked at Carlisle who was dashing out of the bushes. The wolf turned to stare at Carlisle running towards him with Rosalie behind him.

"Back off mutt so we can help you." Rosalie growled.

~*~

Alice and Esme lead the pack in the direction they came from. The paws of the 12 wolves behind them edged them further into their speed.

"Do you think Bella is safe?" Alice whispered to Esme.

"I know she is dear." Esme sad wishing she was right.

Rosalie and Carlisle followed by the brown wolf ran through the bushes. The large wolf held its nose to the ground, running in front of the vampires.

"He's got Leah's scent." Carlisle told Rosalie.

"I know, I just hope the pack doesn't kill him when they see him."

"He had to disown the pack so he could escape."

"How does that work?" Rosalie sighed. "Does hejust say be gone and they disappear?"

"No Rosalie it's complicated. The pack leader simply shifts his mood and heart from the pack, only something a true alpha can do."

The wolf stopped abruptly and let out a loud growl. Rosalie and Carlisle stopped as well; they crouched down showing fangs readying themselves for the attack.

The bushes shook as they parted; Alice emerged as froze as she looked at Rosalie and Carlisle. "Sorry to sneak up on you?" Alice made it sound like a question as she stared at their fangs.

"Sorry Alice…Where is Esme?" Carlisle asked as soon as the woman came from where Alice had emerged.

"Carlisle…" She smiled weakly. She jumped into his arms, "How did you guys do?"

"We got James." Rosalie answered for her father.

Before more questions to be asked and answered the growling never stopped. Alice looked down at the large brown wolf as his hair stood on his back and his paws seem to flex on the ground.

"Is that…?" Alice was cut off by a grey wolf leaping from the bushes. Its fangs parted as it landed on Jacob.

"Paul!!!" Alice screamed running up behind him to hit his back. In the instant a snarl came and teeth flew at Alice, before the silver wolf could take a snap at Alice the brown wolf bit his jaw capturing mid-movement.

Rosalie grabbed Alice protectively and snarled down at the silver wolves. The rest of the eleven wolves began to walk around in a circle. They looked like hunters hunting their pray, they walked around t he fight scene obviously trying to block anymore interference. The trees loomed over head as the snarled and whimpers flew through the forest, they bounced off the trees and flew through the grass.

"Carlisle we can't let this happen they can kill him!" Esme let out a startled cry.

The eleven wolves continue to circle the fight, it seemed like a ritual as the sky darken above, it seemed like they were all ready to attack, their heads hung low to the floor but their shoulders never withered. Their lips pulled back showing teeth. The brown wolf threw the silver one off him long enough to stand and let out a louder snarl.

~*~

As Alec and Jane continued to run ahead, Seth started to struggle in their binds. He let out a loud snarl through his bindings.

"Seth?" Bella asked looking up.

Jane stopped as the wolf began to fight uncontrollably. "Jane control it!" Alec hissed.

"It keeps fighting." Jane struggled to hiss as she tried to hold Seth still. Seth's fur stood on its end as he let out a loud snarl. All was silent until a snap was heard; the rope around Seth's muzzle was broken. His front legs and hind legs flexed as he broken from the binds, with one swipe of his claws Jane dropped him to hold her face.

"You are dead." Jane hissed.

"Seth!" Bella struggled to get away from Alec before he took hold of her tighter; she looked at Seth and screamed as he recoiled instant pain falling to the floor. He whimpered until it turned into a painful whine. Bella watched in horror as Jane stared him down, her jaw clenched. Bella looked back at Seth and wished she could stand in front of him and take it, she wished she could protect him.

Then suddenly, Seth stopped, he let out a low sigh of relief. Jane growled looking at him her eyes darted towards Bella; suddenly Bella saw the anger in her eyes.

"You little bitch." Jane growled.

"Wh-what?" Bella was a taken back then angered.

"Jane, stop this foolishness we need to keep going if anything his whining just showed everyone where we are." Alec growled.

"She used her shield…" Jane snarled. "Against _me_"

"Jane let it go. Let's move." Alec growled.

"What about him!" Jane turned to back to Seth who was no longer there. They had been so wrapped in anger they didn't realize he had snuck away. Jane growled.

~*~

Alice covered her eyes in a futile attempt to not witness the horror in front of her. The brown wolf was growling at the second wolf that entered the ring. It was one against two; Carlisle was holding Esme and Rosalie back. "I understand, I want to save him as well but we can't interfere, it would start a full blown out frenzy!"

"Carlisle as we speak Bella could be in danger!" Rosalie snapped.

"Yes I am aware of that! But starting a mild war in this forest will postpone us longer!"

"Carlisle you are being unreasonable!" Esme growled.

"I am using logic!"

The brown wolf lunged at the black one, they teeth bumped together as the silver one grabbed the brown one by the tail. They showed no mercy, this was not a battle for righteousness this was a battle of wild. It was animal against animal, instinct against instinct. One only walked away if he had the knowledge to dodge and swipe when chances provided. This fight was not for betrayal, no this fight was for power, for the right of who was the true alpha. It was a challenge that no wolf dared to dream about, no wolf dared to fight. The brown wolf snipped at the black one's leg.

The wolves continued to circle, this battle was not finished until a life was claimed until a battle was fought and won. There was one enemy in this circle and it was the brown wolf, if need be a wolf would stray from the marching formation circling to take a snap at the enemy.

The brown wolf did not shy away, he stood his ground paws flexing on the soft dirt beneath him, his head hung low and his lips pulled to an evil grin. He may have been outnumbered but you could feel his cockiness roll of his body. This was not a vampire thing; this was not a male battle for testosterone, this was a wolf thing. Pure animalistic rage shook the browns wolfs body.

Teeth barred, growling placed, this war had begun it was brother against brother. A smaller brownish tan wolf leaped into the middle of circle.

No this animal did not stray from the formation, no this animal had came from the bushes. His teeth barred as he stood in front of the brown wolf.

"Seth!" Rosalie screamed. "Where's Bella?!?"

The wolf shook with rage, this was no longer Seth. Seth was the civil boy who had done exactly what was told never had he questioned Paul or the others, which changed the minute he heard the wolves in the forest. The animals the scurried passed as he was being taken away by the enemy. The frantic fog that settled in between the trees was not because of the vampires. It was because a brotherhood was about to be stained with a brothers blood. Seth stood firmly in front of Jacob; he knew that he had just marked himself the enemy. If there was going to be a death of one brother there was going to be a death of two. Paul growled, he ordered him to stand down but he did not budge.

"Seth!" Rosalie screamed again. Seth's eyes that seemed like coals of acid hate wondered to Rosalie then to the path he just came.

"Let's go, I know the way." Carlisle spoke as he dragged his family toward the way Seth had stared.

"Carlisle I can't leave…" Alice whispered looking at Jacob who looked at her in turn. He pulled his head high from the ground. The gesture was beautiful and graceful that even in this setting Alice would remember it for all eternity. The wolf nudged its head toward Carlisle; she knew the wolf wanted her far from this area, from this ongoing war where not even she, one of the world's most dangerous predators can help.

"Alice?" Esme asked as Rosalie and Carlisle ran ahead.

Alice stared at the brown wolf as the floor rumbled with their growls. She looked down and gave one last heartbreaking look at the circling wolves before running off with her mother.

The wolf bowed his head back low to the floor. He looked at the smaller wolf that stood his ground next to him. He felt his heart fill with sorrow; the battle had just been set one bar higher.

~*~

Edward continued to run at a fast pace. He stopped and let out an aggravated snarl, "We are never going to catch up."

"Yea, we definitely will not if you keep stopping!" Emmet snarled.

"Guys, we got to keep going…" Leah whispered from Emmett's back.

Jasper looked at Leah and nodded. "We got to take our anger and make sure it goes to the right people and not towards each other there is no strength in separation."

"But her scent, Seth's scent is going in each different direction…" Edward fell to his knees. "I could kill Bella for doing this! What was she thinking?"

"She was thinking that she could save your family." Leah shot into the atmosphere. The bronze haired angel turned to glare at her with almost coal black eyes. Leah shrunk back a little and fought the urge to whimper in fear.

"I do not need Bella to protect my family."

"Is that how it is now?" Leah asked hiding behind one of Emmett's large shoulders. She was suddenly happier that Emmett picked her up on back. To get to her he had to go through at least 269 pounds of muscle. "She gets angry for something you did in the past, she runs off and does something completely foolish and all of sudden you're Mr. Macho and don't need her?" The native girl spoke with such courage that it made Jasper chuckle of how she hid her face behind Emmett.

"No," The bronze haired killer stalked forward. His eyes black burning with the acid of his own venom, his anger, and mostly his own guilt. "I do not care if Isabella was angry with me for what I did or did not do in past, I am angry at her for doing something this foolish this careless. Does she not know what could happen to her? She could end up like me, a monster, you hide behind my brother and talk so highly so righteous but you forget a very important fact. I've walked this earth since 1901, I've seen war and despair, heartbreak and soul ache, and I've watched suicides and homicides alike. I have seen more than either one of you, so forgive me but I believe I know what will happen in this situation more than you do. I've seen it repeated so many times before."

Leah pushed herself from Emmet's back; her feet hit the dirt with a soft thud as she marched up to Edward. A sight to behold, the small native girl stood in contrast to the taller, lean vampire. Her eyes mirrored his; her skin was so brightly off color compared to his. The anger rolled off his body in waves like a tsunami ready to take lives. "You are correct. You have seen despair and sorrow, heart break and soul ache, pitiful and worthless. You have probably seen it and heard it for time you have been alive, but I see it too. I see it at its finest hours, for I have seen it every time I look at you. Every time you open your mouth to speak, every time you look at a person with those eyes. You have been dead for so long you have forgotten what it is like to be alive; you see the death of yourself and your family as a vacation from the damned life you live. From our perspective we see a coward."

Edward let out a growl he looked as if he was ready to pounce on the small girl. "You know nothing about me or my family."

"I know that you feel lost without Bella, I know that you feel alone without her. I know you hate how that feels."

The bronze haired vampires grabbed her shoulders, his brothers snarled stepping forward. "You are very stupid."

"You are very cowardly! Surely if I can learn to love a wolf and Bella can learn to love a vampire you can learn to love a _human _with _human _feelings."

Edward released her "Keep moving." Edward then disappeared from sight.

Leah out a frustrated scream as Jasper laid a hand upon her shoulder. "Nothing you said was wrong."

"I can only help a damned soul find love so much until I give up. I give up on being team Edward."

~*~

Jane pushed Bella against the wall her darkening eyes seemed to snarl at her. Bella growled back at her, "You don't scare me."

Jane let out a small smile, "You're heart rate says otherwise."

"Promise me you will leave after this is complete." Bella closed her brown eyes.

"I promise you that I will leave after my mission is complete."Jane pulled Bella so close to her face Bella could feel the woman's eyelashes. "You are wise to run from the Cullen clan, I bet they never told you about our powers."

"Powers?"

"Too busy being their pet?" Jane let out a low evil chuckle.

Alec stood by the door of the empty home, "Jane, we do not have the time for you to do this. Now that the dog took off into the forest he could have ran after Edward."

"I'm not their pet." Bella hissed as Jane still held her tight to the abandon home's wall. They stood in a cottage that was lost somewhere in a field. They were in the small kitchen that held pink and yellow wall paper that fashioned small chickens.

"Hmmm…" Jane let out a little giggle. "Just like Edward is truthful?"

"Why did you want me to read those files? So you could win?" Bella whispered.

"No, I want you to find out about us, the secret world your boyfriend lived in. Once you did know I wanted you to see the secret past he hid from you."

"Why?"

"Too hurt him, like it hurt me to see that you would marry him."

"Marriage?" Bella gasped as Jane's hand clasped closed around Bella's throat.

"Yes, you insufferable twit, did they tell you nothing? Alice had a cute little vision of your marriage to_ my _Edward."

"He is not _yours._" Bella growled between the gasp.

"Oh? Then why did the vision of marriage to _you _send him running back to _me_? Are you that blind, did you think I traveled down here for no reason? I found out and had to see just who I was battling. Then….lucky me you were actually meant to be a vampire."

"Meant to be?" Bella said trying to pull Jane's cold grasp from her neck.

"You have a shield, that's what saved your damn little puppy. You can produce a shield to protect the ones you wish to save. Sometimes however, when you are riled up enough, it can act as a reflective surface and through a power back at the person who produces it. The Cullens have known for quite a while now."

"No…they would have told me that-"

"Ohhh just like they told you of the marriage? Just like Edward told you about Lila?"

"You killed Lila not him!" Bella screamed in a horse voice.

"That's right I did, and do you know her last breaths were for you, Izzy?" Jane smiled evilly as Bella's eyes widen with sorrow. "You are very lucky, I was going to snap your neck the first time I seen you, but then after figuring out you had a shield I was given orders to change you and bring you to Italy."

"I-"

"It was simple really, tricking Edward into beating you just so he was forced to tell you, once you found out that all the information I had given you was true, you knew the death and criminal record was true as well, I knew you would become angry and hate him. Hate him so much you would defy everything he told you." Jane's grip tightened. "I heard the way you talk to your friends, the way you treat your pathetic human life. I doubt anyway one would miss you."

"They killed him!" Victoria burst through the door with the others following her. "They took James' life. The mutt and the vampires."

"Jacob…?" Bella wondered hopefully.

Jane smiled. "You hear that sound Isabella? You hear the pumping of your heart? The rush of your blood, the pace of your breathing? Savor it….because these will be your last moments hearing those exact things."

Chelsea came from behind Jane hold a long stem red rose. It memorized Bella with such an intensity she had forgotten the danger she was in.

"You see this rose?" Jane whispered pulling it to Bella's nose. "It's our calling card…do you know what that is? It's what represents us, the Volturi, it is strong, beautiful and poisonous." Bella's eyes darkened. "Yes," Jane smiled. "They are full of poison which is why your hand has been so cold. Its thorns and stem is full of venom, and only a true Volturi member is memorized by them. You were meant to be one of us Isabella."

"I could never be one of you." Bella whispered.

"Oh suddenly you are better than us?!" Jane growled.

"Yes, I could never be so heartless."

Alec let out a loud cruel laugh. "You surely are a stupid child, you have been just as heartless, if not more so, then us. You told your best friend you made out her with dead boyfriend, you hurt your friends, and most of all you could have gotten that mutt killed, you are selfish and hurtful. You came here to save the ones you love from war? Yet just by coming here you sparked the war to come sooner." Alec stared out the window.

"I want her dead!" Victoria screeched as she was held back. "I want her gone from this earth like they took James rip her limp from limp and burn her through make her boyfriend watch and then burn her friend too!"

"Patience, Vicky, everything comes to those who wait." Jane whispered.

"Take my life already." Bella spat into the Jane's face. "I did not fear you then and I do not fear you now. I came here with a mission in my brain and my head held high, so speak with whatever words you want you will not cause my head to fall in shame you will not make me stray from my mission. Kill me and spare the Cullens. Change me and spare them, trust me you do not want to cross me." Bella growled.

Jane let out a loud laugh before grabbing her face forcefully. "What makes you think you can do anything? You sick little human girl?"

"Just bite me, and stop with your taunting it falls on deaf ears."

Jane pulled her lips back revealing long fangs, "There is a reason Edward did not dispose of me when the chance brought itself apparent."

"He felt sorry for you, a woman who holds onto an old lover because she cannot move on." Bella growled. Renata let out a small laugh.

"She is a bitter one." Renata laughed.

"He loves me.." Jane stated simply.

"Oh please…" It was Bella's turn to scoff at her opponent. "Loves you? Edward _loved _you, that much is true but he loves me that much is apparent."

Jane growled. "That is a lie."

"Then if it is such a lie why do you say he is on his way here? Why does your brother preach of starting a war sooner? Surely if he didn't love me he would not care what happened to me within your care."

Jane growled, she let her hand leave Bella's face and grabbed her arm. She flung Bella across the kitchen and into the nearby cabinets. "If you intend to take on a killer you must have a few tricks up your sleeve."

"I need no tricks." Bella groaned. "I just need this to be done, I need nothing but to know I am in the right and you can do nothing to break me for your joy. You may have gotten your cake but I will not let you eat it too!" Bella pushed herself from the floor. She stood with amazing strength; she looked at the angry Jane who stood apart from her.

"I promise you I will eat you." Jane flew from her position and threw Bella against the window. The glass caved under her body as it splattered into the evening grass. She dangled from the window pane gasping in pain as a glass shard stabbed her stomach, she would not cry in pain, she would not beg for them to take her. She will be bloodied and bruised but she will not be broken.

Jane pushed Bella's body down on the glass causing Bella to bite her lip in pain. The aroma of her blood filled the room. The six vampires around Jane took the smell in with a hiss, they were thirsty. But they knew better then to interfere this meal was Jane's.

"I will teach you a lesson for being so mindless, to run into the arms of the devil." Jane picked Bella up and slammed her on to the kitchen table. Bella rolled onto her side and groaned.

"Let your lesson be taught, but let my words be heard you cannot break me, you may break my bones and break my skin but you will never break my soul."

"You will have no soul when I am done with you." Jane jumped on top of her. She looked down at Bella with a pitiful stare, "I see nothing attractive in you, why would he want you? A helpless human! He needs a woman who can run with him, not slow his steps! You pathetic piece of meat" Jane grabbed Bella by the hair forcing her to stand, the blood dripped freely from Bella's body. Her head was cut open right above her eyebrows but her gaze held still, not a tear in sight.

"Say what you will to fluff your ego and ease your pain, but you say you've seen it yourself, our marriage, our union in lives. I must not be so helpless or so pitiful if you, a beast, had become threatened of me so much you came to this town."

Jane's eyes clouded with rage. "When I am done with you I will fuck him and kiss him with the ting of your blood in my mouth." Jane brought her palm to connect with Bella's face.

Bella's head snapped to the side her eyes closed but no whimpered sounded. She had left her body a long time ago. "What makes you think he will even want you? The person who mocks me for being vulnerable and pitiful, you are same as I. You are seeking his love, and trying to hold it by killing me. But my death will not make you anymore his then sex made him anymore human."

"I do not like to be mocked." Jane grabbed Bella by the hair she brought Bella's face to hers. "You will regret those words."

"The only thing I regret is not coming here sooner." Bella growled. ..Broken.

"You are sick." Jane growled pulling Bella's hair back.

"Let me be sick, but I will be sick and not breathing by the time the sun rises again." Bella shut her eyes.

"What happens if I choose to keep you alive, to torture you to the brink of death and then let you heal?"

"Then I hope you realized how much risk you put to yourself. The Cullen family will find you, even more now since I am bleeding."

"I will not kill you, I will keep you alive and drag your bloody, and broken body along the streets of Chicago to the streets of Italy."

"I am pleased to tell you I died about an hour ago. You will not have the victory in making me dead; you will simply have the pleasure to hear my breathing wilt to nothing."

"You are not dead you fool." Jane smiled. "I bet you wish you were."

"Death is when a soul leaves a body; death is when you feel no more. I have detached myself and I feel nothing but the sting of your slaps."

Jane growled. "You have an answer for everything do you not?"

"Yes, I do. If that angers you then take my breath from my lungs." Bella shrugged her pain filled shoulders.

"I tell you what… why don't I leave you seconds from death and just let my male friends have their way with you?" Jane growled.

Bella's eyes casted on the wall behind Jane, her mind whirled with the pain but her mouth dare not voice it. "If that is what you want, then be my guest you can let a thousand vile things violate my body but you will not hear me sob."

"Is it because you are that much of a whore?" Jane sneered as she threw Bella against another wall. She would hit and throw Bella with only so much force to causing pain and injury, never death.

"No, it is because I am that much of a fighter and have learned to wear thicker skin." Bella's brown eyes stared at the door. "You will not hear a sob from me…even in my dying breath."

"Once you are gone, I will eliminate the Cullen family." Jane knew she hit her were it hurt.

"Then make sure your venom does its job," Bella spoke with such authority and such clarity you would of believed that she stood on her feet completely well. "For if I am not completely gone, you will regret your choices."

Jane let out a loud laugh. "I am not scared of you! You are _weak_"

"If I am so weak why do I still speak? If I am so weak why do I still not sob for you?"

This angered Jane she picked Bella up by the throat and slammed her back on the ground. "I will not be mocked! You have such a smart ass mouth let us see how you will do without it." Jane brought her fist down on Bella's jaw.

Bella kept a straight face, her fingernails clawed on the linoleum, wood chips, and glass under her but her sob did not vocalize.

Bella stared above Jane's head as Jane snarled. "Laurent, Demetri , Alec…have your fun." Jane stood above Bella. "I waste no more time on this slut."

"I thank you for such compliment coming from something as low as yourself…." Bella muttered.

Everyone froze as Jane's coal eyes flared with new anger. "You dare still speak after I rule you unworthy?! You dare still comment with stupidity after I have almost killed you?!"

"I will never stray from my mindset. No matter what you do."

Jane let out a loud snarl. She jumped on Bella pulling the girls hair back she opened her clear neck to her. Bella closed her eyes.

"Beg." Jane growled. "Beg me to do what you wish!"

"I will never beg!" Bella spoke harshly. "I would never beg to something like you."

"Beg me!" Jane twisted Bella's hair. "Beg me!"

"No!" Bella roared back. "You will not make me beg!"

"Beg me to take your life! Beg me to not harm poor Esme! Beg me! Beg me to not kill your only friend! Beg me to not let my brother rape you! Beg me!"

"I will not beg! You will not get so much as a please out of me!" Bella had her bruise jaw clenched. This was all just for torture; she would not give into their satisfaction.

Jane snarled she brought her teeth to Bella's neck, "Beg me…" She whispered. "Beg."

"Never…" Bella whispered in the same tone. "Never will I beg to such a worthless lonely creature."

Jane's teeth grazed her neck just as the door flew open taking them all by surprise. Edward stood there growling his anger filling the room. His black eyes landed on Jane, his loud snarl was only thing heard in the silent cottage.

"You came to play Eddie…" Jane cooed as she sat up on Bella's waist.

Emmett came into view his teeth barred. Leah was standing behind Jasper waiting until it was safer for her to come out.

Bella's eyes met Edward's. Her eyes were shining with lifelessness and his were shining with anger and guilt. He crossed the room in one breath in his speed he brought his fist out; it met Jane with a loud _**THWACK!**_

Jane flew back breaking the cottage wall behind her landing in the field. Alec stared at Edward ready to attack him with the curse of being blind but Emmett tackled him before the task could be served. Emmett snarled pushing Alec into the wall, Emmett barred his teeth as Renata jumped on his back.

Edward looked at Bella as she lay on the floor bloody and broken. Her eyes never met his; his face was a cold plate of emptiness. His jaw locked as his coal eyes bore into her unstaring ones. He turned his attention to Jane; he walked calmly through the hole in the wall. She stared at him with anger, her power seemed to move around him, he did not flinch nor did he whimper. Edward felt the pain take his entire body but he wasn't going to fall to his knees for this woman anymore. He came within two inches of her. His lips pulled over his teeth as he tackled Jane to the floor.

Victoria turned her attention to Bella. She walked towards her and leaned over her she let out a growl.

"I will not beg to you either." Bella spoke in strength.

"You don't have too."

Emmett snarled as he tried to get to Bella but Renata used her power in him causing him to stand there dazed unsure of what he was about to do. Jasper made the movement to slam into Victoria but someone else….or shall we say someone else did.

Jacob came running through the forest with such power in his legs that Seth fought to keep up. Blood dripped and matted both their furs, Jacob let out a loud growl as he jumped through the very hole Jane had made. Jacob took the surprised Victoria down and growled leaning over her. His teeth sunk into her throat pulling it out.

"Jacob!" Leah screamed. She ran forward before Jasper caught her. Chelsea stood in front of her sneering. Jasper pushed Leah behind him and crouched letting out a loud snarl.

Leah was not used to this, she was not used to seeing any of these men act so deadly. Chelsea leaped forward but a small white wind took her down with a loud smacking sound. The sound vibrated off Leah's bones and off the trees.

Alice stood in front of them smiling proudly to her as Chelsea hit the floor. Alice crouched in a protective stance before attacking at Chelsea again. It was too fast for Chelsea to use any special ability. Carlisle ran past them all and kneeled besides Bella.

"Isabella?" Carlisle spoke only one word before Demetri jumped on his back. Carlisle let out a loud snarl, his eyes burned with hate. Rosalie ran in after him only to see Emmett trying to fight off Renata and Alec's powers. Rosalie hissed and hit Renata down causing the confusion to lift off Emmett, Emmett let out a low snarl as he could not see. Esme crashed through the window taking Alec by surprised she locked her arm around his throat. Emmett's vision cleared and grabbed Alec's arm.

"Jasper! Make a fire!" Emmett growled.

Jasper turned quickly looking at Leah. "Do not move." With that he took off into the forest.

She waited about ten seconds before she passed the fighting vampires and stood in front of the growling wolf who was attacking the vampire woman beneath him viciously.

"Jacob…" She whispered breathlessly. She fell to her knees and watched him awe, his eyes looked deeply in hers as he stood on top of Victoria. His tail wagged slowly and it was as if time slowed down for her. She sat on her knees marveling at all the thoughts that had passed her mind throughout these days all the thoughts of being alone and never being able to hold him again. They melted away seemed to seep into the thin air between them.

Edward on the other hand was having anything less than a romantic moment. Jane pushed him off her and growled. She walked closer to him; she took her stance as he took his.

"I have waited months for this chance…" Edward smiled to himself grimly.

"You could have been one of us, if you would have just left your family you could have been my husband now."

"Jane I do not wish to be husband and do not use those words against as if they will make me fall to my knees begging for life to end. I do not regret not joining you and the Volturi, I do not regret not marry you." Edward watched the emotions flicker through her face. She flung herself back at him the smacking of their pale stone bodies made the sound of a great maple wood falling on its side.

Seth hung his head low over Bella's unmoving body. Her glassy eyes stared at the ceiling, she was very much in pain but something in her refused to let it go. She refused to scream and cry, she just would not do it. Every turned in her head as she thought back through her life, where it all went wrong when she became this…

"_You surely are a stupid child, you have been just as heartless, if not more so, then us. You told your best friend you made out her with dead boyfriend, you hurt your friends, and most of all you could have gotten that mutt killed, you are selfish and hurtful. You came here to save the ones you love from war? Yet just by coming here you sparked the war to come sooner."_

The speech replayed in her head over and over. Torturing her until she could no longer see from its blinding guilt. She spent so much time looking down upon her mother, foolish, is what she called her. Her mother married young, she fell in love then fell out of it. Bella's eyes did not close, she mocked Edward for his lifestyle running through each woman as if she was a item on a scavenger hunt, he just wanted to win he did not care for the possession. She was no different from him, she ran through her youngest teen years drinking and smoking to cover up what? To cover up her fear that she wasn't good enough for Caleb, to cover her pain of losing Lila, to cover the pain of losing Caleb. Surely if she was better than Edward shouldn't she have seen it by now?

Her eyes stared past the wolf eyes that stared down at her. She did not know what she looked like, she did not know her blood loss amount, and she did not know who at this moment lay dead around her. All she knew was that she knew nothing, and that was the cruelest thing to realize. She did not have all the answers she thought she did, she was not as strong as she thought she was. She was a weaken child who was hopeless and useless. The snarls and growls fell away from her ears, at first she thought Alec was going to finish what his sister so brutally started. Then she knew it was not Alec but it was her that was blocking out the sounding of thunder that was not caused by the clouds, but by the smacking of bodies, by the crackling of their flesh burning.

She did not know she was up until she stood at the cottage entry. She heard faint noises she strained to hear them. Leah called her name, Esme told Jasper to burn Laurent, Carlisle calling for her. She did not see them clearly, her clothes felt heavy, as if she had just stood under the shower with all of them on.

Who was she? When did she become this….heartless cruel animal. Edward talked about how he was damned to his life but he did not know what it felt to be damned as a human. To have to feel every ounce of pain, to have people ridicule you and mock your looks, she was unlike Edward almost in every way. She was not gorgeous, she was not impeccably strong, and she was not super fast. She was just….she was just there, she stood shorter than most, and plain unlike the rest. She was reaching the blazing fire now; it smelled sweet like a candy store that had stocked up on too much cotton candy and gummy bears. It was too sweet, almost sickening, the fire burned and crackled as a red headed body was added.

Who was dead? Who was alive? She saw Jasper beyond the flames staring at her, Alice stared as well her eyes were glassy as if she were to cry, Bella stopped the urge to walk closer. To see the damage that had been done to her through those eyes.

But she could see it, she could feel it. The damage she had done rested around her, she made stupid choices in her life that lead her to Forks, she continued with own stupid choices and got herself noticed by a jealous vampire. That vampire took her friends away from her, and her boyfriend. She could feel the weight of the emotions she had fought off for years crack onto her. Edward was not an ass hole, he was a man whore, he wasn't even untrustworthy. He was just dealing, dealing with the pain and all the left over anger in him. She stared at Alice's lips move; they formed something along the lines of: "Carlisle! Where's Edward?"

She felt warm hands grab her. It was Jacob, wearing apparently Seth's shorts. He was talking to her rubbing something on her forehead. She heard nothing; she just looked down and walked around him. She thought back to the funeral, she sat in the back of the room watching Caleb's wife through herself on the coffin she wanted to take him home with her. That's all she kept wailing, it killed Bella. The guilt of taking this husband away from his wife and child. The jealously of her, she wanted to throw herself on that coffin and beg for the man that took her virginity to come back to her.

Bella walked through the small cottage, it seemed it was empty no one was in it. She walked past the broken in two table. She walked past the broken window, and passed the smeared blood on the wall. Her ears perked, someone was calling her. Someone was trying to get her attention; someone was trying to reach out to her.

Who was she kidding? Caleb did come back to her; he came to her through Edward. No that was not correct in fact it was complete bull shit. Edward made her excited just by the way he kissed her. When she cried he didn't just make the tears stop, like Caleb had, he soothed them and made her forget them.

"_Okay Izzy!" Lila giggled as she slapped onto Bella's bed, she had feathers in her brown hair. _

"_I win!" Bella shot up holding the shell of the pillow. Feathers clung to her hair and clothes, both girls looked at each other and laughed. Feathers fell around them. _

"_Girls what is going on in…?" Renee walked in and looked around with a shocked expression. She opened her mouth then closed it. She back out of the room without another word. The girls laughed only harder. Lila's hazel eyes began to tear. _

"_Ok ok!" Lila held up her hands. "It's time for phase two of your very first sleep over ever!" Lila clapped her hands. How had they become friends? Lila was pretty and popular, Bella was just….Bella. _

"_Cookies?" Bella giggled climbing onto her bed. _

"_Nooooo" Lila reached into her night bag pulling out a magazine. "Time to oogle hot guys and wish they were our boyfriends." _

"_We are 14, these guys are like…21?" Bella said looking at the cover. _

"_Since when are older guys a problem Izzy?! They are hot." Lila giggled. "I like my men older, with tan skin and brown eyes and muscles! He has to have black hair and a sense of danger." _

"_I just want…" Bella looked down trying to figure it out. "I just want someone, green eyes…sexy hair I can run my hands through, a killer smile and a person who would just be there." _

"_Izzy, you are going to find him! Watch!" Lila smiled. _

Had Lila known? No that was foolish Lila was dead….did Lila bring her here? It was in that conversation Bella was looking at older guys a lot more, did she mean Edward? No. But did it make Bella rethink everything? Yes. Did she wish she hugged her mother when she left Arizona? Yes. Did she want to go back and have Renee bring her to Forks? Yes. Did she want to run home to Charlie and just apologize forever and hold on to him? Did she want to find Leah and bury her face in her neck and just cry and tell her she was sorry? Yes.

Leah had been the same as Lila; she gave Bella the things she needed. She yelled at her when needed and cheered her on when she wanted. Bella turned and looked behind her she saw Leah calling out to her.

How long was she standing here? It felt like hours. She walked through the hole in the wall, the sun set beyond the clouds. She felt its odd warmth as her dead eyes scanned the field. Her eyes landed on the damaged god who stood in the field. His eyes were black as coal, his shirt was disheveled, and his hair was spiked in so many directions he looked like a mad scientist. Edward looked down at the dirt covered Jane who was on the floor getting up, her black hair was tangled and her clothes were bunched up. Rosalie stood up from the tall weeds, she looked just as equally messed up. Six pairs of eyes turned on her; she still heard nothing even though the wind moves through the corn field. The field bowed to the wind like Edward's hair did the first time Bella ran her fingers through it. Bella heard it, heard the banter in her ears.

"_Do you always take things that don't belong to you?" he spat, she was just another pretty face._

"_Do you always dress like the terminator?" she growled back, he reminded her so much of Caleb._

"_Bitch." He seethed again turning and swinging his leg on the motorcycle. Bella looked down the highway; no cars were on their way._

_She swayed to the front of his bike as he kicked the stand closed. He looked at her and blinked._

"_I will run you over."_

"_Give me a lift." she said as the engine purred._

"_Do you think I'm an idiot?" Edward raised his eyebrows._

"_You wouldn't leave a poor girl out on the street." She pushed out her chest a little bit._

_He stared at her, realizing he could read none of her thoughts. She must either be really stupid, or a vampire._

"_I've left them in worst places." he smiled moving forward on the bike causing her to jump back._

"_Asshole." She growled._

"_Thank you." He smiled._

"_I'll make it worth your wild." Bella said rolling her eyes._

"_You'd sleep with me just so I can give you a ride?"_

_She paused for a minute. "Yes."_

"_Who said there wasn't a god." he smiled looking at her. "Couple of rules though Miley Cyrus."_

Bella's hand flew up to her mouth covering the blood that spilled from her lip.

"_Now, Miley I thought you were 'wild' enough to handle this."_

"_I am." She growled._

"_So?" He shrugged._

"_Just incase I wind up with an STD I know who to call."_

_Edward chuckled at her sarcastic tone getting off the bike to pull his pants more up._

_She does not know why she did it. But she did. She leaned in and kissed him. Her hands held his face softly. Her hands slipped around his neck._

_He was surprised but did not protest. The kiss was tender. His left hand cradled her face as his right held her waist. Their lips moved softly as their tongues danced quietly almost afraid if they moved to harshly the neighborhood would awaken._

_His hands flew to the back of her head his fingers running gently through her hair._

_He pulled away his breath finally erratic. She looked up at him her breathing slightly off._

_He looked down at her with eyes of betrayal. He backed away hitting his bike as he jumped on his bike_

She watched Edward as her turned looking at her like she was crazy. His lips moved but nothing came to her ears.

"_I am choosing you." He smiled his famous croaked smile._

"_You scared me…" Bella whispered._

"_I know…but I had to think clearly."_

Bella's eyes searched Jane, something inside her shifted. Her feet took her along the blow grains, she hair flew against her face. The stunned Jane looked down at Bella as she stood there. Bella pulled the hair from her wounds and looked at Jane.

The air around them all stilled. She did not know what she was doing but she opened her mouth and for the first time that day it was not thought out, it was not planned and it was not full of anger.

"You have it so easy." Bella spoke quietly.

"What?" Jane hissed to her as Edward growled.

The air around was thick with the sweet smell. Jane's eyes danced feverishly around.

Bella closed her brown eyes as the blood dribbled down her cheek. She opened them again and there something in them that had never been there before. "You are effortlessly beautiful and strong. You are as majestic as a strong stallion. The way you run, they way you speak, the way your eyes move. You are have it easy, you never have to hear a person call you imperfect, and you never have to be told you are worthless and helpless. You can have almost anyone you want and not have to worry about impressing them." Bella shook her head and looked at the sky. "I'd give everything for that. But then again, having it easy…." Bella looked at Jane it was a heartfelt stare of depression. "It has made you so foolish, you do not have the thick skin to see him move on from you, you beat me in that kitchen and my resistance to crumble before you made you unsure. It worries you that some one less than you can be stronger…" Bella's voice silenced and looked at Jane.

"You are not stronger than me!" Jane screeched.

Bella shut her eyes tight as the screech flew through her head. "Yes, I am." Bella looked up at her the blood dripped from her forehead, from her nose, her lips, her side was bleeding profoundly. "I am stronger because I can walk away…and just not look back. Which is something you cannot do, you could have killed me, you should have killed me but you dragged it out so you can look back at this."

"I could still kill you." Jane walked forward but a series of snarls made her step back. Bella put her fingers to the blood on her forehead she brought them up to Jane's face.

"Do it…end what you started for once, do what you could never do with Edward, finish the job and _don't _look back."

Jane stared at Bella's fingers then to Bella's eyes. She could see the war in Bella's eyes, the emotions that battled to show. "You are the craziest human I have ever seen."

"No, I am just as foolish as you. I was like you, tough on the outside but the little girl still kicked and pounded trying to get to the surface. How does it feel Jane?" Bella's eyes flashed with anger. "How does it feel to be standing _alone _and everyone that stood on your side was burning in death?" Jane growled. "Exactly." Bella whispered. "Goodbye Jane, I hope that when your death comes it goes quickly. That way the only thing you'll have to look back on is what you have and are losing not what you have gained."

Bella turned her back after moments of silence there was growls and snarls then snaps of bones. Bella closed her eyes walking into the cottage kitchen. She was bloody and bruised, she bent over to pick up the rose that Jane held in front of her face earlier, but she was not broken. Her fist closed around the rose and let the poison seep into her, she let out the first sob she had let out in awhile. It was the smallest, sob in world history, but just like that. It opened everything she fell to her knees and gripped on to the rose she did not let the damned thing go, not until Leah rushed in screaming her name did she realize the amount of pain she was in. She saw Carlisle kneel in front of her taking a shirt to her forehead. He was speaking about the distance he had from the hospital.

Bella's eyes looked at Carlisle and she mentally begged him to just let her go, just let her go. She closed her eyes and opened them again Carlisle's face was replaced with another.

Edward.

His face was a solemn. He stared at her as he held a cloth to her head, she looked at him and the small sob came out again. It sounded like a hiccup; she looked down at her hands, the vibrant red rose burned brightly. A pale hand covered hands the cold hand rubbed her wrist then gently slid the rose from her grasp. Bella looked up Edward as he gave the rose to Emmett who walked towards the fire where Jasper and Rosalie stood throwing remains in.

Edward stared at her as her glassy eyes begged him to say something. He cracked a small crooked smile, "You are one hell of a fight Miley Cryus….One hell of a fighter…."

She let out a loud sob and fell into his arms. He closed his coal black eyes and held her his pale face dug into her hair.


	19. Love

Bella's eyes burned as she stared at the Christmas tree, it mocked her with its pretty lights. She turned to look in the mirror and closed her eyes. She was hideous, stitches painted her right temple and under eye. She could only imagine what her body looked like naked. She hadn't looked at herself in the mirror naked since that date. She turned and looked back at the Christmas tree; she sat on her living couch and closed her eyes.

"_Isabella Swan where have you been!? I was about to fucking call the FBI to find you!" Charlie stood in the hospital doorway. Bella looked at him and let out a small sob, she sat up and stared at him as he walked closer. "You have been gone for about a week! You think you're so fucking grown you can disappear!?" His face was in hers now. Bella looked up at him and threw her arms around him. _

"_Dad…" She whispered. Charlie blinked a few times but returned the hug tightly. _

Once she had gotten home she had called Renee. They spoke for seven long hours, Bella cried for another three hours. Now here she sat in front of the Christmas tree that mocked her with its bright white lights and green little pines. She dyed her hair back to brown and was wearing joggers and a sweatshirt. She still had to go jogging but it was fucking cold out there.

Bella looked back at Charlie who was on the phone talk to Sue Clearwater. Bella rolled her eyes great everyone was in happy lala land but her.

She hadn't seen Edward in weeks. It was December 24th, He hadn't returned when his family did from Italy after having to settle it all with the Volturi. They stopped by to check on Bella and tell her all the positive things. Apparently Aro had gotten angry but he had seen what they all thought and witnessed, he grumbled saying the laws were correct since they were protecting an innocent.

They stopped by a day after Leah did, she told me the Jacob and pack were seriously talking about him being part of them. Apparently while she fought for her life so did Jacob, who apparently won the "dog fight" as Emmett put it. Jacob spared Paul his life which was never done before, he said he was too worried about her to kill someone but she knew it was because he still considered Paul a brother.

Seth was actually under consideration too; his bravery and belief in brothers had everyone thinking that maybe just maybe he would make a good wing man for the pack leader. Bella sighed; it was a sigh not because she had just fought for her life, or a sigh that she had just been getting her life on track. It was a sighed because she missed some one. She stood up and walked out of the front door with a quick goodbye to Charlie.

She had told him that she just was jumped at some party she attended. Charlie brought it but now was hunting the earth for a pale woman with topaz eyes and black hair named Jane. Bella would have to apologize to the woman if he ever found her.

Bella broke out into a jog, yup even though she fought the battle, righted some of her wrongs, and watch the bad guy die, she did not walk away with girl….well guy. But the point was made.

~*~

Edward parked his Volvo in his garage he let out a strangled sigh. This month had been more stressful than any other. He ran his hands over his face then over his hair, he missed Bella. He watched her make up with Charlie and but then left after words. He thought it was rude for him to intrude, he had not seen Bella since then. He was out in Italy; he just didn't feel alive anymore. He could no longer sleep with women; it worried him, not about his sexuality but about what he was feeling. He mourned Jane's death, hated her he did but it still remained a fact that he had loved that woman once upon a time. Hearing Bella make that speech to Jane broke his heart, then thinking about hearing that speech broke it again. Edward got out of his Volvo and walked over to his bike. He had not ridden it in so long because it was uncomfortable; it somehow reminded him of Bella. He had to admit what he felt for Bella was something more than admiration.

"Well Edward, you have battled the Volturi, you have battled your ex from hell, and you even made friends with Jacob and the pack." Jasper stepped into the garage. "So you're going to tell me that a small 5'2 girl scares you?"

"I am not scared!" Edward hissed defensively.

"Then get on it." Jasper nodded to the bike. "Stop fooling yourself."

"I'm not fooling anyone." Edward turned away from the bike with sudden rebellion.

"Exactly, you're not. Stop trying to hold onto the old you, sleeping with fifty different women each year is every man's dream but it's not a life career."

"I don't know what you are talking about I was enjoying it."

"You _WERE_ enjoying? My point exactly stop being such a butt head and go get her!" Jasper waved his hand in the air.

"You seem more like Alice each day do you understand that?" Edward looked at him letting out a laugh.

"It happens to you, when you fall in love with a girl, if you would stop being so damn stubborn you might find out what that is like. Look Edward, you've broke her heart, fought the bad guy, protected her, and so now do the next step. _Go get the girl._"

"This isn't some movie or fairy tale book about a twisted vampire that fell in love with human girl. This is real life and I am saying that just doesn't happen I'm…"

"You're what? A man? A ignorant asshole? Carlisle wasn't human when he fell for Esme. He actually saved her and changed her; they were in love the minute they laid eyes on each other."

"Gladly I am not them." Edward mumbled turning to lay his hand on his Volvo.

"Yes you are!" The pixie like shriek Edward knew was not Jasper.

He turned to see Rosalie, Alice and Emmett in the door way. "If this is an intervention…" Edward laughed before Alice marched up to him.

"I saw you the first time you guys had sex. I saw the way you held her closer to you, I saw it!"

"We have to talk about your sick spy habits!" He growled at her.

"Stop being so damn stubborn Edward! Go get her! You should have seen her face when you weren't with us!" Rosalie begged.

"It didn't work the first time! What makes you think this time will be any different?!"

"There's no Jane." Emmett smiled. "There's a new you, and there is a new her. Edward, go get her."

"I…"

"Edward Cullen!" Alice screamed stomping her foot. "You do not have a choice in this matter!"

"You mean in my own love life?" Edward asked coolly smiling at his sister.

"No! I want a niece god damn it!" Alice's eyes widen as she smacked a hand over her mouth.

"Alice…" Edward said pushing himself away from his car. "What are you talking about?"

"Alice!" Rosalie hissed.

"Nothing!" Alice whispered turning to run away but Edward grabbed her shoulders.

"You have two minutes…" Edward looked at her sternly. "What niece are you talking about?"

Alice let out a small smile. "You really want to know?"

"Yes." Edward growled.

Alice reached into her pocket and withdrew the motorcycle key. "Then go find her, and you will find out soon enough."

"You are sneaky."

"I am just good." Alice smiled.

~*~

Bella jogged down the street, her ipod blared through her ears. She stopped at a corner taking a deep b breath. She continued to run down the street, until her foot slipped and she hit the snow with a thud. She pushed herself off only to slide on the ice.

"Shit!" She gasped as she almost fell again.

"Going for an Olympic gold medal in ice skating Miley?" Edward sat on his bike smiling at her. She looked up at him in shock. Her face displayed so many emotions he laughed.

She smiled and regained her composure. "Are you stalking me? I don't appreciate being stalked by the terminator look alike."

"No, I'm not stalking you I was just in the neighborhood is all." Edward smiled kindly before holding his hand out. She looked confused but she took it anyway. She jumped on the back of the bike, he kicked off the stand and down off, they continued down the road until he came to the empty highway she knew too well.

He pulled her leg causing her yell. "I thought you were passed the _trying to endanger _my life stage?"

"Just get over here Miley." He smiled as she climbed to sit in front of him.

"What?" She pouted.

He chuckled. "I have a few rules."

"Oh god you cannot be serious!" She looked at him with anger. "You still haven't-"

He covered her mouth with his hand. "Okay, Rule one: I don't do the whole double date thing so get that out your head, I will _not _double with Leah and Jacob and their annoying kissing sessions in the middle of the conversation."

"What?" Bella's voice was muffled by his hand. She looked confused.

"Rule two: If we go out and become officially official I do demand certain things; I want to buy gifts for you, I want to come over whenever I can, I want to meet your father and mother, and I want to take you out on a official date, movies and dinner."

She muffled over his hand but her continued.

"Rule three: Cheat on me and I do not promise that I will not kill him." He smiled. "Rule four: Don't ever stop loving me, because I don't think I can ever stop loving you." She stood silent. "Rule five: …." He removed his hand from her mouth. "Always be ready for me to kiss you." He leaned down and kissed her.

She looked at him and pouted. "What?" He asked confused.

"Rule one!" She smacked his arm "Don't you ever disappear on me like that!" She kissed him. "Rule two: No expensive gifts," She kissed him again. "Rule three: I love you and should never stop saying it." She kissed him once more. He grabbed her hips and pulled into closer to him as her fingers grabbed his hair causing him to groan and his legs to weaken. They fell on the road but Edward took the brunt of the fall, she let out a laugh and kissed his chest.

"Edward Cullen I love you."

"Even if I am an asshole, a hypocrite, a…"

"A damaged God?" Bella nodded. "Yes I love you anyway."

He placed her hands on her back and lay in the snow covered road. "Bella…" He murmured in her hair.

"Hmmm?"

"Fact one:…" He started, Bella let out a loud laugh.

"Facts?! What happened to rules?"

"Fact one:.." He repeated again. "I plan to go into this relationship with the intention of marrying you."

She froze in his grasp. "Is that a problem?" He eyed her.

She smiled slowly. "No, I can live with it." she mocked him teasingly.

He rolled his eyes, "And they said romance was dead."

"We should get off the road." Bella chuckled trying to get up.

"No!" Edward yelled dramatically. "I want to stay here just for a little a longer."

"Why?" Bella giggled.

"I just want to savor the first day my life began." Edward smiled at her. "Isabella Cullen…" He looked at the clouds.

"Edward??" She sat up from him looking at him. "Are you…?"

"No I'm not proposing nor am I high…" Edward smiled. "I'm just daydreaming, since I can't really dream…"

"Edward…are you ever going to change me?" Bella eyed him.

"Bella I have changed you…you are nicer." Edward poked her cheek.

"You know what I mean." Bella whined.

He stood quiet for a long moment. "I will change you Isabella, when we are ready and have reached a point in our lives where the step needs to be taken and if you still want it I will change you. Until then let the vampire enjoy his _human _girlfriend."

Bella smiled and smoothed his hair. "You surely are the most beautiful thing I have seen."

"You are the most gorgeous, sexiest, lovable person I met." Edward whispered against her lips. "But if you ever steal my bike again I'll have to spank you."

Bella shot up and laughed; she ran to the bike and pushed it off the ground. "In that case…" Bella started the engine causing it to purr alive.

He smiled and then let out a playful growl tackling her she let out a squeal as they fell into the snow.

"You are going to break your bike if you keep doing this!" Bella giggled.

"I don't care!" Edward laughed. "The bike symbolizes my past."

"What symbolizes your present?"

He kissed her pushing her deeper into the snow. "You, you represent my present and future. My whole reason for living."

~*~

She had made daily arrangements to visit Lila's grave, she would sit there for hours. Sometimes she would write a story or poem other times she would voice aloud her pain and fears. She knew only one thing however, even in Lila's death she was still there Bella. It was proved in the icy winds that brushed her hair back when she cried, or the whistling Bella, when she read aloud, could hear in the faint distance when no one else was around. Bella kept this ritual every day, she even told Lila the story of the vampire and human. She spoke it so well and with so much love that she even wrote it down for those of the future could read the battle she fought and won. Many days Edward came with her to the grave site, he held Bella as she cried, or brought the roses for Lila's grave. Bella would even read him her story of the vampire who loved the girls scent so much he fell in love with her, he would smile and nod at the right places. Other days Bella went by herself to this grave, even if it was raining or snowing she would sit in front of it and tell Lila what she had missed. Bella could feel Lila there with here each time she visited and whenever she came home from the grave she would call Leah and they would spend hours talking. Bella was moving slowly but finally righteously through her life, she had witnessed with the Cullens, Jacob's ceremony in which he became pack leader again. Seth was his right hand man, taking over when he could not be there. Leah was so happy that day it brought tears to Bella's eyes, surely she missed Karina and Stephanie, often her mind drifted to Caleb. Each time she just felt like breaking down Edward would hold her hand throughout her speech.

Bella was not the only one who grew from this, Edward himself had made a major change. He was still sarcastic and difficult but never a day passed without a smile gracing his face.

"Okay Lila," Bella whispered. She stood on the grave looking down at the tombstone, her white heels dug into the earth. "I need a few words of encouragement." Bella frowned. The bouquet of lilies weighed her hand down. She stared at the tombstone her white dress blowing in the wind. "I'm only 19 and I'm getting married, he says tonight he will change me if I wish. I am so sorry to say this Lila but I'm moving I believe we are heading to England. Leah cried for hours and refused to let Edward take me but I reassured her I would be back all the time."

"Isabella Marie Swan!" Alice stood at the grave yard site with Rosalie and Leah. Their red dresses hung off their bodies nicely. "What the hell are you doing!?" Bella let out a laugh as Alice cursed her out.

"Lila….help me….am I doing the right thing?" Bella whispered.

A warm wing blew her long brown hair back, it was early March. Bella smiled as the warm wind and looked at the grave. The wind whistled and flew around her veil. "Thank you my dear friend." Bella whispered as tears dripped down her face. She laid a lily on the head of the tombstone. "Take care of yourself." Bella whispered.

"You too." A small whisper came nowhere Bella whirled around and saw no one by her side. Alice still waited impatiently by the gates.

"I set up this wedding woman! Let's go!" Alice stomped her foot.

Edward appeared from behind in his sister and let out a chuckle. "Isabella, love I do believe it is time."

Bella looked at Edward. "I just heard….." She looked at the grave.

"Let's go! I have about 250 guests waiting for the bride and groom!" Alice stomped off as Bella walked through the grave yard picking up the hem of her dress. She looked at Edward as he held his hand out.

"I just heard…" Bella blinked. "Lila?" She questioned.

"Surely Isabella if vampires and werewolves exist cant ghost?" Edward chuckled holding his soon-to-be-wife's hand.

Bella smiled and nodded before wiping away a stray tear. "I'm ready to move on to the next chapter of my life now." She kissed Edward's cheek.

"Then let's go before Alice kills us."

With one final look back at the grave she gasped, surely she did not just see a small girl waving at her? Bella smiled wildly as she began to laugh a small laugh as Edward led her towards the ceremony's location. She sighed as she looked at the crowd of people who were going to bear witness to who she was going to become.

Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen.

* * *

**Its been a lovely journey with all you guys thank you so much for your support. thanks for giving my story the time and thank you for helping me become a better writer. Do not cry over the loss though remember chapter 16 has my next story description on it. So look out for it, i might post it next week i might not! But thanks so much for the reviews remember Keep fanfictioning even if haters say not too! **


	20. Moving on

Hey everyone, I would like to say a couple of things.

1.) I started my newest story and trust me it will be better then this one.

2.) Some one asked me if I was going to do a second part to Forbidden sunrise. Answer? Yes I am it's going to be called Welcome the Setting Sun. I will get to it as soon as Venomous Lovely is done.

3.) I would like to thank you guys for commenting to this story but remember it is a story and I am some one who likes to changes a few things. So yea I add things you may not of read about, but then again everyone does a an All Human story and it's accepted. If I were to write, exactly what the book says then whats the point of doing a story right?

4.) Like I said Venomous Lovely is already up and it's deadly already :D

**Thank you reviewers you make it all worth it.**


End file.
